Vampire Academy Adaptación
by Addictedtohappiness
Summary: La Academia Dalton no es un internado común y corriente. Rachel y Kurt son mejores amigos que estan ligados con una fuerte conexion sobrenatural, ellos regresan a la Academia a la fuerza y se adaptaran de nuevo al lugar que los vio crecer y de paso conoceran el amor. Fichel/Klaine y amistad Hummelberry. El título puede sonar muy cliché pero es una gran historia!
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire Academy es una saga de 6 libros, que casi la mitad de ellos no tienen que ver con la Academia, este es el primer capítulo del primer libro. La pelicula de este libro sale el día de San Valentín en EUA; Richelle Mead es la autora.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus me pertenecen, así como está historia tampoco es mía.**_

* * *

><p>Sentí su miedo antes de escuchar sus gritos.<p>

Su pesadilla golpeó, sacándome de mis propios sueños, que habían tenido algo que ver con una playa y algún chico guapísimo aplicándome crema bronceadora. Imágenes –suyas, no mías – se precipitaron a través de mi mente: fuego y sangre, el olor del humo, el metal retorcido de un coche.

Las imágenes me envolvieron, asfixiándome, hasta que alguna parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que ése no era mi sueño.

Me desperté, largos mechones de mi oscuro cabello, se pegaban en mi frente.

Kurt estaba acostado en su cama, retorciéndose y gritando. Salté de la mía y, rápidamente, crucé los pocos metros que nos separaban.

"Kurtie" dije, sacudiéndolo. "Kurtie, despierta"

Sus gritos disminuyeron, siendo sustituidos por suaves quejidos.

"Andre," gimió él "Oh Dios"

Lo ayudé a sentarse.

"Kurt, ya no estás allí, despierta"

Después de algún tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y, en la débil luz, pude ver un parpadeo de consciencia que comenzaba a despertarse. Su frenética respiración disminuyó, y él se inclinó hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Pasé un brazo alrededor suyo y coloqué una mano sobre su pelo.

"Está bien" le dije con cuidado. "Está todo bien".

"Tuve ese sueño"

"Sí, lo sé"

Permanecimos así sentados durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Cuando sentí que se había calmado, me incliné sobre la mesita que estaba entre nuestras camas y encendí la lámpara. Brilló débilmente, pero no necesitábamos mucho para ver. Atraído por la luz, nuestro compañero felino, Bryan, se posó encima del alféizar de la ventana abierta.

Se mantuvo a una distancia segura de mí – por alguna razón, a los animales no les gustan los dhampirs – pero saltó sobre la cama y frotó su cabeza contra Kurt, ronroneando suavemente. Los animales no tenían problemas con los Moroi, y todos ellos amaban a Kurt en particular. Sonriendo, él rascó su barbilla y sentí que se calmaba aún más.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?" Pregunté estudiando su rostro.

Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y tenía un aire de debilidad. La escuela había sido agitada esta semana, y no recordaba la última vez que le había dado sangre. "¿hace como… dos días, verdad? ¿Tres? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Él se encogió intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

"Estabas ocupada. No quise—"

"¡A la porra con eso!" Dije, cambiando a una posición mejor. No me extrañó que pareciera tan débil. Bryan, no queriéndome más cerca, se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ventana donde podría mirarnos desde una distancia segura. "Vamos. Hagámoslo"

"Rach –"

"Vamos. Te hará sentir mejor"

Incliné la cabeza y aparté mi pelo hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

Lo vi vacilar, pero la vista de mi cuello y lo que éste ofrecía resultó ser demasiado tentador. Una expresión hambrienta cruzó su rostro, y sus labios se separaron ligeramente, exponiendo los colmillos que él normalmente mantenía ocultos al estar viviendo entre la gente. Aquellos colmillos contrastaban de una manera extraña con el resto de sus rasgos. Con su hermosa cara y su pelo castaño, parecía más un ángel que un vampiro.

Cuando sus dientes se acercaron a mi piel desnuda, sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Siempre odiaba el sentimiento que venía después, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, era una debilidad de la que no podía librarme.

Sus colmillos me mordieron, con fuerza, y lloré en la breve explosión de dolor.

Entonces desapareció, sustituyéndose por un maravilloso y excelente placer que se extendió por mi cuerpo. Era mejor que cualquiera de las veces que me había emborrachado. Mejor que el sexo – o eso es lo que me imaginé, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Era una manta de puro y refinado placer, que me envolví y me prometía que todo iría bien en el mundo. Las sustancias químicas en su saliva provocaron una descarga de endorfina, y perdí la noción del mundo, perdí la noción de quien yo era.

Entonces, lamentablemente, todo terminó. Ocurrió en menos de un minuto.

Él se apartó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras me observaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… Sí." Me acosté en la cama, mareada por la pérdida de sangre. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco. Estoy bien."

Sus ojos, de un extraño color azul cielo, me miraron con preocupación. Entonces se puso de pie.

"Voy a buscarte algo de comer"

Mis protestas llegaron tarde a mis labios, y él ya se había marchado antes de que pudiera decir nada. El zumbido que provocaba el mordisco disminuyó en cuanto él rompió la conexión, pero aún quedaba una pequeña presencia en mis venas y sentí que una tonta sonrisilla me cruzaba los labios. Giré la cabeza y mire a Bryan que permanecía sentado en la ventana.

"No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo" Le dije.

Su atención se centraba en algo que había fuera. Estaba agazapado y erizó su pelo gris. Su cola se movía nerviosamente.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me obligué a levantarme. El mundo dio un giro y decidí esperar a que se pusiera derecho antes de intentar levantarme. Cuando lo logré, el mareo regresó y esta vez se negó a desaparecer. Aún así me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para dar un traspié hasta la ventana y mirar fuera junto a Bryan.

Él me lanzó una mirada cautelosa, que apenas duró unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarse en aquello que había llamado su atención.

Una cálida brisa, – anormalmente caliente para Portland, – jugó con mi pelo cuando me asomé. La calle estaba oscura y relativamente tranquila. Eran las tres de la mañana, la única hora en la cual el campus universitario se tranquilizaba, al menos un poco. La casa en la que habíamos alquilado una habitación durante los últimos ocho meses estaba situada en una calle residencial junto a otras viejas casas con las que no armonizaban. Al otro lado de la carretera, una farola parpadeaba, casi a punto de apagarse, pero aún emitía suficiente luz como para dejarme ver las formas de coches y de los edificios. Podía distinguir la silueta de los árboles y arbustos de nuestro viejo patio.

Y a un hombre mirándome.

Me estremecí ante la sorpresa. Una figura estaba parada ante un árbol en el patio, a unos diez metros de distancia, donde se le podía ver claramente a través de la ventana.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que, probablemente, si hubiera lanzado algo le hubiera golpeado. Tan cerca que podría haber visto lo que Kurt y yo acabábamos de hacer.

Las sombras lo cubrían tan bien que incluso con mi visión mejorada no podía ver ninguno de sus rasgos, excepto su altura. Era alto. Realmente alto. Estuvo allí parado un momento, dejándose ver apenas, y luego dio un paso atrás despareciendo bajo las oscuras sombras de los árboles del otro lado del lejano jardín. Estuve muy segura de haber visto alguien más acercarse para reunirse con él antes de que ambos fuesen tragados por la negrura.

Quienes quieran que fuesen esas figuras, a Bryan no le gustaron. Sin contarme a mí, a él solía caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, mostrándose molesto sólo cuando esa gente representaba un peligro inminente. El tipo de allí fuera no había hecho nada que amenazase a Bryan, sin embargo el gato sintió algo, algo que le puso en alerta.

Algo parecido a lo que siempre sentía por mí.

Un temor frío me atravesó y casi, – aunque no completamente, – consiguió hacer desaparecer la sensación de felicidad del mordisco de Kurt. Me aparté de la ventana, me vestí con unos tejanos que encontré en el suelo y que debían haberse caído durante el proceso. Después de vestirme, cogí mi abrigo y el de Kurt junto con nuestras carteras. Me puse en los pies los primeros zapatos que vi y salí por la puerta.

Lo encontré en el piso de abajo, en la aglomerada cocina, hurgando en la nevera, uno de nuestros compañeros de habitación, Jeremy, estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras miraba tristemente el libro de cálculo.

Kurt me miró con sorpresa.

"No deberías estar levantada."

"Tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

Sus ojos se abrieron y un segundo después lo comprendió. "¿Estás…hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura?"

Asentí. No podía explicarlo cómo lo sabía con certeza, simplemente lo sabía. Jeremy nos miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Una idea surgió en mi mente. "Kurtie, consigue las llaves de su coche."

Él nos miró alternativamente. "¿Qué vas –?"

Kurt caminó hacia él sin vacilar. Su temor se deslizó dentro de mí a través de los lazos psíquicos que habíamos establecido, pero había algo más también: Su fe absoluta en que me ocuparía de todo, en que estaríamos seguros. Como siempre, esperé ser digna de esa confianza.

Él sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Por un momento, justo al principio, Jeremy se mostró confuso, entonces vi al esclavo apoderarse de él. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, contemplándolo con adoración.

"Necesitamos que nos prestes tu coche" dijo Kurt en tono suave. "¿Dónde están las llaves?"

Jeremy sonrió, y yo me estremecí. Tenía una alta resistencia a la coacción, pero podía sentir claramente sus efectos cuando iban dirigidos a otra persona. Esto más la experiencia de toda mi vida me había enseñado que usarlo estaba mal. Jeremy buscó en un bolsillo y le entregó un juego de llaves que colgaban de un largo llavero rojo.

"Gracias" Dijo Kurt. "¿Dónde está aparcado?"

"Calle abajo" contestó distraídamente. "En la esquina con Brown. A cuatro manzanas."

"Gracias." Repitió él volviéndose. "En cuanto nos hayamos ido quiero que sigas estudiando. Olvida que nos has visto esta noche"

Él asintió atentamente. Tuve la impresión de que incluso saltaría de un acantilado si él se lo hubiera pedido. Todos los humanos son susceptibles a la coacción, pero Jeremy aún parecía más débil que la mayoría. Lo cual nos benefició en ese momento.

"Vamos" le dije a Kurt. "Tenemos que irnos"

Salimos en dirección a la esquina que nos había indicado. Yo aún estaba mareada por el mordisco y continuaba tropezando, incapaz de moverme tan rápido como quería. Kurt tuvo que sujetarme un par de veces para evitar que cayera. Continuamente, la ansiedad que había en su mente me invadía. Intenté ignorarla lo mejor que pude, pues también tenía mis propios miedos con los que lidiar.

"Rach… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?" Susurró.

"No lo harán" Repuse con fiereza. "No se lo permitiré"

"Pero si nos encuentran –

"Ya nos encontraron antes y no pudieron cogernos. Simplemente iremos en coche hasta la estación de tren y de allí a Los Ángeles. Nos perderán la pista."

Hice que pareciese simple. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no hubiera nada simple en huir de las personas con las que habíamos crecido. Llevábamos haciéndolo dos años, escondiéndonos dónde podíamos e intentando terminar el instituto.

Nuestro último año acababa de comenzar, y vivir en un campus universitario parecía seguro. Estábamos tan cerca de la libertad.

Él no dijo nada más, y sentí cómo aumentaba su fe en mí. Así había sido siempre entre nosotros. Yo era la que tomaba las riendas de la acción, quién se aseguraba de que las cosas sucediesen, – a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía de forma imprudente. Él era el más razonable, el que pensaba las cosas y las analizaba profundamente antes de actuar. Ambos estilos tenían sus ventajas, pero por el momento, la imprudencia se imponía. No teníamos tiempo para vacilaciones.

Kurt y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde el jardín de infancia, cuando nuestro profesor nos emparejó juntos en las lecciones para aprender a escribir.

Obligar a un niño de cinco años a deletrear Kurt Elisabeth Hummel y Rachel Barbara Berry va más allá de la simple crueldad, y nosotros, – o mejor dicho, yo, – respondí a ello apropiadamente. Arrojé el libro a nuestro profesor y le llamé bastardo fascista. No sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero aprendí cómo se acierta a un blanco móvil.

Kurt y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde entonces.

"¿Oyes eso?" preguntó de pronto.

Me llevó unos segundos reconocer lo que sus agudizados sentidos ya habían oído. Pasos, moviéndose rápidamente. Hice una mueca. Aún nos quedaban dos manzanas más por recorrer.

"Tenemos que correr" dije cogiéndolo del brazo.

"Pero no puedes – "

"Corre"

Puse toda mi voluntad para no desmayarme sobre la acera. Mi cuerpo se negaba a correr después de perder sangre o mientras aún estuviese metabolizando los efectos de su saliva. Pero ordené a mis músculos que dejasen de fastidiar y se pegasen a Kurt mientras nuestros pies golpeaban sobre el asfalto.

Normalmente yo podría haber corrido con él sin ningún esfuerzo extra – especialmente por que él estaba descalzo –, pero esta noche él era todo lo que me mantenía derecha.

Los pasos de nuestros perseguidores se escuchaban más fuertes, más cercanos.

Estrellas negras bailaban ante mis ojos. Delante de nosotras pude distinguir el Honda verde de Jeremy. Oh Dios, si pudiéramos simplemente alcanzarlo.

A tres metros del coche, un hombre se interpuso en nuestro camino. Nos detuvimos bruscamente, y tiré de Kurt hacia atrás. Era él, el tipo que había visto a través de la calle mirándome.

Él era más mayor que nosotros, quizá unos veinti-pocos, y tan alto como me había figurado, probablemente de unos dos metros. En otras circunstancias, – digamos cuando no estuviera obstruyendo nuestra desesperada huida, – habría pensado que él era atractivo. Pelo marrón corto. Ojos marrón oscuro. Un abrigo largo y marrón, – un guardapolvo, creo que se llama así.

Pero ahora era irrelevante lo bueno que estuviera. Él sólo era un obstáculo que nos mantenía a mí y a Kurt lejos del coche y de nuestra libertad. Los pasos de detrás de nosotros disminuyeron, y supe que nuestros perseguidores nos habían atrapado. En los costados, detecté más movimiento, más gente acercándose.

Dios. Ellos habían enviado por lo menos a una docena de guardias para recuperarnos. No lo podía creer. Ni siquiera la reina viajaba con tantos.

Presa del pánico, y no con el completo control de mi razonamiento, actué por instinto. Me presioné contra Kurt, manteniéndolo detrás de mí y lejos del hombre que parecía ser el líder.

"Dejadlo en paz" gruñí. "No lo toquéis!"

Su semblante era ilegible, pero levantó sus manos en lo que aparentaba ser algún tipo de gesto calmante, como si yo fuera un animal rabioso al que el trataba de sedar.

"No voy a –"

Dio un paso al frente. Acercándose más.

Lo ataqué, saltando en una maniobra ofensiva que no había usado en dos años, no desde que Kurt y yo huimos. La maniobra fue estúpida, otra acción que había nacido del miedo y el instinto. Y fue inútil. Él era un guardia habilidoso, no era un novato que aún no había completado su entrenamiento. Tampoco era débil o estaba a punto de morir.

Y hombre, él era más rápido. Había olvidado lo rápidos que los guardias podían ser, como se podían mover y golpear como cobras. Me bloqueó en pleno vuelo y, con sus manos, me golpeó y me envió hacía atrás. No creo que él hubiera querido golpearme tan fuerte, – probablemente sólo quería mantenerme alejada – pero, debido a mi falta de coordinación en mi habilidad para responder, fui incapaz de erguirme. Comencé a caer, directamente hacia la acera, apuntando con la cadera. Iba a doler. Mucho.

Sólo que no llegó a suceder.

Tan rápido como me bloqueó, el hombre me alcanzó y agarró mi brazo, poniéndome de pie.

Cuando me sostuve por mí misma, noté que me estaba observando – o mejor dicho, mi cuello.

Todavía desorientada, no lo entendí de inmediato. Luego, lentamente, mi mano libre alcanzó el costado de mi garganta y toqué suavemente la herida que Kurt me había hecho antes. Cuando quité mis dedos, observé mi piel manchada con oscura sangre. Avergonzada, revolví mi cabello para que me cayera por delante de la cara. Era espeso y largo y me cubría el cuello por completo. Lo había dejado crecer precisamente por ese motivo.

Los oscuros ojos del hombre se mantuvieron en el ahora escondido mordisco y luego se encontraron con los míos. Le devolví una mirada desafiante y rápidamente me deshice de su agarre. Me dejó ir, aunque sabía que él me podría haber detenido toda la noche si lo hubiera querido. Luchando con el nauseabundo mareo, me acerqué nuevamente a Kurt, preparándome para otro ataque. De repente, su mano tomó la mía.

"Rach" dijo en voz baja."No"

Al principio sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en mí, pero gradualmente pensamientos tranquilizantes empezaron a instalarse en mi mente, viniendo a través de nuestra conexión. No fue exactamente coacción, – él no hubiera usado eso en mí, – pero fue efectivo, como fue el hecho de que éramos superados en número y en nivel.

Incluso yo sabía que luchar sería inútil. La tensión dejó mi cuerpo, y sucumbí ante la derrota.

Sintiendo mi resignación, el hombre se acercó, poniendo su atención en Kurt. Su cara estaba tranquila. Él le dedicó una reverencia y logró parecer grácil al hacerlo, lo que me sorprendió considerando su altura.

"Mi nombre es Finn Hudson Belikov" Dijo. Pude oír un pequeño acento ruso.

"He venido para llevarlo de vuelta a la Academia Dalton, príncipe"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado así como a mi me encanta la historia. Tiene 24 capítulos y si a ustedes les parece que siga la adaptacion puedo intentar acabarla antes de su estreno en México (21 de Febrero).<strong>_

_**El título puede no ser muy atractivo o da a pensar que es aburrido pero a mi parecer es genial, porque va más centrada en la amistad verdadera. **_

_**Blaine va a aparecer más adelante.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia**

* * *

><p>A pesar de mi odio, tenía que admitir que Finn Hud- no se que, era más listo de lo que parecía. Después de que nos llevasen el aeropuerto, al jet privado de la Academia, nos vio cuchicheando y mandó que nos separásemos.<p>

"No los dejéis hablarse", le advirtió al guardia que nos escoltaba a la parte de atrás del avión. "Cinco minutos juntos y construirán un plan de fuga".

Le lancé una mirada arrogante y salí refunfuñando por el pasillo. No importa el hecho de que estuviésemos planeando una fuga.

Como era habitual, las cosas no salieron bien para nuestros héroes, en este caso. Puesto que estábamos en el aire, nuestras posibilidades de escapar se redujeron aún más. Aún suponiendo que pudiese suceder un milagro y que consiguiese noquear a los diez guardas aún tendríamos el problema de cómo salir del avión. Me imaginé que tendrían paracaídas a bordo, pero en el improbable caso de que supiese usar uno, todavía queda una pequeña cuestión de supervivencia, pues probablemente aterrizaríamos en algún lugar de las Montañas Rocosas.

No, no conseguiríamos salir de este avión hasta que aterrizase, en Backwoods

Montana. Entonces, tendría que pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que implicase saltarse la vigilancia mágica de la Academia y diez veces el número de guardas.

Si. No hay problema.

Aunque Kurt estaba sentado en frente del hombre ruso, su miedo volvía a zumbar en mí, golpeando en mi cabeza como un martillo. Mi preocupación por él aumentaba mi furia. No podían llevarlo de vuelta allí, no a ese lugar. Me pregunté si Finn vacilaría si sintiese lo que yo sentía, si supiese lo que yo sabía. Probablemente no. No le importaría.

Sea como sea, sus emociones se hicieron tan fuertes, que durante un momento tuve la notable sensación de estar en su lugar - en su piel. Esto sucedía varias veces, y sin ningún aviso, él me metía directamente en su cabeza. El fornido cuerpo de Finn se sentaba junto a mí, y mi mano - su mano - agarró una botella de agua. Finn se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar algo, revelando seis pequeños símbolos tatuados en su cuello: marcas Molnija. Parecían dos dentados relámpagos que se cruzan formando una "X". Una por cada Strigoi que había asesinado. Por encima de ellas tenía una línea serpenteante, más o menos como una serpiente, que lo marcaba como un guardián. La marca del juramento.

Parpadeando, luché contra él y regresé a mi propia mente mientras hacia una mueca. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Sentir las emociones de Kurt era una cosa, pero meterse en su interior era algo que los dos despreciábamos. Él lo veía como una invasión a su intimidad, por lo que normalmente no yo no solía contarle cuando esto sucedía. Ninguno podíamos controlarlo. Era otro efecto de la conexión, una conexión que ninguno de los dos entendíamos totalmente.

Existen leyendas acerca de los vínculos psicológicos entre los Moroi y sus guardianes, pero ninguna de las historias mencionaba algo así. Lidiábamos con él de la mejor manera posible.

Cerca del final del vuelo, Finn vino a donde yo estaba sentada y se intercambio el sitio con el guarda que estaba a mi lado. Me giré, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio. Finalmente, dijo,

"¿Realmente nos ibas atacar a todos?"

No le respondí.

"Hacer eso... protegerlo de esa manera - fue muy valiente". Hizo una pausa. "Estúpido, pero muy valiente. ¿Por qué lo intentaste?"

Lo miré, apartándome el pelo de la cara, así podría mirarlo a los ojos de igual a igual. "Porque yo soy su guardiana." Me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Después de otro momento de silencio, se levantó y regresó a la parte delantera del jet.

Cuando aterrizamos, Kurt y yo no teníamos otra opción que dejar que los comandos nos llevasen a la Academia. Nuestro coche se detuvo en la puerta y el conductor habló con los guardias para cerciorarse de que no éramos Strigoi a punto de hacer una matanza. Después de un minuto, nos dejaron pasar por los pabellones hasta llegar a la Academia. Era alrededor de la puesta del sol – el comienzo del día para los vampiros - y el campus estaba envuelto en sombras.

Probablemente se vería igual, dispersa y gótica. Los Moroi eran muy conservadores; y con ellos nunca se cambiaba nada. Esta escuela no era tan antigua como la de Europa, pero había sido construida siguiendo el mismo estilo. Edificios ostentosamente elaborados, de forma similar a la arquitectura de una iglesia, con altos picos y esculturas de piedra. Puertas de hierro forjado cerraban los pequeños jardines y las entradas de aquí y allá. Después de vivir en un campus universitario, tuve una nueva apreciación de lo mucho que este lugar se asemejaba más a universidad que a una típica escuela secundaria.

Estábamos en la escuela secundaria, que se dividía en dos institutos, medio y superior. Cada uno fue construido alrededor de un patio abierto decorado con enormes caminos de piedra y árboles centenarios. Íbamos por el patio del instituto superior, en el cual había edificios académicos de un lado, mientras que los dormitorios de los dhampirs y el gimnasio estaban en el lado contrario. Los dormitorios de los Moroi se encontraban en el otro extremo, y en frente estaba el edificio administrativo, que también sirve a la escuela inferior. Los estudiantes más jóvenes vivían en el campus principal, más lejos hacia el oeste.

Alrededor de todo el campus había espacio, espacio, y más espacio. Estábamos en Montana, después de todo, a kilómetros de distancia de una verdadera ciudad. Sentía el aire fresco en mis pulmones y olía como el pino y la humedad, la caída de la hoja. Enormes bosques rodeaban todo el perímetro de la Academia, y durante el día, se podían ver las montañas que se elevan sobre el horizonte.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en la parte principal del colegio superior, me deshice de mi guardián y corrí hacia Finn

"Oye, Camarada."

Siguió caminando y no me miró. "¿Ahora quieres hablar?"

"¿Nos estás llevando a Sue?

"Directora Sue", me corrigió. De su otro lado, Kurt me echó una mirada que decía, no te metas en problemas.

"Directora lo que sea. Ella sigue siendo un vieja hipócrita – "

Mis palabras murieron cuando los guardianes nos guiaron a través de una serie de puertas dobles – directamente a la zona común. Suspiré. ¿Estas personas eran realmente tan crueles? Debía de haber al menos una docena de formas de acceder a la oficina de Sue, y nos estaban llevando directamente por el centro del área común.

Era la hora del desayuno.

Guardianes principiantes - dhampirs como yo - y Morois se sentaban juntos, comiendo y haciendo vida social, sus rostros resplandecían con cualquier chisme corriente que llamase la atención de la Academia. Cuándo entramos, el fuerte murmullo de las conversaciones se detuvo al instante, como si alguien le hubiese dado a un interruptor. Cientos de ojos se giraron hacia nosotros.

Volví la mirada hacia mis antiguos compañeros de clase con una amarga sonrisa, tratando de ver si las cosas habían cambiado. No, no lo parecía. Camille Conta todavía se veía como una cursi, la perra perfectamente peinada que recordaba y que seguía siendo la autoproclamada líder de la real camarilla de Moroi de la Academia. Por otro lado, la prima torpe de Kurt, Tina, nos miraba con ojos desorbitados, tan inocente e ingenua como antes.

Y en el otro lado del salón... bueno, esto era interesante. Adam. Pobre, el pobre Adam, que sin duda tenía su corazón roto desde que Kurt se había ido. Estaba tan guapo como siempre - tal vez más – con aquella apariencia dorada que complementaba tan bien con la de ella. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento. Sí. Definitivamente, aún no lo había superado. Era triste, de verdad, porque Kurt nunca le había correspondido. Creo que Kurt había estado saliendo con él por que era lo que parecía que tenía que hacer.

Pero lo que me pareció más interesante era que Adam al parecer, había encontrado una manera de pasar el tiempo al no estar él. A su lado, sosteniendo su mano, estaba una chica Moroi que parecía tener unos once años, pero que tenía que ser más mayor, a no ser que se hubiese convertido en un pedófilo en nuestra ausencia. Con pequeñas y rollizas mejillas y dorados tirabuzones parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Ella le agarró fuertemente la mano y le lanzó una mirada a Kurt tan llena de odio que me sorprendió. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Que yo supiese ella no era nadie. Sólo una novia celosa, supuse.

Aunque yo también me enfadaría si mi novio bisexual mirase a otro de esa manera.

Nuestra pasarela de la vergüenza había terminado, a pesar de que nuestro nuevo rumbo - la oficina de la Directora Sue - no mejoraba la situación. La vieja bruja estaba exactamente de la misma manera que recordaba, nariz puntiaguda y el pelo rubio. Era alta y delgada, como la mayoría de los Moroi, y siempre me recordaba a un buitre. La conocía muy bien porque había pasado mucho tiempo en su oficina.

La mayor parte de nuestra escolta nos dejó una vez que Kurt y yo nos sentamos, lo que hizo que me sintiese como una prisionera. Sólo Shue, el capitán de los guardianes de la escuela, y Finn se quedaron. Tomaron posiciones a lo largo de la pared, viéndose estoicos y aterradores, así como requería su oficio.

Sue nos miró fijamente con ojos furiosos y comenzó a abrir su boca, a lo que no había ninguna duda, sería el mayor sermón de todos los tiempos. Una profunda voz delicada la interrumpió.

"Kurt Elisabeth"

Alarmada, me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. No la había notado. Un error para un guardián, incluso para uno novato.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Víctor Cohen-Chang se levantó de una silla en la esquina. Príncipe Victor Cohen-Chang. Kurt se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo hacia él, rodeando su frágil cuerpo con los brazos.

"Tío", susurró él. Sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, ya que reforzaba su abrazo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le acarició suavemente la espalda. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al verte a salvo, Kurt Elisabeth". Él me miró. "Y tú también, Rachel" Asentí en respuesta, tratando de ocultar lo conmovida que estaba. Había estado enfermo cuando no fuimos, pero esto – esto era horrible. Era el padre de Tina, tenía alrededor de los cuarenta y pocos, pero aparentaba el doble de edad. Pálido. Débil. Con las manos temblando. Mi corazón se rompió al verlo. Con todas las horribles personas que había en el mundo no era justo que el padeciese una enfermedad que lo mataría joven y, en última instancia, le impediría convertirse en rey.

Aunque no era técnicamente su tío - los Moroi utilizan términos familiares de forma muy imprecisa, especialmente la realeza - Víctor era un amigo íntimo de la familia de Kurt y había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo después de la muerte de sus padres. Me gustaba, era la primera persona que me alegraba ver aquí.

Sue dejó que tuviesen unos minutos más y entonces, fríamente, acompañó a Kurt de vuelta a su lugar.

Hora del sermón.

Fue uno de los buenos - uno de los mejores de Sue, lo que ya decía algo. Era una maestra en eso. Juró que tenía que ser la única razón para que ella fuese la directora de la Academia porque aún no había visto otras pruebas de que a ella realmente le gustasen los niños. El discurso abarcó los temas habituales: la responsabilidad de comportamiento temerario, egocentrismo... bla, bla, bla.

Rápidamente me encontré divagando, pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de escapar por la ventana.

Pero cuando la charla se dirigió a mí - bien, volví a la realidad.

"Usted, Srta. Berry, rompió la más sagrada promesa de los nuestros: la promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es un gran acto de confianza. La confianza que usted violó egoístamente al sacar al príncipe de aquí. Los Strigoi amarían acabar con los Hummel, y usted casi se lo brinda en bandeja".

"Rachel no me secuestró". Dijo Kurt antes de que yo pudiera hablar, su voz y su rostro estaban serenos, a pesar de sus incómodos sentimientos. "Yo quería irme. No la culpe".

La Sra. Silvester nos chistó y anduvo por la oficina, con las manos entrelazadas en su estrecha espalda.

"Sr. Hummel, por lo que sé, usted puede haber sido el que orquestó todo el plan, pero era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que no lo harías. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, te hubiese mantenido a salvo."

Perdí el control.

"Cumplí con mi deber!" Grité, levantándome de la silla. Finn y Shue, dudaron, pero me dejaron en paz, porque no estaba tratando de golpear a nadie. Todavía.

"Lo mantuve a salvo! Lo he mantenido a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes – hice un amplio gesto alrededor de la sala - podría hacerlo. Lo saqué de aquí para protegerlo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente ustedes no lo harían."

Debido a nuestra conexión, podía sentir a Kurt enviándome mensajes tranquilizadores, intentando que la rabia no se apoderase de mí. Era demasiado tarde.

Sue me enfrentó, su rostro inexpresivo. "Srta. Berry, perdóname por no comprender la lógica de qué sacarlo de un ambiente protegido y mágicamente asegurado es protegerlo. A menos que haya algo que usted no me esté contado. "

Me mordí el labio.

"Ya veo. Bien. En mi opinión, el único motivo por el que te has ido- más allá de la novedad que ese hecho envuelve, sin duda - fue evitar las consecuencias de aquel horrible y destructivo acto que hiciste antes de desaparecer. "

"No, eso no -"

"Y eso solo hace que mi decisión sea aún más fácil. Como Moroi, el príncipe debe continuar aquí en la Academia por su propia seguridad, pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo. Se te enviará fuera tan pronto como sea posible".

Mi audacia se agotó. "Yo... ¿qué? "

Kurt se puso a mi lado. "¡No puedes hacer eso! Ella es mi guardiana".

"No lo es, sobre todo porque no es una guardiana. Todavía es una principiante".

"Pero mis padres -"

"Sé lo que tus padres querían, Dios bendiga sus almas, pero las cosas cambiaron.

La Srta. Berry es prescindible. No merece ser una guardiana, y se irá. "

Miré a Sue, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿A dónde me va a mandar? ¿Con mi madre a Nepal? ¿Sabe, al menos ella que he estado ausente? ¿O tal vez me va a enviar con mi padre? "

Sus ojos se redujeron en respuesta a mi última palabra. Cuando hablé nuevamente, mi voz estaba tan tranquila que apenas me reconocí. "O quizás usted está tratando de echarme para que sea una prostituta de sangre. Inténtelo, y nos habremos ido antes de que finalice el día. "

"Srta. Berry " silbó," usted está actuando indebidamente. "

"Ellos tienen un vínculo." La voz fuerte y acentuada de Finn rompió la fuerte tensión y todos lo observamos. Creo que Sue había olvidado que el estaba allí, pero yo no.

Su presencia era muy poderosa para ser ignorada. Aún estaba contra la pared, como un centinela cowboy con su ridículo y largo abrigo. Me miró a mí, no a Kurt, sus oscuros ojos me estaba mirando fijamente. "Rachel sabe lo que Kurt Elisabeth siente. ¿No? "

Al menos tuve la satisfacción de ver como Sue era pillada con la guardia baja, por que no dejaba de mirarnos a nosotros y a Finn. "No... eso es imposible. Eso no ocurre desde hace siglos."

"Es obvio", dijo. "Lo sospeche tan pronto como los vi."

Ni Kurt ni yo respondimos y yo desvié mi mirada de la suya.

"Es una bendición", murmuró Victor desde su esquina. "Algo excepcional y maravilloso."

"Los mejores guardianes siempre tuvieron ese vínculo", dijo Finn. "En las historias."

La indignación de Sue regresó. "Historias que tienen varios siglos de antigüedad", exclamó. "Seguramente usted no esta sugiriendo que la dejemos quedar en la Academia después de todo lo que ha hecho"

Se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero si tiene potencial -"

"Salvaje e irrespetuosa?" le interrumpí. "De todos modos, ¿quién demonios eres tu? ¿Ayuda subcontratada?"

"El Guardián Hudson Belikov es el guardián del príncipe ahora", dijo Sue. "Su guardián autorizado."

"¿Contrató mano de obra barata extranjera para proteger a Kurt?"

Estaba mal que yo dijese eso - en particular porque la mayoría de los Moroi y sus guardas eran descendientes de los rusos o rumanos -, pero el comentario en ese momento me pareció mas ingenioso de lo que realmente fue. Y no era como si yo pudiese hablar. Puedo haber nacido en América, pero mis padres nacieron en el extranjero. Mi madre dhampir era escocesa - con un acento ridículo - y me dijo que mi padre Moroi era turco. Esa combinación genética me había dado una piel del mismo color que el interior de una almendra, justo como me gustaba pensar, que eran las características de una princesa semiexótica del desierto: grandes ojos oscuros y el pelo de un color marrón tan oscuro que normalmente parecía ser negro.

Sue levantó sus manos mostrando su irritación y se dirigió a él. "¿Lo ves? ¡Totalmente indisciplinada! Ni con todos los vínculos y todo el potencial del mundo se podría compensar esto. Un guardián indisciplinado es peor que no tener un guardián".

"Pues entonces, enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar. Regrésela y que comience su entrenamiento de nuevo. "

"Imposible. Se quedará detrás de sus compañeros. "

"No, no lo haré", dije. Nadie me escuchó.

"Entonces tendrá que recibir sesiones extra", dijo.

Mientras continuaban, los demás mirábamos el intercambio como si fuese una partida de Ping-Pong. Mi orgullo todavía estaba herido acerca de la facilidad con la que Finn nos había atrapado, pero me repetí que el podría conseguir que me quedase aquí con Kurt. Mejor quedarse en este horrible lugar que irme sin él. Debido a la conexión, sentí su hilo de esperanza.

"¿Y quién va a pasar con ella ese tiempo extra?" exigió Sue. "¿Usted?"

El argumento de Finn hizo una parada repentina. "Bueno, eso no era lo que yo -"

Sue cruzó los brazos con satisfacción. "Sí. Eso es lo que pensaba. "

Viendo que claramente estaba perdiendo, frunció las cejas. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de Kurt a mí y me pregunté lo que vio. ¿Dos chicos patéticos con grandes ojos suplicantes? ¿O dos prófugos que habían cruzado la fuerte seguridad de la escuela y que habían gastado la mitad de la herencia de Kurt?

"Sí", dijo finalmente. "Puedo enseñar a Rachel. Recibirá clases extra además de las normales".

"¿Y luego qué?" Replicó Sue furiosamente. "¿Se queda aquí sin recibir un castigo?"

"Busque otra forma de castigarla", dijo Finn. "El número de guardianes se ha reducido mucho para arriesgarnos a perder otro mas. Sobre todo a una chica. "

Las palabras que no había dicho me hicieron temblar, recordándome la declaración que yo había echo anteriormente sobre "las putas de sangre". Pocas chicas dhampir se han convertido en guardas.

De repente Victor habló desde su esquina. "Estoy de acuerdo con el Guardián Hudson Belikov. Echar a Rose sería vergonzoso, un desperdicio de talento. "

La Sra. Silvester miraba fijamente por la ventana. Estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior. Con el programa nocturno de la Academia, mañana y tarde era términos relativos. Eso, y que habían pintado las ventanas para bloquear el exceso de luz.

Cuando se giró, Kurt encontró sus ojos. "Por favor, Sra. Silvester. Deje quedarse a Rachel".

¡Oh!, Kurt, pensé. Ten cuidado. Usar la coacción con otro Moroi era peligroso – sobre todo si había testigos. Pero Kurt, solo estaba usando un poco, y necesitábamos toda la ayuda que pudiésemos recibir. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ni siquiera sabía si la coacción estaba haciendo efecto, pero, finalmente, Sue asintió.

"Si la Srta. Berry se queda, estas son las condiciones. " Se dirigió a mí. "Su matricula en Dalton está en periodo de prueba. Sálgase una vez del camino, y estará fuera. Asistirás a todas las clases y entrenamientos exigidos a los principiantes de tu edad. También entrenarás con el Guardián Hudson Belikov en cada momento que tengas - antes y después de las clases. Además, tienes prohibido asistir a todos los eventos sociales, excepto las comidas y te quedarás en tu dormitorio. Si no cumples con alguna de estas cosas, se te echará. "

Reí ásperamente. "¿Tengo prohibido participar en cualquier evento social? ¿Está intentado mantenernos separados?" Hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando a

Kurt. "¿Tiene miedo de que nos fuguemos nuevamente?"

"Estoy tomando precauciones. Estoy segura de que recuerdas, que nunca fuiste castigada por destruir las propiedades de la escuela. Tienes mucho que compensar." Sus delgados labios se apretaban formando una línea recta. "Se te está ofreciendo una propuesta muy generosa. Sugiero que no dejes que tu actitud ponga en peligro la misma".

Empecé a decir que no era nada generosa, pero entonces me encontré con la mirada de Finn. Era difícil de leer. Podría estar diciéndome que creía en mí. Podría estar diciéndome que era una idiota por seguir luchando con Sue. No lo sabía.

Desviando su mirada por segunda vez en esta reunión, miré al suelo, era consciente de la presencia de Kurt, que estaba mi lado y de su propio coraje que me estaba quemando por la conexión. Por último, suspiré y miré de nuevo a la directora.

"Muy bien. Acepto".

* * *

><p>Regrese :) Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y a quienes le pusieron favorito y follow.<p>

Pero ¿No hay Finchelinos? (creo que así se dicen)

Estaba pensando que si no les gustaria que en el siguiente meta los 2 capitulos siguientes en 1, porque por como terminan puedo meterlos juntos. Además así seria más rapido el terminarlo

Saludos!

Pone 2 de rebel xdd: Jajaja, me hiciste feliz, nunca creí que en un Fic. me pidieran que actualizara otro. Dalay prometo actualizar antes del Lunes, el siguiente cap. esta casi terminado.

Pd. No se vayan a desesperar Klainers, les aseguro que la espera valdra la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia**_

_**Para A, Feliz ami-aniversario. Te adoro.**_

* * *

><p>Nos mandaron directos a nuestras aulas después de la reunión, me pareció muy cruel, más fue lo que hizo Sue. Kurt fue conducido lejos, y yo lo atendí antes de ir, satisfecha con que se me permitiese leer su temperatura emocional.<p>

La verdad, primero me llevaron con un orientador. El era un anciano Moroi, me acordaba de él, de cuando había estado aquí. Sinceramente pensaba que ya no estaría en la escuela. Era tan viejo, tenía que haberse jubilado. O muerto.

La visita duró unos cinco minutos. No me habló de mi regreso tan solo me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mis clases en Chicago y Pórtland. Las comparó con las de mi viejo registro y me entregó un nuevo horario.

Lo pegué con tristeza y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

Horario:

1º Técnicas de combate avanzado para guardianes.

2º Teoría de guarda-costas y protector personal 3

3º Musculatura y condición física.

4º Artes lingüísticas de 3º año (aprendices)

-Comida-

5º Comportamiento y fisiología animales

6º Pre-cálculo

7º Cultura Moroi 4

8º Artes eslavas

Agh. Había olvidado como de largos eran los días en la Academia. Aprendices y Morois tenían aulas separadas el la primera mitad del día, lo que significaba que no vería a Kurt hasta después de la comida- si tuviéramos alguna clase juntos por la tarde.

La mayoría de las clases eran de 3º, entonces sentí que mis posibilidades eran buenas.

Artes Eslavas me impresionó por que era una de esas opciones a las que nadie se apuntaba y después iba todo el mundo.

Finn y Shue me escoltaron hasta el gimnasio donde tenía mi primera clase, ninguno de los dos parecieron reconocer mi existencia.

Él y Dimitri anduvieron de lado a lado casi como si fuera un día normal. Cuando llegamos las reacciones de mis colegas me indicaron que no era nada de eso.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. No sabría decir si me sentía como una estrella de rock o como una aberración del circo.

Ok, entonces si yo me iba a quedar por un tiempo no podía actuar como si les tuviese miedo. Antes, Kurt y yo teníamos el respeto de esta escuela, y ya era hora de que les recordara esto. Busqué algún rostro familiar, la mayoría eran chicos. Uno de ellos atrajo mi atención y casi se me escapa una risilla.

"Hey Jesse, enjuágate la baba de la cara. Si vas a imaginarme desnuda, hazlo en el lugar apropiado" Algunas risillas quebraron el temeroso silencio, y Jesse St. James despertó de su atontamiento y me dirigió una sonrisa torva. Con aquel pelo castaño oscuro arrogante escapándose desordenadamente, él era bonito, mas no súper guapo. Él era una de las personas más divertidas que conocía.

Él y yo éramos buenos amigos antiguamente.

"Este es mi turno, Berry. Yo estoy conduciendo la lección de hoy"

"Oh, ¿Si?" Repliqué "Hum. Bien, yo pienso que este es el momento de pensar en mi desnuda, entonces"

"Siempre es buen momento para imaginarte desnuda" dijo una voz. Mike Chang. También era uno de mis antiguos amigos.

Finn balanceó la cabeza y dijo algo en ruso que no sonaba muy gentil. Bien, en cuanto a mí, ya me había convertido en un aprendiz de nuevo. Este grupo era uno relajado, menos preocupado en el linaje y en la política que la mayoría de los Moroi.

Rápidamente estaba rodeada por los chicos y chicas que me preguntaban que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo.

Un guardián mayor le llamó la atención a Jesse y este gritó la orden de empezar a hacer unos ejercicios.

"Bueno, haber que sabes hacer" me dijo.

Una hora después tenía su respuesta.

"No has estado practicando, ¿No?"

"Own" gemí incapaz de proferir otra palabra.

Él me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme del tapiz en el que me había derrumbado unas quince veces.

"Te odio" le dije mientras me frotaba la rodilla.

"Pero me odiarías más si me contuviese, ¿No?" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, eso es verdad" Concedí.

"En verdad lo hiciste bien"

"¿Lo que?" dije incrédula.

"Bien, pasaste dos años sin entrenar, eso es muy lógico que estés así. Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos puedes andar." Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Mencioné ya que te odio?"

Él me dio otra sonrisa "No te enfades… Tu eres una luchadora, pero no tienes posibilidad de hacer los exámenes de primavera.."

"Ellos me pusieron clases extra, voy a estar preparada."

"¿Quien te va a dar las clases extra?"

"Finn"

Jesse paró de andar y me miró "Fuiste asignada a Daí para que te diese clases extras?"

"Sí, y lo de Daí."

"Daí por que es un dios."

"¿Exagerando mucho?"

"No, el es un Dios, normalmente él es bastante antisocial, pero en la lucha wow…Si piensas que ahora estás mal cuando él acabe contigo vas a estar muerta."

Bien, una cosa más de que preocuparme.

Yo me fui para mi siguiente aula, era la clase de técnicas teóricas para los guardianes de 3º. Esperaba que estar en el mundo real protegiendo a Kurt me diera alguna ventaja.

Cuando entré en el aula me senté y descubrí a Finn en el fondo de la clase.

"Pero que tenemos aquí, que privilegio tenerla aquí Berry" dijo el profesor Stan, era un sujeto imponente. "Bueno si tiene la amabilidad me va a ayudar a dar la clase" dijo "Veamos, debo suponer que usted utilizaba alguna técnica para proteger a Kurt, ¿No?"

"Mm... ¿Técnicas?"

"Sí, cosas como dormir por el día para vigilar por la noche, esas cosas ya las dimos, pero espere usted no estaba aquí, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?, ¿Me está diciendo que se escapó con la realeza y que no tomó usted ninguna medida de protección?"

De nuevo el mismo discurso que Sue, salvo que, con más testigos.

"Nunca nos encontramos con un Strigoi", contesté rígidamente.

"Obviamente", dijo con una sonrisa. "Me di cuenta de eso al ver que sigues viva".

Quería gritarle que tal vez podría haber derrotado a algún Strigoi, pero después de haber recibido una paliza en la clase anterior, tuve ahora la sospecha de que no podría sobrevivir a un ataque de Jesse, y mucho menos al ataque de un Strigoi de verdad.

Como no dije nada, Stan comenzó a caminar por delante de la clase.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te aseguraste de que permaneciese segura?

¿Evitaban salir de noche? "

"A veces". Eso era cierto - especialmente los primeros día después de huir. Nos relajamos un poco después de unos meses sin ningún ataque.

"A veces", dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que mi respuesta sonase totalmente ridícula. "Bueno, supongo que dormías de día y hacías guardia por la noche. "

"Err... no ".

"¿No? Pero esta es una de las primeras cosas que se menciona en el capítulo sobre la vigilancia en solitario. ¡Oh, espera!, no sabías eso por que no estabas aquí".

Me tragué mis palabras. "Vigilaba el área siempre que salíamos", le dije, necesitando defenderme.

"Oh? Eso ya es algo. ¿Que utilizó, El Método de Vigilancia de Cuadrante de Carnegie o la Revisión Rotatoria?

No dije nada.

"Ah. Creo que usaste el método Berry, Vistazo-Alrededor-Cuando-Me-Acuerde. "

"¡No!" Exclamé irritada. "Eso no es cierto. Lo vigilé. Está vivo, ¿Verdad?"

Caminó de vuelta a mí y se inclinó. "Por que tuvisteis suerte".

"Los Strigoi no están a la espera en cada esquina," le contesté "No es como lo que hemos aprendido. Es más seguro de lo que lo hacen ver".

"¿Seguro? ¿Seguro? Estamos en guerra con los Strigoi! ", Gritó. Pude oler en su aliento el café de tan cerca que estaba. "Uno podría acercarse a ti y romper tu precioso cuello, incluso antes de que lo vieras - y ni tan siquiera tendrá que sudar para hacerlo. Puedes ser más rápida y fuerte que un Moroi o un humano, pero no eres nada, nada en comparación con un Strigoi. Ellos son peligrosos y mortíferos. ¿Y sabes lo que los hace tan fuertes? "

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que este imbécil me hiciese llorar. Aparté mi mirada de él, intentado enfocar mi mirada en cualquier otra cosa. Mis ojos se encontraron con Finn y los demás guardianes. Con los rostros impasibles, asistían a mi humillación.

"Sangre Moroi", susurré.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Stan pidió más alto. "No te he escuchado".

Me giré para encararlo. "¡La sangre Moroi! La sangre Moroi los hace más fuertes."

Asintió con satisfacción y dio algunos pasos atrás. "Sí. Eso es. Se hacen más fuertes y más difíciles de destruir. Matan y beben de los seres humanos o dhampirs, pero quieren sangre Moroi por encima del resto. Es lo que buscan. Acudieron al lado oscuro para obtener la inmortalidad, y harán cualquier cosa para mantener esa inmortalidad. Strigoi desesperados ya atacaron a Morois en público. Grupos de Strigoi ya han invadido Academias como esta. Existen Strigoi que han vivido durante varios siglos y se han alimentado de varias generaciones de Morois. Es casi imposible matarlos. Son la causa de la disminución de los Moroi. No son lo suficientemente fuertes - incluso con guardianes - para protegerse. Algunos Moroi no ven sentido ninguno en huir y simplemente se entregan a los Strigoi. Y cuantos más Moroi desaparecen... "

"...mas dhampirs desaparecen", terminé.

"Bien", dijo, lamiendo la saliva que tenía en los labios. "Parece que has aprendido algo después de todo. Ahora tenemos que ver si puedes aprender lo suficiente como para aprobar esta materia y clasificarte para la parte práctica del semestre que viene."

Ouch. Me pasé el resto de la horrible clase - por suerte, en mi lugar – repasando aquellas últimas palabras en mi mente. La parte práctica del tercer año era la mejor parte del entrenamiento de un aprendiz. No teníamos clase la mitad del semestre. En lugar de ello, cada uno era asignado a un estudiante Moroi a quien debería proteger y seguir por ahí. Los Guardianes adultos nos vigilarían y nos pondrían pruebas, como ataques sorpresa y otras amenazas. Como aprendiz la parte práctica era casi tan importante como todas las clases juntas. Su resultado influiría en la designación del Moroi al que protegeríamos después de la graduación.

¿Y yo qué? Solo había un Moroi al que quería proteger.

Dos clases más tarde, finalmente obtuve mi descanso del desayuno. Mientras salía disparada por el campus hacía la zona común, Finn empezó a caminar junto a mí, no parecía especialmente divino - a menos que contases su belleza sobrehumana.

"¿Supongo que has visto lo que sucedió en la clase de Stan?" Le pregunté, sin preocuparme por los títulos.

"Sí"

"¿Y no piensas que fue injusto?"

"Tenía razón ¿Crees que estás plenamente preparada para proteger a Kurt Elisabeth?"

Miré el suelo. "Lo mantuve vivo", murmuré.

"¿De la misma forma en que luchaste con tus compañeros hoy?"

Era una mala pregunta. No le respondí y sabía que no era necesario. Había tenido otra clase de entrenamiento después de la de Stan, y sin duda Finn había visto como me daban otra paliza.

"Si no puedes luchar contra ellos -"

"Sí, sí, lo sé", le corte.

Redujo su larga marcha para ajustarse a mi lento caminar. "Eres fuerte y rápida por naturaleza. Sólo tienes que permanecer entrenada. ¿No practicaste algún tipo de deporte mientras estabas fuera? "

"Claro," Me encogí de hombros. "De vez en cuando".

"¿Formaste parte de algún equipo?"

"Demasiado trabajo. Si quisiese practicar tanto me hubiese quedado aquí".

Me dio una mirada enojada. "Nunca serás capaz de proteger al príncipe si no perfeccionas tus habilidades. Siempre te quedarás atrás".

"Voy a ser capaz de protegerlo", dije ferozmente.

"No tienes ninguna garantía de que seas asignada a él, ya lo sabes – en las practicas o después de la graduación." La voz de Finn era baja y sin remordimientos. No me habían asignado un mentor agradable y amistoso. "Nadie quiere romper la conexión - pero tampoco le asignarán un guardián inadecuado. Si quieres quedarte con él, entonces tendrás que esforzarte. Tienes las clases y me tienes a mí. Quieras o no. Eres la elección ideal para proteger a la Kurt Elisabeth cuando los dos se gradúen – si consigues demostrar que eres digna. Espero que lo consigas. "

"Kurt, se llama Kurt" Lo corregí. Él odiaba su nombre completo, y prefería su nombre americanizado.

Cuando él se fue, de repente, ya no me sentí con tan mal humor.

Había perdido mucho tiempo desde que salí de clase. Casi todos los demás ya estaban en la zona común para el almuerzo, deseosos de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo social. Yo misma casi estaba apunto de volver allí cuando una voz por detrás de una puerta entreabierta me llamó.

"¿Rachel?"

Mirando en la dirección de la voz, vi a Víctor Cohen Chang, su amigable rostro sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que apoyaba en un bastón cerca de la pared del edificio. Sus dos guardianes estaban cerca, pero a una distancia cortés.

"Sr. Cohe- er, Su Alteza. Hola".

Me corregí a tiempo, casi había olvidado los términos de la realeza Moroi. No los había usado cuando habíamos vivido con los humanos. Los Moroi escogen a su rey de entre las doce familias reales. El primogénito de la familia obtenía el título de "príncipe" o "princesa". Kurt ganó ese título porque era el único que quedaba vivo de su linaje.

"¿Cómo fue tu primer día?", Preguntó.

"Aún no ha acabado," Traté de pensar en algo para hablar. "¿Se va a quedar unos días de visita?"

"Me iré esta tarde después de haber pasado a saludar a Tina. Cuando me enteré de que Kurt Elisabeth – y tú - habíais regresado, simplemente quise venir a verlos. "

Hice un gesto con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Él era más amigo de Kurt que mío.

"Quería decirte..." Dijo de forma vacilante. "Entiendo la gravedad de lo que hiciste, pero creo que la Directora Sue falló al no reconocer una cosa. Mantuviste a Kurt Elisabeth a salvo todo ese tiempo. Eso es impresionante. "

"Bueno, no es como si me hubiese enfrentado a los Strigoi o algo", le dije.

"¿Pero te enfrentaste a alguna cosa?"

"Claro. Una vez la Academia mandó psi-Hounds".

"Extraordinario".

"No realmente. Evitarlas fue muy fácil".

Se rió. "Cacé con ellas alguna vez. No son tan fáciles de engañar, no con su fuerza e inteligencia." Eso es cierto. Las Psi-Hounds eran una de las muchas especies de criaturas mágicas que vagaban por el mundo, criaturas que los seres humanos no sabían que existían. Los Hounds viajaban en manadas y compartían una especie de comunicación psíquica que los hacían totalmente mortales para sus presas -, también lo hacia el hecho de que ellos se parecían a lobos mutantes. "¿Te enfrentaste a alguna otra cosa?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pequeñas cosas."

"Extraordinario", repitió.

"Suerte, supongo. Parece que estoy bastante atrasada en todo esto de ser guardián." Acababa de sonar igual que Stan.

"Eres una chica inteligente. Te pondrás al día. Y también tienes esa conexión".

Desvié la mirada. Mi capacidad de "sentir" a Kurt había sido un secreto durante tanto tiempo, que era extraño que otras personas lo supiesen.

"La historia está llena de relatos de guardianes que podían sentir cuando sus cargos estaban en peligro." Continuó Víctor. "Desarrollé el hobby de estudiar eso y algunas de las costumbres antiguas. He escuchado que se trata de una enorme ventaja."

"Creo que sí." Me encogí de hombros. Vaya hobby más aburrido pensé, imaginándomelo leyendo atentamente historias pre-históricas en una biblioteca húmeda llena de telarañas.

Víctor inclinó la cabeza, su rostro lleno de curiosidad. Sue, y los otros habían tenido esa misma expresión cuando mencionamos nuestra conexión, como si fuésemos ratas de laboratorio. "¿Cómo es- si no te incomoda mi pregunta?"

"Es... No lo sé. Es como un zumbido que me dice siempre como se siente. Por lo general, sólo son emociones. No podemos enviarnos mensajes o algo así." No le conté que a veces me deslizaba en su mente. Esta parte era más difícil de comprender, incluso para mí.

"¿Pero no funciona en forma inversa? ¿Él no puedo sentirte? "

Negué con la cabeza.

Su rostro se iluminó maravillado. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

"No sé", le dije, desviando aún la mirada. "Simplemente se que comenzó hace dos años".

Frunció el ceño. "¿Cerca del momento del accidente?"

Vacilante, asentí. El accidente era un tema que no quería tocar. Los recuerdos de Kurt ya eran lo suficientemente malos sin tener que sacar a relucir los míos. Metal retorcido. Una sensación de calor, después de frío, luego caliente de nuevo. Kurt gritándome para que me despertase, gritando para que sus padres y su hermano se despertasen. Ninguno lo hicieron, sólo yo.

Y los médicos dijeron que era un milagro en sí mismo.

Aparentemente, al ver mi malestar, Víctor dejó el tema y volvió a su entusiasmo inicial.

"Aún no puedo creerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que eso no ha pasado. Si ocurriese más a menudo... piensa sólo en lo que eso podría hacer en la seguridad de los Moroi. Si, al menos, otros pueden experimentarlo también. Tengo que hacer más investigación y ver si a otros les sucede lo mismo. "

"Si." Estaba impaciente, no importaba cuánto me gustase. Tina hablaba mucho, y estaba bien claro de quien había heredado esa cualidad. El tiempo del desayuno se estaba acabando, y aunque los aprendices y los Moroi compartían las clases de la tarde, Kurt y yo no tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar.

"Tal vez podríamos-" Empezó a toser, un gran ataque lo dominó haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase. Su enfermedad, el Síndrome de Sandovsky, atacaba sus pulmones mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta la muerte. Le lancé una mirada ansiosa a sus guardianes, y un dio un paso adelante. "Su Alteza", dijo amablemente, "usted debe entrar. Hace mucho frío aquí".

Víctor asintió. "Sí, sí. Y estoy seguro de que Rachel quiere comer". Se dirigió a mí. "Gracias por hablar conmigo. No puedo dejar de subrayar lo mucho que significa para mí que Kurt Elisabeth esté a salvo - y tú ayudaste con eso. Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de él si algo le sucediese, y sin embargo me sentí como un completo fracasado cuando se fueron. "

Sentí como si mi estomago se contrajese cuando me lo imaginé sumido por la culpa y la preocupación cuando desaparecimos. Hasta ahora, nunca había pensado en como se habían sentido los demás cuando nos marchamos.

Nos despedimos, y finalmente llegué a la escuela. Cuando entré, sentí como la ansiedad de Kurt aumentaba. Ignorando el dolor en mis piernas, apresuré mis pasos hasta la zona común.

Y casi tropiezo en él.

Pero él no me había visto. Ni las personas que estaban a su alrededor: Adam y aquella muñequita. Me detuve y escuché, captando sólo el final de la conversación. La chica estaba inclinada hacia Kurt, que se veía más sorprendido que cualquier otra cosa.

"A mí me parece como algo que provenía de una venta de objetos usados. Pensé que un Hummel tendría cierto nivel." Remarcó con desbordante burla la palabra Hummel.

Agarrando a la niña muñeca por el hombro, la empujé alejándola. Ella era tan ligera, que salió disparada un metro y casi se cayó.

"Él tiene nivel", le dije, "y esa es la razón por la que ya has terminado de hablar con él."

* * *

><p>Nadie me dijo nada de lo que les propuse, así que no lo agregue. Aunque la oferta sigue en pie, y personalmente yo creo que les conviene porque el capitulo se corta en una escena interesante. Sí, una escena Klaine.<p>

Lo bueno es que en el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Blaine. ¡Al fin! Klaine :) Aunque es triste que a nadie le guste Finchel.

Si encuentran algun herror (jajaja, ok no) les pido por favor que me avisen. Es que me entusiasmo transcribiendo el libro que a veces se me pasan algunos errores de adaptación y me doy cuenta a veces cuando lo reviso.

Guest: Jaja, no hacemos felices mutuamente :D y si no se me complica nada voy a poder actualizar hoy.

Pd. Estoy emocionada por el capítulo 100 de Glee, ya quiero ver la escena Klaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes y tampoco esta historia me pertenecen**

**Antes quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que no esten de acuerdo con el catolisismo, de verdad intento no nombrar nada de dios en mis historias por respeto a los que no son católicos y los que si lo son. En esta historia la academia es católica por lo que viene un poco de eso. No dan clases de religión solo nombran a la iglesia y las misas dominicales. Les juro que intente quitarlo pero la historia no me dejo. Pero yo creo que hay que imaginar que la iglesia acepta la homosexualidad, al menos en esta historia. Y una vez más, lo siento.**

* * *

><p>Esta vez, gracias a Dios, nadie nos prestó atención, pero algunas personas que pasaban caminando se detuvieron a mirar.<p>

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó la Chica Muñeca, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban brillando con furia. Ahora, al tenerla cerca, tuve una mejor visión de ella. Tenía la misma tez magra de la mayoría de los Moroi, pero no su altura normal, que era parte del motivo de que pareciese tan joven. El pequeño vestido púrpura que llevaba era hermoso – lo que me recordaba que yo estaba vestida con ropas de segunda mano - pero una inspección más atenta me hizo pensar que era una falsa imitación de algún diseñador.

Crucé mis brazos. "¿Estás perdida, niña? La escuela primaria está en el lado oeste del campus".

Un rubor de color rosa le coloreó las mejillas. "Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar. Si me jodes a mí, yo te haré lo mismo."

Oh hombre, qué oportuna era. El oportuno movimiento de cabeza de Kurt me impidió soltarle unos cuantos comentarios. En cambio, opté por la simple fuerza bruta, por así decirlo.

"Y si tu te vuelves a meter con nosotros, te romperé en dos. Si no lo crees, pregúntele a Dawn Yarrow que le hice a su brazo en octavo grado. Probablemente tú deberías estar tomando la siesta* cuando sucedió. "

El incidente con Dawn no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. La verdad es que no esperaba romperle ningún hueso cuando la empuje contra el árbol. Sin embargo, el incidente me había dado una mala reputación, además de la de sabelotodo. La historia había adquirido un estatus legendario, y me gustaba imaginar que todavía se contaba alrededor de las fogatas al anochecer. A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de la muchacha, así seguía siendo.

Un miembro de la patrulla dio una vuelta justo en ese momento, lanzándonos una mirada de sospecha a nuestra reunioncilla. La Chica Muñeca se alejó, agarrando a Adam por el brazo. "Ven", le había dicho.

"Hey, Adam", le dije alegremente, recordando que él estaba allí. "Fue bueno verte de nuevo. "

Me saludó rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa incómoda, mientras que la niña lo arrastraba alejándolo. El viejo y bueno de Adam. Podía ser agradable y guapo, pero no era agresivo.

Me giré hacia Kurt. "¿Estás bien?" Asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguna idea de quién es la persona que acabo de amenazar?"

"Ninguna." Comencé a conducirlo a la cola para el almuerzo, pero él negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que ir a ver los alimentadores".

Una sensación graciosa me atravesó. Me había acostumbrado a ser su fuente principal de sangre y volver a la rutina normal de los Moroi parecía extraño. De hecho, casi me molestó. No debería. Las alimentaciones era parte de la vida cotidiana de un Moroi, una cosa que no pude ofrecerle cuando nos marchamos de allí. Había sido una situación incómoda, una que a mí me dejaba débil en los días de alimentación y a él en los días entre ellos. Debía de estar feliz por que él volviese a la normalidad. Forcé una sonrisa. "Claro."

Caminamos a la habitación de los alimentadores, que estaba al lado de la cafetería. Estaba hecha de pequeños cubículos, que separaba el lugar en un intento de proporcionar privacidad. Una mujer Moroi de cabellos oscuros nos recibió en la entrada y miró detenidamente en su portafolio, pasando las páginas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, hizo algunas anotaciones y luego hizo un gesto para que Kurt lo acompañara. Me dio una mirada confusa, pero no me impidió la entrada.

Nos guió a uno de los cubículos donde una mujer regordeta de mediana edad estaba sentada ojeando una revista. Levantó la vista al sentir nuestra presencia y sonrió. En sus ojos, pude ver la mirada soñadora y vidriosa que la mayoría de los alimentadores tenía. Probablemente ya casi había alcanzado su cuota del día, a juzgar por el subidón que tenía.

Al reconocer a Kurt, amplió su sonrisa. "Bienvenido de nuevo, príncipe".

La recepcionista nos dejó, y Kurt se sentó en la silla junto a la mujer. Sentí un sentimiento de malestar en él, un poco diferente al mío. Después de tanto tiempo también era extraño para él. La alimentadora, sin embargo, no tenía esas reservas. Una mirada hambrienta cruzó su rostro - como un drogadicto que estaba a punto de recibir una nueva dosis.

Un sentimiento de horror cayó sobre mí. Era un viejo instinto, uno que había sido trabajado a través de los años. Los alimentadores son esenciales para la vida de los Moroi. Eran seres humanos que voluntariamente se habían propuesto ser una fuente regular de sangre, humanos que estaban al margen de la sociedad que dan su vida al mundo secreto de los Moroi. Ellos estaban bien cuidados y tenían todas las comodidades que pudiesen necesitar. Pero en esencia, eran como drogadictos, adictos a la saliva de los Moroi y a la adrenalina que sentían en cada mordida. Los Moroi - y los guardianes - despreciaban esta dependencia, a pesar de que los Moroi no sobrevivirían sin ella, a menos que los obligasen por la fuerza. La hipocresía en su nivel más alto.

La alimentadora inclinó su cabeza, dando a Kurt total acceso a su cuello. Su piel estaba marcada por cicatrices de años de mordidas diarias. Las infrecuentes alimentaciones que Kurt y yo habíamos hecho mantuvieron mi cuello limpio; las marcas de las mordidas no duraban más de un día o dos.

Kurt se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, los colmillos mordiendo la dócil piel de la alimentadora. La mujer cerró los ojos, haciendo un suave sonido de placer. Tragué fuertemente, observando a Kurt beber. No vi sangre, pero podía imaginármela. Una oleada de emociones surgió en mi pecho: Deseo. Celos.

Desvié mi mirada, mirando firmemente el suelo. Mentalmente me regañé. ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Por qué lo estás echando de menos? Solo lo hacías una vez al día. No eres una adicta, no eres como ella. Y no lo quieres ser.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar el modo en como me sentía al recordar la felicidad y la adrenalina de la mordida de un vampiro.

Kurt terminó y regresamos a la zona común, yendo hacia cola de la comida. Era pequeña, pues solo nos quedaban quince minutos, me adelanté y comencé a llenar mi plato con patatas fritas y algunos bocaditos de algo que parecían alitas de pollo. Kurt sólo cogió un yogurt. Los Moroi necesitaban alimentos, como los dhampirs y los humanos, pero rara vez tenían apetito después de beber sangre.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fueron las clases?", Le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. Su rostro estaba brillante, lleno de color y vida. "Muy bien. Llenas de miradas. Muchas miradas. Muchas preguntas acerca de dónde estuvimos. Susurros. "

"A mi me pasó lo mismo", dije. El asistente nos comprobó, y anduvimos hacia las mesas. Le eché a Kurt una mirada de reojo. "¿Esta todo bien? ¿No te están molestando?, ¿no? "

"No - todo está bien". Las emociones que sentía a través de nuestra conexión contradecían sus palabras.

Sabiendo que podía sentirlo, cambió de tema dándome su horario de clase. Lo leí en voz alta.

1º_Ruso 2

2º_ Literatura Colonial Americana

3º_Principios Elementales de Control

4º_Poesía Antigua

- Almuerzo –

5º_Comportamiento y Fisiología Animal

6º_ Cálculo Avanzado

7º_Cultura Moroi 4

8º_Artes Eslavas

"Chapón", le dije. "Si fueras tan malo como yo en matemáticas, por la tarde tendríamos el mismo horario. "dejé de caminar. "¿Porque estas en principios elementales? Es una clase de primer año. "

Me miró. "Debido a que los veteranos tienen clases especializadas".

Guardamos silencio. Todos los Moroi controlaban la magia elemental. Era una de las cosas en que los vampiros vivos, los Moroi se diferenciaban de los Strigoi, los vampiros muertos. Los Moroi veían la magia como un don. Era parte de sus almas y los conectaba con el mundo.

Mucho tiempo atrás, utilizaban la magia abiertamente evitando desastres naturales y ayudando con cosas como con la producción de alimentos y de agua.

Ya no necesitaban hacerlo, pero la magia todavía estaba en su sangre. Los consumé y hace que ellos quieran ponerse en contacto con el mundo y que manejen su poder. Academias como esta existen para ayudar a los Moroi a controlar la magia y para que aprendan a hacer cosas más complejas con ella.

Los estudiantes también tenían que aprender las reglas en torno a la magia, normas que fueron hechas hace siglos y que se hacían cumplir muy estrictamente.

Cada Moroi tenía una pequeña habilidad con un elemento. Cuando ellos tenían nuestra edad, los estudiantes se "especializaban" cuando un elemento se hacia mas fuerte en ellos que los otros: tierra, agua, fuego o aire. No especializarse era como ser un adolescente, sin pasar por la pubertad.

Y Kurt... bueno, Kurt todavía no se había especializado.

"¿Sigue la Sra. Carmack enseñando eso? ¿Qué dijo? "

"Dijo que no me preocupase. Todavía piensa que vendrá".

"Tú – le contaste sobre -"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no. "

Dejamos el asunto. Era uno del cual pensábamos a menudo, pero del que rara vez hablábamos.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, buscando una mesa para sentarnos.

Algunos pares de ojos nos miraban con evidente curiosidad.

"¡Kurt!" Dijo una voz muy cerca. Mirando de reojo, vimos a Tina saludándonos. Kurt y yo intercambiamos miradas. Natalie era una especie de prima de Kurt de la misma manera que Víctor era una especie de tío, pero nunca andábamos mucho con ella.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y se fue en su dirección. "¿Por qué no?"

Lo seguí a regañadientes. Tina era agradable, pero también era de las personas más aburridas que había conocido. La mayoría de la realeza de la academia disfrutaba de una especia de estatus de celebridad, pero Tina, nunca había querido encajar con esa multitud. Ella era muy simple, muy desinteresada en la política de la Academia, y demasiado negada como para hacerles frente.

Los amigos de Tina nos miraban con una curiosidad tranquila, pero ella no se controló. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor nuestro.

"¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Sabía que regresarías! Todo el mundo decía que te habías ido para siempre, pero nunca lo creí. Sabía que no podrías mantenerse alejado. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Hay tantas historias acerca de por qué te marchaste! " Kurt y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras Tina parloteaba. "Camille dijo que Rachel estaba embarazada y que habíais huido para abortar, pero yo sabía que no podía ser verdad. Alguien dijo que habíais huido para reuniros con la madre de Rachel, pero pensé que la Sra. Sue y Papá no estarían tan intranquilos si estuvierais allí. ¿Sabías que seremos compañeros de cuarto? Estuve hablando con... "

Ella continuó hablando, mostrando sus colmillos mientras hablaba. Yo sonreía educadamente, dejando a Kurt hacer frente a la ofensiva hasta que Tina hizo una pregunta peligrosa.

"¿Cómo conseguías sangre, Kurt?"

Toda le mesa se quedó mirando el congelamiento de Kurt, pero yo inmediatamente entre en la conversación, la mentira surgiendo rápidamente en mis labios.

"Oh, eso fue fácil. Hay muchos humanos que quieren hacer eso. "

"¿En serio?" Preguntó uno de los amigos de Tina, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sip. Los encuentras en fiestas y cosas de ese tipo. Todos ellos están buscando una dosis de algo, y no se dan cuenta de que es un vampiro lo que está haciendo esto: la mayoría están tan perdidos que no recuerdan nada." Se me acabaron los detalles vagos, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros de la mejor manera confiada que pude. "Como dije, es fácil. Casi más fácil que conseguir nuestros propios alimentadores".

Tina aceptó eso y entonces se lanzó a otro tema. Kurt me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Ignorando la conversación de nuevo, observé las caras conocidas, tratando de entender quién andaba con quién y cómo el poder se había transferido dentro de la academia. Jesse, sentado con un grupo de aprendices, captó mi mirada y me sonrió. Cerca de él, estaba sentado un grupo de la realeza Moroi, riéndose de algo. Adam y la chica rubia también estaban allí sentados.

"Oye, Tina" le dije, girándome y cortando la conversación. Pareció no percibirlo o no le importó.

"¿Quién es la nueva novia de Adam?"

"¿Eh? Oh Quinn Fabrey." Al ver mi expresión en blanco, preguntó,"¿No la recuerdas?"

"¿Debería? ¿Estaba aquí cuando nos marchamos? "

"Siempre estuvo aquí", dijo Tina. "Solo es año más joven que nosotras."

Le lancé a Kurt una mirada interrogatoria, pero sólo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué está tan enfadada con nosotros?", Le pregunté. "No la conocemos".

"No lo sé", respondió Tina. "Tal vez ella siente celos por lo de Adam. Ella no era mucha cosa cuando os fuisteis. Se hizo muy popular muy rápidamente. Ella no es de la realeza ni nada, pero una vez que comenzó a coquetear con Adam, ella-"

"Muy bien, gracias", la interrumpí. "Realmente no -"

Miré por encima del rostro de Tina, al de Brody, cuando el estaba pasando cerca de nuestra mesa. Ah, Brody. Me había olvidado de él. Me gustaba coquetear con Jesse y algunos otros principiantes, pero Brody estaba en una categoría completamente diferente. Coqueteabas con otros chicos simplemente por el placer de coquetear. Coqueteabas con Brody con la esperanza de acabar semidesnuda con el. Era de la realeza Moroi, y estaba tan bueno, debería llevar una placa que pusiese PRECAUCIÓN: INFLAMABLE. Encontró mi mirada y sonrió.

"Hola Rachel, bienvenida. ¿Sigues siendo una rompe corazones?"

"¿Te estás ofreciendo?"

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Un día de estos saldremos y lo descubriremos. Si puedes deshacerte de tu condicional".

Siguió caminando, y lo miré de forma admirable. Tina y sus amigas me miraron incrédulas. Yo no sería una diosa al estilo Finn, pero en este grupo, Kurt y yo éramos dioses - o por lo menos ex-dioses – de una forma diferente.

"¡Oh Dios Mío!", exclamó una chica. No recordaba su nombre. "Aquel era Brody."

"Sí", le dije, sonriendo. "Sin duda lo era."

"Lamento no ser como tú", dijo con un suspiro.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Técnicamente, era media Moroi, pero tenía apariencia humana. Me mezclé bien entre los humanos en nuestro tiempo de fugitivos, tan bien que rara vez pensaba en mi apariencia. Aquí, entre las delgadas chicas Moroi y sin pechos, determinadas características - es decir, mis pechos eran mayores y mis caderas más definidas – si destacaban. Sabía que era guapa, pero para los chicos Moroi, mi cuerpo era algo más que hermoso, era sexy de una manera obscena. Las Dhampirs eran una conquista exótica, una novedad que todos los chicos Moroi querían "probar".

Es irónico que las Dhampirs causásemos tal fascinación, porque las delgadas chicas Moroi se parecían mucho a las modelos de pasarela súper delgadas tan famosas en el mundo humano. La mayoría de los seres humanos nunca podría alcanzar este objetivo "ideal" de delgadez, como las chicas Moroi nunca se parecerían a mí. Todo el mundo quiere lo que no puede tener.

Kurt y yo nos sentamos juntos en las clases que compartíamos por la tarde, pero no hablamos mucho.

Las miradas que había mencionado sin duda nos seguían, pero descubrí que cuanto más hablaba con la gente, más se abrían. Poco a poco, gradualmente, parecía que empezaban a recordar quienes éramos, y la novedad - pero no la intriga - de nuestra loca hazaña estaba desapareciendo.

Tal vez, debería decir, que recordaban quién era yo. Porque era la única que hablaba.

Kur miraba fijamente hacia delante, escuchando pero sin responder o participar en mis intentos de establecer una conversación. Podía sentir su ansiedad y tristeza desbordante.

"Bien", le dije cuando terminó la clase. Estábamos de pie fuera de la academia, y yo era totalmente consciente de que haciendo esto, estaba rompiendo uno de los términos de mi acuerdo con Sue. "No nos quedaremos aquí", le dije, observando el campus. "Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí."

"¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo por segunda vez?" Preguntó Kurt muy bajito.

"Absolutamente." Hablé con certeza, una vez más aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis sentimientos. La primera ve que escapamos había sido muy difícil.

Hacerlo de nuevo sería un verdadero infierno, pero no es que no pensase en una salida.

"Realmente lo harías, ¿no?" Sonrió, más a sí mismo que a mí, como si estuviese pensado en algo divertido. "Por supuesto que sí. Lo que ocurre es que, bueno..." Suspiró. "No creo que deberíamos marcharnos. Tal vez - tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí".

Parpadeé asombrada. "¿Qué?" No fue una de mis respuestas más elocuentes, pero fue la mejor que pude hacer. Nunca había esperado esto de él.

"Te vi, Rachel. Te vi hablando con los otros estudiantes en clase, hablando de la formación. Lo echaste de menos. "

"Esto no vale la pena," le discutí. "No... no si tu..." no puedo terminar, pero tenía razón. Él me había leído. Había echado de menos a los otros aprendices. Hasta a algunos de los Moroi. Pero había algo más que eso. El peso de mi inexperiencia, lo atrasada que me había quedado, había estado creciendo en mí a lo largo del día.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor", respondió él. "No he tenido tantas... ya sabes. No he sentido como si alguien nos estuviese siguiendo u observando".

No dije nada al respecto. Antes de abandonar la Academia, él siempre sentía como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo, como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo.

Nunca encontré evidencias para apoyar eso, pero una vez escuché a una de nuestros profesores hablar y hablar sobre lo mismo. La Sra. Karp. Había sido una hermosa Moroi, con un pelo de un color marrón profundo y altos pómulos.

Yo estaba casi segura de que estaba loca.

"Nunca se sabe quien podría estar observando," acostumbraba a decir ella, andando con brío por el aula mientras cerraba todas las cortinas. "O quien te podría estar siguiendo. Es mejor ser precavido. Es mejor estar siempre alerta".

Hablábamos entre nosotros sofocando las risas porque eso es lo que los estudiantes hacen cuando tienen profesores paranoicos y excéntricos. Pensar que Kurt actuaba como ella me preocupaba.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Kurt, al notar que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh? Nada. Sólo estaba pensando." Suspiré, tratando de equilibrar mis propios deseos con lo que era mejor para él. "Kurtie, podemos quedarnos, creo... pero con algunas condiciones".

Esto hizo que él riese. "Un Ultimátum Rach, ¿eh?"

"Lo digo en serio." Las palabras que no utilizaba a menudo. "Quiero que te mantengas alejado de la realeza. No como Tina o así, pero ya sabes a quien me refiero, a los otros. Aquellos que juegan con poder. Camille. Charly. Ese grupo."

Su diversión se trasformó en sorpresa. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Claro. De todas formas nunca te gustaron. "

"A ti te gustaban".

"No. No realmente. Me gustaba lo que podían ofrecer. Las fiestas y otras cosas".

"¿Y ahora puedes estar sin eso?" Parecía escéptico.

"Claro. En Portland lo hicimos."

"Sí, pero allí era diferente." Sus ojos miraban a la nada sin centrarse en algo concreto. "Aquí... Aquí tengo que ser parte de eso. No puedo evitarlo".

"Si que puedes. Tina está fuera de todo eso."

"Tina no va a heredar el título de la familia", respondió él. "Yo ya la tengo. Tengo que implicarme, comenzar a hacer conexiones. Andre -"

"Kurt" Gemí. "No eres Andre." No podía creer que aún se comparase con su hermano.

"Siempre estaba involucrado en esas cosas."

"Sí, bueno," Vociferé en respuesta, "Ahora él está muerto."

Su rostro se endureció. "Sabes, a veces ni siquiera eres un poco agradable."

"No me mantienes cerca por ser gentil. Si quieres bondad, aquí hay una docena de corderitos que rasgarían la garganta de los demás simplemente por tener el favor del príncipe Hummel. Me mantienes cerca por que te digo la verdad, y aquí está: Andre está muerto. Ahora tú eres el heredero, y tendrás que lidiar con eso de la mejor forma posible. Pero, por ahora, eso significa mantenerse alejado de la realeza. Vamos a ser discretos. Actuar con normalidad. Si te dejas llevar por esas cosas nuevamente, Kurt, te vas a volver... "

"¿Loco?" Añadió cuando no terminé.

Ahora era yo quien miraba a la nada. "No quise decir..."

"Está todo bien", dijo, después de un tiempo. Suspiró y tocó mi brazo. "Está bien. Nos quedaremos y me mantendré alejada de todo eso. Actuaré tal y como quieres. Creo, que andaré con Tina."

Para ser completamente honesta, yo no quería nada de eso. Yo quería ir a todas las fiestas de la realeza y a las fiestas salvajes llenas de bebidas alcohólicas como hacíamos antes. Habíamos estado alejados de esa vida durante años hasta que los padres y el hermano de Kurt murieron. Andre debería haber sido el que heredase el título de la familia, y sin duda había actuado como tal. Guapo y extrovertido, era encantador con cada persona que conocía y había sido el líder de todos los clubes y grupos de la realeza que había en el campus.

Después de su muerte, Kurt consideró que era su deber familiar ocupar su lugar.

Pude disfrutar de ese mundo con él. Era fácil para mí, porque realmente no tenía que lidiar con la parte de la política. Yo era una guapa dhampir, una a la cual no le importaba meterse en problemas y hacer locuras. Me convertí en la novedad, les gustaba tenerme cerca por la diversión que representaba.

Kurt tuvo que ocuparse de otros asuntos. Los Hummel eran una de las doce familias gobernantes. Tenía una posición muy poderosa en la sociedad Moroi, y los otros jóvenes de la realeza querían tener su favor. Falsos amigos lo querían de su lado y así ponerlo en contra de otras personas. Los de la realeza te podían sobornar y apuñalarte por la espalda al mismo tiempo - era un todos contra todos. Para los dhampirs y los plebeyos, ellos eran completamente imprevisibles.

Esa actitud cruel poco a poco había desgastado a Kurt. Él era de naturaleza buena y gentil que a mi me gustaba y odiaba verlo molesto y estresado por los juegos de la realeza. Él había estado muy débil desde el accidente, y todas las fiestas del mundo no valían la pena si él sufría.

"Vale", le dije finalmente. "Vamos a ver cómo son las cosas. Si algo sucede - cualquier cosa pequeña - nos vamos. Sin discusión".

Asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Rachel?"

Nos fijamos en la figura de Finn. Esperaba que no hubiese oído la parte de la marcha.

"Llegas tarde al entrenamiento", dijo tranquilamente. Al ver a Kurt lo saludó cortésmente. "Príncipe".

Mientras él y yo nos íbamos, me quedé preocupada por Kurt y me pregunté si quedarnos aquí era lo correcto. No sentí nada alarmante a través de la conexión, pero sus emociones inundaban todo el lugar. Confusión. Nostalgia. Miedo. Esperanza. De una forma muy fuerte y poderosa, me inundaron.

Sentí la conexión justo antes de que sucediese. Fue exactamente como había ocurrido en el avión: sus emociones habían sido tan fuertes que ellas me habían "aspirado" a su mente antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Ahora podía ver y sentir lo que él hacia.

Caminaba lentamente por la zona común, en dirección a la capilla ortodoxa rusa que se utilizaba para la mayoría de las necesidades religiosas de la academia.

Kurt asistía a misa regularmente. Yo no.

Yo tenía un acuerdo sólido con Dios: yo creía en el - solamente – si el me dejaba dormir los domingos.

Pero cuando él entró, pude sentir que él no estaba allí para rezar. Él tenía otro propósito, uno que yo desconocía. Mirando alrededor, miró que ni el sacerdote o algún orador estuviesen cerca. El lugar estaba vacío.

Deslizándose por una puerta en la parte posterior de la capilla, pasó por una estrecha escalera que conducía al ático. Aquí estaba oscuro y polvoriento. La única luz que había provenía de una enorme vidriera sucia que rompía la débil luz del alba y la transformaba en pequeños puntos multicolores que cubrían el suelo.

No supe hasta ese momento que ese lugar era el refugio de Kurt. Pero ahora podía sentir los recuerdos de cómo él solía escaparse al ático para estar solo y pensar. Su ansiedad empezaba a calmarse en cuanto él estuvo rodeado de ese ambiente familiar. Se sentó junto a la ventana y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en la pared, disfrutando momentáneamente de la luz y el silencio.

Los Moroi podían soportar la luz, a diferencia de los Strigoi, pero aún así tenían que limitar su exposición. Sentado ahí, siendo protegido por el cristal que diluía los rayos, él casi podía fingir que estaba bajo el sol.

Respira, sólo respira, se dijo a sí mismo. Todo estará bien. Rach se encargará de todo.

Él creía eso apasionadamente, como siempre, y aún se relajó más.

Una voz baja habló en la oscuridad.

"Puedes quedarte con la Academia, pero no con el asiento de la ventana."

Dio un salto, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Compartía su inquietud, y mi propio pulso se aceleró. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Un momento después, una figura salió de detrás de una pila de cajas, un poco fuera de su campo de visión. La figura dio un paso adelante, y en la luz, las expresiones familiares se materializaron. Cabello negro rizado despeinado. Ojos color avellana. Una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona.

Blaine Anderson.

"No te preocupes", dijo. "No te voy a morder. Bueno, al menos no de la manera que temes." Dijo sonriendo ante su propia broma.

Él no le había encontrado la gracia. Había olvidado completamente a Blaine. Yo también.

No importaba lo que ocurría en nuestro mundo, algunas verdades básicas acerca de los vampiros seguían siendo verdad. Los Moroi estaban vivos; Los Strigoi eran muertos vivientes. Los Moroi eran mortales; los Strigoi eran inmortales. Los Moroi nacían; Los Strigoi eran convertidos.

Hay dos formas de convertirse en un Strigoi. Los Strigoi podían transformar humanos, dhampirs, y Morois con una sola mordida. Y Moroi tentados por la promesa de la inmortalidad podían convertirse en Strigoi por su propia elección si intencionalmente mataban a una persona mientras se alimentaban. Hacer eso, era considerado siniestro y retorcido, el mayor de todos los pecados, tanto en contra del modo de vida de los Moroi, y de la naturaleza. Los Moroi, que elegían el camino oscuro perdían su habilidad de conexión con la magia elemental y con las otras fuerzas del universo. Por ese motivo, no podían estar bajo el sol.

Eso fue lo que sucedió con los padres de Blaine. Ellos eran Strigoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí comienza Klaine :)<strong>

**Aunque es triste que discriminen a Blaine por culpa de sus padres.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>O más bien, habían sido Strigoi. Un regimiento de guardianes los había perseguido y matado. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Blaine había atestiguado todo eso cuando siendo un niño.<p>

Y por más que el no fuese un Strigoi, algunas personas pensaban que no estaba lejos de serlo, por que siempre se vestía de negro y era muy reservado.

Strigoi o no, no confiaba en él. Era un idiota, y silenciosamente le gritaba a Kurt que saliese de allí - no es que mis gritos estuviesen ayudando mucho. Estúpido vínculo mental de una sola dirección.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Kurt.

"Disfrutando de la vista, por supuesto. Esta silla de lona es particularmente encantadora en esta época del año. Ahí, tenemos una vieja caja llena de registros del bendito y loco St. Vladimir. Y no podemos olvidarnos de esta hermosa mesa sin una pata".

"Lo que sea." Rodo los ojos y se movió en dirección a la puerta, queriendo salir, pero le bloqueó su camino.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?", Respondió con burla. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes fiestas a las que ir o vidas que destruir? "

Un poco de la vieja chispa de Kurt regresó. "Wow, eso es muy gracioso. ¿Soy un rito de paso ahora? Vamos a ver si puedo cabrear a Kurt para así demostrar lo guay que soy. Una chica que no conozco me gritó hoy, ¿y ahora tengo que tratar contigo? ¿Qué necesita un chico para que lo dejen en paz? "

"Oh. Por lo tanto, es por eso que estás aquí. Para una fiesta de autocompasión. "

"No es ninguna broma. Estoy hablando en serio." Podría decir que Kurt se estaba enfadando. Eso se estaba imponiendo a su sufrimiento interior.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y de forma casual se dejó caer contra la pared. "Yo también lo estoy. Amo las fiestas de autocompasión. Lamento no haber traído los sombreros. ¿Sobre que quieres lamentarte en primer lugar? ¿Sobre cuanto tiempo te llevará ser popular y querido de nuevo? ¿Sobre las semanas que tendrás que esperar hasta que Hollister te envíe ropas nuevas? Si optaste por el transporte marítimo tal vez no tengas que esperar tanto tiempo."

"¡Déjame salir!", dijo de forma irritada, empujándolo a un lado.

"Espera", dijo cuando Kurt llegó a la puerta. El sarcasmo en su voz había desaparecido.

"¿Cómo ... Ahn.., ¿Cómo era? "

"¿Cómo era qué?" le replicó él.

"Estar fuera. Lejos de la Academia. "

Él vaciló un momento antes de responder, cogido con la guardia baja para lo que parecía un verdadero intento de establecer una conversación. "Fue maravilloso. Nadie sabía quien era. No era más que otra cara. No era una Moroi. No era de la realeza. No era nadie." Kurt miró al suelo. "Todo el mundo aquí cree que sabe quien soy."

"Si. Es muy difícil dejar atrás el pasado", dijo amargamente.

En ese momento, Kurt pensó - y yo, por defecto - lo difícil que debía ser estar en la piel de Blaine. La mayoría de las veces, las personas lo tratan como si no existiese. Como si fuese un fantasma. No hablan con él o sobre él. Simplemente no se daban cuenta de su existencia. El estigma del crimen de sus padres era muy fuerte, lanzando sombras sobre toda la familia Anderson.

Sin embargo, él lo había enfadado y no estaba dispuesta a sentir lástima por él.

"Espera - ¿Ahora eres tu el de la autocompasión?"

Se rió, casi con aprobación. "Desde hace un año que esta sala es el lugar de mis fiestas de autocompasión. "

"Lo siento", dijo Kurt sarcásticamente. "Venía aquí desde mucho antes de marcharme. Tengo más derecho. "

"Derecho de los sin techo. Además, tengo que estar cerca de la capilla, siempre que sea posible, para que la gente sepa que no me he convirtió en un Strigoi... todavía." Una vez más, su voz sonó con un tono de amargura.

"Solía verte siempre en la iglesia. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que vas? ¿Por las apariencias?"

Los Strigoi no pueden entrar en tierra sagrada. Un poco más de esa cosa de pecando-contra-el-mundo.

"Por supuesto", dijo. "¿por qué más iría? ¿Por el bien de mi alma? "

"Lo que sea," dijo Kurt, que claramente tenía una opinión diferente. "Te dejaré solo entonces. "

"Espera", dijo de nuevo. Parecía que no quería dejarlo ir. "Te ofrezco un trato. Te puedes quedar aquí también si me cuentas una cosa".

"¿Qué?" Lo miró nuevamente.

Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "De todos los rumores que oí sobre ti hoy - y créeme, he escuchado muchos, incluso si nadie me dice nada directamente – hay uno sobre el que no oí muchos comentarios. Ellos analizaron todo lo demás: por que huiste, lo que hiciste fuera, por que regresaste, la especialización, lo que Rachel le dijo a Quinn, bla, bla, bla. Y en medio de todo esto, nadie, nadie ha cuestionado esa estúpida historia de Rachel sobre la existencia de todo tipo de personas marginales que te dejaban que les tomaras su sangre. "

Kurt desvió la mirada, y pude sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. "Ni es estúpida, ni es una historia. "

Blaine se rió suavemente. "He vivido con los seres humanos. Mi tía y yo estuvimos lejos después de que mis padres… muriesen. No es tan fácil encontrar sangre."

Cuando Kurt no respondió, se rió otra vez. "Fue Rachel, ¿no? Ella te alimentó".

Un nuevo temor se apoderó de Kurt y de mí. Nadie en la escuela podía saberlo.

Sue y los guardianes que nos fueron a buscar lo sabían, pero guardaban la información para si mismos.

"Bueno. Si eso no es amistad, no sé lo que es, "dijo.

"No se lo puedes contar a nadie", lanzó.

Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos. Como lo había recordado, los alimentadores eran adictos a las mordeduras de vampiro. Aceptábamos eso como parte de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo los despreciábamos por eso. Para todos los demás - sobre todo para una Dhampir - dejar que un Moroi tomase su sangre era casi, como decirlo, sucio. De hecho, una de las cosas más pervertidas, casi pornográficas que un Dhampir podía hacer, era dejar que un Moroi tomase su sangre durante las relaciones sexuales.

Kurt y yo no habíamos tenido sexo, por supuesto, pero ambos sabíamos lo que los demás pensarían sobre la alimentación.

"No se lo digas a nadie". Repitió Kurt.

Blaine metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se sentó en una de las cajas.

"¿A quien se lo contaría? Mira, por que no te sientas en el asiento de la ventana. Puedes tenerlo hoy y permanecer allí durante un tiempo. Si es que no me tienes miedo".

Kurt vaciló, estudiándolo. Parecía oscuro y hosco, con los labios curvados en una especie de sonrisa de "Soy tan rebelde". Pero no parecía tan peligroso. No parecía un Strigoi.

Cuidadosamente, se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de la ventana, frotando inconscientemente sus brazos contra el frío.

Blaine lo observaba, y un momento después, el aire se calentó considerablemente.

Kurt se encontró con la mirada de Blaine y sonrió, sorprendido por no haber notado con anterioridad lo hermosos que eran sus ojos. "¿Estás especializado en el fuego?"

Asintió y se dejó caer en una silla quebrada. "Ahora tenemos asientos de lujo."

Salí de la visión bruscamente.

"¿Rachel? ¿Rachel?

Parpadeando, me enfoqué en la cara de Finn. Estaba inclinando hacia mí, sus manos agarrando mis hombros. Había dejado de caminar, nos detuvimos en el medio del patio que separaba los edificios de la parte superior del campus.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Yo... sí. Yo estaba... estaba con Kurt…" puse una mano en mi frente. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan larga y clara como esta."Estaba en su cabeza."

"¿Su… cabeza?

"Si. Es una parte de nuestra conexión mental." Realmente no tenía ganas de explicarle eso.

"¿Está todo bien con él?"

"Sí, él está..." Dudé. ¿Estaba todo bien con él? Blaine Anderson acababa de invitarlo a quedarse un tiempo con él. Nada bueno. Pero los sentimientos que se agitaban en nuestra conexión mental ya no eran de enfado o miedo. Él estaba casi contento, aunque todavía estaba un poco nervioso. "No está en peligro", le dije finalmente. Eso esperaba.

"¿Puedes continuar?"

El rígido, estoico guerrero que había conocido antes se había ido - sólo por un minuto - y parecía realmente preocupado. Realmente preocupado. Sentir sus ojos en mí de esa forma hacía que algo en mi interior se agitase – lo que era estúpido, por supuesto. No tenía razón alguna para ser tan ridícula, solo porque el hombre era demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Después de todo, él es un Dios anti-social, según Jesse. Uno que supuestamente, me dejaría con todo tipo de dolores.

"Si. Estoy bien. "

Fui al vestuario del gimnasio y me puse un chándal que alguien finalmente había decidido darme después de haber pasado un día entrenando en pantalones vaqueros y camisa. Repugnante. Me perturbaba que Kurt estuviese con Blaine, pero deje ese pensamiento para más tarde por que mis músculos me estaban informando que no querían pasar por ningún otro ejercicio por el día de hoy.

Entonces le sugerí a Finn que, tal vez, el podría dispensarme esta vez. Se rió, y tuve la total certeza de que era de mí y no conmigo.

"¿Por qué es gracioso?"

"Oh", dijo, disimulando una sonrisa. "Lo decías en serio."

"¡Por supuesto! Mira, yo era, técnicamente, he estado despierta durante dos días. ¿Por que tenemos que comenzar ese entrenamiento ahora? Déjame ir a la cama," lloriqueé. "Es sólo una hora."

Cruzó los brazos y me miró. Su preocupación de antes se había ido. Ahora sólo se trataba de negocios. Amores Perros. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Después del entrenamiento que has hecho hasta ahora"

"Dolorida como el infierno".

"Te sentirás peor mañana".

"¿Y?"

"Por lo tanto, mejor meterse de lleno en el entrenamiento ahora que no te sientes... tan mal. "

"¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?" Repliqué.

Pero no discutí mas mientras me llevaba hasta la sala del gimnasio. Me mostró los pasos y los ejercicios que tenía que hacer y, a continuación, se fue a una esquina con una novela del Viejo Oeste. Qué dios. Cuando terminé, se detuvo a mi lado y me enseñó algunos ejercicios de estiramiento.

"¿Cómo terminaste siendo asignado como guardián de Kurt?", Le pregunté. "No estabas aquí hace unos años. ¿Te formaste al menos en esta escuela? "

No me respondió de inmediato. Tuve la sensación de que no solía hablar de si mismo con frecuencia. "No, asistí a una escuela en Siberia."

"Whoa. Este debe ser el único lugar peor que el de Montana. "

Un destello de algo - quizás de diversión - brilló en sus ojos, pero él no demostró haber notado la broma. "Después de la graduación, fui guardián de un lord de la familia Weston. Fue asesinado recientemente."

Su sonrisa desapareció, y su rostro se oscureció. "Me enviaron aquí porque necesitan guardias extras en el campus. Cuando el príncipe apareció, me designaron a él, ya que estaba por aquí. Que no es que eso sea importante hasta que deje el campus. "

Pensé en lo que me dijo. ¿Al hombre que tenía que proteger lo había matado algún Strigoi?, ¿Este lord murió durante tu guardia?"

"No. Estaba con su otro guardián. Yo estaba lejos. "

Se quedó en silencio, su mente, obviamente, estaba en otro lugar. Los Moroi esperaban mucho de nosotros, no obstante, reconocían que los guardianes son - más o menos - simplemente humanos. Por lo tanto, a los guardianes se les pagaba y tenían vacaciones como en cualquier otro trabajo. Algunos guardianes radicales - como mi madre - se niegan a tener vacaciones y juran nunca dejar de lado a sus Moroi.

Mirando a Finn, tuve la sensación de que podría muy bien convertirse en uno de esos. Si había estado fuera debido a un mandato, no se echaría la culpa por lo que le sucedió a ese Lord. Aún así, él probablemente se culpase. Yo también me culparía si algo le sucediese a Kurt.

"Oye", le dije, de repente queriendo animarlo, "¿Ayudaste a trazar el plan para traernos de vuelta? Porque era muy bueno. Fuerza bruta y todo eso."

Levantó una ceja lleno de curiosidad. Guay. Siempre había querido hacer eso.

"¿Me estás elogiando por eso?"

"Bueno, es mejor que su anterior intento".

"¿Intento anterior?"

"Si. En Chicago. Con un grupo de psi-Hounds".

"Esta fue la primera vez que os encontramos. En Portland. "

Deje de estirar y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. "Um, no creo que me haya imaginado los psi-Hounds. ¿Quién más podría haberlos enviado? Sólo responden a los Moroi. Tal vez nadie te lo ha contado".

"Tal vez", dijo cerrando el tema. Podría decir, que por sus palabras, no creía en la historia.

Regresé a la residencia de los aprendices después de eso. Los estudiantes Moroi, vivían del otro lado del patio, cerca de las zonas comunes. La organización de las viviendas estaba basada en la conveniencia. Estar aquí nos dejaba, a los aprendices, cerca del gimnasio y de las áreas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, también vivíamos separados para fomentar las diferencias entre los Moroi y los dhampir. Sus dormitorios apenas tenían ventanas, solo teniendo alguna que otra pintada que atenuaba los rayos del sol. También tenían una sección especial donde disponían de los alimentadores. El dormitorio de los aprendices fue construido de una forma más abierta, permitiendo la entrada de más luz.

Tenía mi propia habitación porque había pocos aprendices, por no hablar de chicas. El cuarto que me dieron era pequeño y simple, con dos camas individuales y un escritorio con un ordenador. Habían traído mis pocas pertenencias desde Portland y estaban, en ese momento, metidas en cajas, esparcidas por la habitación. Revisé en las cajas buscando una camiseta para dormir. Mientras lo hacia encontré dos fotos, una de Kurt y yo en un partido de fútbol americano en Portland y otra sacada durante el viaje de las vacaciones con su familia, un año antes de la accidente.

Las coloqué en mi escritorio y encendí el ordenador. Alguien del equipo técnico me dejó un documento con las instrucciones para la renovación de mi correo electrónico y la creación de una contraseña. Hice las dos cosas, feliz de descubrir que nadie se había dado cuenta de que eso me serviría para comunicarme con Kurt.

Cómo estaba demasiado cansada para escribirle en ese momento, estaba apunto de apagar el ordenador cuando me di cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje.

De Shelby Berry. Era corto:

Me alegra que hayas regresado. Lo que hiciste es imperdonable.

"También te quiero, mamá," Murmuré, cerrando todo.

Me fui a la cama mas tarde, y caí presa del sueño incluso antes de tocar la almohada, y tal y como me había dicho Finn, me sentí diez veces peor cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Acostada en la cama, reconsideré las ventajas de huir. Entonces me acordé de mi culo recibiendo patadas y llegó a la conclusión que la única forma de evitar que me volviese a suceder era sufriendo un poco esta mañana.

Mi dolorido cuerpo hacia que todo fuese mucho peor, pero aún así sobreviví al entrenamiento de antes de las clases con Dimitri y a las posteriores clases sin sentirme mal o desmayarme.

Durante el almuerzo, arrastré a Kurt fuera de la mesa de Tina y le di un buen sermón digno de Sue acerca de Blaine - particularmente castigándolo por haberle dejado saber acerca de nuestro acuerdo acerca de la sangre. Si esto se supiese, nos mataría socialmente, y no confía en él para guardar el secreto.

Kurt tenía otras preocupaciones.

"¿Estabas dentro de mi cabeza de nuevo?", Exclamó. "¿Cuanto tiempo?"

"No lo hice a propósito", argumenté. "Simplemente sucedió. Y este no es el punto. ¿De todos modos cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos? "

"No mucho. Fue… divertido".

"Bueno, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Si la gente descubre que estas andando con el te crucificarán." La miré detenidamente. "¿No estás, es decir, no te gusta, o si?

Bromeó. "No. Por supuesto que no. "

"Bien. Si quieres ir detrás de algún chico, reconquista a Adam." El era molesto, es cierto, pero era seguro. Como Tina. Porque todas las personas inofensivas eran tan inocentes. Tal vez esa era la definición de "seguro".

Se rió. "Quinn me arrancaría los ojos."

"Podemos con ella. De hecho, el se merece a alguien que no compre en la GAP Infantil."

"Rachel, tienes que dejar de decir cosas como esa".

"Solo estoy diciendo lo que tu no dices".

"Es sólo un año más joven," dijo Kurt. Entonces se rió. "No puedo creer que creas que soy yo, el que nos meterá en problemas. "

Sonriendo mientras entrábamos en el aula, lo miré de reojo. "Adam realmente está bastante bien, ¿eh?"

Él sonrió y evitó mi mirada. "Si. Bastante bien."

"Oh. ¿Ves? Deberías ir detrás de él".

"Lo que sea. De momento esta bien que seamos simplemente amigos. "

"Amigos que acostumbraban a meterse la lengua en la boca del otro".

Puso en blanco los ojos.

"Vale." Dejé de provocarlo. "Deja a Adam en el jardín de infancia. Mientras tanto, permanece lo más alejado posible de Blaine. Es muy peligroso".

"Estás exagerando. No se va a convertir en un Strigoi".

"Es una mala influencia".

Él rió. "¿Crees que estoy en peligro de convertirme en un Strigoi?"

No esperó mi respuesta, en lugar de eso empujó la puerta, abriéndola para nuestra clase de Ciencias. Parada allí en la puerta, me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho y un momento después lo seguí. Cuando lo hice, tuve que ver el poder de la realeza en acción. Unos chicos - con algunas niñas que cabeceaban y reían tontamente – se estaban divirtiendo con un chico Moroi. No lo conocía muy bien, pero sabía que él era pobre y definitivamente no era de la realeza. Un par de matones eran usuarios de magia de aire, e hicieron volar los papeles de su mesa, lanzando corrientes de aire para que saliesen volando mientras el intentaba cogerlos.

Mis instintos me obligaban a hacer algo, tal vez ir a golpear a los usuarios de aire. Pero no podía iniciar una pelea con todo el mundo que me molestase, y ciertamente no con un grupo de la realeza - especialmente cuando Kurt precisaba mantenerse alejado de sus radares. Así que solo pude lanzarles una mirada de asco mientras caminaba a mi mesa.

Una vez que lo hice, una mano agarró mi brazo. Brody.

"Oye", le dije bromeando. Afortunadamente, parecía no estar participando en la sesión de tortura. "Está prohibido tocar la mercancía."

Me sonrió, pero mantuvo su mano sobre mí. "Rach, le conté a Paul sobre aquella vez que iniciaste una pelea en el aula de la Sra. Karp."

Levanté la cabeza hacia ellos, con una sonrisa divertida. "Comencé un montón de peleas en su aula".

"Te acuerdas de la del cangrejo ermitaño. Y el jerbo."

Me reí, recordando. "¡Oh, sí! Era un hámster, creo. Lo metí dentro del tanque del cangrejo, y ambos estaban tan emocionados de estar tan cerca de mí, que lo dieron todo."

Paul, un chico sentado cerca y que yo no conocía, también empezó a reír. Había sido transferido el año pasado, y al parecer, no había escuchado la historia.

"¿Quién ganó?"

Miré a Brody de forma cómica. "No me acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas? "

"No. Solo recuerdo que la Sra. Karp se había vuelto loca." Él se dirigió a Paul.

"Amigo, deberías haber visto a esa profesora que teníamos. Solía pensar que la gente estaba detrás de ella y se explotaba con cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. Era una locura. Tenía el hábito de caminar por el campus, cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido."

Sonreí rígidamente, haciéndoles creer que eso era gracioso. En cambio, me acordé de la Sra. Karp de nuevo, sorprendida por pensar en ella nuevamente en menos de dos días. Brody tenía razón – ella acostumbraba a andar mucho por el campus cuando trabajaba aquí. Era escalofriante. Me había encontrado con ella una vez – de forma inesperada.

Me había escapado por la ventana del dormitorio para ir a encontrarme con unas personas. Era tarde, y todos debíamos estar en nuestras habitaciones, durmiendo. Esas tácticas de fuga eran algo habitual para mí. Era buena en eso.

Pero me caí en ese momento. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y perdí mi apoyo más o menos en la mitad del camino al suelo. Sintiendo que me estaba acercando al suelo, intenté desesperadamente agarrarme a algo para reducir la velocidad de mi caída. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentir los cortes que las piedras del edificio estaban causando en mi piel. Me caí en la hierba del suelo, de espaldas.

"Muy mal hecho, Rachel. Deberías ser más prudente. Tus instructores estarían decepcionados".

Espiando avergonzada a través de mi cabello, vi a la Sra. Karp que me estaba mirando con una expresión de perplejidad. En ese mismo momento, el dolor atravesó cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Ignorándolo lo mejor que podía, me levanté con dificultad. Estar en la clase con la Loca Karp mientras estaba rodeada de otros estudiantes era una cosa. En estar ahí afuera a solas con ella era completamente diferente. Siempre tenía un destello misterioso en sus ojos que me ponía la piel de gallina. También había un alto riesgo de que ella me arrastrase hasta Sue para que me castigase. Lo que era aún peor.

En cambio, ella sólo sonrió y tomó mis manos. Vacilé, pero dejé que me las agarrase. Silbó cuando vio a los arañazos. Amarrándomelas con firmeza, frunció las cejas ligeramente. Un hormigueo ardió en mi piel, con un tipo de zumbido agradable y, a continuación, se cerraron las heridas. Tuve una breve sensación de vértigo. Mi temperatura se elevó. La sangre se había ido así como el dolor de mi cadera y el de la pierna.

Con un jadeo, aparté mis manos de un tirón. Había visto mucha magia Moroi, pero nunca algo así.

"¿Qué... ¿qué hiciste?"

Ella me dio una vez más una extraña sonrisa. "Vuelve a tu dormitorio, Rachel. Hay cosas malas aquí. Uno nunca sabe lo que lo está siguiendo. "

Yo seguía mirándome las manos. "Pero..."

La miré de nuevo y por primera vez advertí cicatrices en las esquinas de su frente. Como si hubiesen sido hechas por arañazos. Me miró fijamente. "No te descubriré si tu no me descubres. "

Regresé al presente, preocupada por el extraño recuerdo de esa noche. Brody, en ese momento, me estaba hablando sobre una fiesta. "Tienes que escaparte esta noche. Vamos a ese lugar en el bosque en torno a las ocho y media. Mark ha conseguido Vodka".

Suspiré melancólicamente, sustituyendo el escalofrío que había sentido al recordar a la Sra. Karp. "No puedo escaparme. Tengo un carcelero ruso".

Dejó mi brazo, viéndose decepcionado, y pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro. Si. No poder estar con el era una gran vergüenza. Tendría que arreglar esto algún día. "¿Podrás salir alguna vez por buen comportamiento?" Bromeó.

Le di lo que yo esperaba que fuese una sonrisa seductora mientras asentía.

"Claro", le dije sobre mi hombro. "Cuando lo tenga"

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya vieron porque no pude quitar la parte de la Iglesia. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la Academia original se llama St. Vladimir, en pocas palabras es católica. Les informo porque en el proximo cap. habra interaccion en misa, bueno en la iglesia. Y nombran a Vladimir.<strong>

**Espero poder actualizar mañana pero si no puedo, les aviso que mañana inician mis clases y a veces me dejan demasiada tarea.**

**Saludos! y gracias por leer **** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

**Para R. Te amo loca.**

* * *

><p>Por más que el encuentro de Kurt con Blaine me molestase, acabó dándome una idea para el día siguiente.<p>

"Oye, Sue - er, Sra. Sue." Me paré en la puerta de su despacho, no me había molestado en anunciarme. Ella levantó su mirada de algunos documentos, claramente irritada al verme.

"Sí, Srta. Berry?"

"¿Mi arresto domiciliario significa que no puedo ir a la iglesia?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Usted me dijo que siempre y cuando no estuviese en clase o practicando, yo debería de estar en mi dormitorio. ¿Pero qué pasa con la misa de los domingos? No creo que sea justo que deje ahora mis necesidades... eh, religiosas." O privarme de una oportunidad - no importa que sea corta y aburrida - de estar con Kurt.

Ella empujó sus gafas hasta la mitad de la nariz. "No sabía que tuvieses necesidades religiosas."

"Encontré a Jesús cuando estuve fuera".

"¿Tu madre no es atea?" Preguntó con recelo.

"Y mi padre probablemente es musulmán. Pero yo sigo mi propio camino. Usted no debería alejarme de él. "

Ella hizo un sonido que parecía una especie de risilla. "No, Srta. Berry, no debería. Muy bien. Puedes asistir a la misa de los domingos."

Sin embargo, la victoria fue efímera, porque cuando fui a la iglesia unos pocos días más tarde, vi que la iglesia era tan aburrida como recordaba. Al menos, me las arreglé para sentarme junto a Kurt, lo que me hizo sentir con si hubiese conseguido algunos beneficios después de todo. La mayor parte del tiempo me dediqué a observar a la gente. Ir a la iglesia era opcional para los estudiantes, pero con tantas familias de la Europa del Este, varios estudiantes eran cristianos ortodoxos y asistían a la iglesia por sus creencias o por que sus padres les obligaban.

Blaine estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la sala, pretendiendo ser tan santo como había dicho. Por más que no me gustase, su falsa fe me hizo sonreír.

Finn se sentó al fondo, su rostro oculto por la sombras, y como yo, no comulgó. Por más pensativo que pareciese, me pregunté si tan siquiera había escuchado el sermón. Yo apenas escuchaba algunas partes.

"Seguir el camino de Dios no siempre es fácil", decía el sacerdote. "Incluso el Santo Vladimir, santo patrón de la escuela, pasó por momentos difíciles. Era tan espirituoso que la gente siempre se reunía a su alrededor, simplemente para escucharlo y estar en su presencia. Dicen los textos antiguos, que su espíritu era tan grande que podía curar a los enfermos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esos dones, muchos no lo respetaban. Se burlaban de él, diciendo que estaba desorientado y perturbado."

Lo que era una buena manera de decir que Vladimir estaba loco. Todo el mundo sabía eso.

Fue uno de los pocos santos Moroi, por eso al sacerdote le gustaba tanto hablar de él. Ya lo había escuchado todo sobre el antes de huir. Genial. Parecía que iba a una multitud de domingos para escuchar su historia una y otra vez. "... y así fue con Anna Shadow-Kissed."

Levanté la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que el sacerdote estaba hablando, porque no había estado escuchando por un tiempo. Pero esas palabras se grabaron en mí. Shadow-Kissed. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las había escuchado, pero nunca las había olvidado. Esperé, a que continuase, pero él ya había pasado a la siguiente parte de la misa. El sermón se había terminado.

La misa terminó y cuando Kurt se giró para salir, giré mi cabeza hacia él.

"Espérame. Enseguida vuelvo. "

Me abrí camino por entre la multitud, yendo hacia adelante, donde el sacerdote estaba hablando con unas pocas personas. Esperé con impaciencia, hasta que terminó. Tina estaba allí, preguntando acerca de algún trabajo voluntario que pudiese hacer. Puff.

Cuando terminó, se fue, saludándome mientras pasaba a mi lado.

El sacerdote levantó sus cejas cuando me vio. "Hola, Rach. Es bueno verte de nuevo. "

"Sí... a usted también", le dije. "Le escuché hablar sobre Anna. Acerca de cómo fue 'shadow-kissed'. ¿Qué significa eso? "

Frunció el ceño, de forma pensativa. "No estoy muy seguro. Ella vivió hace mucho tiempo. Era común referirse a las personas por motes que reflejaban algo de sus características personales. Podrían haberle puesto ese nombre para que sonase mas feroz".

Traté de ocultar mi decepción. "Ah. Entonces, ¿quién era? "

Esta vez, la expresión de su ceño se torno en decepción. "Ya he contado eso varias veces. "

"Oh. Debo de haberme perdido esa parte. "

Su decepción fue creciendo, y se giró. "Espera un momento."

Desapareció por una puerta cerca del altar, la que Kurt solía usar para ir al ático.

Pensé en huir, pero pensé que Dios se vengaría de mí por eso. Menos de un minuto después el sacerdote regresó con un libro. Me lo entregó. Santos Moroi.

"Puedes aprender sobre ella aquí. La próxima vez que te vea, me gustaría escuchar lo que has aprendido. "

Puse mala cara, mientras me iba. Fantástico. Tareas del sacerdote.

En la entrada de la capilla, me encontré a Kurt hablando con Adam. Él sonreía mientras hablaba, y los sentimientos que emanaba eran de felicidad, aunque ciertamente no de pasión.

"Estás bromeando", exclamó.

Negó con la cabeza. "No".

Al ver que me acercaba, él se dirigió a mí. "Rach, no te lo vas a creer. ¿Conoces a Abby Badica? Y a Xander? Su guardián va a dimitir. Y a casarse con otra guardiana. "

Ahora, ese era un chisme emocionante. Un verdadero escándalo. "¿En serio? Ellos van, como decirlo, ¿A huir juntos? "

Asintió. "Se han comprando una casa. Creo que van a buscar empleo entre los humanos."

Miré a Adam, que de repente se había vuelto tímido conmigo allí. "¿Como están llevando eso Abby y Xander?"

"Bueno. Están avergonzados. Piensan que es estúpido." Entonces se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. "Oh No quise decir-"

"No importa". Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Es estúpido."

Wow. Estaba conmocionada. La parte rebelde en mí amaba cualquier historia donde las personas "Luchaban contra el sistema." Sin embargo, en este caso, estaban luchando en contra de mi sistema, aquel en el cual había sido entrenada para creer toda mi vida.

Dhampirs y Moroi tenían un extraño acuerdo. Originalmente los Dhampirs habían nacido de las relaciones entre los Moroi y los humanos.

Lamentablemente, los dhampirs no se podían reproducir entre si - o con seres humanos. Es una de esas cosas extrañas de la genética. A las mulas les pasaba igual, según me habían contado, a pesar de ser una comparación que no me gustaba mucho oír. Dhampirs y Moroi puros podían tener hijos, y por medio de otra rareza de la genética, los niños eran dhampirs, con la mitad de los genes humanos, la mitad de los genes de los vampiros.

Como los Moroi eran los únicos con los dhampirs se podían reproducir, teníamos que estar unidos y cerca de ellos. Es decir, que se convirtió en importante para nosotros que los Moroi simplemente sobreviviesen. Sin ellos, los dhampirs estaríamos acabados. Y la forma en que los Strigoi adoraban destruir a los Moroi, su supervivencia se había convertido en una preocupación legítima para nosotros.

Y por eso se desenvolvió el sistema de guardianes. Los Dhampirs no podíamos usar magia, pero éramos grandes guerreros. Heredábamos los sentidos y los reflejos aguzados de nuestros genes vampíricos, y una gran fuerza y resistencia de los genes humanos. Tampoco estábamos limitados por la necesidad de sangre o por problemas con la luz del sol. Por supuesto, no éramos tan poderosos como los Strigoi, pero entrenábamos duro, y los guardianes hacían un maldito buen trabajo manteniendo a salvo a los Moroi. La mayoría de los dhampirs creía que merecía la pena arriesgar la vida para asegurarse de que nuestra especie pudiese continuar reproduciéndose.

Considerando que normalmente los Moroi querían tener y criar niños Moroi, no se encontraban muchas parejas duraderas entre Moroi-dhampir. Principalmente, no encontrabas muchas mujeres Moroi vinculándose con chicos dhampir. Pero a una gran cantidad de jóvenes Moroi les gustaba salir con mujeres dhampir, aunque por lo general, eventualmente se casan con mujeres Moroi. Esto dio lugar a una gran cantidad de madres solteras dhampir, pero eran fuertes y podían manejarlo.

Sin embargo, muchas madres dhampir optaron por no ser guardianes para así poder criar a sus hijos. Estas mujeres, a veces tienen puestos de trabajo "comunes", trabajando con Morois o humanos; y algunas de ellas vivían juntas, en comunidades. Estas comunidades tenían una mala reputación. No sé cuanto de eso cierto, pero los rumores decían que los hombres Moroi las visitaban a cualquier hora en busca de sexo. Y que algunas mujeres dhampir dejaban que tomasen su sangre, mientras lo hacían. Putas de sangre.

Además, casi todos los guardias eran hombres, lo que significa que hay más Morois que guardianes. La mayoría de los chicos dhampir aceptaban que no podían tener hijos. Ellos sabían que era su responsabilidad proteger a los Moroi, mientras que sus hermanas y primas tenían hijos.

Algunas mujeres Dhampir, al igual que mi madre, todavía sentían que era su deber seguir siendo guardianas - incluso si eso significa no criar a sus propios hijos. Después de que yo naciera, ella me entregó para ser criada por un Moroi.

Dhampirs y Morois comenzaban a asistir a la escuela desde muy pequeños, y la Academia básicamente ocupó el lugar de mis padres cuando tenía cuatro años.

Como resultado del ejemplo que mi madre me dio y mi vida en la Academia, creía plenamente que el deber de un dhampir era el de proteger a los Moroi. Es parte de nuestro patrimonio, y la única forma de seguir existiendo. Tan simple como eso.

Y esa es la razón de por que la actitud del guardián de los Badicas me resultaba tan espantoso. Había abandonado a su Moroi y huido con otro guardián, lo que significaba que ella también abandonó a su Moroi. No podían tener hijos, y ahora dos familias estaban desprotegidas.

¿Cuál era el objetivo? A nadie le importaba si dos adolescentes dhampirs se enamoraban o de si dhampirs adultos tenían alguna que otra aventura. Pero ¿una relación seria? En particular una en la cuál los dos saliesen huyendo? Un completo desperdicio. Y una vergüenza.

Después de un poco de especulación sobre los Badicas, Kurt y yo nos despedimos de Adam. Tan pronto dimos un paso fuera, escuché el ruido de un gracioso movimiento seguido por algo que se deslizaba. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sólo cuando una gran cantidad de nieve derretida del techo de la capilla cayó encima de nosotros. Había nevado la noche anterior, pero como era principios de octubre comenzó a derretirse casi de inmediato. Y como consecuencia, la que nos cayó encima estaba muy derretida y fría.

La mayor parte cayó encima de Kurt, pero aún así solté un gritito cuando el agua helada me cayó encima del pelo y del cuello. Algunos otros, que estaban cerca, también gritaron, al ver la mini avalancha.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. Su chaqueta estaba empapada, y su pelo castaño pegado a los lados de su cara.

"S-sií", dijo entre dientes.

Me quité mi abrigo y se lo ofrecí. Era impermeable y había rechazado la mayor parte del agua. "Quítate la chaqueta."

"Pero vas a tener-"

"¡Quítatela!"

Se la quitó, y mientras se ponía mi abrigo, finalmente me di cuenta de las risas que siempre siguen a una situación como ésta. Evitando las miradas, me concentré, en cambio, en mantener asegurada la chaqueta de Kurt, mientras él se cambiaba.

"Me hubiese gustado que no estuvieras llevando un abrigo, Rach", dijo Ralf Sarcozy, un Moroi particularmente corpulento y rechoncho. Lo odiaba. "Esa blusa se vería muy bien mojada".

"Esa blusa es tan fea que debería ser quemada. ¿Se la compraste a un mendigo?" Levanté la vista cuando Quinn pasaba y entrelazaba su brazo con el de Adam. Sus rizos rubio perfectamente peinados, llevaba un increíble par de zapatos negros de tacón de aguja que se hubiesen visto mucho mejor en mi. Al menos la hacían más alta, tenía que reconocerlo. Adam había estado a unos pocos pasos detrás de nosotras pero milagrosamente había evitado la nieve derretida. Viendo lo orgullosa que ella estaba, decidí que no había sido un milagro.

"Me imagino que quieres ofrecerte para quemarla, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, negándome a dejarle saber cuanto me había molestado su insulto. Sabía perfectamente bien que mi concepto de la moda se había atrasado en los últimos dos años. "Oh, espera – el fuego no es tu elemento, ¿no? El tuyo es el agua. ¡Qué casualidad que nos haya caído una tromba encima".

Quinn puso cara de haber sido insultada, pero el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba disfrutando demasiado para ser simplemente una inocente espectadora.

"¿Qué debería significar eso?"

"Nada para mí. Pero la Sra. Sue probablemente tendrá algo que decir cuando descubra que utilizaste magia contra otro estudiante."

"Esto no fue un ataque", se burló. "Y no he sido yo. Fue un acto de Dios".

Algunos se rieron, los suficientes para que Quinn se regodease. En mi imaginación le respondí: Esto también, y la tiraría contra la pared de la Iglesia. En la vida real, Kurt me empujó y me dijo "Vámonos".

Nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios, dejando atrás risas y bromas acerca de nuestro estado y de cómo Kurt aún no se había especializado. Por dentro, yo hervía. Comprendí, que tenía que hacer algo con Quinn. Además de normal irritación causada por la lengua bífida de Quinn, no quería que Kurt tuviese que hacer frente a más estrés del que ya tenía. Nos había ido bien esta primera semana, y quería que siguiésemos así.

"Sabes", le dije, "Cada vez creo mas firmemente que robar a Adam de vuelta es algo bueno. Le enseñarías a esa Muñeca Vaca una lección. Además, creo que sería fácil. Él todavía está loco por ti. "

"No quiero enseñarle una lección a nadie," dijo Kurt. "Y yo no estoy loco por él."

"Vamos, ella pelea y habla de nosotras a nuestras espaldas. Ayer me acusó de tener pantalones vaqueros del Ejército de la Salvación".

"Tus vaqueros son del Ejército de la Salvación".

"Bueno, sí," resoplé "pero no tiene derecho a reírse de ellos cuando esta vistiendo cosas de la Target"

"Oye, no hay nada malo en Target. Me gusta Target. "

"A mi también. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Ella pretende hacerlas pasar por ropas de la marca de Stella McCartney."

"¿Y eso es un crimen?"

Fingí una solemne expresión. "Absolutamente. Tienes que vengarte."

"Te lo dije, no me interesa vengarme." Y me miró firmemente. "Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo".

Sonreí de la forma más inocente que pude, y cuando cada uno siguió su camino, una vez más me sentí aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

"Y entonces, ¿Cuando la gran lucha de mujeres va a pasar?" Jesse me esperaba fuera de la habitación después de que me hubiese separado de Kurt.

Se veía despreocupado y guapo, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba.

"No se a lo que te refieres."

Desplegó sus brazos y caminó conmigo al interior del edificio, dejándome su chaqueta por que yo el había dejado a Kurt la mía. "Te vi hablando en el exterior de capilla. ¿No tienes ningún respeto por la casa de Dios? "

Resoplé. "Tienes casi el mismo respeto que yo tengo, pagano. Si ni tan si quiera vas. Además, como has dicho, estábamos fuera".

"Y no me has respondido a la pregunta."

Sólo le di una amplia sonrisa y me puse su chaqueta.

Nos quedamos en la zona común de los dormitorios, una sala de estar muy bien supervisada y una zona de estudio donde los estudiantes de ambos sexos se podían mezclar, además de los invitados Moroi.

Siendo domingo, estaba bastante concurrida con las tareas de última hora para las clases del día siguiente. Al notar una pequeña mesa vacía, agarré del brazo a

Mason y lo llevé hasta allí.

"¿No deberías ir directamente a tu habitación?"

Me senté en cuclillas en una silla, mirando alrededor con cautela. "Hay un montón de gente aquí hoy, pasará un tiempo antes de que me noten. Dios, estoy harta de estar encerrada. Y sólo pasó una semana".

"También yo lo estoy. Te echamos de menos ayer a la noche. Muchos de nosotros estuvimos en la sala de juegos. Mike estaba en racha."

Suspiré. "No me digas eso. No quiero oír hablar de tu glamurosa vida".

"Muy bien". Apoyó su codo en la mesa y reposó su mentón en la mano. "Así que háblame de Quinn. Un día de estos la cogerás y la golpearás, ¿verdad? Creo recordar que lo hiciste por lo menos diez veces, con la gente que te molestaba. "

"Soy un nueva, y renovada Rachel", le dije, intentando mostrarme toda lo seria posible. Que no resultó muy bien. El sonrió. "Además, si hago eso, romperé mi condicional con Sue. Tengo que andar por el buen camino."

"En otras palabras, que encontrarás una manera de vengarte de Quinn sin meterte en problemas."

Sentí una sonrisa forzando las esquinas de mis labios. "¿Sabes lo qué me gusta de ti, Jesse? Que piensas exactamente como yo. "

"Un concepto aterrador", respondió secamente. "Dime entonces lo que piensas de esto: puede que sepa algo sobre ella, aunque probablemente no debería contártelo... "

Me incline hacia él. "Oh, ahora ya has empezado. Ahora tienes que contármelo".

"Sería un error", me provocó, "¿Como se que no usarás esta información para hacer algo malo?"

Parpadeé varias veces. "¿Puedes resistirte a esta carita?"

Me estudió durante un momento. "No. Realmente, no puedo. Bueno, aquí va: Quinn no es de la realeza. "

Me relaje en la silla de nuevo. "No bromees. Ya lo sabía. Sé quien es de la realeza desde que tenía dos años. "

"Sí, pero eso no es todo. Sus padres trabajan para uno de los Lords Drozdovs." Agité mi mano con impaciencia. Una gran cantidad de Moroi trabajaban en el mundo humano, pero la sociedad Moroi también disponía de varias ofertas de empleo por su propia raza. Alguien necesitaba ocuparlas. "En la limpieza. Son prácticamente siervos. Su padre corta el césped y su madre es una de las criadas".

En realidad, yo tenía un gran respeto por todo aquel que tenía un trabajo a jornada completa, independientemente de cual fuera su empleo. Personas en todo el mundo tenían que hacer cosas desagradables para vivir. Pero, como ocurría con la Target, se convertía en una cuestión diferente cuando alguien trataba de hacerse pasar por lo que no es. Y durante la semana que llevaba aquí, había sido testigo de cuanto Quinn quería desesperadamente encajar en la élite de la escuela.

"Nadie lo sabe", dije pensativa.

"Y ella no quiere que lo sepan. Ya sabes cómo es la realeza." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno, a excepción de Kurt, por supuesto. Harían que Quinn lo pasase mal por eso."

"¿Como sabes todo esto?"

"Mi tío es el guardián de los Drozdovs".

"Y has estado guardando ese secreto, ¿no?"

"Hasta que me has corrompido. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el camino que vas a elegir: el bueno o el malo? "

"Creo que voy a darle a ella el honor-"

"Srta. Berry, sabes que no deberías estar aquí".

Una de las inspectoras de la residencia se detuvo delante de nosotros, la expresión de su cara era de desaprobación.

Yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que Jesse pensaba como yo. Mentía tan bien como yo. "Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo para la clase de idiomas. ¿Cómo lo haremos si Rach está encerrada? "

La inspectora entrecerró los ojos. "No parece que estén haciendo un trabajo".

Empujé el libro que me había dado el sacerdote y lo abrí aleatoriamente. Lo había colocado sobre la mesa cuando nos sentamos. "Estamos, um, trabajando en esto."

Todavía parecía sospechar. "Una hora. No te daré mas tiempo, y será mejor que realmente os vea trabajar".

"Sí, señora," dijo Jesse con gesto serio. "Absolutamente".

Ella se alejó todavía mirándonos.

"Mi héroe", le dije.

Señaló el libro. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Algo que el Padre me dio. Tenía una duda sobre el sermón".

Me miró fijamente, asombrado.

"¡Oh, deja de mirarme así." Le eché una hojeada al índice. "Estoy tratando de encontrar a una mujer llamada Anna."

Jesse arrastró su silla, por lo que acabo sentándose muy cerca de mí. "Muy bien. Vamos a ver. "

Encontré el número de la página que me llevó a la sección de San Vladimir, sin sorpresa alguna. Rápidamente leímos el capítulo buscando el nombre de Anna.

Cuándo lo encontramos el autor no tenía mucho que decir sobre ella. Había incluido un trozo escrito por otro tipo que aparentemente habían vivido en la misma época que San Vladimir:

Y con Vladimir siempre estaba Anna, hija de Fyodor. El amor de ellos era inocente y puro como el de un hermano y hermana, y en varias ocasiones lo defendió contra los Strigoi que intentaron matarlo y destruir su santidad. De la misma manera, es ella quién lo consuela cuando el espíritu es difícil de soportar, y las tinieblas de Satanás intentan acabar con el y debilitar su salud y su cuerpo.

Contra eso también lo defiende, porque ellos estaban conectados desde que el salvó su vida cuando era una niña. Que Dios le hubiese enviado al bendito Vladimir, una guardiana como ella, era una señal del amor de Dios, una guardiana que era una shadow-kissed y que siempre sabía lo que estaba en su corazón y su mente.

"Aquí está," dijo Jesse. "Ella era la guardiana de él."

"Aquí no dice lo que significa shadow-kissed".

"Probablemente no significa nada".

Algo en mí no lo creía. Lo leí de nuevo, tratando de interpretar el lenguaje antiguo.

Jesse me miraba curiosamente, intentando ayudarme.

"Tal vez estaban enamorados", sugirió.

Yo me reí. "Él era un santo."

"¿Y qué? A los santos, probablemente también les guste el sexo. Ese negocio de "hermano y hermana" es probablemente fachada. Señaló una de las frases. "¿Ves? Estaban "conectados".

Dio un parpadeo. "Es un código."

Conectados. Es una extraña elección de la palabra, pero no quería necesariamente decir que Ana y Vladimir se desgarrasen las ropas.

"No lo creo. Eran amigos cercanos. Los chicos y las chicas pueden ser sólo amigos." Lo dije enfáticamente, y él me dio una mirada seca.

"¿Sí? Nosotros somos amigos y no sé lo que hay en tu corazón y tu mente" Puso una expresión de falso filósofo. "Por supuesto, algunos sostienen que nunca se sabe lo que está pasando en el corazón de una mujer"

"¡Oh, cállate", le bufé, empujándolo con el brazo.

"Debido a que ellas son criaturas extrañas y misteriosas", continuó con su voz de profesor ", y un hombre debe saber cómo leer sus pensamientos para poder hacerlas felices."

Empecé a reír sin control y, probablemente, estaría en problemas de nuevo.

"Vale, trata de leer mi mente y dejar de ser tan-"

Dejé de reír y miró hacia abajo, de regreso al libro.

Conectados y siempre sabe lo que está en su corazón y en su mente.

Finalmente lo comprendí, tenían una conexión. Apostaría todo lo que tenía – lo que no era mucho – en eso. La revelación fue aterradora. Había un montón de vagas historias y mitos sobre guardianes y Morois "que acostumbraban a tener conexiones". Pero esta era la primera vez que sabía con exactitud de alguien que la había tenido.

Jesse notó mi sorpresa. "¿Estás bien? Pareces medio extraña."

Me encogí de hombros. "Si. Bien."

* * *

><p>Si pude actualizar, la verdad creí que no lo lograria porque me dejaron tarea de las materias más complicadas pero la termine antes de tiempo y como ya tengo casi toda la historia adaptada no me toma mucho tiempo :)<p>

Puede que no le encuentren mucho caso a este cap. pero es importante porque eso inicia la busqueda del significado de la inusual conexión entre Rachel y Kurt. Y aclaro de nuevo, no ellos no sienten nada amoroso, solo es una amistad muy fuerte que se fortalecio más por una razón que sabran más adelante :)

Mary: Eres muy tierna, es que por tus mensajes me parecio que estabas desesperada o algo así :) pero no te preocupes yo ya me habia dado cuenta de que Fan Fiction me pública los comentarios de personas no registradas unos días después de ser públicados (sí, lo se me odia Fan Fiction) pero si los recibo en mi correo tan luego comentas, te contestaria por PM como lo hago regularmente pero bueno tengo que esperar a públicar de nuevo. Saludos!

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Después de que pasaran algunas semanas, rápidamente me olvidé de la cosa de Anna mientras la vida en la Academia me envolvía. El choque de nuestro regreso se fue un poco, y empezamos a caer en una rutina semi-cómoda. Mis días se resumían en ir a la iglesia, desayunar con Kurt, y cualquier tipo de vida social que podía conseguir más allá de eso. Al tener negado cualquier tiempo libre, no tuve ningún problema para dejar de ser centro de atención, pero a veces lograba robar un poco de atención aquí y allí, a pesar de mi noble su discurso sobre "pasar desapercibidos" No lo podía evitar. Me gustaba coquetear, me gustaba estar con los grupos, y me gusta hacer comentarios sarcásticos en clase.<p>

Su nuevo papel de incógnito llamaba la atención simplemente porque era completamente diferente de antes de que escapáramos, cuando había estado tan activo con la realeza. La mayoría de las personas lo dejaban pasar, aceptando que el príncipe Hummel estaba saliendo de los radares sociales y que estaba feliz andando con Tina y su grupo. Las divagaciones de Tina a veces me hacían querer golpearme la mi cabeza contra la pared, pero ella era buena - mejor que la mayor parte de la realeza - y la mayor parte del tiempo me gustaba estar a su lado.

Y, como Sue me había advertido, realmente me pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando y entrenando. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mi cuerpo dejaba de odiarme. Mis músculos se volvían más resistentes, y mi fuerza aumentaba.

Seguían pateándome el culo en los entrenamientos, pero no tanto como antes, lo que ya era algo. El mayor problema ahora parecía ser mi piel. Entrenar en el exterior, expuesta al frío durante tanto tiempo estaba agrietando mi cara, y sólo el suministro constante de Kurt de lociones de cuidado de la piel me impidió envejecer antes de hora. Él no podía hacer mucho para las ampollas de mis manos y los pies.

También se desarrolló una rutina entre Finn y yo. Jesse tenía razón cuando dijo que era antisocial.

Finn no andaba mucho con lo otros guardianes, a pesar de que era evidente de que los demás lo respetaban. Y cuanto más trabajaba con él, mas lo respetaba, aunque realmente no entendía sus métodos de entrenamiento. No parecían muy agresivos. Siempre comenzábamos estirando en el gimnasio, y últimamente me enviaba fuera a correr, encarando el cada vez más frío otoño de Montana.

Tres semanas después de mí regreso a la Academia, un día que fui al gimnasio antes de las clases, lo encontré recostado sobre una colchoneta leyendo un libro de Louis L'Amour. Alguien había traído un Reproductor de CDs portátil y, aunque eso me animó al principio la canción que estaba sonando no lo hizo: " When Doves Cry" de Prince. Era vergonzoso saber el título de la canción, pero uno de nuestros colegas de habitación estaba obsesionado con los 80.

"Whoa, Finn," dije, tirando mi mochila en el suelo. "Entiendo que este es un éxito actual en el este de Europa, pero ¿Crees que podamos escuchar algo que no haya sido gravado antes de que yo naciera?"

Ni se inmutó y apenas me miró. "¿Y qué te importa? Soy yo el que va a escucharlo. Tú vas a estar fuera corriendo".

Hice una mueca mientras puse mi pie en la parte superior de una barra y estiré los tendones de la pierna. Considerando todas las cosas, Finn tenía una buena tolerancia de mi sarcasmo.

Mientras no holgazanease en mi entrenamiento, él no lidiaba con mis constantes comentarios.

"Oye", le pregunté, mientras me dirigía a la siguiente serie de estiramientos "¿Qué fin tiene tanta carrera? Quiero decir, entiendo la importancia de la fuerza y todo lo demás, pero ¿Yo no debería practicar con algo con un poco más de lucha? Todavía me están matando en la práctica en grupo. "

"Tal vez deberías golpear más fuerte", respondió secamente.

"Hablo en serio."

"Es difícil ver la diferencia." Bajó el libro, pero no se movió. "Mi trabajo es prepararte para defender al príncipe y la luchar contra las criaturas de la oscuridad, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"Entonces contéstame a esto: suponiendo que consigas secuestrarlo de nuevo y estáis por ahí en un centro comercial. Entonces, mientras estáis allí, un Strigoi os ataca. ¿Qué harías? "

"Depende de en que tienda estuviésemos."

Me miró.

"Muy bien. Lo apuñalaría con una estaca de plata. "

Finn se había sentado, cruzando las piernas en un movimiento fluido. No entendía cómo alguien tan alto podía ser tan elegante. "Oh?" Levantó sus cejas oscuras. "¿Tienes una estaca de plata? ¿Y al menos sabes usarla? "

Aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y fruncí el ceño. Hechas con magia elemental, las estacas de plata eran las armas más mortíferas de los guardianes. Apuñalar a un Strigoi en el corazón significaba la muerte inmediata. Las láminas eran igual de mortales para los Moroi, entonces no se daban fácilmente a los aprendices. Mi clase estaba sólo comenzando a aprender a usarlas. Me había entrenado con un arma antes, pero nadie me permitía acercarme aún a una estaca.

Afortunadamente, hay otras dos formas de matar a un Strigoi.

"Muy bien. Le cortaría la cabeza".

"Ignorando el hecho de que no tienes un arma para hacerlo, ¿Cómo compensarías el hecho de que podría ser 30 cm más alto que tú?"

Enderecé mi cuerpo, irritada, dejando de tocarme los dedos de los pies. "Bien, entonces le prendería fuego. "

"Una vez más, ¿con qué?"

"Vale, desisto. Ya tienes la respuesta. Estás bromeando conmigo. Si estoy de compras y veo un Strigoi, ¿qué hago? "

Mirándome fijamente y sin parpadear me dijo. "Corre".

Reprimí el deseo de tirarle algo. Cuando terminé mis estiramientos me dijo que saldría a correr conmigo. Esto era nuevo. Tal vez la carrera me daría alguna idea de su reputación asesina.

Salimos a la fría noche del mes de octubre. Regresar al horario vampírico todavía me resultaba extraño. Las clases aproximadamente empezarían en una hora, y esperaba que el sol naciese, y no que se pusiese. Pero él se hundía en el horizonte hacia el oeste, iluminando las montañas blancas de nieve con un brillante color naranja. No hablamos. Él redujo la marcha de su paso para combinarlo con el mío, por lo que permanecimos juntos.

Eso me molestó, de repente yo quería su aprobación. Así que establecí mi propio ritmo, trabajando mis pulmones y mis músculos más duramente. Doce vueltas alrededor de la pista equivalían a 5 km, todavía nos quedaban nueve.

Cuando llegamos a la antepenúltima vuelta, algunos aprendices pasaron a nuestro lado, para ir a prepararse para la práctica de grupo, en la cual yo también estaría. Al verme, Jesse aclamó. "¡Buena forma, Rach!"

Le sonreí y le saludé.

"Te estás quedando atrás" dijo Finn duramente, haciendo que apartara la mirada de los chicos. La dureza en su voz me sorprendió. "¿Es por eso que tus tiempos no están mejorando? ¿Te distraes con facilidad? "

Avergonzada, aumenté mi velocidad de nuevo, a pesar de que mi cuerpo había comenzado a gritarme obscenidades. Terminamos la duodécima vuelta, y cuando comprobó el tiempo, vio que había bajado en dos minutos mi mejor tiempo.

"No está mal, ¿eh?" Grité cuando regresamos al interior para hacer estiramientos de relajación. "Parece que podré llegar al límite del país antes de que el Strigoi me atrape en el centro comercial. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo lo haría Kurt".

"Si él estuviese contigo, estaría bien."

Le miré sorprendida. Fue el primer elogio de la verdad que me dio desde que comenzáramos el entrenamiento. Sus ojos marrones me miraban, tanto con diversión como con aprobación.

Y fue ahí que sucedió.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese disparado. Aguado y cortante, el terror estalló en mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza. Mi visión era borrosa, y por un momento, ya no estaba allí parada. Bajaba corriendo unas escaleras, asustada y desesperada, queriendo salir de allí, necesitando encontrar... a mí.

Mi visión se aclaró, dejándome de vuelta en la pista y fuera de la cabeza de Kurt. Sin una palabra a Finn, salí de allí, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el dormitorio Moroi. No importó que mis piernas acabasen de soportar una mini maratón. Corrieron rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, como si fueran nuevas y brillantes.

Ligeramente, fui consciente de que Finn me alcanzaba y me preguntaba que estaba mal, pero yo no podía responderle. Tenía una sola y única tarea: llegar al dormitorio.

Su forma gigantesca y cubierta con hiedra se levantaba delante de mí, cuando Kurt nos encontró, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Me detuve de repente, mis pulmones a punto de a explotar.

"¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Qué pasó?" Exigí, agarrándole las manos, y obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

Pero él no podía responder. Arrojó sus brazos a mí alrededor, sollozando en mi pecho. Me mantuve allí, acariciando su liso y sedoso pelo mientras le decía que todo estaría bien – independientemente de lo que "todo" fuera. Y francamente, no me importa lo que era en ese momento. Él estaba allí y estaba seguro, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Finn estaba cerca de nosotros, alerta y preparado para cualquier amenaza, su cuerpo preparado para el ataque. Me sentía segura con él en nuestro lado.

Una media hora más tarde, estábamos todos en el interior de la habitación de Kurt con otros tres guardianes, la Sra. Silvester, y la inspectora de la recepción. Esta era la primera vez que veía la habitación de Kurt.

Tina había conseguido ser la compañera de Kurt, y los dos lados de la habitación contrastaban. El de Tina era vivo, la pared llena de fotos y un edredón de flores que no combinaba con un dormitorio. Kurt tenía pocas posesiones, al igual que yo, y no destacaba tanto. Tenía una foto colgada en la pared, sacada el pasado Halloween, cuando nos habíamos disfrazado de hadas, completando el traje con unas alas y maquillaje de purpurina. Ver esta foto y recordar cómo lo habíamos hecho provocó que se formase un gran dolor en mi pecho.

Con toda la agitación que había nadie notó que, supuestamente, no debería estar allí. En el pasillo, se apiñaron las chicas y chicos Moroi, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Tina pasó a través de ellos, queriendo saber cual era el motivo de tanta agitación en su cuarto. Cuando lo descubrió, se detuvo abruptamente.

La impresión y la repugnancia aparecieron en la cara de casi todos los que nos fijamos en la cama de Kurt.

Había un zorro en su almohada. Su pelo era de color rojizo-anaranjado, con un toque de blanco. Se veía tan suave y tierno que podría ser una mascota, un gato tal vez, algo que pondrías en tus brazos y acurrucarías.

Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que su garganta había sido cortada.

El interior de su garganta era de color rosa y similar a la gelatina. La sangre había manchado el edredón, formando una mancha oscura que se propagaba por todo el tejido. Los ojos del zorro miraban fijamente arriba, a la nada, como en una especie de shock, como si el zorro no pudiese creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las náuseas se me acumulaban en el estómago, pero me obligó a seguir mirando. No podía permitirme el lujo de sentirme débil. Algún día tendría que matar a un Strigoi. Si no podía hacer frente a un zorro, no sobreviviría a las posteriores matanzas.

Lo que había pasado con el zorro era enfermo y perverso, obviamente realizado por alguien tan perturbado que no había palabras para describirlo. Kurt lo miraba fijamente, su cara estaba pálida como la de un cadáver, y caminó unos pasos en su dirección, las manos, involuntariamente, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Este repugnante acto lo había herido profundamente, lo sabía, considerando su amor por los animales. A él le gustaban, y a ellos les gustaba él. Mientras estábamos por nuestra cuenta, a menudo me pedía tener una mascota, pero siempre me negué, recordando que no podíamos cuidar de una para después dejarla cuando tupiésemos que salir huyendo sin pleno aviso. Además, ellos me odiaban. Entonces se contentó con ayudar y curar a aquellos animales que estaban abandonados, y trabar amistad con las mascotas de los demás, como el gato Bryan.

Sin embargo, no pudo curar a este zorro. No tenía como hacerlo, pero vi en su cara que quiso ayudarlo, como lo hacia con todos. Cogí su mano y lo aleje de él, recordando una conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos dos años.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un grajo? "

"Es muy grande. Es un cuervo".

"Sí, definitivamente muerto. No lo toques".

En aquel momento él no me había escuchado. Esperaba que ahora lo hiciese.

"Todavía estaba vivo cuando llegué". Me susurró Kurt, sacudiéndome el brazo. "Apenas. Oh dios, estaba retorciéndose. Debe haber sufrido tanto".

Sentí la bilis llegar a mi garganta. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a vomitar ahora. "¿Tú-?

"No... quise... comencé..."

"Entonces olvídalo" le dije bruscamente. "Es una estupidez. Una broma estúpida de alguien. Limpiaran todo esto. Incluso, si lo deseas, te darán una nueva habitación."

Se giró hacia mí, sus ojos casi salvajes. "Rach... recuerdas... aquella vez... "

"Detente", le dije. "Olvídalo. Esto no es lo mismo. "

"¿Y si alguien lo vio? ¿Y si alguien sabe…?"

Agarré firmemente su brazo, clavándole las uñas para que me prestase atención.

Se estremeció. "No. No es lo mismo. No tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Me oyes?"

Podía sentir las miradas de Tina y Finn que estaban detrás de nosotros.

"Todo estará bien. Todo va a estar bien. "

No parecía que me creyese, pero Kurt asintió.

"Limpia eso", le dijo Sue a la inspectora. "Y averigua si alguien vio algo".

Finalmente alguien se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le ordenó a Finn que me sacase de allí, sin importarles cuanto implorase para que me dejasen quedarme con Kurt. Me acompañó hasta los dormitorios de los aprendices. No habló hasta que casi llegamos. "¿Sabes alguna cosa?, Algo sobre lo que pasó. ¿Fue eso lo que querías decir cuando le dijiste a la Directora Sue que Kurt estaba en peligro?"

"No sé nada. Es sólo una broma de mal gusto".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quien haría esto? O ¿por qué? "

Pensé en ello. Antes de marcharnos, podría haber sido realizada por varias personas. Es lo que ocurre cuando eres muy popular. Hay gente que te quiere y hay gente que te odia. Pero ¿ahora?

Kurt había dejado de ser popular, en cierta medida. La única persona que real y verdaderamente lo despreciaba era Quinn, pero Quinn parecía luchar sus batallas con palabras, no con acciones. Y aunque hubiese decidido hacer algo más agresivo, ¿por qué hacer eso? Ella no parecía ser de ese tipo. Hay millones de otros medios para vengarse de una persona.

"No", le dije. "No tengo ni idea".

"Rachel, si sabes algo, tienes que decírmelo. Estamos en el mismo lado. Los dos queremos protegerlo. Esto es serio".

Me volví, tirando mi ira por el zorro encima de él. "Sí, esto es serio. Es muy serio. Y tú me estás haciendo correr todos los días cuando lo que debería hacer es aprender a luchar y defenderla ¡Si quieres ayudar, enséñame algo! Enséñame a luchar. Ya sé cómo escapar."

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que quería aprender, cómo quería demostrarle a Kurt y a todos los demás de lo que era capaz. El incidente con el zorro me había hecho sentir impotente, y no me había gustado. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Finn observó mi arrebato con calma, sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando terminé, simplemente me hizo seña de seguir adelante como si no hubiese dicho nada. "Vamos. Vas a llegar tarde a la práctica."

* * *

><p>Sí, no hubo Klaine pero gracias a esto en el siguiente capitulo lo hay... solo recuerden que el poder de Blaine es el Fuego ;)<p>

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Ardiendo de rabia, luche mejor y mas duramente en aquel día de lo que jamás había luchado en las otras clases con los aprendices. Así que finalmente gané mi primera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aniquilando a Shane Reyes. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y se lo tomó a bien, aplaudiendo mi rendimiento, al igual que hicieron algunos otros.<p>

"La revancha está comenzando", Observó Jesse después de la clase.

"Es lo que parece."

Gentilmente tocó mi brazo. "¿Cómo está Kurt?"

No me sorprendió que lo supiese. Los chismes se propagaban tan rápido por aquí, que algunas veces parecía que todos tuviésemos una conexión mental.

"Bien. Se está recuperando." No le comenté como lo sabía. Nuestra conexión es un secreto para los estudiantes. "Jesse, que sabes sobre Quinn. ¿Crees que puede haberle hecho eso? "

"Whoa, hey, no soy un experto en ella. Pero ¿honestamente? No. Quinn no haría ni disecciones en biología. No me la puedo imaginar pegándole a un zorro, menos todavía, matándolo. "

"¿Ninguno de sus amigos lo haría por ella?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. No son exactamente del tipo que manchan sus manos, tampoco. Pero, ¿quién puede saberlo? "

Kurt continuaba abatido cuando lo encontré más tarde en el almuerzo, su estado de ánimo empeoró mientras Tina y su grupo no podían dejar de hablar del zorro. Aparentemente Tina se sobrepuso a su repugnancia lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la atención que el espectáculo trajo sobre ella.

Tal vez ella no era tan feliz con su condición de impopular como siempre había creído.

"Y estaba ahí", explicó, agitando sus manos para enfatizar. "Justo en el centro de la cama. Había sangre por todas partes. "

Kurt se veía tan verde como el jersey que llevaba puesto, y lo saqué de allí incluso antes de que terminase mi propia comida y de inmediato iniciase una serie de obscenidades sobre el don de gentes de Tina.

"Es buena gente", dijo Kurt automáticamente. "El otro día me contabas lo bien que te caía."

"Me cae bien, sólo que es incompetente para ciertas cosas."

Nos detuvimos en el exterior de nuestra clase de comportamiento animal, y me di cuenta de que la gente nos lanzaba miradas curiosas y cuchicheaban en cuanto pasábamos a su lado. Suspiré.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿No puedes sentirlo?"

"Sí, pero quiero oírlo de ti."

"No lo sé. Pero estaré bien. Solo quiero que dejen de mirarme como si fuese un monstruo. "

Mi ira estalló de nuevo. Lo del zorro era malo. Pero los cuchicheos de la gente lo hacia todavía peor, pero por lo menos, sobre eso podía hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Quién te está molestando?"

"Rach, no puedes pegarle a todo el mundo con el que tengamos problemas".

"¿Quinn?" Supuse.

"Y los demás", dijo evasivamente. "Mira, no importa. Lo que quiero saber es como pudo ser... es decir, no puedo dejar de pensar sobre aquella vez — "

"No", le advertí.

"¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no ha ocurrido? Tú de todos los demás. Te ríes de Tina por que no para de hablar, pero no es como si tuvieses un buen control de ti misma. Por lo general, hablas de cualquier cosa".

"Pero no se trata de eso. Tenemos que olvidarlo. Fue hace mucho. Ni tan siquiera sabemos realmente lo que pasó. "

Me encaró con sus grandes ojos azules, calculando su siguiente argumento.

"Hola, Rach."

Nuestra conversación se detuvo cuando Brody vino hacia nosotros. Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

"Hola".

Saludó amablemente a Kurt. "Así que, oye, que tal si esta noche hacemos un pequeño grupo de estudios en tu dormitorio. ¿Crees que ... tal vez ... "

Olvidándome momentáneamente de Kurt, enfoque mi atención completamente en Brody.

De repente, tenía que hacer algo salvaje y muy malo. Hoy habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. "Seguro."

Me dijo cuando estaría allí, y le dije que me reuniría con el en una de las zonas comunes, con "más información".

Kurt me miró fijamente cuando él se marchó. "Estás bajo el arresto domiciliario. No te dejarán quedar y hablar con él."

"No quiero " hablar "con él. Nos escabulliremos".

Gruñó. "A veces no te entiendo".

"Eso es por que tu eres el cuidadoso, y yo la imprudente".

Una vez que Comportamiento Animal comenzó, analicé las posibilidades de que Quinn fuese la responsable. La arrogante mirada que tenía su cara de ángel psicótico, ciertamente hacia ver que amaba la sensación provocada por el zorro sangriento. Pero eso no significa que fuese culpable, y después de observarla durante las últimas dos semanas, sabía que disfrutaría de cualquier cosa que nos perjudicase a Kurt y a mí. Ella no tenía que ser la persona que lo había hecho.

"Los lobos, al igual que muchas otras especies, se dividen en grupos de machos y hembras alfa a los cuales los demás deben reportar. Los alfas son casi siempre los más fuertes físicamente, aunque muchas veces, los enfrentamientos acaban siendo sólo una cuestión de voluntad y personalidad. Cuando un alfa es desafiado y sustituido, ese lobo será expulsado del grupo y posiblemente atacado. "

Dejé de soñar despierta y me centré en la Sra. Meissner.

"La mayoría de los enfrentamientos tienden a ocurrir durante la época de apareamiento," continuó. Naturalmente, esto provocó algunas risas entre los alumnos. "En la mayoría de los grupos, los alfas son los únicos que se aparean. Si el lobo macho alfa es un anciano, un competidor mas joven puede pensar que tiene una oportunidad contra él. Los jóvenes generalmente no se dan cuenta de lo seriamente amenazados que están por el más experimentado".

Dejando de lado el negocio de los viejos y jóvenes-lobo, pensé que el resto era bastante pertinente. Ciertamente, en la estructura social de la Academia, decidí amargamente, parece haber un montón de alfas y competiciones.

Quinn levantó su mano. "¿Qué hay de los zorros? ¿También hay alfas?

Toda la clase retuvo el aliento y después surgieron algunas risillas nerviosas.

Nadie parecía creer que Quinn hubiese tocado ese tema.

La Sra. Meissner se puso roja, con lo que sospeche que era de rabia. "Hoy estamos hablando de los lobos, Srta. Fabrey."

A Quinn no parecía importarle la bronca, y cuando la clase de dividió en parejas para hacer un trabajo, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándonos y riendo. Por la conexión, pude sentir a Kurt cada vez más molesto, mientras que las imágenes del zorro todavía pasaban por su mente.

"No te preocupes", le dije. "Tengo una forma—"

"Hey, Kurt" nos interrumpió alguien.

Miramos a Ralf Sarcozy cuando se detuvo enfrente de nuestras mesas. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de siempre, y tuve la sensación de que se nos había acercado debido a una apuesta con sus amigos.

"Entonces, admítelo", dijo. "Tu mataste al zorro. Estas intentando convencer a Sue de que estas loco, para así poder volver a salir de nuevo. "

"Que te jodan", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Te estas ofreciendo?"

"Por lo que he escuchado, no tienes con que" Le contesté.

"Wow," se burló. "Has cambiado. Por lo que recuerdo, no eras tan exigente a la hora de elegir con quien estar desnuda. "

"Y por lo que yo recuerdo, las únicas que tu viste desnudas estaban en Internet."

Levantó la cabeza con ares de superioridad, con un gesto excesivamente dramático. "Oye, acabo de darme cuenta: fuiste tu, ¿verdad?" Miró a Kurt, dándome la espalda. "Ella mató al zorro por ti, ¿no? Algún tipo de extraño vudú lesbi-ahhh! "

Ralf explotó en llamas.

Me levanté y alejé a Kurt de él - y no es algo fácil de hacer, ya que estábamos sentados. Acabamos en el suelo mientras que los gritos - de Ralf en particular – llenaron nuestra aula y la Sra. Meissner salió corriendo para coger un extintor.

Luego, de la nada, las llamas desaparecieron. Ralf todavía estaba gritando y retorciéndose, pero no tenía marcas de quemaduras. La única prueba de lo que acaba de ocurrir era el olor de humo en el aire.

Durante varios segundos, toda la clase se congeló. Por lo tanto, todos poco a poco juntaron las piezas del rompecabezas. Las especialidades de la magia de los Moroi era conocidas por todos, y después de mirar a toda la clase, identifiqué tres usuarios de fuego: Ralf, su amigo Jacob, y – Blaine Anderson.

Dado que ni Jacob ni Ralf quemarían a Ralf, eso dejo ver claramente quien era el culpable. El hecho de que Blaine estaba riendo histéricamente solo lo recalco más.

La Sra. Meissner cambio de rojo a morado. "¡Señor Anderson!" Gritó. "¿Cómo te atreves – tienes alguna idea – al despacho de la Directora Silvester ahora mismo!"

Blaine, totalmente inquebrantable, se levantó y arrojó su mochila sobre un hombro.

La sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. "Claro, Sra. Meissner."

Se desvió de su camino para pasar al lado de Ralf, que se retiró rápidamente cuando el pasaba. El resto de la clase lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Después de eso, la Sra. Meissner intentó que la clase volviese a la normalidad, pero fue una causa perdida. Nadie podía dejar de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Era chocante a diferentes niveles. En primer lugar, nadie había visto nunca ese tipo de hechizo: una especie de fuego que en realidad no quemaba nada. En segundo lugar, Blaine lo había usado ofensivamente. Había atacado a otra persona. Los Moroi nunca hacían eso. Creían que la magia estaba destinada a la protección de la tierra, para ayudar a las personas a tener una vida mejor. Nunca, jamás había sido utilizada como un arma. Los instructores de magia nunca enseñaban ese tipo de hechizos, creo que ni tan siquiera la conocían. Por último, lo más loco de todo, Blaine había hecho eso. Blaine, que nunca se hacia notar y a quien nadie le importaba. Bueno, ahora el se había hecho notar.

Parecía que había alguien que todavía conocía conjuros ofensivos, sin embargo, y por más que me hubiese gustado la mirada de terror en el rostro de Ralf, pensé que Blaine era verdaderamente un psicópata.

"Kurt" lo llamé en cuanto salimos de la clase, " dime, por favor, que no vas a reunirte de nuevo con él."

La culpa que se extendió a través de nuestra conexión mental, me dijo más que cualquier explicación.

"¡Kurt!" Lo agarré del brazo.

"No es para tanto", dijo preocupado. "Él está realmente bien-"

"¿Está bien? ¿Está bien?" La gente en el pasillo nos miraba. Me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando. "Él está fuera de si. Prendió fuego a Ralf. Pensé que habíamos decidido que no lo volverías a ver".

"Tú lo decidiste, Rach. No yo." Había un tono en su voz que no había oído desde hace tiempo.

"¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Estás... ¿sabes...?"

"¡No!" Insistió. "Ya te lo dije. Dios." Me lanzó una mirada de disgusto. "No todo el mundo piensa - y actúa – como tú".

Me encogí ante esas palabras. En este momento nos dimos cuenta de que Quinn estaba pasando por allí.

No había escuchado la conversación, pero había entendido el tono. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"Ve a por tu chupete y cierra tu maldita boca", le dije, sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta. Se quedó con la boca abierta y, a continuación, frunció el ceño.

Kurt y yo caminábamos en silencio, y de repente Kurt comenzó a tener un ataque de risa. De esa forma nuestra pelea se disipó.

"Rach..." Su tono era mucho más suave ahora.

"Kurt, él es peligroso. No me gusta. Por favor, ten cuidado".

Agarró mi brazo. "Lo tendré. Soy cuidadoso, ¿recuerdas? Tu eres la imprudente."

Esperaba que eso todavía fuese verdad.

Pero más tarde, después de la escuela, tuve mis dudas. Estaba en mi habitación haciendo las tareas cuando sentí un hilo de los sentimientos furtivos de Kurt.

Perdiendo la concentración de mi trabajo, miré al vacío, intentando entender detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Si había un momento perfecto para entrar en su mente, era ahora, pero no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Concentrándome, traté de pensar en lo que normalmente hacía que nuestra conexión se estableciese. Generalmente él experimentaba alguna emoción fuerte, una emoción tan poderosa que invadía mi mente. Tuve que trabajar duro para luchar contra eso, siempre intentaba mantener una pared mental levantada.

Centrándome en él ahora, intenté eliminarla. Controlé mi respiración y aclaré mi mente. Mis pensamientos no importaban, sólo los de él. Necesitaba abrirme a él y que conectásemos.

Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, no tenía paciencia para la meditación. Sin embargo, mi necesidad era tan grande, que me vi obligada a centrarme en la relajación. Necesitaba saber lo que iba a pasar, y después de unos momentos, el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Estaba dentro.

* * *

><p>No crítiquen a Rachel, solo ella se ha dejado influenciar por los demás y no conoce a Blaine lo suficiente como para confiarle a su mejor amigo, ponganse en su lugar. Al menos yo he sido así a veces con mis amigas porque bueno, no es bonito verlas sufrir.<p>

Saludos y gracias por leer :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

**Para mi Amorcito y R. Las amo!**

* * *

><p>Entré en su mente, una vez más viendo y experimentando directamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.<p>

Estaba entrando de nuevo en el ático de la capilla, lo que confirmaba mis peores temores. Igual que la última vez, no encontró resistencia. Dios mío, pensé, podría el sacerdote ser peor protegiendo su capilla.

La puesta del sol iluminaba la colorida vidriera, enmarcando la silueta de Blaine: estaba sentado en el asiento de ventana.

"Llegas tarde", le dijo a Kurt. "Llevo un tiempo esperándote."

Kurt se sentó en una de las sillas cojas, quitándole el polvo. "Pensé que estarías con la Directora Silvester."

Negó con la cabeza. "No fue para tanto. Solo me suspenderán una semana, eso fue todo. No es que fuese difícil escaparse." Hizo un gesto con la mano." Como puedes ver".

"Me sorprende que no te hayan castigado más tiempo"

Un rayo de luz iluminó sus ojos avellana "¿Decepcionado?"

Kurt se veía impresionado. "¡Le prendiste fuego!"

"No, no lo hice. ¿Viste alguna quemadura? "

"Él estaba cubierto en llamas."

"Las tenía bajo control. Las mantuve lejos de él".

Kurt suspiró. "No deberías haber hecho eso".

Dejando su posición relajada, se sentó y se inclinó hacia Kurt. "Lo hice por ti".

"¿Atacaste a alguien por mí?"

"Por supuesto, se estaba metiendo contigo y con Rachel. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en contra de él, supongo, pero pensé que podía necesitar algo de ayuda. Además, con eso también se callará cualquier cosa sobre el zorro. "

"No deberías haberlo hecho", repitió, apartando la mirada. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de esta "generosidad". "No actúes como si todo lo hubiese hecho por mi. Te gustó hacerlo. Una parte de ti quería – solamente por que sí"

La expresión de orgullo de Blaine cayó, siendo sustituida por una de sorpresa. Kurt no sería adivino, pero tenía la increíble capacidad de leer a la gente.

Al verlo con la guardia baja, continuó. "Atacar a alguien con magia está prohibido - y ese es exactamente el motivo por el que querías hacerlo. Realmente te entusiasmo hacerlo".

"Esas normas son estúpidas. Si usásemos la magia como arma en lugar de sólo para cosas estúpidas, los Strigois no matarían a tantos de nosotros. "

"Estás equivocado", dijo con firmeza. "La Magia es un regalo. Es pacífica."

"Sólo porque ellos lo dicen. Estás repitiendo la misma línea de pensamiento con la cual nos han alimentado toda la vida." Se levantó y paseo por el pequeño espacio del ático. "Pero no siempre fue así, sabes. Acostumbrábamos a luchar del lado de los guardianes - hace siglos. De repente, la gente comenzó a asustarse y se detuvieron. Pensando que era mas seguro ocultarse. Y olvidaron los hechizo de ataque."

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Le dio una torcida sonrisa. "No todos los olvidaron."

"¿Como tu familia? ¿Al igual que tus padres? "

La sonrisa desapareció. "No sabes nada sobre mis padres."

Su rostro se oscureció, su mirada se endureció. Para la mayoría de las personas, se vería amenazador e intimidante, pero cuando Kurt admiró y estudió sus facciones, de repente parecía muy, muy vulnerable.

"Tienes razón", admitió suavemente, después de un momento. "No lo sé. Lo siento."

Por segunda vez en esta reunión, Blaine parecía sorprendido. Probablemente, nadie se disculpaba con el tan a menudo. Qué demonios, nadie le hablaba con frecuencia. Ciertamente, nadie lo escuchaba. Como siempre, pronto reanudó su actitud arrogante.

"Olvídalo." Bruscamente, dejó de caminar y se arrodillo delante de Kurt para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos. Al tenerlo tan cerca, Kurt retuvo el aliento. Una sonrisa peligrosa aparecido en su rostro. "Y realmente, no sé por qué tú, de todas las personas, estás tan indignado de que haya usado magia "prohibida". "

"¿Yo de entre todas las personas? ¿Qué quieres decir? "

"Puedes hacerte el inocente tanto como quieras - y estás haciendo un trabajo muy bueno - pero yo sé la verdad. "

"¿Qué verdad es esa?" Kurt no podía ocultarme su inquietud a mí o a Blaine. Se acercó aún más. "Usas la coacción. Todo el tiempo".

"No, no la uso." Dijo Kurt inmediatamente.

"Por supuesto que la usas. He permanecido despierto todas las noches tratando de averiguar cómo fuisteis capaces de alquilar un lugar e ir a la escuela sin que nadie al menos quisiera conocer a vuestros padres. Entonces lo averigüé. Estabas usando la coacción. En primer lugar, probablemente fue así como consiguieron salir de aquí. "

"¡Ah sí! Así que simplemente lo adivinaste. Sin ninguna prueba. "

"Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito, tan sólo observándote."

"¿Me has estado observando - espiándome - para probar que estoy usando la coacción?"

Se encogió. "No. En realidad, te he estado observando, simplemente por que me gusta. La coacción fue un bonus. Te vi el otro día utilizarla para ampliar el plazo de entrega de la tarea de matemáticas. Y lo utilizaste con la Sra. Carmack cuando quiso que hicieras mas pruebas".

"¿Entonces pensaste que fue la coacción? Tal vez soy muy bueno convenciendo a las personas." Había un tono desafiante en su voz: comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su miedo y su rabia. Pero pronunció su mensaje tocándose el pelo y al final lamiéndose el labio inferior, que - si no lo supiese - podría haber sido un coqueteo. Y yo lo sabía... ¿verdad? De repente, ya no estaba segura.

Blaine continuó, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que se había fijado en su cabello y boca, que siempre se fijaba en todo lo relacionado con él. "La gente se queda con esa mirada ridícula cuando hablas con ellas. Y no habló de cualquier persona eres capaz de hacerlo con los Moroi. Probablemente con los dhampirs, también.

Ahora bien, eso es una locura. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Eres una especie de celebridad. Algún tipo de celebridad maligna que abusa de la coacción." Eso fue una acusación, pero su tono y su presencia irradiaban la misma línea de coquetería que la de él.

Kurt no sabía qué decir. Tenía razón. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Su coacción era lo que nos había permitido eludir a las autoridades y vivir en el mundo exterior sin la ayuda de los adultos. Era la que nos ha permitido convencer a los bancos de que nos dejasen coger parte de su herencia.

Y usarla se consideraba tan malo como usar la magia como un arma. ¿Por qué no? Era un arma. Una poderosa, una que podía ser utilizada de forma abusiva muy fácilmente.

Los niños Moroi aprendían a muy temprana edad que usar la coacción, era algo muy, muy malo. Nadie les enseñaba a utilizarla, aunque todos los Moroi, técnicamente, tenían esa capacidad. Kurt la sabía usar – muy bien - y, como Blaine señaló, él podía hacerlo con los Moroi, así como con los humanos y los Dhampirs.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" Kurt preguntó. "¿Te vas a acusar?"

Se sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No. Creo que es atractivo."

Kurt lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Algo sobre la forma de sus labios lo intrigo. "Rach cree que eres peligroso", soltó a causa del nerviosismo. "Ella cree que puedes haber matado al zorro. "

No sabía cómo sentirme al verme implicada en esta extraña conversación.

Algunas personas me tenían miedo. Tal vez el lo tenía.

A juzgar por la diversión en su voz cuando habló, parecía que no. "La gente creé que soy inestable, pero tengo que decirte, que Rachel es diez veces peor que yo.

Claro, eso hace más difícil que las personas se metan contigo, entonces todo está bien para mí." Inclinándose en sus talones, finalmente rompió el espacio íntimo entre ellos. "Yo no lo hice. Pero averiguaré quién lo hizo... y lo que le hice a Ralf no tendrá punto de comparación".

Su valiente oferta de venganza aterradora, exactamente no tranquilizó a Kurt... pero si lo dejó un poco emocionado. "No quiero que hagas nada. Y todavía no sé quién lo hizo".

Se inclinó hacia Kurt y tomó sus muñecas en sus manos. Comenzó a decir algo, entonces se detuvo y miró hacia abajo sorprendido, moviendo los dedos hacia la luz, las cicatrices casi habían desaparecido. Mirándolo nuevamente, tenía una extraña – para ser él – cara de bondad.

"No sabrás quién lo hizo. Pero sabes algo. Algo que no me estas contando".

Lo encaró, una espiral de emociones le revoloteaban en el pecho. "No puedes saber todos mis secretos", murmuró Kurt.

Miró de nuevo a sus muñecas y las soltó, aquella sonrisa torcida regresó a su cara.

"No, creo que no."

Una sensación de paz se extendió en Kurt, un sentimiento que pensé que sólo yo podía aportarle. Volviendo a mi propia cabeza, y a mi habitación, me senté en el suelo mirando mi libro de matemáticas. Luego, por razones que no se supe con certeza, lo cerré y lo tiré contra la pared.

Me pasé el resto de la noche pensando hasta que llegó el momento de la supuesta reunión con Brody. Bajé las escaleras, y fui a la cocina - un lugar que podía visitar libremente siempre y cuando no me llevase mucho tiempo - y me encontré con su mirada mientras cruzaba la zona común.

Pasando a su lado, me detuve y le susurré. "Hay una habitación en el cuarto piso que nadie utiliza. Toma las escaleras que hay al otro lado de los baños y estaré allí en cinco minutos. La cerradura de la puerta está rota."

Me obedeció al instante, y nos encontramos en la habitación oscura, polvorienta y desierta. La disminución del número de guardianes a lo largo de los años dio lugar a una gran cantidad de dormitorios completamente vacíos, una triste señal para la sociedad Moroi, pero terriblemente conveniente ahora.

Se sentó en el sofá y yo me acosté allí, poniendo mis pies en su regazo. Todavía estaba irritada con el extraño romance de Kurt y Blaine en el ático, y solo quería olvidarme de todo aquello por un momento.

"¿Estás aquí realmente para estudiar o fue solo una escusa?", Le pregunté.

"No. Era cierto. Tenía que hacer un trabajo con Meredith" El tono de su voz indicaba que él no era muy feliz con la idea.

"Oooh", lo provoqué. "¿Hacer un trabajo con una dhampir a pesar de su sangre real? ¿Debería estar ofendida? "

Él sonrió, mostrando una boca con unos dientes y colmillos perfectos. "Tú eres mucho más atractiva que ella."

"Me alegra saber que te gusto." Había una especie de calor en sus ojos que me estaba excitando, así como su mano que se deslizaba por mi pierna. Pero tenía que hacer algo primero. Había llegado el momento de la venganza. "Quinn también, ya que la dejáis andar con vosotros. Ella no es la realeza. "

Sus dedos juguetonamente tocaron mi pantorrilla. "Está con Adam. Y tengo muchos amigos que no son de la realeza. Y amigos que son dhampir. No soy un idiota."

"Sí, pero ¿sabías que sus padres son prácticamente sirvientes de los Drozdovs?"

La mano sobre mi pierna se paró. Yo había exagerado, pero él estaba loco por los chismes - y era conocido por esparcirlos.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Fregando el suelo y cosas de ese tipo. "

"Huh".

Pude ver los engranajes girando en sus oscuros ojos azules, y tuvo que ocultar una sonreír. La semilla había sido plantada.

Me senté, acercándome a él y poniendo una pierna sobre su regazo. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, y sin más preámbulos, los pensamientos de Quinn desaparecieron mientras aumentaba su testosterona. Él me besó con impaciencia

- descuidadamente- empujándome contra el respaldo del sofá, y me relaje con la que sería la primera actividad física agradable que hacia en semanas.

Nos besamos de esa manera por mucho tiempo, y no lo detuve cuando desabotonó mi blusa.

"No voy a tener relaciones sexuales", lo advertí entre besos. No tenía intención de perder mi virginidad en un sofá de una habitación.

Se paró, pensando en ello y, finalmente, decidió no forzarme. "Bien."

Pero él me empujó en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí, todavía besándome con la misma ferocidad.

Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, y cuando las puntas de sus afilados colmillos me rozaron la piel, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de placer.

Se alejó un poco, mirándome con una enorme sorpresa. Por un momento apenas pude respirar, recordando aquel flujo de placer que la mordida de un vampiro me podía hacer sentir, preguntándome cómo se sentiría mientras hacíamos esto.

Entonces los viejos tabúes regresaron. Incluso si no teníamos relaciones sexuales, dar sangre mientras hacíamos esto, era sucio, estaba mal.

"No" le advertí.

"Lo quieres." Su voz estaba llena de excitación. "Lo puedo ver."

"No, no quiero".

Sus ojos se encendieron. "Lo deseas. Como - Oye, ¿ya lo has hecho antes? "

"No" me mofé. "Por supuesto que no."

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules me miraban y yo podía ver las ruedas girando a través de ellos.

Brody podría coquetear mucho y tener una boca grande, pero no era estúpido.

"Actuaste como si lo hubieras hecho. Te excitaste cuando te rocé el cuello. "

"Besas muy bien," lo contraríe, aunque no muy cierto. Babeaba un poco más de lo que prefería. "¿No crees que todos sabrían si yo tuviese donado sangre?"

Entonces lo comprendió. "A menos que no lo hicieras antes de irte. Lo hiciste cuando te marchaste, ¿verdad? Alimentaste a Kurt".

"Claro que no", repetí.

Pero él estaba en el buen camino y lo sabía. "Era la única forma. No teníais alimentadores. Oh, hombre. "

"Él encontró unos," Le mentí. Es la misma mentira que la que le habíamos contado a Tina, la que ella había extendido y que nadie - excepto Blaine - había puesto en duda. "Muchos humanos quieren hacer eso. "

"Claro" dijo sonriendo. Y acercó de nuevo su boca a mi cuello.

"No soy una puta de sangre." Le advertí, alejándome de el.

"Pero lo quieres. Te gusta. Todas las chicas dhampirs lo quieren." Sus dientes estaban en mi piel de nuevo. Afilados. Maravillosos.

Sentí que la hostilidad sólo empeoraría las cosas, entonces decidí controlar la situación con la provocación.

"Para", le dije suavemente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Te lo dije, no soy así. Pero si quieres hacer algo con su boca, puedo darte algunas ideas."

Aquello despertó su interés. "¿Sí? ¿Cómo qu-?"

Y ahí fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

Nos separamos rápidamente. Estaba preparada para tratar con un compañero o incluso con una inspectora. Para quien no estaba preparada era para Finn.

Reventó la puerta como si esperase encontrarnos, y en ese terrible momento, con él furioso como una tormenta, entendí por qué Jesse lo había llamado 'dios'.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cruzó la sala y agarró a Brody por su camisa, casi levantando al Moroi del suelo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" gritó Dimitri.

"B-Brody, señor. Brody Weston, señor."

"Sr. Weston, ¿tienes permiso para estar en esta parte del dormitorio?"

"No, señor."

"¿Conoces las reglas sobre las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres por aquí?"

"Sí, señor."

"Entonces te sugiero que salgas de aquí tan rápido como puedas, antes de que te entregue a alguien para que te castigue por tus actos. Si te vuelvo a ver de esta forma"-Finn señaló a donde yo me encogía, medio vestida, en el sofá - "Yo seré el que te castigue. Y te dolerá. Mucho. ¿Me entiendes?"

Brody tragó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguna de sus habituales bravuconadas se mostraba ahora. Supongo que influía el ser agarrado por el cuello por un hombre ruso muy violento, muy alto, y muy enojado. "¡Sí, señor!"

"Entonces, vete". Finn lo soltó y, si es posible, Brody salió de allí más rápido incluso de lo que Finn había pasado a través de la puerta. Mi mentor, se dirigió enseguida a mí, con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos. No dijo nada, pero el mensaje de desaprobación, me llegó alto y claro.

Y de repente hubo un cambio.

Era casi como si hubiera sido pillado por sorpresa, como si nunca me hubiese visto antes.

Si hubiese sido cualquiera otra persona, hubiese dicho que me estaba estudiando. Fuese lo que fuese, el definitivamente estaba estudiándome. Estudió mi cara, mi cuerpo. En ese momento, repentinamente me di cuenta de que estaba solo en vaqueros y sujetador - un sujetador negro. Sabía perfectamente que no había muchas chicas en la escuela que se veían tan bien en sujetador como yo. Incluso un tipo como Finn, que parecía tan centrado en el deber, en el entrenamiento y en todo lo demás, tenía que apreciar eso.

Por último, noté que un rubor se extendía en mí, y que su mirada estaba causando en mí más que los besos de Brody. Finn era tranquilo y distante a veces, pero él también tenía una dedicación e intensidad que no había visto en ninguna otra persona. Me preguntaba cómo ese poder y la fuerza se traducía en... bueno, sexo. Imaginé como sería que el me tocase- ¡Mierda!

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba loca? Avergonzada, escondí mis sentimientos con actitud.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?", Le pregunté.

"Vístete."

La forma de su boca se endureció, y cualquier cosa que el pudiese estar sintiendo terminó.

La ira de su voz me hizo olvidar mi atribulada reacción. Inmediatamente abroché mi blusa, incómoda al ver su lado agresivo.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Me estás siguiendo para asegurarte de que no vuelvo a escaparme?"

"Cállate", me reprendió, se inclinó hacia abajo hasta estar al en mismo nivel. "Un portero te vio y lo reportó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la estupidez que acabáis de hacer? "

"Lo sé, lo sé, todo eso de la condicional, ¿verdad?"

"No sólo eso. Estoy hablando de la estupidez de estar en esa situación en primer lugar. "

"Estoy en este tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo, camarada. No es gran cosa." La rabia sustituyó al miedo. No me gustaba que me trataran como una niña.

"Deja de llamarme así. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. "

"Por supuesto que lo se. Tuve que hacer un informe sobre Rusia y la RSSR el año pasado. "

"U.R.S.S. Y es una gran cosa para un Moroi estar con una chica dhampir. Les gusta alardear de eso".

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?" Me miró con repugnancia. "¿No tienes respeto? Piensa en Kurt. Te hacer ver como una chica fácil. Vives de acuerdo con lo que muchos ya piensan de las chicas dhampirs, y esto se refleja en él. Y en mi."

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Es eso de lo que estamos hablando? ¿Estoy perjudicando tu gran y malvado orgullo masculino?, ¿Tienes miedo de que arruine tu reputación? "

"Mi reputación ya está formada, Rachel. Me puse mis metas y luche por ellas, hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo que será de tu vida aún está por ver". Su voz se volvió a endurecer. "Ahora vuelve a tu habitación - si es que lo puedes hacer sin tirarte a otra persona."

"¿Esta es tu sutil forma de llamarme perra?"

"He oído las historias que contáis. Historias sobre ti. "

Ouch. Quería gritarle que no era de su incumbencia lo que hacia con mi cuerpo, pero algo en la ira y la decepción en su rostro me hizo dudar. Y no sabía lo que era.

"Decepcionar" a alguien como Sue no era mucho, pero a Finn... Me acordé de lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando me elogió en los últimos entrenamientos.

Viendo como eso desaparecía de él... bueno, de repente me hizo sentir como si fuese tan fácil como asumió que yo era.

Algo se rompió en mí. Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, dije, "¿Por qué es tan malo... no se, divertirse? Tengo diecisiete años, sabes. Debería aprovechar esto".

"Tienes diecisiete, y en menos de un año, la vida y la muerte de alguien estará en tus manos."Su voz seguía siendo firme pero había también un toque de delicadeza. "Si fueses humana o Moroi, podrías divertirte. Podrías hacer cosas que las otras chicas pueden hacer".

"Pero estás diciendo que no puedo".

Se distanció, sus ojos café miraron a la nada. Estaba recordando algo.

"Cuando tenía diecisiete conocí a Iván Weston. No éramos como tú y Kurt, pero nos hicimos amigos, y me solicitó como su guardián cuando me gradué. Yo era el mejor alumno de la Academia. Prestaba atención a todas las clases, pero al final, no fue suficiente. Así es nuestra vida. Un desliz, una distracción... " Suspiró. "Y es demasiado tarde."

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta cuando pensé que un desliz o una distracción podrían costarme la vida de Kurt.

"Brody es un Weston", le dije, de repente al darme cuenta de que Finn había expulsado a un pariente de su antiguo amigo y cargo.

"Lo sé".

"¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te recuerda a Iván? "

"No importa cómo me siento. No importa cómo nos sentimos ninguno de nosotros."

"Sin embargo, te molesta." De repente se hizo evidente para mí. Podía leer su dolor, a pesar de que trataba esconderlo. "Sufres. Todos los días. ¿No? Le echas de menos. "

Finn me miró sorprendido, como si no quisiese que lo supiera, como si hubiese expuesto algunos de sus secretos. Siempre pensé que era un tipo duro, resistente y anti-social, pero tal vez si mantenía lejos de las personas para no sufrir si algún día las perdidas. La muerte de Iván le había dejado una marca permanente.

Me preguntaba si Finn era un tipo solitario.

La mirada de sorpresa desapareció, y volvió a ponerse serio. "No importa cómo me sienta. Ellos son lo primero. Debemos protegerlos".

Pensé de nuevo en Kurt. "Sí, lo son".

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que comenzase a hablar de nuevo.

"Me dijiste que querías luchar, luchar de verdad. ¿Sigue siendo verdad? "

"Sí. Absolutamente."

"Rachel... te puedo enseñar, pero tengo que creer que realmente vas a participar. Participar de verdad. No te puedes distraer con cosas como estas." Dijo echando un vistazo a la habitación. "¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

Una vez más, quise llorar ante su mirada atenta, ante la seriedad de la pregunta. No entendía por que tenía ese poderoso efecto en mí. Nunca me había importado tanto lo que alguien pensase de mí. "Sí, te lo prometo."

"Entonces, te enseñaré, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Sé que odias correr, pero es realmente necesario. No tienes idea de cómo son los Strigois. La escuela trata de prepararos, pero cuando veas lo rápido y lo fuerte que ellos son... bueno, no te lo puedes imaginar. Por lo tanto, no puedes dejar la carrera y las preparaciones. Si quieres aprender mas sobre como luchar, tenemos que tener más entrenamientos. Voy a tomar más de tu tiempo. Apenas tendrás tiempo para hacer tus deberes o para cualquier otra cosa. Estarás cansada. Muy cansada. "

Pensé en ello, sobre él y sobre Kurt. "No importa, haré lo que me digas. "

Me estudió intensamente, como si se estuviese preguntando si creer en mi o no.

Finalmente asintió. "Comenzaremos mañana."

* * *

><p>Un Capítulo muy fuerte :D<p>

Siento no haber públicado ayer pero me sentia indispuesta y hoy tampoco planeaba hacerlo porque fue un día muy largo (Nota: Nunca más volver a cometer la tonteria de tomar taller de danza si 1 hora después tengo Educ. Física) pero al final la culpa le ganó a mi adolorido cuerpo. Jajaja me siento como Rachel en su primer día de regreso.

En fin, Klaine es tan coqueto y Finchel no se queda atras. Pero no todo es color de rosa.

Pero confien en mí, más adelante habrá una escena muy romantica y tierna de Klaine y otra muy caliente de Finchel.

Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

**Para R.**

* * *

><p>-¿Puede repetírmelo, señor Nagy? Kurt y Rachel no paran de pasarse notitas y no logro concentrarme.<p>

Quinn intentaba distraer la atención del profesor para eludir el hecho de que ignoraba la respuesta a la pregunta, y de paso nos estropeaba lo que de otro modo habría sido un día prometedor, pues apenas se comentaba el incidente del zorro: ahora todo el mundo quería hablar del ataque sufrido por Ralf a manos de Blaine, a quien yo todavía no había perdonado por lo del zorro. Estaba lo bastante chalado para haberlo hecho como loca muestra de afecto hacia Kurt, de eso no me cabía duda, pero cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos, había dejado de centrar su interés en él, tal y como había dicho.

El señor Nagy, un profesor legendario por su capacidad para humillar a los alumnos mientras leía las notas en voz alta, se nos vino encima con la velocidad de un misil y se apoderó de la nota al vuelo. Toda la clase se preparó con entusiasmo para una lectura completa. Sofoqué un gemido e hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano para ofrecer el aspecto más inexpresivo y despreocupado posible.

Junto a mí, Kurt tenía pinta de quererse morir.

-Vaya, vaya -empezó mientras examinaba la nota-, Me conformaría con que muchos alumnos escribieran tanto en algunos trabajos. Disculpen si cometo algún error de lectura, pero uno de ustedes tiene una letra considerablemente peor que el otro -carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-. «Anoche vi a B », comienza el de peor caligrafía. La respuesta es: « ¿Y qué pasó?». La pregunta va enfatizada nada menos que con cinco interrogantes. Es comprensible. A veces, uno solo no sirve para hacerse entender, ¿a que sí? -la clase se echó a reír. Quinn me dedicó una sonrisa envenenada, y la percibí-, El primer redactor responde: « ¿Tú qué crees? Nos dimos un buen repaso en una sala vacía».

El señor Nagy alzó la vista al oír algunas risitas en clase.

Su acento británico le añadía a todo un punto de hilaridad.

- ¿Puedo asumir por esa reacción que el uso del término «repaso» tiene en el inglés más reciente una acepción más... digamos carnal y subida de tono que la menos lasciva que yo aprendí de joven?

Se sucedieron nuevas risas disimuladas, por lo que le eché narices y me erguí para contestar. -Sí, señor. Así es, señor Nagy.

Media clase rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

- Le agradezco mucho la confirmación, señorita Berry. ¿Por dónde iba... ? Ah, sí, el otro escritor contesta: «¿ Y qué tal?». La réplica es: «Bien», una respuesta remarcada con el dibujo de una carita sonriente, Bien, supongo que eso es un elogio para el misterioso B, ¿verdad? «Bueno, ¿y hasta dónde llegasteis?». Esto no irá a sobrepasar los límites de una película para todos los públicos, ¿verdad, jóvenes? «No muy lejos, nos pillaron». Y al lado figura otro dibujito, esta vez es el de un rostro entristecido que refuerza la adversidad de la situación. «¿Qué pasó?». «Apareció Finn. Echó a Brody y me montó un pollo».

La clase concluyó justo cuando al fin se supo el nombre de los involucrados y el profesor Nagy pronunció «pollo». -Vaya, señor Weston, ¿Es usted el anteriormente mencionado B, el que se había ganado una cara sonriente por parte de la pésima calígrafa?

Brody se puso rojo como un tomate, aunque no parecía del todo descontento de que sus gestas se dieran a conocer delante de sus amigos. Había guardado el secreto de lo sucedido, incluyendo nuestra conversación sobre la sangre, hasta ese momento. ¿La causa? Yo sospechaba una amenaza de órdago por parte de

Finn.

- Bueno, aunque yo celebro la desgracia ajena tanto como el profesor de la próxima clase, cuyo tiempo estamos malgastando de tan mala manera, permítame recordar a sus amigos para el futuro que mi clase no es una sala de conversación -lanzó con desdén el papel sobre el pupitre de Kurt-. Señorita Berry... Ha acumulado usted todos los castigos habidos y por haber, por lo cual no veo espacio ni manera de imponerle otro más. Pero, usted, señor Hummel, va a llevarse dos sanciones en vez de una: la suya y la de su amiga. Tenga la bondad de quedarse aquí cuando suene el timbre, por favor.

Brody me buscó después de clase. Estaba intranquilo a juzgar por el semblante.

- Esto, oye, mira... Es sobre lo de esa nota... No he tenido nada que ver con eso, y tú lo sabes, pero si Hudson se entera... Tú se lo dirás, ¿verdad? O sea, le explicarás que yo no he...

-Que sí, que sí -le atajé-. No te preocupes, estás a salvo.

Kurt le contempló alejarse de la habitación sin apartarse de mi lado. Al pensar en la facilidad con la que Finn se lo había sacado de encima y en su aparente cobardía, no pude evitar un comentario.

-¿Sabes...? De pronto, Brody ya no me parece tan sexy como antes.

Él respondió con una carcajada.

- Más valdrá que te vayas. He de limpiar unos pupitres.- Lo dejé allí y me fui derechita a mi dormitorio. Mientras iba de camino me topé con un buen número de estudiantes agrupados en corrillos fuera del edificio. Los miré con melancolía, deseando disponer de libertad para mezclarme con ellos.

- No, es cierto -oí decir a una voz con seguridad, la de Camille Conta, una chica guapa y muy popular, perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas del clan Conta. Antes de la fuga, ella y Kurt habían estado en términos bastante cordiales, aunque también algo incómodos, como dos fuerzas poderosas que no se pierden de vista la una a la otra-. Limpian inodoros o algo así.

-Oh, Dios mío -dijo su amiga-o Me moriría si yo fuera Quinn.

Sonreí. Al parecer, Brody había empezado a hacer circular la historia que le conté la última noche. Por desgracia, mi sensación de victoria se hizo trocitos cuando espié la conversación de otro conciliábulo.

- ... y tengo entendido que seguía con vida. Ahí estaba, retorciéndose en su cama.

-Qué vulgaridad. ¿Por qué iban a dejarlo ahí?

- No lo sé. Y para empezar, ¿por qué matarlo?

-¿Crees que Ralf tenía razón? Que él y Rachel lo hicieron sólo para humilla...

Se callaron en cuanto me vieron.

Puse cara de malas pulgas y doblé la esquina con andares furtivos. «Seguía con vida. Seguía con vida».

No había permitido a Kurt mencionar las similitudes existentes entre lo del zorro y lo sucedido hacía dos años en el bosque. No quería creer que ambos hechos estuvieran conectados, y tenía la impresión de que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Pero yo no había sido capaz de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y no sólo porque ponía los vellos de punta, sino porque de veras me recordaba lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación de Kurt.

Un día nos saltamos la última clase y nos piramos por la noche al bosque cercano al campus. Le había cambiado a Abby Badica un par de estupendas sandalias punteadas con diamantes de imitación por una botella de aguardiente de melocotón. Una medida a la desesperada, sin duda, pero en Montana uno hace lo que sea necesario. Kurt había sacudido la cabeza en señal de desaprobación cuando le sugerí hacer novillos para darle unos tientos al frasco, pero luego acabó por venir, como de costumbre.

Cerca de un cenagal de aguas verdosas encontramos un viejo leño donde sentarnos. La media luna proyectaba una tenue luz plateada, pero bastaba y sobraba para la visión de vampiros y semivampiros. Lo interrogué a conciencia sobre Adam una vez que le hubimos dado una alegría a la botella. Acabó admitiendo a regañadientes que se había acostado con él el fin de semana anterior. Tuve un ataque de celos al saber que lo había hecho antes que yo.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo es?

Se encogió de hombros y bebió otro sorbo. - No sé, no se parece a nada.

- No se parece a nada, ¿y qué significa eso? ¿La Tierra no se sale de su órbita ni los planetas se alinean, o qué?

- No -repuso, sofocando una risa-, claro que no.

No le pillaba yo el punto a la razón por la cual eso era tan divertido, pero podía asegurar cuán poco dispuesto estaba a largar sobre el tema en cuestión. El vínculo entre nosotros se estaba formando en esa época y sus emociones se filtraban en mi interior de vez en cuando. Alcé la botella para contemplarla a placer.

- No parece hacer mucho efecto este matarratas.

- Apenas tiene alcohol, y por eso...

El roce provocado por algo al moverse entre la maleza sonó muy cerca. Me levanté como movida por un resorte y me interpuse entre él y el sonido.

- Ha de ser algún animal –aventuró él tras un minuto de silencio.

Tampoco eso descartaba el peligro. Los guardias de la escuela mantenían lejos a los strigoi, pero los animales salvajes, tales como osos y pumas, solían vagabundear por los aledaños del campus y también suponían una amenaza.

-Venga, volvamos -le insté.

De nuevo oímos los ruidos delatores de movimiento cuando apenas habíamos avanzado unos metros. Alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino.

- Jóvenes.

Era la señora Karp.

Nos quedamos helados, y todo lo rápida que había reaccionado junto al pantano lo tuve de lenta a la hora de esconder de su vista la botella y ponerla a mi espalda.

Una media sonrisa recorrió su rostro mientras alargaba la mano.

-¿Creían que nadie iba a darse cuenta de su ausencia por el hecho de que hubiera faltado media clase? -preguntó ella poco después.

-¿Media clase?

-Varios de ustedes han escogido el día de hoy para ausentarse. Debe de ser el buen tiempo, la fiebre primaveral.

Kurt y yo caminamos arrastrando los pies detrás de ella.

Jamás me había sentido cómoda en presencia de la señora Karp desde aquella vez que me curó las manos. Ese comportamiento suyo tan raro y paranoico le había conferido a mis ojos una nueva cualidad, me resultaba más extraña que antes, atemorizadora incluso, y en los últimos tiempos era incapaz de verla sin mirarle las marcas de la frente. Su densa melena pelirroja solía cubrirlas, pero eso no ocurría siempre. A veces había marcas nuevas, y en otras ocasiones las antiguas habían desaparecido.

A nuestra derecha se escuchó la vibración de un extraño revoloteo. Nos detuvimos los tres.

- Uno de vuestros compañeros de clase, supongo -murmuró la profesora mientras se volvía hacia el sonido.

Pero cuando llegamos al lugar, hayamos tumbado sobre el suelo un enorme pájaro negro. Ni las aves ni el resto de los animales me llaman mucho la atención, pero incluso yo me vi obligada a admirar las plumas lustrosas y aquel pico puntiagudo capaz de sacarle los ojos a alguien en menos de treinta segundos ... si hubiera estado vivo, claro. El pájaro se quedó inmóvil tras un último estertor.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Una corneja? -pregunté.

- Demasiado grande -contestó la señora Karp-. Es un cuervo.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó Kurt. Le eché una mirada.

- Ah, ya lo creo, muerto del todo. No lo toques.

- Probablemente, lo habrá matado otra ave -apuntó la profesora-. A veces, pelean por el territorio y sus recursos.

Kurt se arrodilló con la compasión cincelada en el semblante. No me sorprendió, pues siempre había tenido una querencia manifiesta por los bichos.

Me había echado un sermón de varios días después de que provocara una lucha entre un hámster y un cangrejo ermitaño. Yo consideraba el enfrentamiento como una forma de probar a dos enemigos poderosos y él consideraba aquello como un acto de crueldad con los animales.

Alargó la mano hacia el cuervo con el rostro transfigurado.

-¡Kurt! -exclamé con horror-. Seguro que te pega alguna enfermedad.

Kurt hizo como si no me hubiera oído y siguió moviendo las manos hasta acariciar las alas del córvido con los dedos. La señora Karp se quedó de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, aunque parecía un espectro con ese rostro suyo tan pálido.

-Kurt- Repetí mientras hacía ademán de acercarme a él para apartarlo del ave.

De pronto, me traspasó la mente una extraña sensación: una dulzura repleta de gozo y de vida. Fue tan intensa que me detuve donde estaba.

Y entonces el cuervo se movió.

Kurt profirió un gritito y retiró la mano enseguida. Los dos nos quedamos mirándolo con ojos redondos como platos.

El ave se removió e intentó ponerse en pie; no cejó en su empeño hasta logrado. Entonces, se volvió hacia nosotros y fijó en Kurt una mirada demasiado inteligente para tratarse de un pájaro. El cuervo y Kurt se contemplaron fijamente, mas yo no fui capaz de identificar la reacción de mi amigo a través del vínculo. El ave apartó la vista al cabo de un buen rato, movió las alas y emprendió el vuelo. Cada potente aleteo le llevó más y más lejos.

Cuando se apagó el batir de alas, sólo quedó el susurro del viento en las hojas de los árboles.

- Dios santo -jadeó Kurt-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que me zurzan si lo sé -repliqué mientras intentaba esconder un pánico atroz.

La profesora dio una zancada y aferró a Kurt por la mano con el fin de que se diera la vuelta. Se contemplaron uno a otro. Yo me planté junto a ellos en un pispás, lista para entrar en acción por si «Chiflada» Karp intentaba la menor tontería, aunque me daba _miedo _derribar a una profesora.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada -espetó la señora Karp con voz tensa y un brillo alocado en los ojos-. ¿Me oyes? Nada de nada. Y tú no puedes contarle a nadie, pero a nadie, lo que has visto -me ordenó-. Prometédmelo los dos.

Juradme que ni siquiera vais a mencionar el tema.

Kurt y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incomodidad. -Vale -contestó él con voz quebrada.

La profesora relajó un tanto la presión en torno a su mano.

- Y no vuelvas a hacerla jamás. Acabarán por enterarse si lo haces de nuevo, y entonces te encontrarán -se volvió hacia mí-. No le dejes hacerlo otra vez. Nunca jamás.

Alguien pronunció mi nombre en el patio antes de llegar al dormitorio.

-¿Rach? Te he llamado como cien veces.

Me olvidé del pajarraco y de la señora Karp para alzar la vista y ver a Jesse. Al parecer, mientras yo estaba en Babia, había echado a andar al verme pasar de camino a mi cuarto. - Lo siento -mascullé-. Estaba en blanco. El cansancio, ya sabes.

-¿Qué?… ¿Demasiada alegría la última noche?

Entorné los ojos al mirarle.

- Nada que no sea capaz de controlar.

-Supongo -se rió, pero no tenía pinta de estar demasiado contento-. Da la impresión de que Brody no fue capaz de manejar la situación.

- Lo hizo bien.

-Si tú lo dices... Personalmente, creo que tienes mal gusto.

Me paré en seco.

- Y a mí me parece que no es de tu incumbencia.-Se cabreó y miró hacia otro lado.

- Ahora ya es asunto de toda la clase.

- Para el carro. No era ésa mi intención.

-Se habría sabido de todos modos. Brody es un bocazas.

- No lo habría dicho en la vida.

-Como tú digas -replicó Jesse-. Como es tan guapo y viene de una buena familia...

- Deja de hacer el memo -le corté-. Es más, ¿a ti qué más te da? ¿Tienes celos de que no lo haga contigo?

Si estaba rojo, se puso todavía más, hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

- No me ha gustado oír a la gente hablar pestes de ti, eso es todo, nada más. Circulan por ahí un montón de chistes verdes. Te llaman zorrita.

- Me da igual cómo me llamen.

- Ah, sí. Tú eres dura de verdad. No necesitas a nadie.

Me detuve.

- En efecto. Soy una de las mejores novicias en este puto lugar. No necesito que un caballero gallardo salga en mi defensa. No me trates como si fuera una cría desvalida.

Di media vuelta y seguí andando, pero él me dio alcance con relativa facilidad.

Desventajas de no medir más de metro setenta.

- Mira, no quería mosquearte. Estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo -solté una áspera risotada-. Hablo en serio, espera... -empezó-, he hecho algo por ti, más o menos. La noche pasada fui a la biblioteca e intenté encontrar algo sobre San VIadimir.

Me detuve otra vez. -¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, pero apenas había datos sobre Anna. Todos los libros tocaban el tema por encima y se limitaban a decir que el santo curaba a la gente y los traía de más allá de la muerte.

Pues habían puesto el dedo en la llaga, al menos en eso último.

-¿No había nada... más? -balbuceé.

- No -enfatizó la respuesta con la cabeza-. Probablemente vayas a necesitar alguna fuente primaria, pero aquí no tenemos ninguna.

-¿Una fuente qué...?

Hizo un gesto de mofa y luego una sonrisa le recorrió el semblante.

- Pero ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa en el aula que pasar notas? Lo estuvieron explicando el otro día en la clase del profesor Andrews. Las fuentes primarias son libros coetáneos, escritos en la época objeto de estudio. Las secundarias son los libros escritos por estudiosos de nuestros días. Es más fácil obtener más y mejor información si lees libros escritos por el sujeto en cuestión o algún conocido suyo.

- Eh, vale. ¿Acaso te has convertido en un pitagorín?- Jesse me propinó un débil puñetazo en el hombro.

- Presto atención a la explicación del profesor, nada más. Eres una inconsciente al perderte tantas cosas -esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa-. Mira, lamento de veras lo que he dicho, yo sólo...

Entonces me di cuenta de que su reacción era cosa de los celos. Se lo leí en los ojos. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Estaba loco por mí. Debía ser cierto eso de que era una inconsciente.

- Está bien, Jesse. Olvídalo -le sonreí-. Y gracias por buscarme esos datos.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Después, me metí en mi cuarto, triste por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Siento de nuevo no haber públicado ayer, pero mi hermana (Me dobla la edad y rara la vez estamos en paz) me quito mi computadora.<p>

Me da tristeza Jesse :( Aunque es extraño ya que en la historia original el personaje al que interpreta Brody se llama Jesse, pero lo tuve que cambiar porque en el libro 2 Mason/Jesse St. es importante. Adoro el segundo libro, en él pasan demasiadas cosas tanto como buenas como malas y ahí aparece mi personaje favorito de toda la saga, que en la secuela de la saga él es principal. Bueno siendo sincera me encantan toda la saga. En este libro se enamoran, en el que sigue hay Klex y celos Finchel y bueno me hizo llorar como bebé porque alguien muere. En el tercero ya tienen su primera vez Finchel, Rachel y Blaine se conocen mejor y al final termina en algo inesperado. En el cuarto por desgracia no hay mucho Klaine pero si mucho Finchel y su final me mato. En el quinto la mitad es aventura y la otra tristeza y su final me dejo en shock. El último hay mucha aventura y muchos cambios en las vidas de Rachel y Kurt. Aunque el final era el esperado alrededor de las sagas yo deseaba otro pero me conformo con ese, al fin ellos eran los pricipales.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

**Para mi Amorcito: Te amo y gracias por todo :')**

* * *

><p>-¿Necesitas algo que ponerte? -preguntó Kurt.<p>

-¿Eh...?

Lo miré de reojo. Yo estaba poniendo la oreja a la conversación de Quinn, que se empecinaba en negar ante una de sus amigas las afirmaciones acerca del trabajo de sus padres mientras venía el señor Nagy para comenzar la clase de Arte eslavo.

- No es como si fueran criados o algo por el estilo -insistió, claramente abochornada-. En la práctica vienen a ser consejeros, los Drozdov no deciden nada sin ellos.

Reprimí a duras penas una carcajada. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Cómo te lo estás pasando con este asunto!

- Porque es tremendo. ¿Qué me habías preguntado? -rebusqué en el caos de mi bolso a ver si encontraba el brillo de labios. Hice un mohín de contrariedad cuando lo encontré. Estaba a punto de acabarse y no sabía cuándo lograría agenciarme otro.

-Te he preguntado si necesitabas algo de ropa -repitió él.

- Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero no me vale nada de lo tuyo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Me encogí de hombros.

- Improvisar, como siempre. Eso no me preocupa lo más mínimo. Estoy contenta de que Sue me deje ir.

Teníamos un cónclave esa noche. Ya era 1 de noviembre, el Día de todos los Santos, lo cual significaba que casi había pasado un mes desde nuestro regreso.

En tan señalada fecha iba a visitar las instalaciones un grupo de sangre real entre cuyos integrantes estaba la reina Holly en persona. Lo cierto es que no era eso lo que me inquietaba; ella ya había visitado la Academia antes. La visita era bastante frecuente y mucho menos glamurosa de lo que parecía. Además, yo valoraba en muy poquito a los engreídos miembros de la realeza después de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo entre humanos y líderes selectos. Aun así, me habían dado permiso para asistir porque todo el mundo iba a estar presente. Era un cambio, la oportunidad de alternar con la gente en vez de estar encerrada en mi cuarto. Iba a pagar con gusto el precio de soportar unos cuantos discursos aburridos a cambio de una pequeña dosis de libertad.

No me quedé a platicar con Kurt después de clase, como tenía por costumbre, pues Finn no se había retractado en lo referente a los entrenamientos adicionales y yo intentaba cumplir mi palabra. Ahora, tenía dos horas más de prácticas con él, una antes y otra después del horario lectivo. Cuanto más le veía en acción, más comprendía su bien ganada fama de luchador agresivo. El tío era un máquina, como bien lo demostraban las seis marcas _molnija, _y yo me moría de ganas de aprender todo cuanto él sabía.

Nada más llegar al gimnasio le vi en camiseta y unos holgados pantalones de atletismo en vez de los habituales jeans. Le sentaban bien. Muy bien. «Deja de mirarle», dije para mis adentros de forma inmediata.

Me situó en la colchoneta de forma que quedamos el uno frente al otro y luego cruzó los brazos.

-¿Cuál es el primer problema con el que vas a encontrarte en un enfrentamiento con los strigoi?

-¿Que son inmortales?

- Piensa en algo más básico.

- ¿Más que eso?- Le di una vuelta al asunto. -Son más grandes y más fuertes que yo.

La mayoría de los strigoi tenían la misma altura que sus primos moroi, a menos que antes hubieran sido humanos. Además, los strigoi tenían más fuerza, reflejos y sentidos que los dhampir.

Finn asintió.

- Eso lo hace difícil, pero no imposible. Es perfectamente posible usar el peso y la altura de una persona contra ella.

Él se giró e hizo una demostración de varias llaves, marcando todos los pasos y cada golpe. Mientras imitaba los movimientos del mentor, empecé a tomar conciencia de las razones por las cuales solía recibir tantos golpes en las prácticas de grupo. Aprendí los golpes al cabo de poco tiempo y me consumía la impaciencia, pues no veía el momento de hacer uso de ellos. Me dejó intentarlo casi al final del entrenamiento.

-Adelante -me instó-, intenta golpearme.

No necesitó repetírmelo de nuevo. Avancé con el propósito de propinarle uno, pero me bloqueó con suma facilidad y acabé desparramada sobre la colchoneta. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se notara. Di otro brinco con la esperanza de sorprenderle con la guardia baja, pero no fue así, y acabé igual.

-Vale, ¿qué he hecho mal?

-Nada.

Yo no estaba tan convencida.

-Ya te habría dejado inconsciente si no hubiera metido la pata.

- Nada de eso. Todos tus movimientos han sido correctos, pero es la primera vez que lo intentas y yo llevo años haciendo esto.

Meneé la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco cuando salió con su rollo de anciano sabiondo. Me había dicho en una ocasión que tenía veinticuatro años.

-Lo que tú digas, abuelito. ¿Me dejas intentado otra vez?

-Ya nos hemos pasado de hora, ¿o es que no quieres arreglarte?

Miré el polvoriento reloj de la pared y me incorporé. Era casi la hora del banquete. Me dio un mareo. Me sentía como Cenicienta, pero sin las ropas.

- Diablos, sí, sí quiero.

Se alejó de mí y se dio la vuelta. Le estudié con la mirada y entonces comprendí que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que no le tenía de frente. Me situé a su espalda y me posicioné exactamente como él me había enseñado, sabedora de que contaba a mi favor con el factor sorpresa: no iba a verme venir.

Se giró con velocidad del rayo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle y me aferró con un movimiento insultantemente simple y, como si no pesara nada, me tiró al suelo, donde me dejó bien clavadita.

-¡No he hecho nada mal! -me quejé.

Se agachó y me miró al tiempo que me aferraba de las muñecas para levantarme, pero no parecía tan serio como lo había estado durante la clase.

Parecía encontrar todo aquello de lo más divertido.

- Un grito de guerra te delata. Procura no aullar la próxima vez.

- ¿Habría habido alguna diferencia si hubiera tenido el pico cerrado?

Él se lo pensó unos instantes. - No, probablemente, no.

Suspiré de forma ostensible. Aun así, estaba de muy buen humor, demasiado como para venirme abajo por esa pequeña decepción. Había ciertas ventajas en tener como mentor a un verdadero hacha como él, un tipo que me sacaba dos cabezas altura y me aventajaba en peso notablemente, y eso sin entrar a considerar la fuerza.

Sería capaz de ganar a cualquiera si podía ganarle a él.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que no me había soltado.

La piel de sus dedos estaba caliente allí donde me sujetaba por las muñecas.

Tenía su semblante a escasos centímetros del mío y; de hecho, los muslos y el torso de Finn estaban pegados a los míos. Mechones de sus largos cabellos castaños le colgaban alrededor del rostro, y él parecía estar observándome del mismo modo que la noche aquella del sofá. Ay, Dios, qué bien olía. Empecé a tener dificultades para respirar y tampoco andaba muy sobrada de aliento después de la paliza del entrenamiento y de aquel apretujón.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de leerle la mente en ese instante. Me había percatado de que me miraba con esa expresión calculadora desde la noche en que nos pilló en el cuartucho. No me estudiaba durante los entrenamientos propiamente dichos, donde guardaba un comportamiento muy profesional, pero antes y después de los mismos se relajaba un poquito y me miraba de un modo casi admirativo, y algunas veces, si estaba de suerte, de mucha suerte, hasta me sonreía, pero una sonrisa de verdad, no una de esas secas muecas cargadas de sarcasmo que nos dedicaba tan a menudo. Me moriría antes que reconocérselo a nadie, ni a Kurt, ni siquiera a mí misma, pero había días en que vivía únicamente para esas sonrisas. Le iluminaban el semblante. El término «espléndido» se quedaba muy corto para describirle.

Me estrujé el cerebro en busca de una contestación profesional y relacionada con el mundo de los guardianes a fin de simular calma, pero en vez de eso le solté:

- Eh... Esto... ¿Te queda algún otro movimiento por enseñarme?

Curvó los labios y por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de obtener una de esas sonrisas. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Entonces, con un esfuerzo manifiesto, reprimió la sonrisa y se convirtió una vez más en mi duro mentor con su discurso de «quien bien te quiere te hará llorar». Se apartó de mi lado, se echó hacia atrás y se irguió.

-Venga, debemos irnos.

Le seguí fuera del gimnasio dando trompicones sin que él volviera la vista atrás.

Estuve dándome de bofetadas todo el camino de regreso a mi cuarto.

Me estaba enamorando de mi mentor; un mentor y un viejo. Debía sacármelo de la cabeza cuanto antes. Me sacaba siete años. Podía ser mi pa... Bueno, eso era exagerar, pero seguía teniendo muchos años más. Debía estar aprendiendo a escribir cuando yo nací y probablemente él ya estaría besando chicas cuando yo estaba aprendiendo a leer, escribir y tirar libros a la cabeza de mis profesores.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que estaba, serían muchas chicas, seguro.

En ese preciso momento no necesitaba semejante complicación en mi vida.

Encontré un suéter de seda tras mucho rebuscar en mi cuarto, me di una ducha rápida y crucé el campus de camino a las zonas comunes.

Los interiores de la Academia eran bastante modernos a pesar de los muros de piedra amenazantes, las estatuas de fantasía y las torrecillas de los edificios.

Disponíamos de zona Wi-Fi, luces fluorescentes y cualquier avance tecnológico imaginable. En especial las zonas comunes se asemejaban mucho a las cafeterías más frecuentadas durante mi estancia en Portland y Chicago: sencillas mesas cuadradas, paredes lisas de color gris oscuro y un pequeño espacio reservado donde preparaban nuestras mal aliñadas comidas. Alguien se había molestado al menos en colgar fotos enmarcadas por aquí y por allá en un esfuerzo por darle una pizca de gracia al sitio, pero las fotografías de vasos y árboles sin hojas no respondían a mi concepto de «arte», la verdad.

Sin embargo, esa noche alguien se las habían arreglado para transformar las anodinas zonas comunes en un comedor como Dios manda. Los búcaros y jarrones rebosaban rosas rojas y delicados lirios blancos. Los manteles de lino eran, ¡toma ya!, de un color rojo sangre. El efecto era acojonante.

Resultaba difícil creer que ése era el mismo lugar donde solía comer empanadas de pollo. Ahora sí parecía un sitio digno de una reina.

Habían colocado las mesas en hileras con el fin de crear un pasillo en el centro. También asignado rigurosamente los sitios y; por descontado, yo no podía sentarme cerca de Kurt. Él ocupaba una plaza en los puestos frontales, entre los moroi, mientras que yo me sentaba al fondo con los novicios, pero me vio en cuanto entré en la sala y me dedicó una sonrisa. Tina le había prestado la ropa de esa noche, un traje azul muy a juego con sus facciones pálidas. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que Tina tenía ropa de hombre fina?

Los moroi siempre desarrollaban aquellos banquetes formales del mismo modo: situaban la mesa principal sobre una tarima emplazada en la parte frontal de la habitación, donde poder soltar toda esa tontería laudatoria llena de exclamaciones, «oh», «ah», y ver cenar a la reina Holly y al resto de los regios comensales. Los guardianes se paraban junto a las paredes, rígidos y severos como estatuas. Finn figuraba entre ellos. Una sensación extraña me corrió por las tripas cuando recordé lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Él mantenía la vista fija al frente, como si no mirase a nada en concreto y pudiera verlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Todos nos levantamos en señal de respeto cuando llegó la hora de la entrada regia y observamos el avance del cortejo por el pasillo central. Reconocí a unos poquitos, la mayoría de ellos porque tenían hijos cursando estudios allí. Se hallaba entre ellos Víctor Cohen Chang; que caminaba lentamente con su báculo. Al tiempo que estaba feliz de volver a verle, se me encogía el corazón con cada paso vacilante que daba en dirección al área frontal de la sala.

Cuatro guardias solemnes vestidos con chaquetas de rayas rojas y negras entraron en el comedor en cuanto hubo pasado el grupo. A continuación, se puso de rodillas todo el mundo, salvo los guardias, en señal de lealtad.

¡Cuánta pose!, pensé con cansancio. Cada monarca moroi elegía a su sucesor de entre las familias de sangre real, pero el rey o la reina no podían elegir a ninguno de sus descendientes directos, y un concilio de nobles y familias regias podían oponerse a dicha elección si había una causa justificada, aunque eso no sucedía casi nunca.

Detrás de los guardias marchaba la reina Holly, ataviada con un vestido de seda roja y una chaqueta a juego. Debía de tener los sesenta recién cumplidos.

Lucía una tiara del estilo de las que llevan las ganadoras de Miss América sobre su melena rubia, cuyas guedejas le colgaban a la altura del mentón. Se movía lentamente por la habitación, como si estuviera dando un paseo. Los cuatro guardias de detrás le seguían el paso.

Su Majestad se movió con paso bastante más rápido cuando pasó por el área de los novicios, aunque repartió asentimientos y sonrisas por aquí y por allí. Quizá los dhampir seamos semi-humanos, hijos bastardos de los moroi, pero recibimos entrenamiento y consagramos nuestras vidas a servirlos y protegerlos. Eran muy altas las probabilidades de que casi todos nosotros muriéramos jóvenes, y la reina debía mostrar respeto hacia ese sacrificio.

Anduvo despacio otra vez cuando caminó por el área moroi y llegó a detenerse para hablar con unos cuantos estudiantes. Ser objeto de tal diferencia era una gran cosa, y casi siempre un indicio de que los padres del alumno elegido estaban en buenos términos con ella. Los miembros de la realeza se llevaron casi todas las atenciones, por supuesto. En realidad, tampoco les decía mucho de interés, en su mayoría eran frases floridas y huecas.

- Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.

Levanté la cabeza de inmediato. La alarma me llegó a través del vínculo que nos unía en cuanto Kurt oyó su nombre. Todo el mundo estaba deseoso de escuchar las palabras de la reina al príncipe fugitivo. Sabía que nadie iba a fijarse en mí cuando la reina en persona había concentrado toda su atención en el último de los Hummel, por lo cual rompí el protocolo al salirme de mi posición y me ladeé un tanto a fin de obtener una mayor visibilidad.

- Habíamos tenido noticia de tu regreso. Nos alegra tener de vuelta a los Hummel, aunque sea a su último representante. Lamentamos profundamente la pérdida de tus padres y de tu hermano, pues se contaban entre lo más egregio de los moroi. Sus muertes han supuesto una verdadera tragedia.

Nunca en la vida he comprendido el uso del «nos» mayestático, pero, por lo demás, el discurso tenía buena pinta.

- El tuyo es un nombre interesante -continuó-. Muchos héroes de los cuentos populares rusos se llaman como tú: Kurt el Valiente, Elizabeth la Hermosa. Son jóvenes diferentes, sí, pero todas tienen el mismo nombre e idénticas cualidades: fuerza, inteligencia, disciplina y virtud. Todos llevan a cabo grandes cosas y prevalecen sobre sus adversarios.

»De igual modo, el apellido Hummel se ha granjeado el respeto de todos por méritos propios. Los reyes y reinas del linaje Hummel han gobernado con sabiduría y justicia a lo largo de nuestra historia y han usado sus poderes para propósitos casi milagrosos. Han acabado con muchos strigoi y han luchado hombro con hombro junto a sus guardias. Son una de las familias reales por un buen motivo.

Enmudeció durante unos instantes para permitir que calara el peso de sus palabras. Percibí un cambio en el estado de ánimo de los allí presentes así como el asombro y el tímido placer experimentados por Kurt. Aquello iba a alterar la balanza de la vida social en las aulas. Probablemente, mañana íbamos a presenciar algunos patéticos intentos de estar a bien con él.

-Sí -prosiguió Tatiana-, tu nombre y tu apellido te conceden poder, representan las mejores cualidades que pueden ofrecer las personas y se retrotraen a los tiempos de gestas y grandes hazañas -hizo otra pausa -. Pero el nombre y el apellido no hacen a una persona ni determinan qué va a ser, como bien has demostrado.

La reina se alejó tras propinarle ese sopapo verbal y continuó su avance.

Un estupor colectivo llenó la habitación. Estuve considerando la posibilidad de lanzarme al pasillo y golpear a la reina, aunque al final descarté la tentativa. Media docena de guardias me habría derribado antes de que hubiera dado cinco pasos, por lo cual me senté a la mesa y soporté toda la mortificación de Kurt durante el resto de la cena.

Kurt salió rápidamente por la puerta durante la recepción posterior al banquete y se marchó de la zona ocupada por la corte. Yo lo seguí, pero tuve que retrasarme porque las personas me estorbaban, la gente que se había mezclado para hacer vida social.

Vagabundeaba por el exterior de un patio adyacente, uno que encajaba con el grandilocuente estilo de los exteriores del recinto. Un tejado de serpenteante madera labrada cubría el jardín, salvo unas cuantas aberturas dispersas a fin de permitir el paso de algo de luz, pero no la suficiente como para dañar a los moroi. Hileras de árboles que el invierno había dejado sin hojas custodiaban senderos que conducían a otros jardines, patios y al cuadrángulo principal. En un rincón había un estanque sin agua durante la estación del frío junto al que se alzaba una estatua imponente de San VIadimir, una talla de roca gris que lucía largas vestiduras, barba y bigote.

Me detuve al doblar una esquina, pues vi que Tina se me había adelantado y ya estaba junto a Kurt. Considere la posibilidad de interrumpirlos, pero me eché atrás antes de ser vista. Espiar está muy feo, ya, pero de pronto se apoderó de mí la curiosidad de saber qué le decía Tina a Kurt.

- No debería haberte hablado de ese modo -dijo Tina, que lucía un vestido azafranado. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero no le estaba tan bien, ya fuera una cuestión de gracia o de compostura. Además, ¡qué mal le sentaba el amarillo! Se daba de bofetadas con su pelo negro, recogido en lo alto con un moño-. No tenía razón -prosiguió-. No dejes que eso te altere.

- Es un poco tarde para eso -repuso Kurt, con los ojos fijos en las losas de piedra del pasillo.

- Se equivoca.

-Tiene razón -replicó Kurt-. Mis padres y André me hubieran odiado por semejante conducta.

- No, nunca lo habrían hecho – Tina hablaba con voz muy dulce.

- Esa huida fue una estupidez, una irresponsabilidad.

- ¿y qué? Cometiste un error. Yo me equivoco todos los días. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, estaba haciendo la tarea de ciencias, la del capítulo diez, aunque, de hecho, ya me he leído el once y... - Tina enmudeció y volvió al hilo de la charla-. Las personas cambian. Estamos en evolución permanente, ¿de acuerdo? No eres el mismo que entonces como tampoco yo soy la de ese momento –

¿La verdad?, Tina me parecía exactamente igual, pero eso ya no volvería a tener importancia. Para mí, acababa de madurar

-. Además, ¿esa huida era un error de verdad? Debiste marcharte por una razón. Estabas soportando un montón de malos rollos tras la muerte de tus padres y de tu hermano, ¿o no? Quiero decir con esto que tal vez hicieras lo correcto.

Kurt reprimió una sonrisa. Nosotros dos estábamos convencidos de que ella pretendía averiguar la razón de nuestra fuga, como todos los demás del colegio, claro, y se mostraba más o menos taimada con tal fin.

- No sé yo si eso es así, la verdad -contestó Kurt-. Yo era débil. André nunca habría huido. Era bueno. Se le daba bien estar con la gente y también toda esa mierda de la realeza.

- Eso también se te da bien a ti.

-Supongo, pero no me gusta, es decir, me gusta la gente, pero luego son muy falsos, y eso es lo que no me gusta.

- Pues no formes parte en tal caso -respondió Natalie-. Yo tampoco voy con toda esa gente y mírame, estoy bien. A papi le da igual si voy o no con los de sangre real. Él únicamente quiere que sea feliz.

- Y por esa razón debería ser él quien gobernara en vez de esa vieja bruja que tenemos por reina -dije yo, haciendo acto de presencia al fin-. Cómo le robaron el trono.

Tina se llevó un susto y pegó un brinco de casi tres metros. Estaba convencida de que su repertorio de insultos y maldiciones se limitaba a «diablos».

- Me preguntaba por dónde andarías.

Tina nos miró de uno a otro, y de pronto se sintió avergonzada de estar justo en medio de un equipo perfecto de buenos amigos. Se removió incómoda y se atusó un cabello descuidado detrás de la oreja.

- Bueno, yo... debería ir a buscar a papi. Os veré ahí dentro.

- Nos vemos -contestó Kurt-. Y muchas gracias por todo.

Tina se marchó a toda prisa.

- ¿De veras le llama «papi»?- Kurt me calló con una mirada.

- Déjala en paz. Es agradable.

- Escuché lo que te dijo, y por mucho que me reviente admitirlo, no había ni una sola palabra que pudiera tomarme a tonta. Era todo cierto –hice una pausa-. La mataría, ya lo sabes... Me refiero a la reina, no a Tina. Que les den a los guardias, voy a hacerlo. Holly no puede irse de rositas.

-¡Dios, Rach, no digas eso! Te arrestarán por traición. ¡Déjalo correr!

- ¿Qué lo deje correr?... ¿Después de lo que te ha dicho delante de todo el mundo?

No me respondió, ni siquiera me miró, y en vez de eso se puso a juguetear distraídamente con las ramas de un arbusto pelado y en letargo a causa del frío invernal. Ofrecía un aspecto vulnerable que yo reconocía y había llegado a temer.

- Eh -continué en voz más baja-, no te pongas así. La vieja no sabe de qué habla, ¿vale? No dejes que te tumbe ni hagas nada que no desees.

Él me devolvió la mirada.

- Está a punto de suceder de nuevo, ¿no? -susurró. Comenzó a temblarle la mano con la que sujetaba el arbolillo.

-Si tú no le dejas, no -hice un esfuerzo por mirarle las muñecas sin que se notara demasiado-. ¿No habrás...?

- No -sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas-. Tampoco he querido. Estaba muy alterado después de lo del zorro, pero todo va bien. Te he echado de menos, pero todo ha ido bien. Me gusta...

Hizo una pausa durante la cual pude oír cómo la palabra se formaba en su mente.

- Blaine.

-Desearía que no pudieras hacer eso, o que no lo hicieras.

- Lo siento. ¿Debo darte otra vez el sermón sobre ese psicópata-perdedor de Blaine?

-Creo que me lo sé de memoria después de las diez últimas veces -murmuró.

Me disponía a darle el sermón por undécima ocasión cuando oí unas risas y el soniquete de unos tacones altos sobre la piedra. Quinn se acercaba hacia nosotros con unos pocos amigos al lado suyo, pero sin Adam. Levanté las defensas de inmediato.

Kurt seguía perturbado por los comentarios de la soberana y en su interior se agitaban el dolor y la humillación. Le avergonzaba lo que otros pudieran pensar de él ahora mismo y no dejaba de darle vueltas a que su familia la habría aborrecido por haberse escapado. Yo no lo creía así, pero percibía que esa sensación era muy real para él, que no dejaba de remover sus más oscuras y sombrías emociones. Por mucho disimulo que le hiciera, y lo intentaba, estaba afectado. Me preocupaba que pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia y Quinn era la última persona que él necesitaba ver en este momento.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirí.

La recién llegada sonrió con altanería a Kurt y avanzó hacia él, pasando olímpicamente de mí.

-Sólo deseaba saber cómo se siente uno siendo tan importante... , tan regio. La reina te ha dirigido la palabra, debes de estar emocionado, ¿no?

El grupo congregado alrededor de ella soltó unas risillas.

- No te acerques tanto -le espeté mientras me interponía entre ellos dos. Quinn soltó un respingo, temerosa de que le rompiera el brazo

-. Y, oye, al menos la soberana conoce su nombre -intervine-, lo cual es más de lo que puede decirse de ti y de tus patéticos intentos de codearte con la realeza. O tus padres.

El comentario le hizo enojar, lo vi en su rostro. Con qué desesperación quería formar parte de la aristocracia.

-Al menos, yo veo a mis padres -replicó- y los conozco a ambos. Sólo Dios sabe quién es tu padre, y en lo referente a tu madre, quizá sea una de las guardianas más conocidas de por aquí, ¿verdad?, pero le importas un bledo. Jamás te visita, como todo el mundo sabe. Es muy probable incluso que se alegrara cuando te escapaste, si es que llegó a enterarse, claro.

Eso me dolió. Apreté los dientes.

-Sí, vale, al menos ella es famosa y asesora de verdad a nobles y aristócratas. No saca brillo al suelo por donde pasan.

Detrás de ella se oyó la risotada burlona de una de sus amigas.

Quinn abrió la boca para lanzarme una de las mentiras que debería tener preparada desde que empezó a correr la historia, pero entonces se le iluminó la cabeza.

-¡Fuiste tú! -me acusó con ojos abiertos como platos-. Alguien me dijo que Brody había empezado el rumor, pero él no podía saber nada sobre mí. Lo supo de tus labios cuando te acostaste con él.

Ahora empezaba a cabrearme de verdad.

- No me acosté con él.

Quinn señaló a Kurt y luego volvió hacia mí la mirada.

- De modo que es eso, ¿no? Tú hiciste el trabajo sucio por él, que es demasiado patético para hacerlo por sí mismo. No vas a poder protegerlo siempre -me avisó- y tampoco tú estás a salvo.

Palabrería. Amenazas vacías. Me incliné hacia delante y conferí a mi voz el tono más amenazador posible.

-¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo. Ponme un dedo encima y vas a descubrirlo.

Esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba. Nuestras vidas ya eran complicadas y ahora mismo no necesitábamos su _vendetta _cutre en ellas. La pobre no pasaba de ser una distracción, aunque en ese momento no veas cuánto me apetecía golpearla.

Miré a su espalda y vi a Finn entrar en el jardín. Buscaba algo o a alguien a juzgar por su forma de mirar, y yo tenía una idea aproximada de quién podía ser. Se adelantó dando grandes zancadas en cuanto me vio, pero cambió su centro de interés en cuanto tomó conciencia del gentío reunido en torno a nosotros. Los guardianes son capaces de oler una pelea a dos kilómetros, aunque en este caso habría sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta un niño de seis años.

Finn se plantó junto a mí y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Por supuesto, guardián Hudson -sonreí mientras le respondía, pero una rabia devoradora me consumía las tripas. Kurt se sentía mucho peor a raíz de toda esta confrontación con Quinn-. Sólo nos estamos contando las historias de nuestras familias. ¿Ha oído la de Quinn? Es fascinante.

- Vámonos -ordenó Quinn a su grupo, y se puso a la cabeza del mismo al iniciar la retirada, no sin antes fulminarme con una mirada de las que producen escalofríos.

No necesitaba leerle la mente para conocer su significado. «Esto no ha terminado». Ella iba a intentar devolver el golpe contra uno de los dos.

«Vale, inténtalo, Quinn».

-Se supone que debo llevarte a tu dormitorio -me dijo Finn con tono estarías a punto de empezar una pelea, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no -contesté, sin dejar de observar el pasillo vacío por el cual se había marchado Quinn-. No comienzo luchas donde la gente no pueda verlas.

- Rach -gimió Kurt.

- Vámonos. Buenas noches, príncipe- Finn se dio la vuelta, pero yo no me moví.

-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien, Kurt?- Él asintió.

- Estoy bien.

Era una tristeza del tamaño de una casa. No creía que tuviera el valor para intentar colármela. No necesitaba ninguna conexión para ver sus ojos refulgentes a causa de las lágrimas. Comprendí con gran tristeza que jamás deberíamos haber regresado a este lugar.

-Kurt...

Él me dedicó una sonrisa triste y señaló a Finn con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. Debes irte.

Finn comenzó a caminar y le seguí a regañadientes mientras me llevaba al otro lado del jardín.

- Quizá sea preciso añadir un tiempo adicional para mejorar el autocontrol- aventuró él.

-¿Qué dices...? Yo controlo un mont... ¡Eh!

Enmudecí cuando vi pasar a Blaine en dirección al pasillo por el cual acabábamos de venir nosotros. No le había visto durante la recepción, pero supuse que si Sue me había soltado por una noche, habría hecho lo mismo con él.

- ¿Vas a ver a Kurt? -inquirí, descargando sobre él toda la ira acumulada contra Quinn.

Él removió las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos y me dedicó esa mirada indiferente de mal chico.

-¿y qué pasa si es así?

- No es el momento, Rachel -me previno Finn.

Era el momento, ya lo creo. Kurt había ignorado mis advertencias acerca de Blaine una semana tras otra. Era el momento de ir a la raíz y erradicar el problema de ese ridículo flirteo de una vez por todas.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ¿Estás tan colgado y desesperado que no te das cuenta de cuándo no le gustas a alguien? -me puso cara de pocos amigos-. Eres un admirador obsesivo y chiflado, y él lo sabe. Me lo ha contado todo sobre esa extraña obsesión tuya, de cómo rondas por el ático para estar juntos y de que le prendiste fuego a Ralf para impresionarlo. Te considera un bicho raro, pero es demasiado amable para decírtelo.

Se puso blanco como la cal y algo oscuro empezó a removerse en sus ojos.

- Pero tú no eres tan amable, ¿no?

- No cuando alguien me da lástima.

- Basta -dijo Finn mientras me empujaba lejos de allí.

- Entonces, gracias por «echarme la mano» -masculló Blaine, destilando rencor en el tono de voz.

-Sin problemas -le contesté a voz en grito sin volverme. Miré por el rabillo del ojo cuando nos habíamos distanciado un poco y vi a Blaine inmóvil delante del jardín. Mantenía fija la mirada en las losas del sendero que conducía al patio donde se hallaba Kurt. Las sombras le tapaban el semblante mientras cavilaba, pero dio media vuelta al cabo de unos momentos y se dirigió de regreso a los dormitorios de los moroi.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, Lo siento tanto pero les juro que la escuela cada día se pone más complicada. Dicen los profesores que se lo agradeceremos cuando estemos en la Universidad pero comienzo a pensar que la Universidad no será tan complicada como la Preparatoria. Además me he sentido mal porque tuve una pequeña discusión con los directivos, no fue malo y quedamos en buenos terminos pero me da tristeza.<strong>

**Dejando de lado los problemas escolares, no odien a Rachel, si bien ya arruino todo entre lo poco de Klaine (por el momento) ella solo quiere proteger a su amigo. Aunque no lo crean la pereja que se formaliza más rapido es Klaine, así que no todo esta perdido. Aunque de Finchel hay varias situaciones así.**

**Recalco una cosa, algunos personajes los dejo como la autora original los puso, y eso es porque no son tan importantes. Los que si cambio es porque sí son importantes, tal vez no en este libro pero en los demás sí.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Gabriela Cruz: Tengo planeado en el siguiente poner varios capítulos que voy a separar por líneas, por respeto a la división entre capítulos de la autora original, para que así salga más rapido Klaine :) No lo pongo hoy porque tengo que terminar mi tarea (y es mucha) espero ponerlo mañana o sino lo hago el Lunes, al fin ese día no tengo clases.**

**Mary: Se llama Adrian (nombre original) y parece un chico malo mimado, es de la realeza en especifico sobrino de la reina. Tiene mala reputación pero se enamora y cambia, deja sus vicios y quiere formalizar con la persona que se enamora (sí, matrimonio) aunque la sociedad no lo vea bien. Pero al final le rompen el corazón y sufre mucho, en la secuela de la saga en donde es protagonista describe un poco su dolor y como se enamora de nuevo (quien lo narra es la persona de la cual se enamora pero hay una versión del primer capítulo narrado por él). Solo he leído el primero por falta de tiempo pero la saga es genial y muy diferente a estos libros. Sí a pesar de ser parte de este mundo, pero solo es otra perspectiva de, además me encanta que la fabulosa Richelle haya hecho eso, porque siempre las historias terminan con el final feliz de los protagonistas más sin embargo no sabes que les pasa a los secundarios que fueron afectados a lo largo de la historia. Y ya actualice :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Me costó mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche y no dejé de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama hasta que al final me quedé como roca.<p>

Me incorporé al cabo de una hora más o menos en un intento de relajarme y poner en orden las emociones recibidas de Kurt a través del vínculo: miedo, perturbación, inestabilidad. Los hechos de esa velada se me vinieron encima de sopetón y yo los fui sorteando en busca de aquella emoción que realmente lo perturbaba. La humillación de la reina. Quinn. Incluso Blaine, pues hasta donde yo sabía, podía haberlo encontrado.

Aun así, ninguno de ésos era el problema de ese momento. Había algo más oculto en la fibra más honda de su ser. Algo verdaderamente terrible.

Salí de la cama a toda prisa y me vestí aún más rápido mientras pensaba mis alternativas. Ahora tenía una habitación en la tercera planta, demasiado alta como para saltar, sobre todo esta vez que no tenía a la señora Karp para juntar los trozos. En la vida iba a ser capaz de cruzar el vestíbulo principal sin ser vista. Eso no me dejaba otra salida que los canales «adecuados».

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

Una de las encargadas de supervisar mi planta levantó los ojos de su silla, al final de la estancia, la cual se hallaba cerca de un tramo de escaleras; era un lugar poco vigilado durante el día, pero de noche parecía que estuviésemos presos en una cárcel.

Me crucé de brazos.

- Necesito ver a Fin... al guardián Hudson.

-Es tarde.

-Se trata de una emergencia.

Ella me inspeccionó con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. - A simple vista pareces estar bien.

-Va a meterse en un montón de problemas mañana cuando todo el mundo se entere de que me impidió informar de lo que sé.

-Cuéntame.

- Es un asunto privado de los guardias.

Le dediqué la mirada más dura posible y debió funcionar, pues al final se levantó y sacó del bolsillo un móvil, cuyas teclas pulsó para telefonear a alguien.

Confié en que fuera Finn, pero hablaba en voz tan baja que me resultaba imposible escuchar la conversación. Aguardamos varios minutos al cabo de los cuales se abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Apareció Finn, totalmente vestido y bien despierto, a pesar de que estaba segura de haberle sacado de la cama.

Me miró una sola vez.

-Kurt.

Asentí.

Se volvió sin decir nada más y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Le seguí.

Cruzamos el patio en silencio y nos dirigimos a los impresionantes dormitorios de los moroi. Era de noche para los vampiros, es decir, que era de día para el resto del mundo. Un sol de mediodía proyectaba sobre nosotros una luz dorada y gélida. Mis genes humanos la recibieron con alegría. Siempre había lamentado que el exceso de sensibilidad de los moroi a la luz nos obligara a vivir en la oscuridad la mayor parte del tiempo.

La encargada del descansillo de Kurt se quedó boquiabierta cuando nos vio aparecer, pero no se opuso a nuestro avance a causa de la intimidante presencia del guardián.

- Está en los servicios -les informé. Cuando la matrona hizo ademán de seguirme, no se lo permití -. Está demasiado perturbado. Déjeme hablar con él primero.

Finn reflexionó unos segundos. - Sí, concédales un minuto.

Empujé la puerta abierta de los lavabos.

-¿Kurtie? -del interior del aseo llegó un sonido suave, similar a un hipido. Bajé las manivelas de cinco puertas. Sólo una tenía echado el pestillo-. Déjame entrar –le pedí, con la esperanza de que mi voz sonara resuelta y calmada.

Escuché un sonido similar a una aspiración e instantes después la puerta se abrió. No estaba preparada para la siguiente escena: Kurt apareció ante mis ojos...

... completamente ensangrentado.

Me quedé horrorizada. Sofoqué un chillido y estuve a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Luego, tras estudiarlo de cerca, vi que la mayor parte de la sangre no era suya. Unas gotas carmesíes le manchaban el rostro por todas partes, pues tenía las manos empapadas en sangre y se había frotado la cara con ellas.

Se dejó caer al suelo y yo lo imité, poniéndome de rodillas junto a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -susurré- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, pero se le arrugó el semblante cuando se echó a llorar otra vez. Le tomé de las manos. -Vamos, vamos, deja que te limpie...

Me detuve. Después de todo, sí estaba sangrando. Unas líneas perfectas le cruzaban las muñecas, aunque, por suerte, ninguna pasaba cerca de venas importantes, pero bastaban para dejar húmedos trazos rojos en su piel. No había intentado cortarse las venas cuando practicó las incisiones, la muerte no era su meta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Lo siento... No pretendía... Por favor, no permitas que se enteren -sollozó asuste cuando lo vi -hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a las muñecas-. Sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba tan hundido...

- Está bien -repliqué de forma automática mientras para mis adentros me preguntaba a qué se referiría con ese «lo» .

Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. -¿Rachel?

-Sólo un segundo -respondí a voz en grito.

Lo conduje hasta el lavabo y le lavé la sangre de las muñecas. Eché mano al botiquín de primeros auxilios y le puse a toda prisa unas tiritas encima de las heridas. Por fortuna, ya sangraban menos.

-Vamos a entrar -anunció la encargada.

Me quité la sudadera con capucha y se la pasé a Kurt. Finn y la encargada entraron justo cuando terminó de ponérsela. El guardián miró a nuestro alrededor y enseguida comprendí que había olvidado las manchas de sangre de las mejillas en mi prisa por solventar el problema de las muñecas.

- No es mía -se apresuró a decir mi amigo en cuanto vio sus expresiones-. Es… del... conejo...

Finn lo evaluó con la mirada. Yo únicamente esperaba que no reparase en las muñecas. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecho de no ver heridas abiertas en Kurt, Finn inquirió: -¿Qué conejo?

Precisamente eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo. Kurt señaló el contenedor de basura de los aseos con la mano temblorosa.

- Lo limpié para que Tina no lo viese.

Finn y yo nos acercamos a echar un vistazo al contenedor. Me vi forzada a retroceder enseguida e hice un esfuerzo para contener las ganas de vomitar. No sé de dónde se sacaba Kurt que era un conejo, pues sólo se veía un amasijo de sangre. Sangre y toallitas de papel empapadas de sangre, y órganos. No me atrevía yo a hacer una identificación guiándome por las vísceras. El hedor era espantoso.

El guardián se acercó a Kurt y se agachó hasta emparejarse en altura y poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado...? Cuéntamelo -pidió mientras le entregaba unos pañuelos de papel.

-Volví hará cosa de una hora y lo encontré en el suelo, justo ahí, en el medio.

Desgarrado. Daba la impresión de que hubiera... estallado -sollozó-. No quería que Tina lo encontrara ni tampoco deseaba darle un susto... Entonces, lo limpié todo... No logré regresar, no pude...

Rompió a llorar. El llanto le hizo sacudir los hombros. Yo sí era capaz de reconstruir la parte que no le había contado a Finn. Encontró al conejo, lo limpió todo y se asustó mucho, de modo que se cortó, pues él afrontaba de esa forma los problemas cuando éstos se apoderaban de él.

-¡Nadie ha podido entrar en estas habitaciones! -saltó la encargada-. ¿Cómo ha sido posible?

- ¿Sabes quién lo ha hecho? -inquirió Finn con voz suave.

Kurt metió la mano en el bolsillo del pijama y sacó del mismo un trozo arrugado de papel. Había absorbido tanta sangre que apenas logré leer el texto cuando él lo alisó y lo sostuvo en alto.

_Sé qué eres. No vas a sobrevivir a este lugar. Voy a encargarme de eso. Vete ahora mismo. No tienes otra forma de salir con vida._

La sorpresa inicial de la encargada se transformó en determinación.

-Voy en busca de Susan -anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Tardé unos instantes en comprender que ése era el nombre completo de la directora Sue.

-Dile que nos encuentre en la enfermería -le alertó Finn. Cuando ella se fue, el guardián se volvió hacia Kurt-. Debes estar cansado.

Cuando no se movió, le pasé el brazo en torno a los suyos y tiré de él.

-Venga, Kurtie, vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Despacio, muy despacio, movió un pie y luego el otro, y al final nos dejó llevarlo a la enfermería de la Academia, asistida normalmente por un par de médicos, pero en ese momento de la noche sólo había una enfermera de servicio. Ella se ofreció para despertar a uno de los doctores, pero Finn rehusó la oferta.

- El chico sólo necesita descansar.

Sue apareció en compañía de varias personas más apenas se había acostado Kurt en una cama estrecha. Me planté en medio para impedirles el paso en cuanto empezaron a formularle preguntas.

-¡Dejadlo en paz! ¿No veis que él no quiere hablar del tema? Dejadlo dormir un rato.

-Ya está sacando las garras, señorita Berry; como siempre -empezó la directora-. Ni siquiera sé qué hace aquí.

Finn le pidió hablar con ella en privado y la condujo al vestíbulo.

Escuché cómo profería airados cuchicheos y las respuestas firmes y decididas del guardián. Después, entraron de nuevo.

- Puedes quedarte con él por ahora -dijo, resignada-. Los conserjes y empleados de la limpieza se encargarán de la desinfección del baño y de su habitación, señor Hummel. Discutiremos en detalle la situación por la mañana.

- No despierten a Tina -pidió Kurt con un hilo de voz-. No deseo asustarla. De todos modos, yo lo limpié y recogí todo...

Sue lo miró, llena de dudas. El grupo se retiró, pero no antes de que la enfermera le preguntara a Kurt si deseaba comer o beber algo; él declinó la oferta. Me tumbé a su lado y le pasé el brazo por encima en cuanto nos dejaron solos.

- No voy a permitir que lo averigüen -le aseguré cuando me percaté de su preocupación por sus muñecas-, pero desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes de haberme ido de la recepción. Prometiste que vendrías a mí primero...

- No iba a hacerlo en ese momento -contestó con la mirada extraviada-, te prometo que no, estaba muy alterado, pero pensé..., pensé que lograría manejar la situación. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, Rach, de veras que sí, pero entonces tuve que volver a mi habitación y lo vi ahí, y... se me fue la razón. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya sabes... Debía recogerlo todo, eso lo tenía claro, debía hacerlo antes de que lo vieran y lo averiguaran, pero había demasiada sangre... Más tarde, después de haberlo conseguido, se me vino todo encima y sentí que iba a... No sé, a estallar, que había tragado demasiadas cosas y debía soltarlas, ¿sabes...? Debía...

Le interrumpí antes de que se desatara el ataque de histeria.

- Está bien, lo entiendo.

Eso era un problema de primera. No me había enterado de nada. Él hacía ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, siempre desde el accidente, pero cada vez me daba un susto de muerte. Kurt me lo había explicado con anterioridad: no deseaba morir, sólo necesitaba desahogarse. Era el único modo de expulsar el dolor interno. No tenía otro modo de controlarlo.

-¿A santo de qué ocurre esto? -gritó con la cabeza hundida en la almohada-. ¿Por qué soy un monstruo?

–No lo eres.

-A nadie más le ha sucedido algo así. Nadie más hace magia como yo.

-¿Has intentado hacer magia? -no hubo respuesta-. ¿Kurtie...? ¿Has intentado curar al conejo?

-Alargué las manos sólo para ver si podía sanarlo, pero era un amasijo de carne ensangrentada... No pude.

«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerlo, Rachel».

Kurt tenía razón. La magia moroi podía conjurar agua y fuego, mover rocas o provocar corrimientos de tierra, pero nadie podía sanar y devolver la vida a animales muertos. Nadie. Excepto la señora Karp.

«Detenlo antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se lo lleven también. Sácalo de aquí».

No me gustaba ni pizca guardar aquel secreto, en especial porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Me reventaba esa sensación de impotencia. Era necesario preservarlo de eso, y de sí mismo, y aun así, al mismo tiempo, debía proteger a Kurt de ellos.

- Deberíamos irnos -dije de pronto-. Sería mejor que nos escapemos.

-Rach...

- Está sucediendo de nuevo, y esta vez es peor, mucho peor que la última ocasión.

- La nota te ha asustado.

- No le temo a ningún papelito, pero este lugar no es seguro.

De pronto, volví a echar de menos Portland. Quizá fuera más sucio y estuviera más poblado que el escarpado paisaje de Montana, sin embargo al menos allí sabías a qué atenerte, no como aquí, en la Academia, donde combatían pasado y presente. Tal vez tuviera muros antiguos y jardines hermosos, pero la modernidad se deslizaba por dentro, y la gente no sabía cómo afrontar esa dualidad. Se parecía mucho a los propios Moroi. Las familias reales de toda la vida seguían detentando el poder nominal, mas aumentaba el descontento de la gente. Los dhampir deseaban mejoras en su forma de vida y los Moroi como Blaine deseaban dar batalla a los Strigoi.

Las familias de abolengo todavía se aferraban a las tradiciones y hacían ostentación de su poder sobre todos los demás del mismo modo que la Academia había instalado a la entrada unas puertas de hierro forjadas de forma intrincada como señal de tradición e invencibilidad.

Ah, bueno, y luego estaban las mentiras y los secretos.

Circulaban por todos los vestíbulos y se escondían en todos los rincones.

Había alguien entre estas paredes que odiaba a Kurt, una persona que se acercaría a él con una sonrisa perfecta en los labios y simularía ser su amigo. No iba a permitir que acabaran con él.

- Necesitas dormir un poco -le dije.

-No puedo.

- Sí puedes. Estoy aquí contigo, no vas a quedarte solo.

La ansiedad, el miedo y otras emociones turbadoras lo abrumaban, pero al final su cuerpo se rindió y al cabo de un rato se le cerraron los ojos y su respiración se suavizó. El vínculo entre nosotros quedó en silencio.

Me salía la adrenalina por las orejas, lo cual me impedía pegar ojo, de modo que velé el sueño de Kurt. La enfermera regresó al cabo de una hora más o menos y me instó a marcharme.

- No puedo irme -le contesté-. Le he prometido que no lo dejaría solo.

La enfermera de amables ojos marrones era alta incluso para los estándares de los moroi.

- Y no lo va a estar. Yo le haré compañía.

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de escepticismo. - Se lo he prometido.

Yo misma tuve un bajonazo en cuanto regresé a mi habitación. El miedo y el nerviosismo también me habían desgastado y por un momento deseé tener una vida normal y que mi mejor amigo fuera un chico corriente. Bueno, en realidad, nadie era normal, y yo tampoco había tenido otro amigo mejor que Kurt, pero, otras, a veces me las hacía pasar mal.

Dormí de un tirón hasta bien entrada la mañana y acudí a la primera clase con el miedo en el cuerpo, nerviosa por lo que podría haberse rumoreado sobre lo de la última noche. Y así fue, realmente estaban hablando sobre la última noche, pero las conversaciones se centraban todavía en la reina y en la recepción. Ellos lo ignoraban todo sobre el incidente del conejo y aunque resulte difícil de creer, yo me había olvidado por completo del otro tema.

Aun así, ahora me parecía un asunto bastante menor en comparación con la sangrienta incursión en el cuarto de Kurt.

En cualquier caso, noté algo raro conforme avanzaba el día. La gente dejó de mirar a Kurt sin cesar, y empezó a mirarme a mí. No importaba. Los ignoré y me fui a por Kurt, quien estaba terminando con un proveedor. Esa sensación de extrañeza volvió a mí mientras veía cómo movía los labios alrededor del cuello del proveedor al beber su sangre. Un hilillo de la misma se deslizaba garganta abajo. La tez lívida del humano resaltaba la intensidad del rojo. Los desangramientos continuos hacían de los proveedores criaturas tan pálidas como los propios moroi. Él no parecía percatarse de nada, hacía mucho que se había entregado al éxtasis del mordisco. Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba terapia cuando tuve un ataque de celos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunté más tarde, mientras íbamos de camino a clase. Él llevaba ropa de manga larga a fin de ocultar las muñecas.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese conejo... Fue horroroso. Sigo viéndolo en mi mente, y luego no paro de darle vueltas a lo que hice –cerró con fuerza los ojos durante unos segundos y luego los abrió de nuevo-. La gente habla de nosotros.

- Lo sé. Ignóralos.

- Me enfada -dijo él, enojado. Creció en su interior un brote de ira, sentimiento que me llegó a través del vínculo y me hizo estremecer, pues Kurt siempre había sido una persona amable y de buen carácter-. Cómo odio todos esos cuchicheos. Menuda estupidez. ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan superficiales?

- Ignóralos -repetí con ánimo apaciguador-. Eres lo bastante listo como para no pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Sin embargo, ignorarlos resultó más y más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo, pues los cuchicheos y las miradas fueron en aumento. En Comportamiento animal esto fue a peor y alcanzó tal punto que no fui capaz de concentrarme en mi nueva asignatura favorita. La señora Meissner había empezado a hablar de la evolución y de la supervivencia de los más aptos y de cómo los animales buscaban como parejas a los de mejores genes, un tema que me fascinaba, pero incluso ella lo tuvo difícil para mantenerse concentrada en su tarea y debió ponerse a dar voces para que todos se callasen y prestaran atención.

-Se está cociendo algo -le dije a Kurt entre clases-. No sé de qué va la película, pero todos están dándole vueltas a un nuevo asunto.

-¿Otro? ¿Algo diferente al odio de la reina hacia mí? ¿ y qué podría ser?

- Me encantaría saberlo.

Al final, todo acabó por tomar forma y aclararse durante la última clase del día: Arte eslavo. Mientras trabajábamos cada uno en nuestros trabajos individuales, comenzó a hacerme gestos obscenos y sugerencias casi explícitas un tipo a quien no conocía de nada. Mi réplica estuvo a la altura, y le dejé bien clarito dónde podía meterse sus solicitudes.

Se limitó a reírse.

-Vamos, Rach, sangraría por ti.

La ocurrencia levantó unas risitas tontas y Quinn nos lanzó una mirada de burla.

- Espera, sería Rach quien sangrara, ¿no?

Se levantó otra oleada de risas. Sentí una bofetada en la cara cuando caí en la cuenta. Tiré de Kurt y lo alejé. -lo saben.

-¿El qué?

-Lo nuestro, cómo tú... Bueno, ya sabes, cómo te alimenté durante nuestra fuga.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Y cómo...?

- ¿Y cómo crees tú? Esto es cosa de tu «amigo» Blaine.

- No -replicó él con determinación-, él no lo haría.

- ¿Y quién más lo sabía?

La confianza en Blaine flameó en sus ojos e hizo palpitar nuestro vínculo, pero él ignoraba que yo le había dado odio la noche anterior a fin de hacerle pensar que Kurt le odiaba. El tipo era un idiota. Extender nuestro mayor secreto, bueno, uno de ellos, era una venganza acorde a la humillación sufrida.

Tal vez fuera él quien mató también al conejo. Al fin y al cabo, el animalillo había muerto sólo un par de horas después de nuestra conversación.

No me quedé a esperar las protestas de mi amigo y me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación, donde Blaine estaba trabajando a su bola, como de costumbre.

Kurt anduvo a mi estela. Me importaba un bledo si la gente nos miraba, me incliné hacia él sobre el pupitre y puse mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Voy a matarte.

Él fijó sus ojos en Kurt. Quedaba en ellos un minúsculo rescoldo de nostalgia. Sin embargo, luego la contrariedad le crispó el semblante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dan puntos extra como guardiana?

-Abandona ya esa pose -le previne, bajando la voz una octava-. Es cosa tuya. Tú les has contado que Kurt se alimentó de mí.

Blaine dejó de mirarme y se concentró en mi amigo. Se contemplaron sin parpadear el uno al otro. Percibí una oleada de atracción tan fuerte que resultaba extraño que no me apartara de en medio. Los ojos de Kurt delataban sus sentimientos. Para mí resultaba obvio que él sentía lo mismo que Kurt, aunque mi amigo no fuera capaz de verlo, básicamente porque ahora él lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- Puedes dejar de fingir, ¿vale? -dijo Blaine-. Ya no hace falta que te andes con disimulos.

El aturdimiento de la atracción de Kurt se desvaneció, reemplazado por el dolor y la confusión que sintió al oír el tono empleado.

-¿Fingir yo? ¿Disimulos...?

-Lo sabes de sobra. Déjalo ya, no actúes más.

Kurt le contempló fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y gesto dolido. No tenía ni idea de que yo se lo había arruinado la noche previa. No tenía ni idea de que Blaine creía que él le odiaba.

- Deja de compadecerte y dinos lo que importa -le solté-. ¿Has sido tú o no?

Me lanzó una mirada desafiante. - No ha sido cosa mía.

-No te creo.

-Yo sí -dijo Kurt.

-Sé que resulta imposible creer que un bicho raro como yo haya mantenido el pico cerrado, en especial cuando ninguno de vosotros dos lo ha hecho, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar esparciendo rumores. ¿Queréis echarle la culpa a alguien? Pues ahí tenéis a vuestro niño bonito.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta fijarme en Brody, que se reía de algo, junto a ese memo de Ralf.

- Brody no lo sabe -repuso Kurt, desafiante.

Blaine no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni con agua caliente.

- Lo sabe, ya lo creo, ¿a que sí, Rach? Lo sabe.

Sentí un vacío en el estómago. Sí. Brody lo sabía. Lo había sospechado la noche aquella en el sofá.

- No pensé... Jamás creí que lo dijera. Temía demasiado a Finn.

-¿Se lo dijiste? -exclamó Kurt.

- No, pero él se lo imaginó.

Comencé a sentirme mal.

- Da la impresión de que hizo algo más que imaginario- Me volví hacia él.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

- Ah, no lo sabes.

-Juro por Dios que te voy a romper el cuello después de clase, Blaine.

-Chica, eres de lo más impredecible -parecía haber una nota jubilosa en su voz, pero luego habló con un tono más serio. Mantuvo la mueca y todavía estaba molesto, sin embargo percibí una enorme incomodidad en cuanto retornó la palabra-. Ha venido a decir más o menos que te ha tomado la matrícula y ha trasteado con tu motor.

- Ah, ya lo entiendo. Ha dicho que hubo sexo -yo no necesitaba andarme con rodeos.

Blaine asintió. Brody fanfarroneaba para aumentar su reputación de donjuán. Vale. Podía soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía una reputación inmaculada. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que yo mantenía relaciones sexuales sin parar.

- Eh... Ah, y Ralf dice lo mismo, que tú y él...

-¿Ralf? No tocaría a ese tipo ni puesta de alcohol y todo tipo de drogas hasta las cejas. ¿Dice que yo...? ¿Que también me he acostado con él?- Blaine asintió.

-¡El muy gilipollas! Vaya...

-Todavía hay más...

-¿Cómo...? ¿Me he pasado por la piedra a todo el equipo de baloncesto?

- Los dos aseguran que tú les dejaste... Bueno, que les permitiste beber de tu sangre.

Aquello me dejó fría incluso a mí. Beber sangre durante el sexo era lo peor de lo peor. Era sórdido, mucho peor que ser una chica fácil o una zorrilla. Un trillón de trillones de veces peor que dejar a Kurt que bebiera de mi sangre para sobrevivir. Ése era territorio de las yanquis y las prostitutas de sangre.

-¡Es una locura! -chilló Kurt-. Rach nunca... ¿Rach?- Yo había dejado de escucharlo, estaba en mi propio mundo, un mundo que llevaba al otro lado de la clase, donde se sentaban Brody y Ralf la parejita alzó la mirada. En parte estaban muy pagados de sí mismos, pero también se hallaban un tanto... nerviosos, si mi análisis de sus gestos era correcto. Aquello no les pillaba de nuevas después de haber estado soltando chismes a mis espaldas.

La clase entera se detuvo cuando me planté delante de ellos. Al parecer, todos habían estado esperando algún tipo de demostración, una exhibición de mi mala fama.

-¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo? -le pregunté en voz baja y amenazante.

La mirada nerviosa de Brody adquirió un tono de pánico. Quizá fuera más alto que yo, pero ambos sabíamos quién ganaría si me daba el punto y optaba por recurrir a la violencia. Sin embargo, Ralf me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante.

- Nada que no quisieras hacernos a nosotros -su sonrisa se llenó de crueldad -. Y no se te ocurra ponernos una mano encima. Sue va a mandarte a vivir con las demás prostitutas de sangre si comienzas una pelea.

Los demás contuvieron el aliento a la espera de mi reacción. No sé cómo el señor Nagy seguía totalmente ajeno al drama que tenía lugar en su clase.

Me entraron ganas de patearles a los dos, de darles con tanta fuerza que la discusión de Finn con Brody pareciera una palmadita en la espalda. Me carcomía el deseo de borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de Ralf.

Pero fuera o no un gilipollas, estaba en lo cierto. Sue me echaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si le tocaba, y si me expulsaban Kurt se quedaría solo. Respiré hondo y tomé una de las decisiones más duras de mi toda mi vida.

Me alejé.

El resto del día fue un espanto. Había invitado a todos a que me convirtieran en objeto de mofa al dar marcha atrás en lo de la pelea. Los cotilleos y susurros eran cada vez más altos. La gente me miraba con mayor descaro, y se reía. Kurt hizo lo posible por hablar como un cotorro en un intento de consolarme, pero lo ignoré incluso a él. Me tragué todas las clases ausente como una zombi y me escabullí lo más deprisa posible a las prácticas con Finn, quien me dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, pero se abstuvo de formular pregunta alguna.

Después, en la soledad de mi habitación, lloré por primera vez en años.

Una vez que me hube desahogado, me disponía a ponerme el pijama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Finn. Estudió mi rostro y luego desvió la mirada, tras apreciar a las claras que había estado llorando. También podría jurar que al fin los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos. Lo sabía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No importa si lo estoy o no, ¿recuerdas? -alcé los ojos hacia él-. ¿Cómo está Kurt? Va a ser duro para él.

Una chispa de picardía le iluminó los ojos. Le sorprendía que estuviera preocupada por él cuando estaba cayendo, o eso pensé. Mediante señas, me pidió que le siguiera y me condujo a unas escaleras traseras, unas que solían estar cerradas para los estudiantes, pero no esa noche, y me indicó que saliera mediante un gesto.

- Cinco minutos -me avisó.

Salí fuera con mayor curiosidad que nunca. Kurt estaba ahí. Debería haber sentido su proximidad, pero mi propio autocontrol la había oscurecido. Me abrazó sin decir ni una palabra y me estrechó durante unos instantes. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas. Cuando nos separamos, él me observó con calma.

- Lo siento mucho -dijo.

- No es culpa tuya. Ya pasará.

Kurt lo dudaba, eso era obvio. Y también yo.

- Es por mi culpa -insistió-. Ella lo ha hecho para molestarme a mí.

-¿Ella?

- Ha sido cosa de Quinn. Brody y Ralf no tienen cerebro para hacer algo semejante por sí solos. Tú misma lo dijiste: Brody le tenía demasiado miedo a Finn para dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora? Eso sucedió hace un tiempo. Se habría ido de la lengua entonces si hubiera querido esparcir rumores por ahí. Quinn ha contado todo como venganza por haber contado lo de sus padres. No sé cómo se las ha arreglado exactamente, pero es una de las que ha estado contando esas cosas.

En mi fuero interno supe que tenía razón. Brody y Ralf eran las herramientas, pero el cerebro había sido Quinn.

-Ahora nada puede hacerse -suspiré.

-Rach...

- Olvídalo, Kurt. Todo va bien, ¿vale?

Me miró durante unos segundos.

- No te he visto llorar en mucho tiempo.

- No he llorado.

Una corriente de solidaridad me llegó a través del vínculo.

- Quinn no puede hacerte esto -argumentó.

Reí con amargura, medio sorprendida por mi propia indefensión.

-Ya lo ha hecho. Aseguró que me la devolvería y que no sería capaz de protegerte. Y lo cumplió. Cuando vuelva a clase...

Sufrí un retortijón en las tripas cuando pensé en los amigos y en el respeto que me había ganado a pulso a pesar de ser una don nadie. Eso se había esfumado.

No había vuelta atrás en una cosa de esa índole, al menos no entre los moroi.

Cuando eras una yonqui de la mordedura, una prostituta de sangre, lo eras para siempre, y empeoraba las cosas el hecho de que una parte oscura y secreta de mí había disfrutado al ser mordida.

- No deberías seguir protegiéndome -repuso.

- Es mi trabajo -me reí-. Voy a ser tu guardiana.

- Lo sé, pero me refiero a cosas como ésta. No deberías sufrir por mi causa. No deberías estar pendiente de mí en todo momento, y aun así, lo haces siempre. Me sacaste de aquí y te encargaste de todo cuando estuvimos librados a nuestra suerte, e incluso después, a nuestra vuelta, tú has llevado todo el peso. Siempre has estado ahí, cada vez que me he venido abajo, como la otra noche. Soy débil, no me parezco a ti.

Sacudí la cabeza.

- Eso no cuenta. Es lo que toca. No me importa.

-Ya, pero detente a mirar lo ocurrido. Quinn me la tiene jurada a mí, y no sé la razón, de veras. Sea como sea, esto ha de cesar. Voy a protegerte yo a ti de ahora en adelante.

Su gesto irradiaba una determinación y una confianza tales que me recordó al amigo que había conocido antes del accidente. Al mismo tiempo, pude percibir en él algo más oscuro, un sentimiento de ira profundamente enterrado. Había visto antes ese lado, y no me gustaba, no deseaba que saliera.

Tan sólo deseaba mantenerlo a salvo.

-Tú no puedes protegerme, Kurt.

-Sí puedo -replicó con fiereza-. Quinn desea una cosa por encima de nuestra destrucción: la aceptación y la posibilidad de alternar con gente de sangre real y sentirse una de ellos. Puedo arrebatarle eso -esbozó una sonrisa-. Puedo volverlos contra ella.

-¿Cómo?

- Diciéndoselo -contestó con ojos flameantes.

Esa noche tenía una empanada mental y me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

- No, Kurt. No puedes usar la coacción, no en este lugar.

-También podría usar algo de esos estúpidos poderes.

«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rach. Detenlo antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se lo lleven también. Sácalo de aquí».

- Kurt, como te pillen...

Finn asomó la cabeza.

- Debes volver dentro antes de que alguien te encuentre, Rachel.

Lancé una mirada de pánico a Kurt, pero él ya había empezado a marcharse.

-Yo me haré cargo de todo esta vez, Rach. De todo.

* * *

><p>Las repercusiones de las mentiras de Brody y de Ralf fueron tan espantosas como me temía. El único modo de sobrevivir era ignorar todo y a todos. Eso me mantuvo más o menos cuerda, pero resultaba abominable. Me sentía llorosa todo el rato, perdí el apetito y no dormía nada bien.<p>

Aun así, por muy mal que me fuera, no me preocupaba por mí y sí por Kurt, que seguía erre que erre con su promesa de cambiar las cosas. Todo sucedió muy despacio en un primer momento, pero luego, poco a poco, vi cómo un par de integrantes de la clase alta se sumaba a él en el almuerzo o en clase, y lo saludaban. Él les devolvía una sonrisa deslumbrante, les reía las gracias y les hablaba como si todos fueran amigos íntimos.

Al principio, no comprendía cómo podía salirle bien.

Él me había dicho que pensaba utilizar la coacción para ganarse a los aristócratas y volverlos contra Quinn, pero yo no veía que eso estuviera sucediendo, aunque, por supuesto, él siempre podía meterse a la gente en el bolsillo sin necesidad de ninguna otra coacción. Después de todo, era divertido, listo y guapo, Kurt le caía bien a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que no estaba haciendo amigos a la vieja usanza, y acabé por descubrirlo.

Él solía usar la coacción cuando yo no andaba cerca.

Sólo lo veía durante una pequeña parte del día, y Kurt únicamente hacía uso de su poder durante mi ausencia en cuanto supo que yo no aprobaba su actuación.

Supe cuál debía ser mi comportamiento tras unos pocos días de uso secreto de la coacción. Era preciso que me colara en su cabeza, con premeditación y no por casualidad. Lo había hecho antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

O eso fue al menos lo que me dije un día cuando me pude concentrar en clase de Stan, pero no resultó una tarea tan sencilla como había previsto, en parte porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tranquilizarme y abrirme a sus pensamientos y en parte porque había elegido un momento en el cual él se hallaba en calma relativa. Era más accesible cuando se le disparaban las emociones.

Pese a todo, intenté repetir cada paso de la otra vez, cuando la espié mientras se reunía con Blaine: la meditación, la respiración sosegada y los ojos cerrados.

No me resultaba tan fácil concentrarme como cuando estaba tranquila, pero por fin logré efectuar la transición: me deslicé dentro de su cabeza y sentí su mundo como si fuera mío. Kurt se hallaba en clase de Literatura norteamericana, durante el tiempo destinado al trabajo en solitario, aunque no obedecía, como muchos de los estudiantes. Él y Camille Conta permanecían con la espalda apoyada en la pared del rincón más lejano de clase, hablando entre cuchicheos.

- Es vulgar -afirmó Camille con resolución. La crispación del gesto le afeaba el rostro. Vestía un vestido de tela similar a la seda, lo bastante corto para mostrar sus largas piernas y que tal vez habría llamado la atención de los amigos del decoro-. Si vosotros os dedicasteis a hacerlo, no me sorprende que se volviera una adicta y luego repitiera con Brody.

- Ella no lo hizo con Brody -insistió Kurt-, y tampoco es que hubiera sexo entre nosotros. No disponíamos de ningún proveedor, eso es todo - Kurt concentró toda su atención en Camille y le sonrió-. No fue nada de nada. La gente está exagerando - Camille parecía albergar serias dudas sobre ese último punto, y de pronto, cuando más miraba a Kurt, más se le extraviaba la mirada. Al final, pareció quedarse en blanco-. ¿Verdad que no fue nada? -preguntó Kurt con voz sedosa- No fue nada de nada.

Su interlocutora volvió a fruncir el ceño e intentó sacudirse de encima la coacción. El hecho de que hubiera llegado tan lejos ya me parecía increíble. Tal y como había dicho Blaine, nunca se había oído hablar de que alguien hubiera aplicado ese don sobre un moroi.

-Sí -contestó lentamente Camille, que había perdido la batalla a pesar de su gran fuerza de voluntad-. En realidad, es una tontería.

-Y Brody está mintiendo- Ella asintió.

- Miente, sin duda.

Una crispación mental parecía rebullir en el interior de Kurt cuando sostuvo la coacción. Requería un gran esfuerzo, pero daba la impresión de que aún no había terminado.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?

- Carly y yo vamos a estudiar para el examen de mate en su cuarto.

-Invítame.

Camille se lo pensó unos segundos.

- Eh, ¿quieres venir a estudiar con nosotras?

- Por supuesto -contestó Kurt, sonriéndole.

Camille le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kurt abandonó la coacción. Le dio un vahído casi de inmediato y se sintió muy débil. Camille miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente sorprendida, y luego movió la cabeza para sacudirse la sensación de estupor.

-Vale, pues te veo después de cenar.

-Allí nos vemos -murmuró Kurt mientras la veía alejarse.

Cuando Camille se hubo marchado, Kurt levantó los brazos para acomodarse el pelo. No consiguió siquiera mover los cabellos y de pronto un par de manos le sujetaron los dedos y le ayudaron a rematar el trabajo. Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente los ojos avellana de Blaine. Él se retiró de su lado.

-¡No hagas eso! -exclamó, tembloroso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él lo había tocado.

Él le dedicó unas de esas sonrisas ligeramente esquinadas y se echó hacia atrás unos mechones de su revuelto cabello moreno, apartándolo del semblante.

-¿Me lo pides o me lo ordenas?

-Cállate.

Kurt miró en derredor, tanto para eludirle como para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía juntos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen tus esclavos si te ven hablando conmigo?

-Son mis amigos -replicó él.

-Sí, vale. Eso son: íntimos, por supuesto. Quiero decir, por lo que he visto, Camille haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿a que sí? Sois amigos hasta la muerte.

Él se cruzó de brazos. Kurt estaba enfadado, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar reparar cómo la camisa gris plateado realzaba sus ojos avellana y su pelo negro.

- Ella al menos no es como tú. No finge ser mi amiga un día para ignorarme al siguiente sin razón alguna.

Durante la última semana, desde que hable con Blaine después de la recepción de la reina, se había levantado entre ellos un muro de tensión y rabia.

Llevado por la creencia de que mis palabras eran ciertas, él le había retirado el saludo y había cortado con rudeza todo intento de entablar conversación por parte de Kurt. Ahora, herido y confuso, a Kurt se le habían acabado las ganas de ser amable. La situación no dejaba de ir a peor.

Blaine seguía preocupándose por él y todavía lo quería, lo supe cuando le miré a través de los ojos de Kurt. Sin embargo, estaba herido en su amor propio y no estaba dispuesto a mostrar el menor síntoma de debilidad.

-¿Sí? -repuso él con voz baja y cargada de malicia-. Pensé que ése era el modo en que actuaban todos los miembros de la realeza. Da la impresión de que haces un trabajo de lo más fino. O tal vez únicamente usas el poder de la coacción para hacerme creer que eres una serpiente con dos caras cuando en realidad no lo eres, pero mira que lo dudo.

Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate al oír la palabra «coacción» y lanzó con desasosiego otra mirada a su alrededor, pero resolvió no darle la satisfacción de discutir por más tiempo. Se limitó a fulminarle con la vista antes de marcharse a todo correr para unirse a un grupo de aristócratas reunido en torno a un trabajo.

Regresé a mi propio cuerpo y permanecí mirando a las paredes de la clase con aire ausente mientras asimilaba cuanto había visto. En algún sitio de mí, una minúscula fibra de mi ser sentía lástima por Blaine, pero era muy pequeña e ignorarla estaba ganando.

Me dirigí en busca de Finn a primera hora del día siguiente. Ahora, esas prácticas se habían convertido en mi momento favorito del día, en parte porque me había enamorado de él y en parte porque no tenía a mi alrededor a ninguno de los demás.

Él y yo comenzamos como de costumbre: corriendo. Él trotaba a mi lado, dándome instrucciones con voz sosegada y amable, probablemente preocupado ante la posibilidad de provocar algún derrumbe emocional. De un modo u otro, conocía los rumores, aunque jamás había hecho mención alguna.

Cuando terminamos, me instruyó en la ejecución de movimientos ofensivos donde podía atacarle con toda clase de armas que encontrara. Para mi sorpresa, logré propinarle unos pocos golpes, aunque a él parecieron hacerle muy poco daño y a mí me obligaban a echarme hacia atrás, pese a que él jamás cambiaba de sitio y ni siquiera hizo ademán de ordenarme que dejara de atacarle una y otra vez, luchando con una ira ciega. No sé contra quién peleaba en esos momentos: Quinn, Brody, Ralf o tal vez me enfrentaba a todos ellos.

Al fin Finn ordenó un alto. Cargamos con el equipo empleado y lo devolvimos todo al almacén. Me lanzó una mirada mientras lo guardábamos; luego, me tomó por las muñecas.

-Tus manos... -soltó una palabra en ruso. Identifiqué la palabrota, pero ignoraba su significado y él siempre se había negado a decírmelo-. ¿Dónde tienes los guantes?

Miré hacia abajo y me observé las manos. Las había castigado durante semanas y hoy ofrecían peor aspecto, pues el frío había agrietado la piel y las tenía en carne viva, y de hecho, sangraba por ciertas zonas.

- No tengo. Nunca los necesité en Portland.

Soltó otro reniego y mediante señas me ordenó sentarme en una silla mientras él iba en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Limpió la sangre con una gasa humedecida.

-Vamos a conseguirte unos guantes -declaró con sequedad. Observé cómo me curaba las manos.

- Esto es sólo el principio, ¿a que sí?

-¿El principio de qué...?

- El de mi fin. Me convertiré en alguien como las demás guardianas: curtidas, secas después de tanto entrenamiento y tanta pelea al aire libre... Ya no son guapas -hice una pausa-. Este tipo de vida las destroza. Me refiero al aspecto.

Él vaciló durante unos instantes y levantó la vista de mis manos para escrutarme con aquellos cálidos ojos castaños suyos. Se me paró el corazón.

Maldita sea. Debía poner freno a esos sentimientos cuando estuviera cerca de él.

- Eso no va a sucederte. Eres demasiado... -se atascó en la búsqueda de la palabra adecuada y yo la sustituí en mi mente por algunas alternativas tales como «divina», «ardiente», «sexy». Se rindió y al final tan sólo dijo-: Eso no va a sucederte a ti.

Volvió a centrar su atención en mis manos. ¿Pensaba él que yo era bonita?

Jamás dudaba de la reacción suscitada entre los chicos de mi edad, pero no sabía a qué atenerme con él. Creció el desasosiego de mi pecho.

- Eso fue lo que le pasó a mi madre. Era muy guapa, y supongo que todavía lo es, pero no como antes -luego, agregué con cierta amargura-: No la he visto hace tiempo, y por lo que sé, ha podido cambiar mucho.

- No te gusta tu madre -apuntó él.

-Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?

-Apenas la conoces.

- He ahí la cuestión. Ella me abandonó, me dejó para que me educara en la Academia.

En cuanto terminó de limpiarme las heridas abiertas, tomó un tarro de pomada y empezó a aplicármela por las zonas endurecidas de la piel. Me perdí en la oleada de sensaciones provocadas por el masaje de sus manos sobre las mías.

- Eso es lo que dices tú, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Deseas ser guardiana, lo sé, y sé cuánto significa eso para ti. ¿Acaso piensas que ella siente de forma diferente? ¿Crees que debería haber dejado ese oficio para criarte cuando de todos modos ibas a pasarte aquí la mayor parte del tiempo?

No me agradaba lo más mínimo que me restregaran por la cara argumentos razonables.

- ¿Insinúas que soy una hipócrita?

- Me limito a decir que tal vez no deberías ser tan dura con ella. Es una dhampir respetable y te ha traído aquí para que Sigas sus pasos.

- No iba a morirse por visitarme de vez en cuando -murmuré-, pero tienes razón, supongo, al menos un poco. Imagino que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber crecido entre las prostitutas de sangre.

Finn alzó los ojos.

-Yo me crié en una comuna dhampírica y créeme: no son tan malas como piensas.

-Vaya -de pronto, me sentí como una idiota-. No pretendía decir...

- No te preocupes -repuso él mientras volvía a centrar su atención en mis manos.

-Así pues, ¿tienes familia allí? ¿Creciste entre ellos?- Él asintió.

- Mi madre y mis dos hermanas. No las veo mucho desde que fui a la escuela, pero todavía mantenemos el contacto. La mayoría de las comunidades viene a ser algo muy similar a una familia y hay mucho amor ahí, da igual las historias que te hayan contado.

Volví a sentir una gran amargura y bajé la vista para ocultarla. Finn había tenido una vida familiar más feliz con esa madre y esas hermanas que yo con mi «respetable» madre guardiana. Seguro que él conocía a su madre mejor que yo a la mía.

-Sí, ya, pero ¿no es un poco raro? ¿No había un montón de moroi masculinos visitándolas? Ya sabes...

Empezó a darme masaje en círculos.

-A veces. -Respondió con un tono cortante y peligroso, síntoma de que no le agradaba tocar ese tema.

-Lo siento... No deseaba sacar ningún tema desagradable...

- En realidad..., probablemente no pensarías que es desagradable -contestó al cabo de un minuto. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada-. No conociste a tu padre, ¿a que no?

- No -negué con la cabeza-. Sólo sé que debía de tener un pelo bien rebelde.

Finn alzó la vista y me recorrió con la mirada.

-Sí, debió de tenerlo -luego, centro su interés en mis manos-. Yo sí conozco al mío.

Me quedé helada.

- ¿De veras? la mayoría de los hombres moroi no se quedan... Quiero decir, algunos lo hacen, pero ya sabes, por lo general, ellos se limitan a...

- Bueno, a él le gustaba mi madre -no pronunció «gustaba» con cariño-. Y la frecuentaba con asiduidad. Es también el padre de mis dos hermanas, pero cuando acudía... Bueno, no trataba demasiado bien a mi madre, es más, le hizo cosas terribles.

-Cosas como... -vacilé, pues estábamos hablando de la madre de Finn y no tenía muy claro hasta dónde podía llegar-. ¿Cosas propias de las prostitutas de sangre?...

-Cosas como darle palizas -replicó sin reflejar emoción alguna en la voz.

Había terminado los vendajes de mis manos, pero no me las soltaba. No tenía yo muy claro que él se diera cuenta de eso, aunque yo sí, desde luego. Tenía unos cálidos y largos dedos bien contorneados, dedos idóneos para tocar el piano si hubiera llevado otra vida.

-Oh, vaya -dije. Le estreché las manos y él me devolvió el apretón antes de retiradas-. Eso es horrible, y ella... ¿ella permitía que ocurriera?

- En efecto -una sonrisa triste y tímida le curvó la comisura de los labios-. Pero yo no.

Una ola de entusiasmo brotó en mi interior.

-Cuenta, cuenta, ¿te quitaste de encima a ese saco de mierda?

La sonrisa de Finn se ensanchó. -Así es.

-Vaya -no había pensado que Finn podría ser aún más guay; pero me equivocaba-. Ganaste a tu padre, quiero decir, es horrible que eso... sucediera, pero vaya, realmente eres un dios.

Él parpadeó. -¿Qué?

-¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

Seguía sin reaccionar, confuso por mi comentario. -Trece.

¡Ahí va! El tío era un dios, definitivamente.

- ¿Sacudiste a tu padre cuando tenías trece años?

- Eso no fue lo más duro. Por aquel entonces ya era tan fuerte como él y casi le igualaba en altura. No podía permitir que siguiera con eso. Debía aprender que ser un moroi de linaje real no significaba hacerle cualquier cosa al resto de la gente, ni siquiera aunque fuesen prostitutas de sangre.

Le miré fijamente. No podía creer que acabara de decir eso acerca de su madre.

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

De pronto, encajé todas las piezas del puzle.

- Por eso te sacó tanto de tus casillas lo de Brody, ¿verdad? Era otro de linaje real intentando abusar de una chica dhampir.

Finn miró hacia otro lado.

- Me cabreó por muchos motivos. Después de todo, estabais incumpliendo las reglas, y...

No completó la frase, pero volvió a mirarme a los ojos de un modo que hizo subir la temperatura entre nosotros.

Por desgracia, pensar en Brody enseguida me ponía de mal humor y bajé la vista.

- Has oído lo que se dice de mí, lo sé, eso de que...

-Sé que no es verdad -me interrumpió.

La inmediatez y seguridad de esa respuesta me sorprendió, y al instante me encontré cometiendo la estupidez de preguntar:

- Ya, pero ¿como lo...?

- Porque te conozco -repuso con determinación -, sé cómo eres y también que te convertirás en una gran guardiana algún día...

Esa confianza hizo que volviera a sentirme bien.

- Me alegra que alguien lo crea. Todos los demás me consideran una completa irresponsable.

-¿Por el modo en que te preocupas por Kurt? -negó con la cabeza-. Comprendes cuáles son tus responsabilidades mejor que guardianas con el doble de años. Harás lo necesario para tener éxito.

Le di una pensada.

- No sé si soy capaz de hacer todo cuanto debo.- Entonces hizo eso de alzar una ceja de ese modo tan hermoso.

- No quiero cortarme el pelo -le expliqué. Pareció perplejo.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. No es obligatorio.

-Todas las guardianas lo hacen, eso y exhibir los tatuajes.

Me soltó las manos de forma imprevista y se inclinó hacia delante.

Lentamente estiró la mano y sostuvo uno de mis mechones, retorciéndolo en torno a uno de sus dedos con gesto pensativo. Me quedé helada y durante un instante no hubo en el mundo otra cosa que Finn acariciándome los cabellos. Luego, soltó la guedeja, un tanto sorprendido, y avergonzado, de lo lejos que había ido.

- No te lo cortes -repuso bruscamente.

No sé de dónde saqué la voz para contestarle:

- Nadie me verá los tatuajes si no lo hago.

Finn se encaminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- Recógetelo más arriba.

* * *

><p>Me pasé los dos días siguientes vigilando a Kurt. Cada acto de espionaje iba acompañado de una suave punzada de culpabilidad, pues le sentaba fatal cada vez que lo hacía por accidente, y ahora cotilleaba a propósito.<p>

Observé cómo se integraba de nuevo con las fuerzas vivas de los linajes reales, uno por uno, pues él no era capaz de usar la coacción sobre el grupo y los iba atrapando en solitario, lo cual resultó igual de efectivo, aunque más lento. A decir verdad, no fue preciso ordenárselo a un buen número de ellos, dado que empezaron a frecuentar su compañía libremente. Muchos no eran tan superficiales como aparentaban; se acordaban perfectamente de él, y les gustaba tal cual era. Se congregaron a su alrededor y al cabo de mes y medio de nuestro regreso parecía que jamás se hubiera escapado de la Academia. Y durante ese ascenso al estrellato, abogó a favor mío y cargó contra Quinn y Brody.

Me deslicé en el interior de la mente de Kurt una mañana mientras se disponía a tomar el desayuno. Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos secándose y arreglándose el pelo, algo que llevaba sin hacer un tiempo. Desde la cama de su dormitorio, donde estaba sentado, Tina observaba el proceso con curiosidad. Habló al fin cuando Kurt se fue a por sus cremas.

-Vamos a ver una peli en el cuarto de Erin después de clase. ¿Te apuntas?

Tina era una boba, y yo siempre andaba haciendo bromas con su sosería, pero su amiga Erin tenía la gracia de una pared.

- No puedo. He de ir a echar una mano a Camille para teñir de rubio el pelo de Carly.

- Ahora pasas muchísimo tiempo con ellas.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Él siguió poniéndose cremas con delicadeza

- Pensé que ya no ibas a querer saber nada de ellos.

- He cambiado de opinión.

-Ahora parece que les gustas mucho. Quiero decir, no es que les cayeras mal, pero no les hablabas desde tu regreso y ellos parecían encantados de no dirigirte la palabra, lo cual no me sorprendía, ya que también eran amigos de Quinn, pero ¿no es un poco raro lo mucho que les gustas ahora? Mira, les oigo siempre esperar a ver qué quieres tú antes de hacer planes y todo eso, y unos pocos se han puesto a defender a Rachel, y eso sí es una sorpresa. No es que me crea esas atrocidades sobre ella, pero jamás pensé que fuera posible que...

La semilla de la sospecha crecía en los comentarios de Tina y Kurt lo pilló al vuelo. Quizá Tina jamás hubiera imaginado nada sobre la coacción, pero Kurt no estaba dispuesto a que un puñado de preguntas inocentes se convirtiera en algo más serio.

-¿Sabes qué...? -le interrumpió-, tal vez pueda pasar por el cuarto de Erin después de todo. No creo que el pelo de Carly me lleve demasiado tiempo.

La oferta interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Tina.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, eso sería estupendo. Ella me comentaba lo triste que está ahora que ya no vas tanto, pero yo le dije que...

Aquello se prolongó. Kurt continuó usando la coerción y recobró la popularidad perdida. Yo lo observaba todo en silencio y en estado de permanente preocupación, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos estaban empezando a reducir las miradas y cotilleos sobre mí.

- Al final, te va a salir el tiro por la culata -le susurré en la iglesia un día -. Alguien va a sorprenderse y empezará a hacerse preguntas.

- No te pongas tan melodramática. Aquí se usan poderes todos los días.

- Pero no como ése.

-¿No piensas que mi encantadora personalidad podría lograr todo eso por sí solo?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero si Blaine es capaz de pillarte, alguien más acabará por hacerlo...

De pronto, un par de chicos sentados en un banco de delante me interrumpieron con sus risitas socarronas. Al levantar la vista, los vi observándome sin ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar el gesto burlón. Los ignoré con la esperanza de que el sacerdote empezara pronto, pero Kurt les devolvió el repaso y puso cara de muy pocos amigos. No despegó los labios, pero las sonrisitas de ese par se empequeñecieron ante el peso de su mirada.

- Disculpaos con ella -les dijo-, y procurad mostraros creíbles.

Al cabo de unos instantes prácticamente se postraron ante mí mientras se excusaban y me pedían perdón. No daba crédito a mis ojos. Usaba la coacción en público, nada menos que en la iglesia, y la ejercía sobre dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Al final se les acabaron las disculpas, pero Kurt no había terminado con ellos.

-¿Eso es todo cuanto sabéis hacer? -les espetó.

Ellos se alarmaron y la miraron con ojos como platos, aterrados de haberlo ofendido.

- Está bien, Kurtie -me apresuré a decir al tiempo que le tocaba el brazo-. Yo... eh... Acepto las disculpas.

El semblante de Kurt emanaba desaprobación, pero terminó por asentir y los muchachos tragaron saliva con alivio.

¡Hay Dios! Jamás en la vida me había alegrado tanto de que empezara la misa. A través del vínculo sentí una fuente de sombría satisfacción procedente de Kurt, lo cual era impropio de él, y no me gustó ni un pelo.

Necesitaba distraerme de aquel comportamiento suyo tan turbador, así que me puse a estudiar a otras personas, como solía hacer. Con semblante preocupado, Blaine miraba abiertamente a Kurt no muy lejos de nosotros.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la vista en cuanto se percató de que le observaba.

Finn se sentaba como de costumbre en un banco situado al fondo, y por una vez no escudriñaba cada rinconcito en busca de algún posible peligro. Volcaba en su interior todo el interés. Tenía una expresión casi dolorida. Ignoraba por qué venía a la iglesia, pues siempre parecía estar luchando contra algo.

En el altar, el sacerdote volvía a hablar sobre San Vladimir. - Era un hombre de espíritu fuerte y gozaba de la gracia de Dios, sin duda, pues el toque de San Vladimir bastaba para que los lisiados echaran a andar y los ciegos recuperasen la vista. Los capullos de las flores se abrían a su paso.

Jopé, los moroi necesitaban conseguir otros santos... Un momento. ¿Curaba a los lisiados y a los ciegos?

Me había olvidado por completo de San Vladimir. Jesse mencionó que Vladimir devolvía a la gente a la vida, y en aquel momento eso me recordó a Kurt. Luego, otras cosas me habían distraído. Durante mucho tiempo no había pensado en el santo ni en su guardiana bendecida por la sombra ni en el vínculo existente entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso por alto? la señora Karp no era la única moroi capaz de realizar curaciones, al igual que Kurt. El santo también podía obrar ese prodigio.

-Las masas se congregaban junto a él todo el tiempo, y le amaban, y se mostraban ávidas de seguir sus enseñanzas y le escuchaban cuando predicaba la palabra del Señor...

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, quien me devolvió una mirada de perplejidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

No tuve ocasión de elucubrar nada, ni siquiera de buscar las palabras adecuadas, ya que debía irme a mi prisión en cuanto terminara el servicio religioso, y me puse de pie.

Nada más llegar a mi cuarto me conecté a Internet e hice una búsqueda acerca de San Vladimir, pero no saqué nada en claro. Maldita sea. Jesse había efectuado un examen preliminar en los libros de la biblioteca y decía que allí había poco de dónde rascar. ¿Con qué me dejaba eso? No había forma de saber más sobre ese santo del año de la catapulta.

¿O sí la había? ¿Qué había dicho Blaine Anderson ese primer día cuando estuvo con Kurt?

«Tenemos una vieja caja llena de escritos de nuestro venerado y loco San

Vladimir».

Los escritos debían de hallarse en el desván situado encima de la capilla.

Blaine los había mencionado y yo necesitaba echarles un vistazo, pero ¿cómo iba a salirme con la mía? No podía pedírselos al sacerdote. ¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar si descubría que uno de los alumnos se había subido ahí arriba? Supondría el final de la guarida de Anderson, pero tal vez pudiera ayudarme el mismo Blaine. Sin embargo, era domingo y no iba a verle hasta el lunes por la tarde e incluso entonces tampoco sabía si iba a tener ocasión de hablar con él a solas.

Más tarde, me detuve en la cocina de los cuartos para llevarme una barrita de cereales mientras iba de camino a las prácticas. Al hacerlo, pasé junto a un par de novicios, Miles y Anthony. El primero me silbó al verme.

-¿Qué haces, Rach? ¿Estás solita? ¿Quieres algo de compañía? -Anthony se echó a reír-. No puedo morderte, pero puedo darte todo lo demás.

Debía cruzar el pasillo mientras esos dos se quedaban ahí fuera. Lancé una mirada fulminante e intenté pasar a toda velocidad, pero Miles me atrapó por la cintura y fue deslizando las palmas hacia abajo.

-Voy a romperte esa cara como no me quites las manos del culo -le solté mientras me alejaba de golpe, y al hacerlo salí dando tumbos y choqué con Anthony.

-Vamos -dijo Anthony-, creí que no ibas a tener inconveniente en montártelo con dos chicos a la vez.

-Si esos dos tipos no salen ahora mismo, los convertiré en uno solo a la de ya -amenazó una voz.

Jesse. Mi héroe.

- Pues sí que estás salido, St. James -replicó Miles, el más grandote de los dos acosadores, mientras me soltaba para plantarse delante de Jesse.

Anthony se apartó de mí, más interesado en ver si había o no una pelea. La concentración de testosterona saturaba el aire hasta tal punto que tuve la sensación de necesitar una mascara antigás.

-También te lo haces con ella, ¿eh? -le preguntó Miles a Jesse-. Y no quieres compartirla, ¿a que sí?

- Otra palabra más sobre ella y te arranco la cabeza.

-¿Por qué...? Sólo es una insignificante prostituta de san...

Jesse le golpeo. No le descabezó ni le hirió ni le hizo sangrar, pero el puñetazo debió de dolerle. Abrió los ojos con rabia y arremetió contra Jesse. Todos nos quedamos quietos en cuanto oímos abrirse una puerta. Los novicios se caían con todo el equipo si los pillaban en una pelea.

-Lo más probable es que sea alguno de los guardianes -aventuró Jesse con una ancha sonrisa-. ¿Queréis que se enteren de que estabais pegando a una chica?

Miles y Anthony intercambiaron una mirada, y luego el segundo propuso:

-Venga, vámonos, no tenemos tiempo para esto.- Miles le siguió a regañadientes.

-Ya iré a por ti luego, St. James.

Me encaré con Jesse en cuanto se hubieron marchado esos dos.

- ¿Pegar a una chica?

- No hace falta que me des las gracias -repuso secamente.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Sí, claro. Estabas arreglándotelas de vicio por tu cuenta.

- Me pillaron desprevenida, eso es todo. Al final, habría logrado salvar los muebles.

- Oye, no me apetece pagar yo sus platos rotos.

- No me gusta ser tratada como una... chica.

- Es que... tú eres una chica y yo sólo pretendía ayudar.

Aprecié en su rostro tal solemnidad que me mordí la lengua, pues iba de buenas. No tenía sentido darle leña al fuego cuando últimamente tenía tanta gente a la que odiar.

- Bueno, gracias, y lamento haber saltado de esa manera.

Estuvimos platicando un ratito más y me las arreglé para sonsacarle algunos cotilleos de clase. Jesse se había percatado de la recién recobrada popularidad de Kurt, pero todo le había parecido de lo más normal. Mientras hablaba con él, noté que se le ponía esa pinta de cordero degollado que tenía siempre que rondaba cerca de mí. Se sentía atraído por mí sin ser correspondido, y eso me entristecía, hasta me hacía sentir culpable.

Llegué a preguntarme si sería muy duro salir con él. Era un chico divertido y razonablemente guapo. Nos llevábamos bien. ¿Por qué meterme en tantos líos con otros cuando había uno encantador que me quería? ¿Por qué no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos?

Obtuve la respuesta incluso antes de haber terminado de formularme la pregunta. No podía ser la novia de Jesse porque cuando me imaginaba a alguien sujetándome y murmurándome cursilerías al oído, ese alguien tenía acento ruso.

Jesse continuó lanzándome miradas de admiración, ajeno a cuanto pasaba por mi cabeza, y viendo semejante adoración, de pronto comprendí cómo podía utilizarla en mi provecho.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad al verle relucir de interés cuando cargué las tintas y le di un toque de coqueteo a la conversación.

Permanecí apoyada contra la pared, pero me incliné lo bastante como para que nuestros brazos se rozasen antes de dedicarle una sonrisa perezosa.

-Sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo todo ese rollo de machito, ya sabes, pero los asustaste, así que... casi merece la pena.

- Pero ¿no lo apruebas?

Tracé con los dedos varios caminos sobre su brazo.

- No, quiero decir: es guay como planteamiento, pero no en la práctica.

Él se echó a reír.

-Y un cuerno que no -me atrapó una mano y me dedicó una mirada perspicaz-. A veces todos necesitamos ser salvados. A ti te gusta que te salve, o eso creo, pero te enfada admitirlo.

-Y a mí me parece que te pone ir por ahí en plan salvador, pero te enfada admitirlo.

- Dudo que sepas lo que me pone. Salvar damiselas en apuros como tú es lo único honorable que cabía hacer -declaró con altivez.

Reprimí las ganas de golpearle la cara por el uso del término «damiselas».

- Bueno, demuéstralo entonces. Hazme un favor sólo porque es lo correcto.

-Claro -contestó él de inmediato-. Únicamente tienes que decirlo.

- Necesito que le entregues un mensaje a Blaine Anderson.

Su entusiasmo flaqueó.

-¿Que le en...? No hablas en serio.

-Sí, muy en serio.

- No puedo hablar con él, Rach, y tú lo sabes.

- Pensaba que habías dicho que ibas a ayudarme, pensaba que ayudar a las damiselas en apuros era lo único honorable que cabía hacer.

- No veo qué relación guarda esto con el honor -le dediqué la mirada lo más abrasadora posible y dejó de resistirse-. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

- Dile que necesito los libros de San Vladimir, los conservados en el desván. Dile que es por Kurt, y también que le mentí la noche de la recepción de la reina- vacilé-. Dile que lo siento mucho.

- Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- No tiene por qué. Tú sólo hazlo, ¿vale?

Volví a sonreír con mi sonrisa de reina de la belleza.

Se apresuró a asegurar que vería qué podía hacer. Luego, se fue a almorzar y yo me marché a las prácticas.

* * *

><p>Jesse cumplió el encargo.<p>

Llevaba a cuestas una caja de libros cuando me encontró al día siguiente antes de las clases.

- Los tengo -anunció-. Deprisa, tómalos antes de que te metas en algún problema por hablar conmigo.

Solté un gruñido cuando cargué el considerable peso. -¿Blaine te dio esto?

-Sí. Me las arreglé para hablar con él sin que nadie lo advirtiese. A su manera es un chico agradable, ¿te habías dado cuenta?

-Sí, lo había notado -recompensé a Jesse con una sonrisa para darle esperanzas- Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí.

Arrastré el botín hasta mi habitación, muy consciente de lo extraño que resultaba ver a alguien que aborrecía tanto los libros cargada hasta los topes con toda esa mierda polvorienta del siglo XIV. Sin embargo, cuando abrí el primer ejemplar vi que debía de ser una reimpresión de la reimpresión de la reimpresión, probablemente porque nada tan viejo habría soportado tantos años sin caerse a cachos.

Tras una primera criba de volúmenes, clasifiqué los libros en tres categorías: los escritos tras la muerte de San Vladimir, los redactados en vida del santo y un diario de anotaciones manuscritas por él mismo. ¿Qué había dicho Jesse sobre las fuentes primarias y secundarias? Lo que yo quería se hallaba en los dos últimos grupos.

Quienquiera que hubiera impreso aquellos tomos, había reescrito las palabras lo suficiente como para no obligarme a leer en inglés antiguo o en otro idioma, como el ruso, pues supuse que San Vladimir había vivido en el antiguo país.

_Hoy he curado a la madre de Sava, que sufría hace tiempo de intensas punzadas en el estómago. Ahora su padecimiento ha desaparecido, pero el Todopoderoso no me permite obrar tales prodigios a la ligera. Me encuentro débil y confuso, y el diablo de la locura intenta deslizarse en mí mente. Doy gracias a Días todos los días por la presencia de Anna, la bendecida por la sombra, pues no habría sido capaz de soportarlo sin ella._

Otra mención a Anna, la bendecida por la sombra. Hablaba de ella a menudo, entre muchas otras cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo el santo escribía sermones similares al de la última vez en la iglesia. Menudo rollazo. Sin embargo, otras veces, el libro podía leerse como las entradas de un diario, donde cada una recogía los hechos de ese día, y si todo aquello no era un montón de patrañas, el tipo se pasaba el tiempo curando a la gente. Heridos. Enfermos. Incluso plantas. Revivía las cosechas en época de hambruna, y a veces hacía brotar flores a su paso por puro gusto.

La lectura de esos textos me reveló por qué le venía tan bien al viejo Vlad que Anna anduviera siempre cerca. Estaba como una regadera. Cuanto más usaba esos poderes suyos, más mal hacían en él. Se enojaba y entristecía sin motivo alguno. Culpaba a los demonios y otras cosas por el estilo de esos estados de ánimo, pero parecía obvio que sufría una depresión.

Llegó a admitir que había intentado suicidarse en una ocasión, pero Anna le detuvo.

Luego, mientras hojeaba las páginas de un libro escrito por un tipo que conoció al santo, leí:

_Muchos consideran milagroso el poder que el bendito Vladimir ejerce sobre otros. Los moroi y los dhampir se congregan junto a él y escuchan su palabra, contentos con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Más de uno diría que no es el Espíritu Santo sino la locura lo que le influye, pero casi todos le adoran y llevarían a cabo cualquiera de sus peticiones. Así es como Dios señala a sus favoritos, y sí tales momentos vienen seguidos de alucinaciones y momentos de desesperación, es un minúsculo sacrificio a cambio del inmenso bien ejercido y el liderazgo mostrado ante la gente._

Era muy parecido a lo dicho por el sacerdote, pero tenía la impresión de que todo aquello se conseguía con algo más que con «una encantadora personalidad». Todos le adoraban y cumplían sus peticiones de buen grado. Sí, estaba segura: San Vladimir había empleado la coacción sobre sus seguidores. Muchos moroi tenían ese don en aquellos días previos a la prohibición, pero no lo usaban sobre otros moroi ni sobre dhampir. No podían. Sólo Kurt era capaz de hacerlo.

Cerré el tomo y me recosté sobre la almohada de la cama. Vladimir curaba a plantas y animales y además era capaz de usar la coacción a gran escala, y según todos los registros, el uso de tales poderes le empujaba a la locura y a la depresión.

Y a todo eso se añadía algo aún más extraño, el que todos siguieran llamando a su guardiana «la bendecida por la sombra», una expresión que me incordiaba desde la primera vez que la oí…

«¡Tú estás bendecida por la sombra, debes cuidar de él!». La señora Karp me había gritado esas palabras mientras me agarraba de la blusa y tiraba de la misma para acercarme a ella. Aquello había sucedido en la escuela secundaria una noche de hacía dos años, cuando entré en el edificio central para devolver un libro. No había un alma en los vestíbulos, pues estaba a punto de empezar el toque de queda. Alcé la vista al oír un tumulto considerable y me topé con la señora Karp, que dobló una esquina con un brillo frenético y enloquecido en esos ojos suyos llenos de lágrimas.

Me empotró contra una pared sin soltarme. -¿Lo entiendes?

Ya tenía los conocimientos de defensa personal necesarios para sacármela de encima, pero el asombro me impidió reaccionar.

-No.

-Vienen a por mí y vendrán a por él.

-¿Quién?

- Kurt. Debes protegerlo. La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerlo, Rachel. Detenlo antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se lo lleven también. Sácalo de aquí.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de sacarlo de aquí? ¿Pretende que me lo lleve fuera de la Academia?

-¡Exacto! Debéis marcharos los dos, pues existe un vínculo entre vosotros. Ése es tu cometido. Llévatelo lejos de este lugar.

Sus palabras eran un completo sinsentido. Nadie abandonaba la Academia. Se me puso un cuerpo muy raro mientras ella me miraba a los ojos y me tenía ahí atrapada. Un velo de torpor me enturbió la cabeza y de pronto sus palabras me parecieron el súmmum de la cordura, lo más razonable del mundo. Sí, debía llevarme a Kurt lejos de allí, lejos...

Las pisadas resonaron en el pasillo y un grupo de guardianes dobló la esquina.

No los conocía, pues ninguno servía en la Academia. El salvaje zarandeo no cesó hasta que me la quitaron de encima. Uno de ellos me preguntó si estaba bien, pera yo no lograba apartar la mirada de la señora Karp.

-¡No permitas que use el poder! -gritó-. ¡Sálvalo, sálvalo de sí mismo!

Los guardianes me explicaron luego que no estaba bien y que iban a llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse. Iba a estar a salvo y atendida, me aseguraron. Se recuperaría.

Salvo que no lo hizo.

Ya de vuelta al presente, contemplé los libros e intenté juntar las piezas del puzzle. Kurt. La señora Karp. San Vladimir. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Alguien golpeteó en la puerta y me sacó de mis recuerdos. Nadie venía a visitarme, ni siquiera los responsables de planta, dado mi confinamiento. Vi a Jesse en el pasillo nada más abrir.

-¿Dos veces en el mismo día? -pregunté-. ¿Cómo has conseguido subir aquí?

Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas tan despreocupadas.

-Alguien encendió una cerilla en el cubo de basura de los servicios. ¡Qué vergüenza! El personal anda atareado con eso. He venido a por ti enseguida, venga.

Sacudí la cabeza. Al parecer, provocar incendios era una nueva muestra de afecto. Primero Blaine y ahora Jesse.

- Lo siento, pero no me salves esta noche. Como me pillen...

- Son órdenes de Kurt.

Cerré el pico y le dejé que me sacara del edificio. Me condujo hasta los dormitorios de los moroi y me llevó hasta la habitación de mi amigo sin que, milagrosamente, nadie me viera. Me pregunté si no habrían provocado otro incendio en el baño de ese edificio también para distraer la atención de las encargadas.

Me encontré una fiesta por todo lo alto en la habitación de Kurt. Sentados por el suelo estaban ella, Camille, Carly, Adam y un pequeño grupo de miembros de las familias reales. La música estaba a todo volumen y las botellas de whisky no cesaban de circular. No estaba Quinn ni Brody. Descubrí a Tina al cabo de unos momentos: estaba sentada en un rincón, claramente separada del grupo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar cerca de todos ellos. Su incomodidad era manifiesta.

Kurt acudió con paso inseguro. Una oleada de mareo me llegó a través del vínculo y lo delató: llevaba tomando un buen rato.

-¡Rach! -se volvió hacia Jesse y le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora-. La has traído.

Él le hizo una reverencia completa.

- Estoy a tus órdenes.

Confiaba en que hubiera hecho todo aquello por la emoción en sí misma y no obligado por ningún acto de coacción. Kurt me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me llevó con los otros.

- Únete a la fiesta.

- ¿Y qué celebramos?

- No lo sé. ¿Que te parece tu fuga de esta noche?

Unos pocos invitados alzaron los vasos de plástico entre gritos de júbilo y brindaron a mi salud. Xander Badica llenó dos vasos más para luego entregárnoslos a Jesse y a mí. Acepté el mío con una sonrisa, pero el reconcome iba por dentro: el giro de los acontecimientos de aquella noche me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Me habría sentido a mis anchas en una fiesta como ésa no hace mucho; es más, habría tardado treinta segundos en apurar mi bebida, pero ahora, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que me perturbaban, como, por ejemplo, que los aristócratas de aquel cuarto trataran a Kurt como a un dios; o que ninguno de ellos pareciera recordar las acusaciones de que yo era una prostituta de sangre; o la completa infelicidad de Kurt, sin importar cuánto se riera o cuántas sonrisas repartiera.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la bebida?

- Del señor Nagy -contestó Adam, sentado muy cerca de Kurt.

Era de todos sabido que el señor Nagy bebía sin parar después de clase y tenía un escondite en el campus cuya ubicación cambiaba a menudo, pero los estudiantes lo localizaban con la misma frecuencia.

Kurt se reclinó sobre el hombro de Adam.

-Adam me ayudó a colarnos en la habitación del profesor Nagy y a llevarme las botellas. Las ocultaba en el fondo de un armario de puertas disimuladas en la pared con pintura.

Los demás se echaron a reír mientras Adam lo contemplaba con expresión de verdadera idolatría. Me partí por dentro al darme cuenta de que mi amigo no había necesitado usar coerción alguna sobre él. Adam lo adoraba. Siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué no estás bebiendo? -me preguntó al oído Jesse algo más tarde.

Bajé la vista y miré al vaso. Sentí cierta sorpresa al verlo todavía lleno.

- No lo sé. Creo que los guardianes no deberían beber cuando están cerca de sus protegidos, supongo.

- Todavía no eres la guardiana de Kurt y tampoco estás de servicio, y eso va a tardar bastante en suceder. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan responsable?

En realidad, no estaba siendo juiciosa, pero respetaba las enseñanzas de Finn sobre el equilibrio entre diversión y obligación. Me parecía un error dejarme llevar cuando Kurt se hallaba tan vulnerable en los últimos tiempos. Me contoneé un poco hasta lograr salirme de aquel sitio tan estrecho, entre él y Jesse, y me escabullí para sentarme al lado de Tina.

- Hola, Tina. Esta noche estás muy callada.

Ella sostenía un vaso tan colmado como el mío. -y tú también.

Reí por lo bajo.

-Supongo que sí.

Ladeó la cabeza para observar a Jesse y al resto de los patricios como si estuviera efectuando algún experimento científico. Habían consumido un montón de whisky desde mi llegada y el nivel de estupidez se había disparado de forma considerable.

- Es raro, ¿no te parece? Antes tú solías ser el centro de atención y ahora lo es él.- Parpadeé, sorprendida, pues jamás había considerado el asunto desde esa perspectiva.

-Supongo.

- Eh, Rach -me llamó Xander mientras se dirigía hacia mí, a punto de derramar la bebida-, ¿cómo es?

-¿Cómo es qué?

- Dejar que alguien se alimente de ti.

Los demás presentes enmudecieron por efecto de la expectación.

- Ella no hizo eso -advirtió Kurt con voz admonitoria-, ya te lo dije.

-Ya, ya, nada ocurrió con Brody y Ralf, eso lo sé, pero vosotros dos lo hicisteis mientras estabais fuera, ¿correcto?

- Déjalo ya -ordenó Kurt, pero la coacción funcionaba mejor cuando había un contacto visual con el sujeto pasivo, y Xander no lo miraba a él, sino a mí.

- Quiero decir, está guay y tal. Hicisteis lo que debíais hacer en esas circunstancias, chicos, ¿vale? No es como si tú fueras una proveedora. Únicamente deseaba saber cómo era. Danielle Szelsky me dejó morderla en una ocasión y aseguró no haber sentido nada.

-¡Puaj! -corearon las chicas.

El sexo y beber sangre con dhampir era una obscenidad, pero se consideraba canibalismo cuando se practicaba entre moroi.

- Menudo mentiroso estás hecho -le espetó Camille

- No, hablo en serio. Fue un mordisquito de nada. A ella no le puso en órbita como a las proveedoras. ¿Y a ti? -apoyó el brazo libre sobre mi hombro-. ¿Te gustó?

El semblante rígido de Kurt se puso blanco como la cal.

El alcohol amortiguaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero pude percibirlos con nitidez. Me llegó un flujo de pensamientos sombríos y de temor acentuados por la rabia. Por lo general, él solía controlar bien el enfado, no como yo, pero yo ya lo había visto estallar antes. Había sucedido en una fiesta muy similar a ésa, unas semanas antes de la detención de la señora Karp.

Un primo lejano de Tina, Greg Cohen Chang, daba una fiesta en su cuarto. Al parecer, sus padres conocían a alguien que a su vez conocía a un pez gordo, y me lo creía: Greg tenía una de las habitaciones de mayor tamaño. Había sido amigo del hermano de Kurt antes del accidente y se había mostrado encantado de introducir al hermano pequeño de André en su círculo de amistades. Greg también se había mostrado encantado de meterme en esa selecta compañía, razón por la cual los dos nos encontrábamos allí esa noche. Para una estudiante de segundo año como yo, era una pasada estar con miembros adultos de la realeza moroi.

Esa noche bebí a expertas, pero aun así me las arreglé para no perder de vista a Kurt, que siempre experimentaba ansiedad cuando se hallaba en compañía de esa gente. En cualquier caso, nadie lo hubiera pensado: era capaz de conectar a la perfección con ellos. El pesado moscardoneo del alcohol me impedía percibir muchos de sus sentimientos, pero no me preocupé, dado que él parecía estar bien.

Greg se apartó a mitad de un beso y miró algo por encima de mi hombro.

Los dos estábamos sentados en la misma silla, bueno, yo descansaba sobre su regazo. Ladeé la cabeza para mirar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Él sacudió la cabeza con un sentimiento encontrado de irritación y complacencia.

- Wade ha traído a una proveedora.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver a Wade Voda.

Se hallaba de pie con el brazo alrededor de una chica de aspecto frágil.

Tendría mi edad más o menos. Era una humana bastante guapa de ondulados cabellos rubios y una piel de porcelana, pálida a causa de las continuas sangrías. Unos pocos chicos habían centrado sus atenciones en ella, que no se apartaba de Wade. Éste se reía y no dejaba de tocarle el rostro y acariciarle los cabellos.

- Hoy ya ha alimentado a muchos -comenté al reparar en el aspecto demacrado y completamente confuso que mostraba.

Greg deslizó la mano detrás de mi cuello y me hizo volverme hacia él:

- No van a hacerle daño.

Nos besamos durante un buen rato antes de que alguien me diera unos toquecitos en el hombro.

-Rach...

Al alzar los ojos vi el rostro de Kurt, cuya expresión ansiosa me sobresaltó, pues no fui capaz de percibir las emociones existentes debajo de esas facciones. Había bebido demasiada cerveza. Me bajé del regazo de Greg.

- ¿Adónde vas? -inquirió.

-Vuelvo enseguida -le respondí mientras apartaba de allí a Kurt. De pronto, deseé estar completamente sobria-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ellos.

Señaló a los chicos situados junto a la proveedora con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando se volvió para mirar a uno de ellos, pude distinguir marquitas rojas recientes diseminadas por el cuello de la chica, en derredor de la cual se había formado un grupo de mordedores que la mordisqueaban por turnos y le hacían propuestas indecentes. Ella consentía, eso era obvio y manifiesto.

- No pueden hacer eso -declaró Kurt.

- Es una proveedora, nadie va a detenerlos.

Kurt alzó hacia mí sus ojos suplicantes, heridos, ultrajados y llenos de rabia.

-¿Tampoco tú?

Yo siempre había sido la agresiva, lo que había cuidado desde que éramos niños, y verlo allí, tan preocupado e interesado en arreglar las cosas, fue más de lo que pude soportar. Le dediqué un seco asentimiento y me dirigí hacia el grupo dando tumbos.

- ¿Tan desesperado estás por comerte una rosca que ahora sales con yonquis, Wade? -le pregunté.

Dejó de repasar el cuello de la muchacha con los labios y apartó de ella los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Has terminado de darte el lote con Greg y aún quieres más?

Me enfade y esperé ofrecerle una imagen fiera, aunque lo cierto es que había bebido tanto que sentía algo de náuseas.

- No hay suficientes drogas en el mundo que me hagan soportable tu compañía -le solté. Mi salida despertó risas entre sus amigotes-. Pero quizás puedas apañarte con la colgada esa que llevas contigo. Y desde luego, me parece que le has sacado ya lo bastante como para satisfacer a un glotón como tú. No creo que la necesites más.

Otros cuantos se echaron a reír.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -siseó él-. Ella sólo es un aperitivo.

Únicamente había un insulto peor que llamar a una dhampir prostituta de sangre, y era referirse a un proveedor en términos de comida.

- Ésta no es una estancia de nutrición. Nadie desea verlo.

- Exacto -convino una chica mayor-. Es una vulgaridad.

Varias de sus amigas asintieron.

Wade nos fulminó a todas con la mirada, pero yo me llevé la más dura.

-Genial. No tenéis por qué mirar ninguna. Vamos.- Agarró a la chica por el brazo y la alejó de un tirón. Ella anduvo con torpeza y le siguió a tropezones sin dejar de lloriquear por lo bajo.

- He hecho todo lo posible -me justifiqué ante Kurt. Él me miró fijamente, aún sorprendido.

-Sólo la ha sacado de la habitación, pero le va a hacer cosas peores.

-Tampoco a mí me gusta, Kurt, pero no es algo por lo que le pueda perseguir ni hacer morder el polvo -me froté la frente-. No sé, quizá podría ir y pegarle, pero ahora mismo me siento a punto de vomitar.

Su semblante se tornó sombrío y se mordió el labio.

- No puede hacerle eso.

-Lo siento.

Regresé a la silla de Greg, sintiéndome mal por cuanto había sucedido. Me agradaba tan poco como a Kurt ver cómo el tipo se aprovechaba más de esa desdichada. Me recordaba demasiado a los moroi que se pensaban que podían hacerles cualquier cosa a las chicas dhampir, pero yo no era capaz de ganar esa batalla, o al menos no esa noche.

Greg me había hecho girar para tener una posición más cómoda sobre mi cuello y al cabo de un rato me percaté de que Kurt había desaparecido. Más que bajar, me caía de su regazo y miré a mi alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?

Él alargó la mano para cogerme. - Probablemente en los servicios.

No percibía sensación alguna a través del nexo, a causa del letargo producido por el alcohol. Salí al pasillo y respiré aliviada de dejar atrás la música alta y las voces. Allí reinaba un silencio absoluto, únicamente roto por un sonido de golpes a un par de habitaciones de mi posición. La puerta se hallaba entreabierta y me colé dentro.

La proveedora se acuclillaba en un rincón, aterrada, mientras Kurt ocupaba el centro del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y el rostro hirviendo de rabia.

Fulminaba con la mirada a Wade, que retrocedía como en trance. Sostenía en las manos un bate de béisbol y a juzgar por el estado de la habitación ya lo había usado. Había roto estanterías, el equipo estéreo, el espejo...

- Rompe la ventana también -le instó Kurt con voz suave-. Venga, vamos, no importa.

En un trance hipnótico, él se encaminó hacia la gran ventana de vidrios tintados, se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y la emprendió contra el cristal mientras yo contemplaba la escena, tan boquiabierta de incredulidad que faltó poco para que se me cayera al suelo la mandíbula. Hizo añicos las lunas y las esquirlas de vidrio salieron volando por todas partes, dejando entrar la luz del alba, que de otro modo nunca habría penetrado en la estancia. Parpadeó cuando le dio de lleno en los ojos, pero no se retiró.

- Detenle, Kurt, haz que pare.

- Debería haberse frenado antes.

Apenas reconocí la expresión de su semblante. Nunca lo había visto tan turbado y sin duda jamás lo había visto hacer algo semejante. Sabía de qué iba la peli, claro, lo sabía a las mil maravillas. Coacción. Y por todo lo que sabía, faltaban segundos para hacer que se comiera el bate.

- Por favor, Kurt, basta, no lo hagas, por favor.

Noté un torbellino de emociones en su interior a pesar del velo de confusión del alcohol. Eran tan intensas que estuvieron a punto de hacerme caer. Malicia. Ira. Inmisericordia. Todos esos sentimientos resultaban sorprendentes al proceder de una persona tan dulce y sensata como Kurt.

Lo conocía desde el jardín de infancia, pero en ese momento apenas si lo reconocía. Y me entró miedo.

- Por favor, Kurt -insistí -. No se merece eso. Ordénale retirarse.

Él no me miró. Los ojos tormentosos no se apartaban de Wade, que, muy lentamente y con sumo cuidado, alzó el bate y lo agitó por encima de su cabeza.

- Kurt -le imploré. Oh, Dios. Iba a tener que hacerle un placaje o cualquier otra locura para detener a mi amigo-. No lo hagas.

-Debería haberse frenado antes -repitió con voz monocorde. El bate seguía moviéndose y ahora estaba a la distancia exacta para cobrar impulso y golpear- No debería haberle hecho eso a la chica. Nadie puede tratar a otro de ese modo, ni siquiera aunque sea una proveedora.

- Pero tú la has asustado -repuse yo en voz baja-, mírala.

No pasó nada en un principio, pero luego Kurt dejó que sus ojos contemplaran a la muchacha humana, todavía en cuclillas junto al rincón, abrazándose el cuerpo en ademán protector. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules y la luz entrante arrancaba destellos en el mar de lágrimas de su rostro. La proveedora profirió un sollozo sofocado de pánico.

El rostro de Kurt no se inmutó, pero percibí la batalla por el control librada en su interior, pues una parte de él no deseaba causar daño alguno a Wade, a pesar de la ira ciega que lo llenaba. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo el gesto crispado.

Alargó la mano derecha hacia la muñeca del otro brazo y se pellizcó, hundiendo las uñas en la carne con fuerza. El dolor le hizo soltar un respingo, pero gracias al vínculo existente entre nosotros pude percibir que la sorpresa causada por el daño apartaba su atención de Wade.

Él abandonó la coacción y él dejó caer el bate. De pronto, parecía sumamente confuso. Lancé un suspiro con todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Me había dejado la puerta abierta y la rotura de cristales había atraído la atención de un par de miembros de seguridad de la planta. Entraron como un torbellino en el cuarto y se quedaron helados al ver semejante cuadro de destrucción.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Wade parecía totalmente ido y los demás nos miramos unos a otros. Él contempló el estado del cuarto y el bate para luego miramos a Kurt y a mí.

-Yo no sé... No puedo... -centró en mí toda su atención y de pronto se enfadó-. ¡Qué diablos! i Has sido tú! No dejaste correr el asunto de la proveedora.

Los encargados de los dormitorios me interrogaron con la mirada y tomé una decisión en cuestión de segundos.

«Debes protegerlo. La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerlo,

Rachel. Detenlo antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se lo lleven también. Sácalo de aquí».

Vi ante mí el rostro implorante de la señora Karp mientras me suplicaba frenéticamente y le dirigí una mirada altanera a Wade, sabedora de que nadie iba a cuestionar una posible confesión por parte mía y ni siquiera sospecharían de mi amigo.

-Sí, bueno, no habría tenido que montar esto si la hubieras dejado marchar -contesté.

«¡Sálvalo, sálvalo de sí mismo!».

Nunca más he vuelto a emborracharme después de esa noche y jamás volví a bajar la guardia en presencia de Kurt. Dos días después de aquello, mientras se suponía que continuaba castigada por «destrucción de la propiedad», tomé a Kurt y nos escapamos de la Academia.

Ahora, de vuelta en la habitación de Kurt, con Xander rodeándome con un brazo y la mirada de Kurt airada y disgustada sobre nosotros dos, no sabía si iba a adoptar alguna decisión drástica otra vez, pero la situación me recordaba demasiado la de hacía dos años, y supe que debía neutralizarla a tiempo.

-Sólo un sorbo de sangre -decía Xander en aquellos momentos-. No voy a sorber mucha, lo justo para saber cómo sabe la de una dhampir. A todos los aquí presentes les trae sin cuidado.

- Déjala en paz, Xander -refunfuñó Kurt.

Me escabullí por debajo del brazo del moroi sin perder la sonrisa mientras me devanaba los sesos en busca de una réplica divertida en vez de una que degenerara en pelea.

-Vamos, tuve que golpear al último que me pidió eso y tú eres mucho más adorable que Brody -repuse en tono de broma-. Sería una pena...

-¿Adorable? -preguntó él-. Soy abrumadoramente sexy; nada de adorable.

Carly se echó a reír.

-Sí, eres Adorable. Todd me dijo que comprabas un fijador de pelo francés.

Tanto invitado ebrio riendo distrajo a Xander, que se revolvió en defensa de su honor y se olvidó de mí. La tensión se relajó y él acabó por tomarse a bien las bromas acerca de su pelo.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, situada al otro lado de la estancia. Sonrió y me dirigió un leve asentimiento de gratitud antes de volver a centrar su atención en Adam.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente comprendí cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde los rumores propagados por Brody y Ralf. Continué siendo fuente ininterrumpida de risas y susurros para algunos, pero los prosélitos de Kurt me brindaron acogida y algún que otro quite, y por encima de todo, me di cuenta de que nuestros compañeros de clase apenas me dedicaban ya atención. Esto fue plenamente cierto cuando una novedad distrajo el interés de todos.<p>

Kurt y Adam.

Al parecer, Quinn se había enterado de lo de la fiesta y se había puesto hecha un basilisco cuando supo que Adam había acudido sin ella. Le había montado una buena al chico antes de darle un ultimátum: si quería estar con ella, no podía ir ni frecuentar a Kurt. Él había roto con ella esa mañana y había seguido adelante.

Ahora Kurt y él se dejaban ver juntos a todas horas. No se separaban en el vestíbulo ni el comedor, siempre abrazados, riendo y charlando sin cesar. El vínculo me revelaba un interés moderado por mucho que él le mirase como si fuera la criatura más fascinante del planeta. La mayor parte de aquello era puro teatro sin conocimiento de causa por parte de él, claro, que lo contemplaba como si fuera a levantarle un monumento de un instante a otro.

¿Y yo? Aquello me daba arcadas.

Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no eran nada en comparación con los de Quinn. Se sentaba a almorzar en la mesa más lejana a la nuestra con la mirada puesta intencionadamente al frente y sin hacer caso a las palabras de consuelo pronunciadas por sus amigos. Habían aparecido sendas hinchazones sonrosadas en las mejillas por lo general pálidas y tenía unas marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos. Cuando yo pasaba por su lado, no decía ninguna vileza ni me dirigía miradas burlonas ni me gastaba bromas con desdén. Kurt la había destruido tal y como ella había jurado hacer con nosotros.

Sólo una persona se sentía peor que Quinn: Blaine.

A diferencia de Quinn, él no mostraba escrúpulo alguno en estudiar a la feliz pareja ni en mostrar un odio manifiesto en el rostro. No se percató nadie más que yo, como de costumbre.

Abandoné la mesa del almuerzo en cuanto vi a Kurt y Adam coquetearse por enésima vez y me dirigí en busca de la señora Carmack, la profesora de Bases de control elemental, pues hacía tiempo que me había propuesto formularle una pregunta.

-Tú eres Rachel, ¿verdad?

Parecía sorprendida de verme, pero no enfadada ni contrariada por mi presencia, a diferencia de la mitad de los profesores en los últimos tiempos.

-Sí. Deseo hacer una pregunta sobre... eh... magia.

Enarcó una ceja. Ningún novicio toma clases de magia.

- Claro. Dime, ¿qué deseas saber?

- El otro día estuve escuchando la prédica del sacerdote sobre San Vladimir y...

¿Sabe usted en qué elemento se especializó? Me refiero a San VIadimir, no al cura, claro.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Resulta raro que no exista una referencia concreta a ese tema específico, gozando de tanta popularidad todo lo concerniente a su persona. No estoy versada en ese campo, pero ninguna de las historias conocidas menciona algo que permita relacionarle con alguno de los elementos. O es así o nadie lo consignó.

-¿Y qué me dice de sus curaciones? -inquirí, yendo más lejos-. ¿Existe algún elemento que le hubiera permitido llevarlas a cabo?

- No, no que yo sepa -una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer-. Los creyentes te responderían que él realizó esos milagros gracias al poder de Dios y no por ningún tipo de elemento mágico. Después de todo, todas las historias coinciden en una cosa: estaba lleno de espíritu.

-¿Es posible que no se hubiera especializado?- La sonrisa de la profesora se desvaneció.

-¿Me estás preguntando por San VIadimir, Rachel? ¿O todo esto tiene que ver con Kurt?

- No exactamente -farfullé.

- Es duro para él, lo sé, sobre todo delante de todos sus compañeros de clase, pero Kurt ha de ser paciente -me explicó con gentileza-. Sucederá, ocurre siempre.

-¿y si no es así?

- Es poco probable, la verdad, dudo que él sea uno de ésos. Tiene una aptitud por encima de la media para los cuatro elementos incluso sin haber llegado a los niveles especializados, y un día cualquiera desarrollara en uno de ellos.

Eso me dio una idea.

-¿Es posible especializarse en más de un elemento?

- No -contestó. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió-. Eso requiere demasiado poder y nadie puede manejar toda la magia sin volverse loco.

Vaya. Genial.

- De acuerdo, gracias -hice ademán de irme, pero entonces tuve otra ocurrencia-. Esto, ¿se acuerda usted de la señora Karp? ¿En qué se especializó?

La interpelada puso la misma cara de incomodidad que el resto de los profesores cuando salía a colación el tema de Karp.

- De hecho...

-¿Sí...?

- ... casi lo he olvidado. Tengo entendido que fue una de esas pocas personas que jamás se especializó. Ella siempre mantuvo un nivel muy bajo en los cuatro elementos.

Pasé el resto de las clases de la tarde dándole vueltas a las palabras de la profesora Carmack en un intento de encajarlas en mi teoría unificadora sobre Kurt, Karp y Vladimir. Aun así, tampoco perdía de vista a Kurt, pero había tanta gente deseosa de hablar con mi amigo que ahora él apenas se percataba de mi silencio. Sin embargo, me parecía que me miraba y me sonreía cada vez con más frecuencia. Tenía aspecto de estar cansado y daba la impresión de que empezaba a pasarle factura eso de estar todo el día alternando con la gente entre risitas y cotilleos.

- Podemos poner fin a la Operación «Lavado de cerebros» ahora que hemos cumplido la misión -le sugerí después de la escuela.

Estábamos sentados en los bancos del patio y él balanceaba las piernas adelante y atrás.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo has logrado. Has frenado en seco a la gente que me hacía la vida imposible. Has acabado con Quinn y le has robado a Adam. Juega con él durante un par de semanas más y luego líbrate de él y de los demás nobles. Vas a ser más feliz.

- ¿Acaso piensas que no lo soy ahora?

-Sé que no lo eres. Ciertas partes de la operación han estado de lujo, pero te enoja fingirte amigo de la gente que te desagrada, lo sé, y la mayoría de ellos no te gusta. Sé cuánto te fastidió lo de Xander la otra noche.

- Es un imbécil, pero puedo sobrellevarlo. Todo volverá a estar como al principio si dejo de alternar con ellos y a Quinn le bastará con retomar la situación. Ella no puede molestarnos de este modo.

- No sé si merece mucho la pena: te está molestando todo el mundo.

- Nadie me molesta -replicó, un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Ah, sí? -le pregunté con cierta crueldad-. ¿Eso es porque estás tan enamorado de Adam o porque no puedes esperar el momento de volver a acostarte con él?

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que en ocasiones te comportas como una pedazo de cabrona?

Pasé eso por alto.

-Yo sólo digo que ya tienes bastante mierda por la que preocuparte sin necesidad de todo esto. Te estás quemando literalmente por culpa de tanta coacción como estás usando.

-¡Rachel! -él miró con ansiedad a uno y otro lado-. ¡Cállate!

- Pero es la verdad. Vas a quemarte el cerebro si la usas todo el tiempo, en serio.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco en esas suposiciones tuyas?

- ¿y qué hay de la señora Karp?

Kurt no movió ni un músculo de la cara. - ¿y qué pasa con ella?

-Tú eres como ella.

-¡No, no lo soy!

El comentario le dolió y el enfado flameó en esos ojos azules suyos.

- Ella también era un sanador.

Le sorprendió oírme mencionar en voz alta un tema que había pesado sobre nuestros hombros durante tanto tiempo, pero por el cual siempre habíamos pasado de puntillas.

- Eso no significa nada.

-Tú no piensas eso, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes quién más puede hacer eso o usar la coacción sobre dhampir y moroi?

- Ella jamás usó la coacción de ese modo -arguyó.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Intentó emplearla sobre mí esa última noche y había empezado a funcionar, habría funcionado si no se la hubieran llevado.

¿O sí había funcionado? Después de todo, Kurt y yo nos marchamos de la Academia apenas un mes después de todo aquello. Yo siempre había creído que la idea y la iniciativa habían sido completamente mías, pero tal vez el poder de sugestión de la señora Karp había sido la fuerza motriz de todo aquello.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos con el gesto desafiante, aunque yo estaba al tanto de su enorme inquietud.

- Bien, ¿y qué? Si ella era un bicho raro como yo, tampoco eso significa nada. Ella se volvió loca porque... , Bueno, estaba como un cencerro, y eso no guardaba relación alguna con nada más.

- Pero no fue sólo ella -repuse sin apresurarme-. Hubo alguien más como vosotros dos. He encontrado a un tercero -vacilé-. ¿Sabías que San Vladimir...?

Y entonces fue cuando se lo solté todo por fin. Se lo conté todo. Le informé de que ella, la señora Karp y el santo eran capaces de usar las facultades de sanación y de súper coacción. Aunque se retorció, le conté con detalle cómo los otros dos se habían alterado cada vez más y habían intentado autolesionarse.

- El santo intentó suicidarse -le informé sin mirarle a los ojos- y yo solía notar cicatrices en la piel de la señora Karp, como si se hubiera clavado las uñas en su propio rostro. Procuraba ocultarlas con la forma del peinado, pero yo podía distinguir perfectamente las antiguas de las recientes.

-Eso no significa nada -insistió Kurt-. Todo es una mera coincidencia.

Daba la impresión de que deseaba creerlo así, es más, de que una parte de él así lo pensaba, pero había otra parte de Kurt que hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba tener la certeza de que no era un bicho raro ni era el único.

Incluso si las nuevas resultaban ser malas, al menos ahora sabía que había otros como él.

- ¿También es una coincidencia que ninguno de ellos se especializara?

Reproduje entonces la conversación sostenida con Carmack y le expliqué mi teoría sobre la especialización en los cuatro elementos. También le repetí el comentario de la profesora: el dominio pleno sobre todos los elementos consumía a quien lo ejercía.

Kurt se frotó los ojos cuando terminé y me dedicó una débil sonrisa.

- No sé qué es mayor locura: la que acabas de contarme o el hecho de que hayas leído algo para averiguar todo esto.

Le contesté con una gran sonrisa, aliviada de que tuviera coraje para responder con una broma.

- Eh, que yo también sé leer.

- Eso lo sé, y también que te llevó un año leer El códígo Da Víncí. Se rió.

-¡Eso no es culpa mía! Y no intentes cambiar de tema.

- No lo hago -sonrió para luego suspirar-. Pero no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

- No hay nada que pensar. Limítate a no hacer nada que vaya a alterarte luego. ¿Recuerdas cómo era aquello de avanzar por mitad de todo esto buscando el lado más fácil? Vuelve a hacerlo. Te va a resultar mejor.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacerlo, aún no.

- ¿y por qué no? Ya te he dicho... -enmudecí y me pregunté por qué no me había dado cuenta antes-. No haces esto sólo por Quinn, sino porque sientes que ése es tu deber. Todavía sigues intentando ser André.

- Mis padres habrían querido que...

- ... fueras feliz, eso habrían deseado.

- No es tan fácil, Rachel. No puedo ignorar a esa gente para siempre, también yo procedo de una familia de sangre real.

- La mayoría sólo chupan del bote.

-Y otros muchos ayudan al buen gobierno de los moroi. André sabía eso. Él no era como los otros, pero hizo lo que debía hacer porque era consciente de la importancia que tenían.

Me recliné sobre el respaldo del asiento.

- Bueno, tal vez sea ése el problema. Se decide quién corta el bacalao ateniéndose únicamente al linaje, a la familia, y he ahí el resultado: esos tarados toman las decisiones. De ahí que el número de los moroi descienda y reinen viejas brujas como Holly. Tal vez se necesita otro sistema de realengo.

-Vamos, Rach. Éste es el camino, lo ha sido desde hace siglos. Hemos de vivir con ello -lo miré fijamente-. Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? -prosiguió-. Te preocupa que me convierta en uno de ellos, en alguien como la señora Karp o San Vladimir, ¿vale? Bueno, ella me previno que no usara los poderes por miedo de que las cosas fueran a peor. ¿Y qué ocurre si me detengo y se acabó? Dejo la coacción, la sanación, todo.

Entorné los ojos.

- ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

Ésa había sido mi pretensión todo el tiempo: el abandono de la ventajosa coacción. La depresión de Kurt había comenzado en cuanto se manifestaron sus poderes, justo después del accidente. Estaba obligado a creer en la existencia de una conexión entre ambos hechos, en especial a la luz de las pruebas y los avisos de la señora Karp.

-Sí.

Tenía el rostro en calma y la expresión seria e imperturbable. Con el pelo perfectamente estilizado y una chaqueta de gamuza encima del traje, parecía capaz de ocupar el puesto de su familia en el concilio en ese mismo momento.

- Deberías dejar de usar todos los poderes -le previne-. Nada de sanar animalitos por muy tiernos y lindos que sean, y mucho menos aturdir a los de sangre real.

Él asintió con gesto serio.

- Puedo hacerlo. ¿Eso hará que te sientas mejor?

-Sí, y me sentiría aún mejor si dejaras de practicar magia y volvieras a salir con Tina.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo pararme, al menos no por ahora.

No conseguía hacerlo cambiar de parecer en eso, por el momento, pero me tranquilizaba saber que iba a evitar el uso de sus poderes.

-Vale -contesté mientras tomaba mi mochila, pues llegaba tarde a la práctica una vez más-, sigue jugando con la manada de mocosos tanto tiempo como puedas mantener controlado lo otro -vacilé-. Te has apuntado un tanto con Adam y Quinn, pero ya sabes, no necesitas salir con él para alternar con los aristócratas.

-¿Por qué sigo teniendo la sensación de que ya no te gusta?

- Me resulta agradable, que más o menos es lo mismo que te gusta a ti. No me parece oportuno mostrarse apasionado y ardiente con alguien que es «agradable».

Kurt abrió los ojos con fingido asombro.

-¿Y dice eso Rachel Berry?, ¿Te has reformado o tienes a alguien que es «más que agradable»?

- Eh -repuse, un tanto incómoda-, me limito a velar por ti, y no me había dado cuenta de lo bobo que es Adam hasta ahora.

Hizo un gesto de mofa.

-Todo el mundo te parece bobo.

- Blaine no.

Se me escapó y no pude morderme la lengua. Kurt dejó de sonreír.

- Es un bobo. Dejó de hablarme sin razón alguna de un día para otro -se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y ya no le odias?

- Puedo seguir odiándole y pensar que es interesante.- Empezaba a creer que había cometido un grave error con Blaine. Era un tipo sombrío y esquinado, y le gustaba prender fuego a la gente, cierto, pero, por otro lado, también era inteligente y listo, aunque de un modo retorcido, y en cierta forma ejercía un influjo tranquilizador sobre Kurt.

Sin embargo, yo lo lié todo al dejar que mi rabia y mis celos sacaran lo peor de mí y acabé separándolos. Tal vez Kurt no se habría herido ni estado tan confuso aquella noche después de la recepción si yo le hubiera dejado ir a buscarlo en el jardín. Tal vez ahora estarían juntos, lejos de todos los chismes de la Academia.

El destino debía de haber pensado lo mismito, pues me crucé en el patio con Blaine a los cinco minutos de haber dejado a Kurt. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante un momento antes de seguir cada uno por nuestro lado.

Estuve a puntito de seguir andando. Me faltó muy poco, pero respiré hondo y me detuve.

- Blaine, espera -le llamé.

Maldita sea, iba a llegar muy tarde a los entrenamientos. Finn iba a matarme.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para atender a mis palabras.

Mantuvo las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de un largo abrigo negro con gesto indiferente y no alteró el encorvamiento de los hombros.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por los libros -no me contestó-. Los que le pasaste a Jesse.

- Ah, pensé que te referías a los otros libros. Don sabelotodo.

-¿No vas a preguntarme para qué los quería?

- Es asunto tuyo. Supuse que te habrías aburrido de suspender siempre.

-Tendría que haber estado francamente aburrida para llegar a ese extremo.

No me rió la gracia.

-¿Qué quieres, Rachel? He de ir a un sitio.

Mentía, y yo lo sabía, pero mi sarcasmo ya no me parecía tan divertido como de costumbre.

-Quiero que... esto... que vuelvas a frecuentar a Kurt otra vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -me estudió con detenimiento, lleno de recelo-. ¿Después de lo que me dijiste?

-Sí, bueno... ¿No te lo dijo Jesse?

Los labios de Blaine se curvaron con desdén.

- Algo me dijo, sí.

-¿Y...?

- No deseaba oírlo de labios de Jesse -el desdén de su semblante fue a más cuando yo le miré-. Le enviaste para que se disculpara por ti. Ponte ahí delante y hazlo tú misma.

- Eres bobo -le informé.

- Sí, Y tú, una mentirosa. Quiero ver cómo te comes tu orgullo.

- Llevo comiéndomelo durante dos semanas -refunfuñé.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para después hacer ademán de alejarse.

- iEspera! -le llamé al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro a fin de retenerle. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás-. Vale, vale, te mentí sobre sus sentimientos. Él nunca dijo nada de eso sobre ti, ¿vale? Le gustas. Te dije todo aquello porque a mí no me gustas.

-y aun así quieres que hable con él.

No daba crédito a mis oídos cuando se me escaparon las siguientes palabras:

- Me parece que... tú podrías ser... bueno para... él.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos momentos de gran intensidad. Su mueca habitual se le descompuso un poco, y si no le había sorprendido mucho hasta ese momento, aquello lo consiguió.

- Lo siento, pero no te he oído bien. ¿Puedes repetir eso último? -preguntó al final.

No le golpe de pura suerte.

- ¿Vas a parar ya? Quiero que vuelvas a estar con él.

-No.

- Mira, lo repito otra vez: te mentí, y...

- No es eso. Se trata de él. ¿Crees que ahora puedo hablar con él? Vuelve a ser el príncipe Kurt -sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor-. No puedo acercarme a él, no cuando está rodeado por toda esa gente de sangre real.

-Tú eres uno de ellos -dije, más para mí que para él.

Nunca se me metía en la cabeza que los Anderson eran una de las doce familias reales.

- Eso no significa demasiado en una familia llena de strigoi, ¿vale?

- Pero tú no eres... Espera... -lo comprendí de pronto-. Ésa es la razón por la que conecta contigo.

-¿Porque vaya convertirme en un strigoi? -inquirió él, malicioso.

- No. Porque también tú perdiste a tus padres. Los dos los visteis morir.

- Él vio cómo los suyos morían. Yo vi cómo los asesinaban.

Solté un respingo.

- Lo sé, perdona, eso tuvo que ser... Bueno, no tengo ni idea de cómo tuvo que ser.

Aquellos ojos de color avellana miraron al frente sin un objetivo claro.

- Fue como ver a un ejército de la muerte invadiendo mi casa.

-¿Te refieres a... tus padres? - Meneó la cabeza.

- Hablo de los guardianes que vinieron a matarlos. Quiero decir, mis padres daban miedo, pero seguían pareciendo ellos, salvo la extrema palidez y el brillo rojo alrededor de las pupilas. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera algo anormal, pues ambos caminaban y hablaban como antes, pero mi tía sí se dio cuenta. Me cuidaba cuando vinieron a por mí.

-¿Iban a convertirte? -olvidé mi propósito original con él, atrapada por la intensidad de la historia-. Eras muy pequeño.

-Creo que su propósito era esperar a que fuera mayor para convertirme, pero tía no estaba dispuesta a permitirles que me llevaran con ellos. Mis padres intentaron razonar con ella y convertirla también, pero cuando vieron que de nada iban a servir las palabras, lo intentaron por la fuerza. Ella les plantó cara y luchó con ellos, organizándose un lío de impresión. Los guardianes aparecieron de pronto -sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente hasta mirarme; entonces, sonrió, mas no había felicidad alguna en esa sonrisa-. Como te dije, un ejército de la muerte. Mira, Rachel, creo que estás como muy bien, pero si vas a convertirte en uno de ellos, entonces vas a tener que ser capaz de infligir un daño serio en el futuro de forma que ni yo tenga interés en meterme contigo.

Me sentí fatal. Había tenido una vida asquerosa y yo le había quitado algo bonito de lo poco que había tenido.

- Blaine, lamento haber fastidiado las cosas entre Kurt y tú. Fue una estupidez. Él quería estar contigo y me da la impresión de que todavía lo desea. Bastaría con que tú...

- No puedo, ya te lo he dicho.

- Estoy preocupada por él. Se ha metido en todo ese rollo de realengo con la intención de detener a Quinn... lo está haciendo por mí.

- ¿y le estás agradecida?

- Estoy preocupada. Él no va a poder manejar los hilos de la intriga política. No le conviene, pero Kurt no va a hacerme caso. Yo... Cualquier ayuda me vendría bien.

-Y a él más. Eh, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa... No te aburres estando con él, eso lo sé, y ni siquiera me estoy refiriendo a lo de las muñecas.

Di un brinco. -¿Te lo dijo?

¿Por qué no iba a contárselo si le reveló todo lo demás?

- No era necesario -repuso él-. Tengo ojos -debía parecer patética, pues él soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos-. Mira, intentaré hablar con Kurt si lo encuentro solo un momento, pero si de verdad deseas ayudarlo, y aunque se supone que estoy en contra de los dirigentes, quizá convendría que buscaras ayuda en otra persona. Sue. O ese guardián amigo tuyo. Alguien que sepa algo. Alguien en quien confíes.

-A Kurt no va a gustarle -repuse, tras considerarlo-. Ni a mí tampoco.

-Ya, bueno, todos debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan, la vida es así.

Saltó el botón de mi mal genio.

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres? ¿Un programa de la tele para adolescentes?

Una sonrisa turbadora presidió su rostro durante unos segundos.

-Sería divertido ir por ahí contigo si no fueras una psicótica.

- ¡Caramba! Eso mismo pienso yo de ti.

Él no dijo nada más, pero ensanchó la sonrisa antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Kurt me encontró junto a la cafetería pocos días después. Traía una noticia de lo más sorprendente.<p>

- Tina se va de compras a Missoula con el tío Víctor este fin de semana. Es por el baile. Dicen que puedo acompañarlos.

No le contesté y él me miró, sorprendido por mi silencio.

-¿No es genial?

- Para ti, supongo que sí, pero yo no veo centros comerciales ni compras en mi futuro.

Él sonrió con entusiasmo.

- Víctor le dijo a Tina que podía llevar a otras dos personas además de mí. Le convencí para que os eligiera a ti y a Camille.

Alcé las manos.

- Bueno, pues gracias, pero no puedo ni ir a la biblioteca después de clase. Nadie va a darme permiso para ir a la ciudad.

- El tío Víctor se cree capaz de convencer a la directora Silvester de que te deje ir y Finn también va a intentarlo.

-¿Finn?

-Sí. Debe acompañarme si dejo el campus - Kurt sonrió todavía más, tomando mi interés en Finn como si fuera por los grandes almacenes-. Al final, han estimado mi estado de cuentas y me han devuelto mi paga, de modo que vamos a poder comprar alguna que otra cosa aparte del conjunto del baile, y además sabes que si van a dejarte ir al centro comercial es que te permitirán asistir al baile.

- ¿Ahora debemos asistir a bailes? -pregunté. Eso suponía una novedad. ¿Íbamos a tener que asistir a actos sociales promovidos por la dirección? Ni en broma.

- Por supuesto que no, pero tú sabes que va a haber un sinnúmero de fiestas clandestinas. Asistiremos al comienzo del baile y nos escaparemos después- suspiró con júbilo-. A Quinn se la comen los celos.

Él continuó con la lista de tiendas que íbamos a visitar y la ropa que íbamos a adquirir. Me entusiasmaba la idea de comprar ropa, lo admito, pero albergaba serias dudas de que fueran a concederme ese permiso.

- Ah, por cierto, Max me ha prestado una bufanda, tienes que verla -dijo con vehemencia-. Es genial…

Mi amigo abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar cosas. De pronto, profirió un grito y la dejó caer. Sobre el suelo se desparramaron libros, bufanda y una paloma muerta.

Era una de esas tórtolas de plumaje marrón habitualmente visibles sobre los cables de la luz situados junto a la autovía y debajo de los árboles del campus. El pájaro estaba cubierto por tanta sangre que resultaba difícil determinar dónde había recibido la herida mortal. ¿Quién podía imaginar que algo tan pequeño tuviera tanta sangre? No obstante, el ave estaba muerta, sin duda alguna.

Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca y miró fijamente al animal sin articular palabra y con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurado.

- Hijos de puta -maldije. No vacilé ni un instante: agarré un palo y aparté el cuerpecillo emplumado del ave. En cuanto la hube retirado, comencé a empaquetar en la mochila todas las propiedades esparcidas mientras procuraba no pensar en los gérmenes de las plumas de la tórtola-. ¿Por qué diablos seguir con es...? ¡Kurt!

Había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y alargaba la mano hacia el cuerpecillo sin vida. Me abalancé sobre él y lo agarré para apartarlo de allí. Dudo que fuera consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El instinto en él era tan fuerte que reaccionaba por iniciativa propia.

-Kurt -la insté mientras le sujetaba la mano entre las mías. Kurt seguía inclinándose hacia el pájaro muerto-. No, no lo hagas.

- Puedo salvarla.

- No, no puedes. Me lo prometiste, ¿te acuerdas? Algunas criaturas deben seguir muertas, y ésta es una de ellas. Déjala ir -todavía notaba una turbulencia en su interior, por lo que supliqué-: Por favor, Kurt. Lo prometiste, nada de nuevas resurrecciones, dijiste que no lo harías. Me lo prometiste.

Al cabo de unos instantes noté cómo su mano se relajaba y su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el mío.

- Odio esto, Rachel, odio todo esto.

Tina apareció caminando en ese momento, ajena a la espantosa escena que le aguardaba.

- Eh, chicos, ¿qué ha...? Ay, Dios mío -gritó al ver el ave-. ¿Qué es eso?

Ayudé a caminar a Kurt después de que nos pusiéramos de pie. -Otra eh, inocentada.

-¿Está muerta? -arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Sí -contesté con firmeza.

Tina se percató de nuestra crispación e iba mirando de uno a otro.

- ¿Va mal algo más?

- No -entregué a Kurt su mochila-. Esto es sólo una broma macabra y estúpida, y voy a decírselo a Sue para que suban a limpiarlo.

Tina se volvió y miró la zona de césped. -¿Por qué insisten en hacerte esto? Es horrible.

Tina y yo intercambiamos sendas miradas. - No tengo ni idea -repliqué.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la directora, comencé a formularme algunas preguntas.

Kurt había dado a entender que alguien debía saber lo del cuervo cuando encontramos al zorro. No lo creí en ese momento. Esa noche habíamos estado solos y la señora Karp no le había mencionado el incidente a nadie, pero ¿y qué ocurría si alguien lo había visto? ¿Y si alguien seguía insistiendo para ver si Kurt volvía a sanar al animal sacrificado? ¿Qué decía la nota hallada junto al conejo? «Sé qué eres».

No hice mención alguna sobre eso a Kurt. Tenía la impresión de que había más teorías de la conspiración de las que él podía manejar. Además, cuando lo vi al día siguiente, casi había olvidado el contratiempo del ave gracias a la llegada de otras noticias: Sue me había autorizado a acompañarlo de viaje durante el fin de semana. La perspectiva de ir de compras aportaba luz suficiente para iluminar las situaciones más sombrías, incluso la de la matanza de un animal, y aparqué mis preocupaciones por el momento.

Sólo que no tardé en descubrir que mi puesta en libertad venía acompañada de algunos añadidos.

- La directora Sue piensa que te has portado bien desde tu regreso –me informó Finn.

-¿Nos olvidamos de la lucha iniciada en la clase del señor Nagy?

- Ella no te culpa de eso, o al menos no del todo. La convencí de que necesitabas un respiro y de que podrías utilizarlo para un ejercicio de prácticas.

-¿Ejercicio de prácticas...?

Me dio una breve explicación mientras salíamos al encuentro de los otros compañeros de viaje: el príncipe Víctor, tan desmejorado como siempre, sus guardianes, y Tina, prácticamente encajonada entre ellos.

Víctor me sonrió y me dio un abrazo lleno de precaución, pero el esfuerzo terminó en cuanto empezaron las toses. Tina puso ojos como platos a causa de la preocupación: debía de temer que se muriera allí mismo.

Él aseguró que se hallaba en condiciones de acompañamos. Admiré su resolución y también pensé en que iba a padecer sólo para ir de compras con un puñado de adolescentes.

Salimos poco después del alba e hicimos un viaje de dos horas en la gran furgoneta escolar. Muchos moroi llevaban una existencia separada de los humanos, pero bastantes vivían entre ellos, y era necesario respetar sus horarios cuando ibas de compras a sus centros comerciales. Los cristales tintados de las ventanas de la furgoneta estaban provistos de un filtro a fin de suprimir los efectos más dañinos de la luz solar para un vampiro.

Éramos un grupo de nueve: Kurt, Víctor, Tina, Camille, Finn, yo y otros tres guardianes. Dos de ellos, Ben y Spiridon, siempre acompañaban a Víctor en sus viajes mientras que el tercero era uno de los guardianes de la Academia: Stan, el bobo que me había humillado el primer día de mi regreso.

- Camille y Tina todavía no tienen guardias personales -me explicó Finn-. Ambas se encuentran bajo la protección de las escoltas de sus respectivas familias. Dado que son estudiantes de la Academia, las acompaña un guardián desde que abandonan el campus: Stan. Yo hago este viaje por haber sido designado el guardián de Kurt. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad todavía no disponen de un guardia personal, pero las circunstancias hacen de él un caso especial.

Yo me sentaba en la parte trasera del vehículo con él y Spiridon a fin de que ellos pudieran irradiarme con su sabiduría de veteranos. Formaba parte del «ejercicio de prácticas». Ben y Stan ocupaban los asientos delanteros y el resto se sentaba en el centro, Kurt y Víctor no paraban de hablar, poniéndose al día de las novedades. Camille, educada para mostrar cortesía ante los miembros mayores de la realeza, sonreía y asentía sin cesar. Por su parte, Tina miraba hacia el exterior e intentaba atraer la atención de su padre, centrada en Kurt, pero no funcionó. Daba la impresión de saberse bien el truco de hacer oídos sordos a la voz de Tina.

Me volví hacia Finn.

- Se supone que debería tener dos guardianes, como todos los príncipes y princesas.

Spiridon debía de rondar la misma edad de Finn. Llevaba el pelo rubio en punta y tenía una actitud más informal. A pesar de su nombre griego, arrastraba las palabras al hablar con ese deje característico de los estados del sur.

- No te preocupes, él los tendrá a puñados cuando llegue el momento. Finn ya es uno de ellos y las apuestas están a favor de que tú seas la otra, y ésa es la razón de tu presencia aquí hoy.

- El ejercicio de prácticas... -aventuré.

-Si. Vas a ser la compañera de Finn.

Se hizo un silencio curioso entre nosotros. Probablemente, sólo perceptible para Finn y para mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-La compañera de guardia -aclaró Finn de forma innecesaria... ... como si también él hubiera estado pensando en otra clase de compañeros.

- Si -convino Spiridon.

Ajeno a la tensión existente alrededor suyo, él siguió explicando la operativa del trabajo por parejas. Era un rollo estándar sacado de un libro de texto, pero significaba bastante más de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento en el mundo real. Los guardianes se asignaban a los moroi en función de su importancia. El número habitual de un equipo era dos, como en el que probablemente yo iba a trabajar para la seguridad de Kurt. Un guardián permanecía cerca del protegido mientras que el otro se mantenía rezagado y vigilaba los alrededores. Guardias próximo y lejano era la poco original abreviatura para designar a los ocupantes de estas posiciones.

-Lo más probable es que tú seas el próximo -me explicó Finn-, pues eres mujer y de la misma edad que el príncipe. Puedes permanecer cerca de él sin llamar la atención.

-y tampoco puedo quitarle los ojos de encima -observé-. Ni tú nos pierdes de vista a nosotros.

Spiridon volvió a reír y dio un codazo de complicidad a Finn.

-Tienes ahí a un aprendiz de primera, ¿no? ¿Le has dado ya una estaca?

- No. Todavía no está preparada.

-Lo estaría si alguien me enseñara a usarla -argüí.

Todos los guardianes allí sentados llevaban ocultas una estaca de plata y una pistola, y yo lo sabía.

- Hablamos de algo más que usar una estaca -repuso Finn con ese tono suyo de adulto sabiondo-. Antes deberás reducirlos y tener la convicción necesaria para matarlos.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a tenerla?

- Una buena parte de los strigoi fueron antes moroi que se convirtieron a posta. A veces, se trata de moroi o dhampir convertidos a la fuerza, pero eso no importa. Existe una probabilidad muy alta de que les conocieras antes. ¿Serías capaz de matar a un conocido, a un ser querido?

El viaje era cada vez menos divertido.

-Supongo que sí. Debería hacerlo, ¿no? Si he de elegir entre ellos y Kurt...

- Pero podrías vacilar -replicó Finn-, y esa vacilación te costaría la vida, y también la de él.

- En tal caso, ¿cómo te aseguras tú de que no vas a dudar?

- No debes dejar de repetirte que ellos no son las mismas personas que tú conociste. Se han convertido en criaturas oscuras y maliciosas, en algo antinatural. Debes hacer lo correcto y no andarte con miramientos. Si queda en ellos un átomo de su antiguo ser, probablemente te lo agradecerán.

- ¿Me agradecerán que los mate?

-¿Cuál sería tu deseo si alguien te convirtiera en strigoi? -me replicó. No conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo cual no contesté nada, pero él siguió presionándome sin apartar los ojos de mí-. ¿Qué desearías si supieras que ibas a convertirte en una strigoi contra tu voluntad y que ibas a perder toda norma moral y el discernimiento sobre el bien y el mal? ¿Vivirías el resto de tu vida inmortal matando a inocentes? ¿Es eso lo que querrías?

El vehículo se sumió en un silencio de lo más inquietante. Le miré fijamente mientras soportaba el peso de todas esas preguntas y de pronto comprendí la razón de esa extraña atracción existente entre nosotros, dejando a un lado lo guapo que era.

Jamás había conocido a nadie que se tomara tan en serio lo de ser guardián ni comprendiera las consecuencias tan cruciales que suponía. Nadie de mi edad lo hacía aún. Jesse ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por qué no podía relajarme y emborracharme en una fiesta. Finn había comentado que yo asimilaba cuál era mi deber mejor que otros guardianes de más edad. No comprendía la razón, en especial cuando ellos habían visto más peligros y muertes. En ese momento supe que él estaba en lo cierto: yo tenía un peculiar sentido de cómo la vida y la muerte, el bien y el mal obraban en cada uno.

Como el suyo. Tal vez nos sintiéramos solos a veces y quizá debíamos posponer nuestros momentos de diversión. Tal vez no íbamos a poder vivir las vidas que deseábamos llevar, pero así era como debía ser. Nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, entendíamos la necesidad de proteger otras vidas. Nuestra existencia jamás iba a ser fácil.

Y tomar esa clase de decisiones formaba parte de todo eso. -Si me convirtiera en strigoi... querría que alguien me matara.

-También yo -contestó él en voz baja.

Habría jurado que él había tenido la misma súbita comprensión que yo y había notado esa conexión existente entre nosotros.

- Eso me recuerda a Mikhail dando caza a Sonya -murmuró Víctor, pensativo.

-¿Quiénes son Mikhail y Sonya? -preguntó Kurt.

Víctor reaccionó con sorpresa.

-Vaya, pensaba que lo sabías. Sonya Karp.

-Sonya Kar... ¿Te refieres a la señora Karp? -situado entre mi persona y la de su tío, Kurt miró adelante y atrás-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Se convirtió en... strigoi -contestó, y luego, rehuyendo la mirada de Kurt aclaró-: Por elección propia.

Sabía que Kurt iba a averiguarlo algún día. Ésa era la última pieza del puzzle de la señora Karp, un secreto que yo había guardado para mí y que me preocupaba sin cesar. El semblante de Kurt y el vínculo reflejaron la enorme sorpresa con que acogió la noticia, y la cosa fue a más conforme iba comprendiendo que yo lo sabía y jamás se lo había dicho.

- No sé quién es Mikhail -comenté yo.

- Mikhail Tanner -contestó Spiridon.

-Ah, el guardián Tanner. Estaba aquí antes de irnos -fruncí el ceño-. ¿Y por qué está persiguiendo a la señora Karp?

- Para matarla -respondió Finn sin rodeos-. Eran amantes.

Todo el asunto de los strigoi cobró un nuevo significado para mí: una cosa era correr a la batalla contra ellos y otra muy diferente perseguir con saña a quien... amabas. Bueno, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque técnicamente era lo correcto.

-Tal vez haya llegado el momento de cambiar de tema -propuso Víctor con sumo tacto-. Hoy no es un día para pasarlo hablando de cosas deprimentes.

Creo que todos sentimos un gran alivio cuando llegamos al centro comercial.

Ocupé mi papel de guardaespaldas, me pegué a Kurt mientras íbamos de una tienda a otra y admirábamos el estilo de la ropa allí expuesta. Resultaba agradable hallarse entre la gente otra vez y hacer con él algo divertido, sin más, algo sin relación alguna con los siniestros y oscuros meandros de las marrullerías de la Academia. Se parecía bastante a los viejos tiempos.

Echaba de menos salir por ahí. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo.

El centro comercial ya había montado toda la parafernalia navideña aunque apenas si estábamos a mediados de noviembre. Decidí que tenía el mejor de los trabajos, si bien me sentí un poco desplazada al comprender que los demás guardianes permanecían en contacto entre ellos gracias a unos comunicadores. Protesté al no recibir uno, pero Finn alegó que iba a aprender más sin él. Si protegía a Kurt a la manera tradicional, podría manejar cualquier situación.

Víctor y Spiridon permanecieron con nosotros mientras Finn y Ben se ubicaban en una posición más rezagada. No sé cómo se las arreglaban para no parecer siniestros acosadores de adolescentes.

- Hecho para ti -dijo Kurt en una tienda de la cadena Macy's. Un top de tirantes engalanado con un lazo-. Voy a comprártelo.

Miré con ansia la prenda, pues ya imaginaba cómo me quedaría. Luego, tras comprobar que seguía manteniendo el contacto visual con Finn, negué con la cabeza y se la entregué.

- Cogeré frío con ella ahora que se acerca el invierno.

- Eso no te ha importado nunca.

Se encogió de hombros y la devolvió a su sitio. Él y Camille se probaron una interminable lista de prendas, pues el precio no era un problema ante lo sustancioso de las asignaciones de ambos. Kurt se ofreció a comprarme lo que me apeteciera. Toda la vida habíamos sido muy generosos el uno con el otro, razón por la cual no vacilé en aceptar su oferta, aunque mis elecciones le sorprendieron.

-Ya tienes tres camisetas térmicas y una sudadera con capucha -me recordó cuando echó un vistazo por encima de la pila de unos jeans con motivos bordados-. Sólo te llevas cosas aburridas.

- Eh, tampoco veo que tú te compres ropa descarada.

- No soy el único que se los pone.

- Muchas gracias.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Si hasta llevas el pelo recogido ahí de cualquier modo.

Eso era cierto. Me había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, siguiendo el consejo de Finn, lo cual me había valido una gran sonrisa suya cuando me vio. Las posibles marcas _molnija _que pudiera ganarme serían perfectamente visibles con ese peinado.

Él miró a nuestro alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los demás pudiera oímos. A través del vínculo detecté que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ahora mostraban su turbación.

- Estabas al tanto de lo de la señora Karp.

- Sí. Algo oí al mes o así de su marcha.

Kurt se echó un par de vaqueros con bordados sobre el brazo y se dirigió a mí sin mirarme. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No necesitabas saberlo.

-¿Pensabas que no podría digerirlo?

Mantuve el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo y mientras lo miraba, rememoraba lo acaecido hacía dos años. Estaba en mi segundo día de castigo tras auto inculparme de la destrucción del cuarto de Wade cuando un grupo de nobles visitó la Academia. Me dieron permiso para estar presente durante la recepción, pero estuve estrechamente vigilada para evitar cualquier tontería por mi parte.

Dos guardias me escoltaron a la cafetería sin dejar de hablar en voz baja durante todo el trayecto.

«Mató al doctor encargado de atenderla y acabó con la mitad de los pacientes y las enfermeras mientras se abría paso hacia la salida».

« ¿Tienen idea de su paradero?».

«No. La están rastreando, pero, bueno, ya sabes cómo es»

«Jamás esperé de ella una reacción semejante. No parecía el tipo de persona capaz de algo así».

«Ya, bueno, pero Sonya estaba como loca. ¿Viste lo violenta que se ponía poco antes del final? Era capaz de cualquier cosa».

Yo me sentía fatal mientras arrastraba los pies a su lado, pero giré la cabeza de sopetón nada más escuchar aquello. «¿Sonya...? ¿Estáis hablando de la señora Karp?», inquirí. «¿Ha matado a alguien?».

Los dos guardias intercambiaron una mirada, y al final uno contestó con voz grave:

«Se convirtió en una strigoi, Rachel». »Dejé de caminar y le miré con fijeza.

«¿La señora Karp? No, ella jamás habría... ».

«Me temo que sí», replicó el otro, «Y convendría que no dijeras nada de esto. Es una tragedia. No lo conviertas en un cotilleo de escuela».

Pasé el resto de la noche sumida en una nube. La señora Karp. Karp la Chiflada. Había matado a alguien para transformarse en una strigoi. No daba crédito a mis oídos.

Me las arreglé para perder a mis guardias en cuanto concluyó la recepción, pues deseaba pasar un ratito con Kurt. El vínculo entre nosotros se había fortalecido mucho para esas fechas y no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber lo mal que se sentía.

«¿Qué ocurre?», le pregunté cuando llegamos a una esquina del pasillo, en los aledaños de la cafetería.

Me contemplaba con la mirada ausente y podía percibir su jaqueca. El vínculo me transmitía una parte del dolor.

«No... No lo sé. Me noto raro. Tengo la impresión de que me siguen, es como si debiera tener cuidado, ¿sabes?».

No supe qué contestar. Yo pensaba que nadie lo seguía, pero la señora Karp solía decir lo mismo. La paranoia de siempre.

«Probablemente no sea nada», le contesté, quitándole hierro al asunto.

«Es posible», convino. De pronto, entornó los ojos. «Ahora bien, Wade sí es un asunto serio. No va a cerrar el pico sobre lo ocurrido. No puedes ni imaginarte las cosas que va diciendo sobre ti».

De hecho, sí podía, y fácilmente, pero me traía sin cuidado. «Olvídate de él. No es nadie».

«Le odio», admitió con una nota acerada en la voz, algo poco habitual de él.

«Estoy con él en el comité para recaudar fondos y me enoja oír todo el rato lo que suelta por esa boca. No deberías pagar tú los platos rotos por él. Debe pagarlo».

Se me secó la boca.

«Está bien, no me preocupa. Cálmate, Kurt».

«Pero a mí sí», espetó, descargando su rabia contra mí. «Me gustaría encontrar la forma de devolvérsela, un modo de herirle al igual que él te está haciendo daño a ti».

Puso las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a pasear de un lado para otro, lleno de furia, pisando fuerte y con determinación.

Kurt hervía de odio e indignación, y yo lo percibía todo gracias a nuestro vínculo. Parecía una tormenta y me asustó. La vacilación y la inseguridad envolvían semejante estallido. Mi amigo se moría de ganas por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía el qué. Rememoré de inmediato la noche de autos y el asunto del bate de béisbol, y a continuación pensé en la señora Karp. _Se convirtió en un strigoi, Rachel._

Nunca en la vida me había asustado tanto, verlo así me provocaba más miedo que cuando estuvo en la habitación de Wade o cuando curó al cuervo, y más del que pasaría cuando me pillaran los guardianes, ya que en ese preciso momento cobré conciencia de que no conocía a mi mejor amigo ni sabía de lo que era capaz. Un año antes me habría reído si alguien hubiera dicho que se le podía pasar por la cabeza ser un strigoi, pero un año antes también me habría mofado de cualquiera que hubiera dicho que iba a hacerse cortes en las muñecas o que deseaba hacérselas pagar a alguien.

Fue entonces cuando tuve la súbita comprensión de que él podría llegar a hacer lo imposible, y yo debía asegurarme de que no lo hiciera. _¡Salvalo,_ _salvalo de sí mísmo!_

«Nos vamos de aquí», le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y me lo llevaba hacia el vestíbulo. «Ahora mismo».

La ira dejó paso a la confusión en la mente de Kurt. «¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres ir al bosque o algo así?». No le contesté. Había algo en mi actitud o en mis palabras que le habían sobresaltado, ya que no me formuló ninguna otra pregunta mientras lo alejaba de la cafetería y atajaba por el campus en dirección al garaje atestado por los vehículos de los visitantes de esa noche.

Uno de ellos era un enorme sedán Lincoln Town Caro. Contemplé cómo el chófer ponía en marcha el motor.

«Alguien va a marcharse pronto», comenté mientras lo observaba a escondidas desde detrás de un matojo. Miré hacia atrás y no vi nada. «Lo más probable es que estén aquí de un momento a otro».

Kurt al fin se percató de mi propósito.

«Cuando has dicho que nos vamos de aquí, te referías a... Rachel, no. No podemos abandonar la Academia. Jamás vamos a poder pasar las defensas y los puntos de control».

«Nosotros, no», repliqué con firmeza. «Lo hará él».

«Pero ¿cómo va a ayudarnos?».

Tomé aliento, pues lamentaba mis siguientes palabras, pero consideraba mi propuesta como el mal menor.

«Recuerdas cómo obligaste a Wade a que hiciera todo aquello, ¿a que si?». Él dio un respingo, pero asintió. «Bueno, pues necesito que hagas lo mismo. Ve a junto al chofer y ordénale que nos esconda en la limusina».

Kurt se sintió abrumado por el miedo y la sorpresa. No comprendía nada y estaba aterrado, muy asustado. Llevaba semanas siendo presa del pánico, desde la curación, los bosques y Wade. Era frágil y se hallaba al borde de un precipicio cuya comprensión se nos escapaba a los dos, pero a pesar de todo eso, él confiaba en mí, y creía que podía mantenerlo a salvo.

«Vale», accedió, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él antes de volverse hacia mí y preguntar: «¿Por qué ... Por qué hacemos esto?».

Pensé en la ira de Kurt y en su deseo de hacerle pagar el golpe a Wade, costara lo que costara, y luego pensé también en la señora Karp, tan amable, tan inestable, y en su conversión en una strigoi.

«Cuido de ti», respondí. «Es cuanto necesitas saber». Ahora, en el centro comercial de Missoula, Kurt permanecía de pie entre montones apilados de ropa de diseño y volvía a preguntar:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No necesitabas saberlo -repetí.

-Te preocupa que se me afloje algún tornillo -me dijo en susurros mientras se encaminaba hacia el probador-. ¿También te preocupa que me convierta en un strigoi?

- No, en absoluto. Eso es cosa de ella. Tú jamás harías algo así.

-¿Ni siquiera si me vuelvo egoísta?

- No -contesté, y luego intenté hacer un chiste-: Si enloquecieras, te afeitarías la cabeza y vivirías solo con treinta gatos.

El ánimo de Kurt se ensombreció de forma considerable, pero no dijo nada más.

Se detuvo en el umbral del probador y retiró del colgador un vestido negro con un movimiento brusco. Se animó un tanto.

- Naciste para llevar este vestido. No me importa lo práctica que te hayas vuelto.

El rutilante vestido de seda negra sin tirantes me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un corte airoso a la altura del dobladillo, pero el resto se las apañaba para ceñirse al cuerpo y resaltarlo todo de mala manera. Era increíblemente sexy. Tal vez incluso un tanto desafiante para el código académico del atuendo.

- Éste es el vestido que me va -admití.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que empezó a dolerme el pecho. Era la clase de vestido que desafía al mundo y con el que se inician las religiones.

Kurt eligió uno de mi talla. - Pruébatelo.

Sacudí la cabeza e hice ademán de devolverlo.

- No puedo. Te pondría en peligro mientras lo hago. No merece la pena dejarte desprotegido y arriesgarme a que sufras una muerte espantosa por un vestido.

- En tal caso, deberemos llevárnoslo sin ver cómo te queda.

Kurt compró el vestido.

La tarde fue desgranando las horas y acabé cada vez más cansada. La vigilancia continua en un permanente estado de alerta se convirtió de pronto en algo mucho menos divertido. Me alegre cuando hicimos nuestra última parada en una joyería.

-Aquí está -exclamó Kurt al tiempo que señalaba uno de los estuches-. Ese collar hace juego con tu vestido. Lancé una mirada y vi una fina cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de rosa con pétalos de oro y un diamante, la parte más llamativa de la pieza.

- Odio ese rollo tuyo de la rosa.

Mi amigo solía regalarme cosas con forma de rosa sólo para ver mi reacción, o eso creo, pero se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver el precio.

-Oh, mira eso. Hasta tú tienes tus límites -bromeé-. Al fin dejas de derrochar a lo loco.

Esperamos a Víctor y Tina para dar la visita por terminada. Él debía de haberle comprado algo a su hija, porque la chiquilla estaba tan rebosante de felicidad que parecía que le iban a crecer alas y salir volando en cualquier momento. Eso me alegró. Tina se moría de ganas por atraer su atención y por suerte, el príncipe le había comprado algo prohibitivo para arreglar las cosas.

Hicimos en silencio el viaje de regreso, pues estábamos cansados, y además todos teníamos algún que otro trastorno del sueño por culpa del viaje diurno.

Me senté junto a Finn, me recliné sobre el respaldo del asiento y bostecé, perfectamente consciente del contacto de nuestros respectivos brazos. La sensación de cercanía y conexión entre nosotros era abrasadora.

- Bueno, parece que jamás podré volver a probarme ropa, ¿no? -pregunté en voz baja, pues no deseaba despertar a los demás. Víctor y los guardianes estaban despiertos, pero los demás se habían dormido.

- Puedes hacerlo cuando no estés de servicio. Es posible durante tu tiempo libre.

- No quiero disponer de tiempo libre. Deseo cuidar de Kurt en todo momento -bostecé otra vez-. ¿Viste ese vestido?

-Sí.

-¿Te gustó? -no respondió, y yo interpreté su silencio como un sí -. ¿Voy a poner en peligro mi reputación si lo llevo al baile?

Respondió en voz tan baja que pude oír a duras penas su respuesta:

-Vas a poner en peligro la escuela entera.

Sonreí y me quedé dormida.

Mi cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Finn cuando me desperté. Ese largo guardapolvo suyo me cubría como una manta. El vehículo se había detenido, pues habíamos regresado al colegio. Salí de debajo de la prenda y bajé de un salto detrás de mi mentor. De pronto, me sentía feliz y muy despierta. Era una verdadera lástima que estuviera a punto de acabarse mi tiempo de libertad.

- De vuelta al presidio -suspiré mientras caminaba junto a Kurt en dirección a la cafetería-. Tal vez me den otro permiso si simulas un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Te vas sin tu ropas? -me entregó una bolsa y yo empecé a moverla alegremente de un lado para otro-. Me muero de ganas por verte con el vestido.

-También yo, y está por ver que me permitan asistir al baile. Sue aún debe determinar si he hecho méritos suficientes para merecerlo.

- Muéstrale esas camisetas tan feas que te has comprado. Seguro que le da un paro cardiaco. A mí ha estado a punto de darme algo.

Eché a reír y me subí de un salto a uno de los bancos de madera, por donde anduve igualando mi paso al suyo mientras caminaba a mi par. Me bajé de un salto al llegar al final del mismo.

- No son feas.

- No sé qué pensar de la nueva Rachel tan responsable.

Me subí de un salto a otro banco. - No soy esa chica responsable.

- Eh -me avisó Spiridon, pues él y el resto del grupo venían detrás de nosotros- Todavía estás de servicio y no se permite jugar durante el mismo.

- No estoy jugando -le repliqué a voz en grito, pues había percibido una nota de coqueteo en su voz-. Juro que... ¡Mierda!

Me había subido al tercer banco y ahora estaba llegando al final del mismo.

Tensé los músculos, lista para bajar de un salto, pero los pies no me acompañaron cuando lo intenté: la madera, que hasta ese momento había parecido dura y fiable, se hundió y cedió como si fuera papel. Se desintegró, y mis pies quedaron atrapados en el agujero recién surgido a la altura del tobillo cuando el resto de mí intentaba impulsarse hacia delante. Mi cuerpo giró hacia el suelo, pero el banco aún me retenía a la altura del tobillo, que se dobló en una dirección imposible. Me caí al tiempo que escuchaba el chasquido de una fractura, y no era la madera. Me recorrió el cuerpo un dolor como no había sentido otro igual en mi vida.

Y a continuación perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Me desperté con la mirada fija en el anodino techo blanco de la enfermería.<p>

Sobre mí se derramaba una luz, filtrada a fin de no resultar dañina para los pacientes moroi. Me sentía extraña y desorientada, pero no dolorida.

-Rachel.

La voz causaba un efecto similar al de la seda sobre la piel. Era amable y profunda. Me encontré con los ojos oscuros de Finn cuando ladeé la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla al Iado de la cama donde descansaba.

- Hola -contesté con una voz similar al croar de una rana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo el cuerpo raro.

- La doctora Olendzki te ha suministrado un analgésico para el dolor. No tenías buen aspecto cuando te trajimos.

-No me acuerdo de eso... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

- Unas pocas horas.

- Parecía resistente, tenía pinta de no ceder -empecé a recordar algunos detalles, como el banco y mi tobillo atrapado en la madera. No logré acordarme de muchos más detalles. Sentía calor y luego frío, y luego de nuevo calor. Con cierta indecisión probé a mover los dedos del pie sano-. No me duele nada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, porque no estás herida de gravedad.

Recordé en ese momento el crujido de mi tobillo. -¿Estás seguro de eso...? Recuerdo cómo se me dobló el pie. Debería habérmelo roto -me las arreglé para incorporarme y así poder verme el tobillo-. O al menos tener una buena torcedura.

Se incorporó para frenarme.

-Ve con cuidado. Tal vez tengas bien el tobillo, pero tú todavía estás desorientada.

Cambié de posición en la cama con sumo cuidado y me senté junto al borde.

Tenía enrollado el dobladillo de los jeans. El tobillo parecía enrojecido, pero no se veían moratones ni marcas serias.

- Bueno, tuve suerte. Me habría perdido unas cuantas prácticas de haberme hecho daño.

Finn regresó a la silla sin dejar de sonreír.

- Lo sé. No dejabas de decírmelo mientras te traía hasta aquí. Parecías muy perturbada.

-Tú... ¿me trajiste hasta aquí?

- Una vez que rompimos el banco y te liberamos el pie.

¡Vaya! Había dejado pasar la oportunidad. El único sueño mejor que Finn llevándome en brazos era Finn llevándome en brazos sin camisa.

Luego se impuso la realidad de mi situación. - He sido derrotada por un banco -gemí.

-¿Qué?

- He sobrevivido a todo un día como escolta de Kurt y vosotros dijisteis que había hecho un buen trabajo. Luego, vuelvo aquí y me encuentro con la horma de mi zapato en forma de banco -puaj-. ¿Te haces idea de lo embarazoso que resulta? Y lo vio toda esa gente.

- No fue culpa tuya -repuso Finn-. El banco estaba podrido, nadie lo sabía. Parecía en buen estado, al menos a simple vista.

-Aun así. No debí apartarme de la vereda, como una persona normal. Voy a ser la burla de los demás novicios cuando regrese.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

-Tal vez los regalos te levanten el ánimo.- Erguí la espalda.

-¿Regalos?

El gesto risueño desapareció cuando me entregó una cajita con una nota de papel.

- Es del príncipe Víctor.

Leí el mensaje todavía embargada por la sorpresa de recibir un obsequio del príncipe.

Eran unas pocas líneas garabateadas a toda prisa con una pluma.

_Rachel:_

_Me alegra mucho saber que no has sufrido daños graves a causa de tu caída. Es un milagro, sin duda. Gozas de una vida excepcional y Kurt es muy afortunado al tener a alguien como tú._

- Es muy amable de su parte -comenté mientras abría la caja. Entonces vi el contenido-. Ahí va, qué lindo.

Era la cadena de oro con el pendiente en forma de rosa, la que Kurt había deseado comprarme, pero no podía permitirse. Envolví la cadena alrededor de la mano y alcé la joya para que la luminosa flor de diamante pendiera libre.

- De hecho, la compró en recompensa a tu estupendo trabajo durante tu primer día como guardiana oficial. Vio cómo Kurt y tú mirabais esa pieza.

-Vaya -no era capaz de decir nada más-. No pensé que lo había hecho tan bien.

-Yo sí.

Volví a colocar la cadena dentro de su estuche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo deposité en una mesita cercana.

- Dijiste «regalos», ¿no? ¿Sólo hay uno?

Rompió a reír en el acto. El sonido de sus carcajadas me envolvió como una caricia. Dios, cuánto me gustaba la sonoridad de su risa.

- Éste es mío.

Me entregó una bolsita sencilla. La abrí, abrumada por la confusión y el entusiasmo. Era brillo de labios, y de mi marca. Me había quejado varias veces de lo poco que me quedaba, pero jamás pensé que me prestase atención.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste para comprarlo? No te perdí de vista todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el centro comercial.

-Secretos de guardián.

-¿y esto a santo de qué? ¿Por mi primer día?

- No, pensé que te haría feliz, eso es todo -respondió con sencillez.

Me incliné hacia delante sin pensado dos veces y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias.

Esa reacción por mi parte le pilló desprevenido, sin duda, a juzgar por cómo se tenso, y sí, en realidad, también a mí me tomó por sorpresa; él se relajó al cabo de unos momentos, pero pensé que iba a morirme cuando me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó las manos en la parte inferior de mi espalda.

- Me alegra que estés mejor -dijo. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mí, junto a mis cabellos, encima del oído-. Cuando te vi caer...

- Pensaste, «vaya, menuda perdedora»...

- Eso no se me pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo.

Se echó hacia atrás levemente a fin de poder verme, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sus ojos eran dos lagunas hondas de aguas tan oscuras que me entraron ganas de zambullirme en ellos de cabeza. La continua contemplación de los mismos encendió en mi interior un fuego que me hizo sentirme como si fuera una caldera donde ardieran las llamas. Estiró esos alargados dedos suyos y fue trazando con ellos el contorno de mi mejilla, subiendo más y más. El primer roce de su piel sobre la mía me hizo estremecer. Enrolló un mechón de mis cabellos en torno a su dedo, tal y como hizo en el gimnasio.

Tragué saliva y dejé de mirarle los labios. Había estado fantaseando con cómo sería besarle, una posibilidad que me excitaba y me atemorizaba a partes iguales, lo cual era una estupidez, pues había besado a un montón de chicos y jamás le había dado más importancia. No había motivo alguno para concederle tanta importancia a otro más, aun cuando fuera de más edad. Aun así, la posibilidad de salvar la distancia existente y poner mis labios sobre los suyos hacía que el mundo diera vueltas a mí alrededor.

Alguien llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Me eché hacia atrás a toda prisa.

Enseguida la doctora Olendzki asomó la cabeza.

- Me dio la impresión de haberte oído hablar. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Se adelantó y me obligó a tenderme de nuevo. Me tomo el tobillo y lo dobló hacia uno y otro lado para calibrar los daños antes de sacudir la cabeza y dar por terminada la exploración

- Eres afortunada. Cuando te trajeron aquí armaste un alboroto tan grande que llegué a pensar que te habías amputado el pie. Debió de ser cosa de la sorpresa -la doctora se echó hacia atrás-. Me sentiría más a gusto si mañana no realizaras entrenamiento alguno, pero por lo demás, estás en condiciones de marcharte.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. No recordaba nada sobre mi ataque de histeria y de hecho me avergonzaba bastante el haber montado un numerito, pero no había andado desencaminada sobre los problemas que podía haber tenido si me hubiera roto algo o hubiera sufrido una torcedura fuerte. No me sentía capaz de soportar nuevas dilaciones. Necesitaba pasar las pruebas y graduarme en primavera.

La doctora abandonó la habitación tras darme el alta médica. Finn se acercó a la otra silla, de donde tomó mis zapatos y mi abrigo para dármelos. Al mirarle, recordé lo sucedido antes de que entrara la doctora Olendzki y me entró un sofoco por todo el cuerpo.

Él me observó mientras deslizaba el pie dentro de uno de los zapatos.

-Tienes un ángel de la guarda.

- No creo en ángeles -le repliqué-, confío en lo que soy capaz de hacer por mí misma.

- Bueno, entonces debes de tener un cuerpo excepcional -alcé los ojos y los fijé en él con una pregunta escrita en la mirada-. Excepcional en lo tocante a tu capacidad de recuperación, oí lo del accidente...

No especificó a cuál se refería, pero sólo podía tratarse de uno. Hablar de ello solía incomodarme, pero con él me sentía capaz de conversar sobre cualquier cosa.

-Todo el mundo dijo que no debería haber sobrevivido si se tenía en cuenta el choque y mi posición dentro del coche al chocar contra el árbol –le expliqué-. El único sentado en un lugar seguro era Kurt, pero lo cierto es que salimos por nuestro propio pie con apenas unos rasguños.

-y no crees en ángeles ni en milagros.

-No, yo...

«Es un milagro, sin duda. Gozas de una vida excepcional...».

Y entonces, como si tal cosa, un millón de pensamientos se me agolparon en la cabeza. Quizá sí, tal vez tuviera un ángel de la guarda al fin y al cabo. Finn se percató enseguida de que se había producido un vuelco en mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Proyecté mi mente hacia el exterior en un intento de extender el alcance del vínculo y librarme de los efectos sedantes de los fármacos ingeridos para controlar el dolor. Empecé a percibir más emociones de mi amigo: ansiedad, desconcierto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Kurt? ¿Ha estado aquí?

- Ignoro su paradero ahora mismo, pero no se apartó de tu lado mientras te traía a la enfermería y luego siguió junto a la cama hasta que entró el doctor. Te calmaste en cuanto él se sentó cerca de ti.

Cerré los ojos y me sentí desfallecer. Claro que me calmé, y lo hice en cuanto él se sentó a mi lado porque él se había encargado de mitigar el dolor. Me había curado... tal y como hizo la noche del accidente.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Había unanimidad a la hora de concluir que yo no debía haber sobrevivido. De hecho, ¿quién sabía la gravedad de las heridas sufridas? Hemorragias internas. Huesos rotos. De todo. No importó gracias a Kurt, que lo arregló todo, tal y como se las arreglaba para curar a todos. Por eso había estado inclinado junto a mí cuando me desperté.

Ésa era la causa de su desmayo cuando lo llevaron al hospital. Kurt había estado exhausto durante los días siguientes y la depresión había comenzado a partir de ese momento. Había pensado que era la reacción normal de cualquier persona cuando pierde a su familia, pero ahora me preguntaba si no había algo más, si el hecho de haberme curado no había desempeñado un papel crucial en todo aquello.

Abrí la mente de nuevo al exterior con el fin de buscarlo, necesitaba localizarlo. Si me había vuelto a sanar, no hacía falta decir en qué estado iba a encontrarse ahora. Sus estados de ánimo y la magia se hallaban estrechamente unidos y mi mejoría había sido una exhibición mágica de primera categoría.

Empezaba a pasarse el efecto de los analgésicos, lo cual resultó de lo más oportuno, y me permitió colarme de tapadillo dentro de su mente. Me resultó hasta fácil. Me abrumó una oleada de emociones en cuanto entré.

Fue peor que cuando me veía agobiada por sus pesadillas. Jamás había percibido una alteración tan enorme. Kurt permanecía sentado en el ático de la capilla. Estaba llorando, pero no tenía del todo claro el motivo de esas lágrimas. Se sentía feliz y aliviado de haber sido capaz de curarme y de que hubiera salido ilesa del percance, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía débil de cuerpo y espíritu. Ardía por dentro, como si hubiera perdido una parte de su propio ser. Además, había usado sus poderes para curarme y le preocupaba que pudiera enfadarme con él.

También temía el vía crucis de un nuevo día de fingir agrado ante la compañía de unas personas sin más intereses que derrochar el dinero de sus familias y burlarse de quienes eran menos guapos y populares que ellos. No le apetecía lo más mínimo asistir al baile en compañía de Adam ni ver cómo lo miraba con ojos de cordero degollado, adorándolo, ni sentir el toque de sus manos, pues él únicamente albergaba sentimientos de amistad hacia él.

Todas esas preocupaciones entraban dentro de lo habitual, pero hacían una tormenta en su ánimo con mayor intensidad de lo que a mi entender cabía esperar en una persona normal. Él no podía sortear esos obstáculos ni tampoco imaginar una solución.

- ¿Estás bien?

Alzó los ojos y se apartó el pelo.

Blaine se hallaba en la entrada del ático. Kurt ni siquiera le había oído subir las escaleras, pues estaba demasiado ensimismado en su propio pesar. Un sentimiento de ira y anhelo brotó en su interior.

- De maravilla -le respondió con brusquedad.

Kurt aspiró ruidosamente e intentó contener las lágrimas, impulsado por su deseo de no mostrarle su vulnerabilidad.

Blaine se reclinó contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Quieres... quieres hablar?

-Oh, ¿ahora...? -soltó una carcajada áspera-. ¿Ahora deseas hablar tú? Con la de veces que lo he intentado...

- No ha sido cosa mía, sino de Rachel...

Él enmudeció y yo di un respigo. Estaba pillada y bien pillada. Kurt se incorporó y caminó hacia él dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué pasa con Rachel?

- Nada - Blaine recompuso el rostro y el semblante volvió a ser una máscara de indiferencia-. Olvídalo.

-¿Qué pasa con Rachel? -se acercó todavía más. Kurt aún se sentía muy atraído por él a pesar de toda su rabia. Entonces lo comprendió todo-. Fue cosa suya, ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo que no me dirigieras la palabra?

Blaine siguió observándolo con esa mirada suya tan glacial.

- Probablemente fue lo mejor. Yo sólo habría contribuido a enredar más tus asuntos y no ocuparías la posición actual.

- ¿y qué he de entender por eso?

- ¿Qué crees tú? Dios, ahora la gente vive o muere según tu dictado, alteza.

-Te estás poniendo un poco melodramático.

- ¿Ah, sí? Escucho a todas horas del día hablar de lo que haces, de lo que piensas y de tu ropa. Hablan de si vas a aprobar esto o lo otro, de quién te gusta o a quién odias. Son tus títeres.

- Eso no es así. Además, debía hacerlo, Quinn debía pagar por ello.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada de mi amigo. - Pero si ni siquiera sabes qué le estás haciendo pagar.

- Ella urdió las mentiras que Brody y Ralf contaron sobre Rachel -Kurt estaba que echaba chispas-. No podía dejar que la quitaran de en medio con eso.

- Rachel es dura. Habría sobrevivido a esas habladurías.

- No la viste -repuso con obstinación-. Estaba llorando.

-¿Y…? La gente llora. Tú estabas llorando hace unos instantes.

- Rachel no.

Blaine se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. -Jamás he visto a nadie como vosotros dos, siempre preocupados el uno por el otro. A ella le pillo el punto, debe de ser algún resto raro de su adiestramiento como guardiana, pero es que tú eres igual.

- Ella es mi amiga.

- Es así de simple, supongo. No sabría decir... –suspiró pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego recuperó el habitual tono sarcástico-. De todos modos, hablemos de Quinn. Aunque le estés haciendo pagar lo que le hizo a Rachel, sigues sin ver lo importante: ¿por qué lo hizo?

Kurt frunció el ceño.

- Quinn tenía celos de Adam y de mí.

- Es algo más que eso, príncipe. ¿De qué iba a tenerte celos? Ella ya estaba con Adam y no necesitaba atacarte para conseguir ese objetivo. Le bastaba montar un numerito para hacer ostentación de que le tenía en el bote, algo parecido a lo que ahora haces tú -añadió con sequedad.

-Vale, entonces, ¿qué otra razón puede haber? ¿Por qué deseaba arruinarme la vida? Jamás le he hecho nada, antes de esto, claro.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos de avellana se clavaron en los de Kurt.

-Tienes razón. Tú no le has hecho nada, pero tu hermano si lo hizo.

Kurt se apartó de él.

- No sabes nada acerca de mi hermano.

- La lastimo bien a conciencia.

-Calla, deja de mentir.

- No es mentira. Lo juro por Dios o por lo que tú quieras creer. Antes, cuando era una estudiante de primer año, hablaba con ella de vez en cuando. No era muy popular, pero lista como el hambre, y aún lo es. Empezó a meterse en un montón de grupos de trabajo con los de sangre real, como danza y cosas de ésas. No me sé toda la película, pero debió de conocer a tu hermano en uno de esos comités, y empezaron a tener una medio relación.

- No salieron juntos. Yo lo habría sabido. André me lo habría dicho.

- No, no se lo dijo a nadie. No mencionó el asunto y la convenció para que fuera una especie de secreto romántico, cuando en realidad no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterase de que se lo estaba montando con una plebeya de primer curso.

-Si Quinn te ha contado eso, se lo está inventando -le atajó Kurt.

-Ya, bueno, no creo que estuviera exagerando mucho cuando la encontré llorando. Tu hermano se cansó de ella al cabo de unas semanas y le dio la patada. Ella era demasiado joven y él tampoco podía ir muy en serio con alguien que no era de buena familia, eso le dijo. No se mostró muy amable con Quinn, o eso me pareció entrever. Ni siquiera se molestó en soltarle el rollo ese de «vamos a ser buenos amigos».

Kurt acercó su rostro al de Blaine.

- ¡Tú ni siquiera conoces a André! Era incapaz de hacer algo semejante.

- Quien no le conocía eres tú. Era un chico muy agradable con su hermanito, y te quería un montón, de eso estoy seguro, pero en el colegio, con sus amigotes, era un cretino de primera categoría, como el resto de los aristócratas. Yo le vi porque lo veo todo, está chupado cuando nadie se fija en ti.

Mi amigo contuvo un sollozo, dubitativo sobre si creerle o no.

- Entonces, ¿por eso me odia Quinn?

-Si. Te aborrece por lo de André, por eso y por lo insegura que se siente alrededor de todos los aristócratas. De ahí los esfuerzos de Quinn por subir peldaños en la escala social y hacerse amiga de ellos.

»El hecho de que acabara con tu ex novio tiene pinta de ser una coincidencia, pero la cosa ha empeorado desde vuestro regreso. Tú le arrebatas al novio y

Rachel difunde esas historias sobre sus padres, chicos, habéis elegido la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir. Buen trabajo.

Una mínima punzada de culpabilidad se agitó en el interior de Kurt.

-Sigo pensando que mientes.

-Soy muchas cosas, pero no un embustero. Ésa es tu especialidad, y la de Rachel.

- Nosotros no...

-¿No habéis exagerado ciertas historias sobre la familia de la gente? ¿Tampoco ha dicho ella que me odiabas? ¿No habéis fingido ser amigos de personas a las que consideráis imbéciles? ¿No sales con un tipo que no te gusta?

- Él me gusta.

-¿Te gusta o te pone?

- Ah, pero ¿hay alguna diferencia?

-Sí. Te gusta es cuando te citas con un grandullón rubio y tarado y te ríes de sus chistes estúpidos.

Entonces, de súbito, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

Toda la rabia, la pasión y la vehemencia contenidas por Blaine en su interior estallaron en ese beso ardiente, precipitado y furioso. Jamás habían besado a Kurt de ese modo y yo percibí su respuesta: reaccionó ante él, que lo hizo sentir mucho más vivo de lo que Adam y nadie más había podido conseguir.

Blaine dejó de besarlo, pero mantuvo el semblante cerca del de Kurt.

- Cuando alguien te pone, es esto lo que se siente.

El corazón de Kurt latía desbocado a causa de la ira y el deseo.

-Tú no me gustas ni en uno ni en otro sentido, y creo que tanto tú como Quinn mienten sobre mi hermano. Adam jamás se inventaría nada por el estilo.

- Eso tiene un motivo: Adam no es capaz de pronunciar frases que requieran palabras de más de una sílaba.

Kurt se separo.

-¡Largo! ¡Aléjate de mí!

- No puedes echarme de aquí -él miró alrededor con gesto cómico-. El contrato de arrendamiento de este sitio está a nombre de los dos.

-¡Largo, fuera! -aulló Kurt-. ¡Te odio!

Le hizo una reverencia.

- Como desee su alteza.

Blaine abandonó el ático tras lanzar una última mirada y Kurt cayó de rodillas sin contener ya las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo delante de él.

Muchas cosas la herían sin que yo apenas lograra hilvanarlas con alguna coherencia. Sólo Dios sabía cómo me alteraban ciertas cosas, como el incidente de Brody, pero no me afectaba igual que a Kurt. Las historias sobre André, el odio de Quinn, el beso de Blaine, el esfuerzo hecho para curarme, todo eso le martilleaba las sientes y giraba en su interior como un remolino.

Así era como se percibía una verdadera depresión, comprendí; así se sentía la locura.

Doblegado, se sumió en su propio dolor y tomó la única decisión posible, la única vía a través de la cual podía canalizar aquel borbotón de emociones.

Abrió el bolso y encontró en su interior una minúscula cuchilla que siempre llevaba en él...

Percibí cómo mi amigo, enfermo e incapaz de dominarse, practicaba unos cortes perfectos y uniformes en su brazo izquierdo para luego contemplar cómo la sangre corría por su piel blanca. Evitó las venas, como de costumbre, pero esta vez las incisiones fueron más profundas. Los tajos dolían de forma considerable, sin embargo, con ese comportamiento, él era capaz de concentrarse en el daño físico y distraerse del desconsuelo moral, y de ese modo sentía que conservaba el control de la situación.

Los gotones de sangre se estrellaron contra el suelo cubierto de polvo y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. La visión de su propia sangre lo intrigó. Se había pasado toda su vida obteniendo sangre de otros -de mí, de las proveedoras-, y ahora la dejaba escapar. Con una risilla nerviosa, decidió que era de lo más divertido. Quizá devolviera todo cuanto había quitado si la dejaba salir por completo, pero también era posible que estuviera desperdiciando la sagrada sangre de los Hummel con la cual todos estaban tan obsesionados.

Hice un intento de regresar a mi mente lo más deprisa posible y no fui capaz de salir de la de Kurt, cuyas emociones eran tan intensas y potentes que me habían atrapado, pero debía escapar, lo sabía hasta la última fibra de mí ser. Debía detenerlo. Estaba demasiado desfallecido después de haberme curado para debilitarse aún más con una sangría. Era el momento de avisar a alguien.

Conseguí zafarme al fin y me encontré de vuelta a la enfermería, donde Finn me sujetaba con las manos y me sacudía con suavidad mientras pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez en un intento de captar mi atención. La doctora Olendzki permanecía de pie junto a él con un rostro de sombría preocupación.

Miré fijamente a Finn. Vi su enorme preocupación y cuánto me cuidaba.

Blaine me había aconsejado que recabara ayuda, que acudiera a alguien en quien yo confiara para ayudarlo. Había pasado por alto el consejo porque no me fiaba de nadie, salvo de Kurt, pero ahora, mirándole, obtuve una percepción nítida de cuánto compartíamos y supe que confiaba en alguien más.

La voz pareció fallarme cuando hablé: -Sé dónde está Kurt. Debemos ayudarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Faltan 6 capítulos para el final... Pasan cosas emocionantes en esos 6 capítulos. Cuando lo leí me quede muy sorprendida :)**

**Les diria que muchas dudas se les aclararon pero nadie presto atención a eso, nadie se intereso mucho por su escape o los poderes de Kurt. Mejor aún el porque de su conexión o lo de Quinn. Y eso es triste ya que es una gran historia.**

**Para quien valla a ver la película les aviso que la parte del brillo de labios la omitieron. Es todo lo que se.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia._**

**_Para R, Te amo eres una de las mejores amigas del mundo._**

* * *

><p>No sabría decir qué me llevó a tomar aquella decisión en la enfermería.<p>

Había guardado demasiados secretos durante demasiado tiempo en la creencia de que era el mejor modo de proteger a Kurt, pero ocultar esos cortes no lo protegía en más mínimo. Yo no había sido capaz de detenerlo, y me preguntaba en realidad si no sería culpa mía que hubiera empezado.

Nada de esto sucedió hasta que me curó tras el accidente. ¿Qué habría ocurrido de haberme dejado allí herida? quizá me habría recobrado y tal vez él estaría perfectamente el día de hoy.

Me quedé en la clínica mientras Finn iba en busca de Shue. Él no vaciló ni un segundo en cuanto le revelé el paradero de Kurt. Salió disparado nada más saber que el príncipe estaba en peligro.

Después de aquello, todo se movió como una pesadilla a cámara lenta. Los minutos se desgranaron despacio mientras yo esperaba. Se levantó un alboroto cuando Finn regresó con mi amigo en brazos, inconsciente.

Todos quisieron sacarme de allí. Había perdido demasiada sangre e hicieron todo lo posible por acometer la difícil tarea de hacerle recuperar el conocimiento mientras conseguían a un proveedor a fin de que pudiera alimentarse en cuanto lo trajeran. No fue hasta bien entrada la medianoche de la Academia cuando alguien decidió que se hallaba lo bastante estable como para permitirme una visita.

-¿Es cierto? -me preguntó cuando entré en la habitación. Él yacía tendido en el lecho con las muñecas fuertemente vendadas. Sabía que había bebido mucha sangre, pero a mi juicio todavía estaba demasiado pálido-. Me han dicho que fuiste tú quien los avisó.

-Tuve que hacerlo -respondí, temerosa de acercarme demasiado-. Kurt... esos cortes tuyos son cada vez peores, y después de haberme curado y haber tenido una discusión con Blaine... No podías manejar eso tú solo, necesitabas ayuda.

Él cerró los ojos.

-Blaine, de modo que lo sabes... Estás al tanto de eso, por descontado que sí. Lo sabes todo.

- Perdona, sólo quería ayudar.

- La señora Karp insistió en mantener el secreto, ¿lo has olvidado?

- Ella se refería a las otras cosas. Dudo que ella quisiera que te autolesionaras.

-¿Les has hablado de las otras cosas?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Todavía no.

Él ladeó la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada gélida. -Todavía. Pero vas a hacerlo.

- Es mi obligación. Puedes curar a otras personas, pero eso te mata.

-Te sané a ti.

- Al final me habría puesto bien de todos modos. Un tobillo se recupera. No merecía la pena que te pusieras tan malo para sanarlo, y creo que fue así cómo comenzó, cuando me curaste por primera vez.

Le detallé mi revelación sobre el accidente y cómo tanto los poderes como la depresión habían comenzado a partir de ese momento. También observé que nuestro vínculo se había establecido a partir del percance, aunque todavía no era capaz de comprender del todo la razón.

- No sé qué va a suceder, pero esto nos supera. Necesitamos ayuda.

-Me llevarán -respondió Kurt de forma tajante-, como a la señora Karp.

-Van a intentar ayudarte, o eso creo. De hecho, ya están preocupados, Kurtie. Voy a hacer esto por ti, sólo deseo tu bien.

Él me dio la espalda. -Vete, Rachel.

Y eso hice.

Le dieron el alta a la mañana siguiente con la condición de que debía regresar todos los días para hablar con un orientador. Finn me informó de que también habían planeado administrarle alguna medicación para ayudarlo con la depresión. Las pastillas nunca me habían hecho mucha gracia, la verdad, pero iba a recibir con agrado cualquier ayuda para él.

Por desgracia, algún estudiante de segundo año se hallaba en la enfermería para ser asistido de un ataque de asma y había visto a Kurt con Finn y Shue. Desconocía la causa de su ingreso, pero no se había cortado ni un pelo a la hora de decir en los pasillos todo cuanto había visto. Ésos se lo contaron a otros en el desayuno y a la hora del almuerzo hasta el último alumno de clase social superior estaba al tanto de la visita médica a medianoche.

Y lo más importante de todo: todos sabían que Kurt no me dirigía la palabra.

Cualquier posible avance social hecho hasta ese momento se hundió como si tal cosa. Él no me había condenado al ostracismo de forma directa, pero su silencio era evidente y la gente se comportaba en consecuencia.

Me pasé todo el día andando por el centro como un espectro. La gente me miraba y me dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, pero pocos hicieron un esfuerzo superior a ése. Siguieron a Kurt, e imitaron su silencio. Nadie me insultaba abiertamente para no arrastrar las consecuencias de una posible reconciliación entre Kurt y yo, pero de forma ocasional, cuando creían que no les oía, me llamaban «prostituta de sangre».

Jesse no habría tenido inconveniente en que me sentara con él durante el almuerzo, pero algunos de sus amigos no habrían sido tan agradables y yo no deseaba ser el motivo de ninguna pelea entre él y sus colegas. Por eso, elegí la compañía de Tina.

- He oído que Kurt intentó escaparse otra vez y que tú lo detuviste –comentó ella.

Nadie tenía la menor pista de la razón de su ingreso en la enfermería y yo esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, pero ¿escaparse? ¿De dónde había salido esa tontería?

- ¿y por qué iba a hacer eso?

- No lo sé -bajó la voz-. Tal vez por haberse fugado ya una vez, ¿no? Es lo que he oído.

Esa historia fue a más conforme transcurría el día, al igual que toda clase de rumores sobre las razones por las cuales Kurt podía haber necesitado asistencia en el centro médico.

Algunos decían con la boca chica que tal vez se había contagiado de la enfermedad de Víctor. Nadie se había acercado a la verdad ni por equivocación.

Salí de la última clase lo más rápido posible, pero me quedé a helada cuando Quinn caminó hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirí-. No puedo salir a jugar contigo, chiquitina.

-Te das muchos humos para ser alguien que ahora mismo no existe.

-A diferencia de ti, ¿no? -pregunté. Sentí una punzada de pena por ella al recordar las revelaciones de Blaine. La culpabilidad desapareció en cuanto contemplé su rostro de cerca. Tal vez fue una víctima en el pasado, pero ahora era un monstruo. Su semblante tenía un aspecto artero y frío, muy diferente al de la chica desesperada y llorosa del otro día. No se había dado por vencida después de lo que le había hecho André, si es que era cierto, y yo pensaba que sí lo era, y albergaba serias dudas de que diera su brazo a torcer con Kurt. Quinn era una superviviente.

- Él se ha librado de ti, y tú eres demasiado altiva y orgullosa para admitirlo -esos ojos verdes suyos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas-. ¿No quieres hacérselo pagar?

-¿Estás más loca de lo habitual? Es mi mejor amigo. Además, ¿por qué me sigues?

Ella se rió.

- Pues no se comporta como tal. Vamos, dime qué ha pasado en la enfermería. Ha sido algo grave, ¿a que sí? Cuéntamelo.

-Lárgate.

-Si me lo dices, me encargaré de que Brody y Ralf digan que se inventaron todo aquello.

Dejé de caminar y me giré para encararme con ella. Quinn retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. Debió de recordar algunas de mis amenazas en el pasado sobre el empleo de la violencia física.

-Ya sé que se lo inventaron todo... porque no hice nada de eso, y van a correr historias sobre cómo te has desangrado si vuelves a intentar que me revuelva contra Kurt, ¡porque te rajaré la garganta!

Iba aumentado el volumen de la voz con cada palabra pronunciada hasta acabar casi gritando. Quinn retrocedió todavía más, manifiestamente aterrada.

- Estás como una loca. No me sorprende que se haya librado de ti -se encogió de hombros-. Da igual. Me enteraré de lo ocurrido por otras vías.

Ese fin de semana se celebraba el baile y resolví no acudir: no me apetecía lo más mínimo. En primer lugar, habría resultado un tanto estúpido, y además, a mí únicamente me interesaban las fiestas privadas de después, y no era probable que me invitaran a ninguna si no iba con Kurt. En vez de eso, me acomode en mi cuarto e intenté sin éxito alguno hacer alguna tarea mientras percibía a través del vínculo toda clase de sentimientos enfrentados, ansiedad e inquietud. Debía de ser duro salir por ahí toda la noche con un chico que no te gustaba de verdad.

Diez minutos después de que empezara el baile resolví asearme y darme una ducha. Me encontré a Jesse delante de mi puerta cuando regresé al pasillo desde los servicios con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. No vestía de punto en blanco, pero no iba en vaqueros, lo cual ya era un comienzo.

- Estás ahí, loca. Estaba a punto de rendirme.

-¿Has provocado otro incendio? No se permiten chicos en esta área.

- Qué más da, como si eso supusiera alguna diferencia -eso era cierto. Quizá el colegio fuera capaz de repeler un ataque strigoi, pero lo hacían de pena a la hora de impedir que nos juntáramos unos con otros-. Déjame entrar. Has de prepararte.

Necesité un minuto antes de comprender a qué se refería.

- No, no voy a ir.

-Venga, vamos -me animó mientras se metía en mi cuarto-. ¿Y eso porque te has peleado con Kurt? Vais a reconciliaras pronto. No hay motivo para que te quedes aquí la noche entera, y si no quieres estar cerca de él, Mike va a reunir un grupo para seguir en su habitación más tarde.

Mi viejo yo, tan amante de la diversión, resurgió un poquito. Nada de Kurt. Probablemente tampoco nadie de sangre real.

-¿Sí?

Jesse esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que empezaba a convencerme. Me bastó mirarle a los ojos para verificar lo mucho que le gustaba, y de nuevo me mortifiqué preguntándome por qué no podía tener un novio formal. ¿Por qué quería a mi sexy mentor, de más edad, a quien probablemente acabaría consiguiendo que despidieran?

-Sólo va a haber novicios -continuó Jesse, ajeno por completo al curso de mis pensamientos-. Y te tengo preparada una sorpresa para cuando estemos allí.

-¿Está dentro de una botella?

No tenía razón para mantenerme sobria si Kurt quería ignorarme.

- No, eso corre de cuenta de Mike. Levanta y vístete. Sé que no vas a llevar esos harapos.

Agaché la cabeza y miré mis ajados vaqueros y la camiseta con el logotipo de la Universidad de Oregón. Eso estaba fuera de toda duda: no iba a llevar esa ropa.

Cruzamos el patio en dirección a la cafetería un cuarto de hora más tarde reviviendo cómo esa misma semana un compañero de entrenamiento especialmente tonto se había puesto un ojo a la funerala él solito. Resultaba muy difícil caminar deprisa sobre el suelo helado con zapatos de tacón. No había saltado de felicidad por lo de Kurt, pero era un comienzo. Quizá no lo tuviera a él ni a sus amigos, pero al menos me quedaban los míos. Era muy probable que fuese a pasarme toda la noche bebida y patas arriba. No resultaba la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas, eso era cierto, pero al menos era realmente divertido. Sí. Mi vida podía ser peor.

Entonces nos topamos con Finn y Shue.

Venían de algún otro lugar e iban a su bola, hablando de cosas de guardianes.

Shue sonrió al vernos y nos concedió esa mirada indulgente que dedican los mayores a los más jóvenes que parecen estar pasándolo bien y actuando de forma alocada, como si creyera que éramos adorables. Los nervios nos hicieron perder la seguridad del paso y nos detuvimos de mala manera. Jesse debió sujetarme por el brazo para sostenerme.

-Señor St. James, señorita Berry, me sorprende que todavía no hayan entrado en las zonas comunes.

Jesse le dedicó su mejor sonrisa angelical de mascota del profe.

- Nos hemos retrasado, guardián Shue. Así son las cosas con las chicas: siempre han de estar estupendas.

Normalmente le habría dado un codazo por soltar semejante estupidez, pero yo estaba mirando a Finn y me sentía incapaz de articular palabra, y tal vez lo más importante de todo: él no me quitaba ojo de encima.

Llevaba puesto el vestido negro, que me sentaba tan estupendamente como yo esperaba. De hecho, me sorprendió que Shue no me llamara al orden y me recordara las normas del decoro. La tela colgaba por todas partes y el pecho de ninguna chica moroi podía haber sostenido aquel vestido, lucía en mi cuello la cadena de oro con la rosa de diamante y había usado el alisador moldeador de pelo para dejar mis cabellos tal y como yo sabía que a Dimitri le gustaba. No me había puesto pantis, porque nadie se los ponía cuando llevaba un vestido como ése, por lo que se me estaban quedando helados los pies, pero todo fuera por estar guapa.

Me hallaba segura de estar realmente atractiva, pero el rostro de Finn no ofrecía indicio alguno al respecto. Él me miraba, me miraba, sólo me miraba. Tal vez eso ya indicaba algo sobre mi apariencia en sí misma. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Jesse me sostenía la mano y la retiré. Él y Shue dejaron de hacer comentarios jocosos y cada pareja continuó su camino por separado.

La música retumbaba en el interior del restaurante cuando llegamos. Había lucecitas navideñas blancas y, puaj, una bola luminosa de discoteca proporcionaba la única iluminación real, pues de otro modo estaría en penumbra. Un amasijo de cuerpos daba más y más vueltas en la pista de baile.

Eran alumnos de primer curso en su mayoría. Los alumnos de nuestra edad se congregaban en las esquinas de la estancia en grupos de actitud displicente a la espera de una oportunidad para escabullirse, pues los guardianes y los profesores patrullaban por la zona como si fueran carabinas y separaban a los bailarines que se arrimaban más de la cuenta.

Cuando vi a la directora pasear por allí con un sencillo vestido hecho con tela a cuadros me volví hacia Jesse y le dije:

- ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos empezar ya con las bebidas fuertes?

Él se rió con disimulo y volvió a tomarme de la mano. -Venga, es hora de tu sorpresa.

Me dejé llevar por él. Caminé por el cuarto a través de la manada de primer año, demasiado joven para hacer bien el tipo de movimientos pélvicos que intentaban. ¿Dónde estaban las guardianas cuando se las necesitaba? Fue entonces cuando vi adónde me conducía Jesse y me detuve entre gritos.

- No -insistí mientras me resistía cuando tiraba de mi mano.

-Vamos, va a ser estupendo.

- Me estás llevando hacia Brody y Ralf, la gente únicamente puede verme en su compañía de un modo: con un objeto contundente en la mano y apuntándoles entre las piernas.

Él dio otro tirón.

- Eso se acabó. Vamos.

Acabé moviéndome a regañadientes y mis peores temores se materializaron cuando varias personas se movieron hacia nosotros mientras nos abríamos paso. Ni Brody ni Ralf se habían percatado de nuestra presencia en un primer momento, la diversión cincelaba una mueca de mofa en sus rostros. Miraron mi vestido y mi cuerpo lo primero de todo y el subidón de testosterona les cambió el rostro transformándolo en una máscara de pura lujuria. Luego, parecieron darse cuenta de que era yo y de pronto parecieron aterrados.

Genial.

Jesse le hundió con fuerza la punta del dedo en el pecho. -Vale, Weston, díselo.

Brody no dijo nada y Jesse repitió el gesto, pero con mayor dureza.

-Díselo.

-Sabemos que nada de eso pasó, Rach -farfulló Brody sin mirarme a los ojos.

Estuve a punto de ahogarme por el ataque de risa. -¿No me digas? Ahí va, cuánto me alegro de oírlo. Ya vez, estaba pensando que había sucedido de verdad hasta que tú lo has dicho. Chicos, menos mal que estáis ahí para enmendarme y decir qué he hecho y qué no.

Ellos dieron un respingo y la expresión alegre de Jesse se ensombreció hasta tornarse bastante más dura.

- Ella ya sabe eso, decidle el resto -gruñó.

Brody suspiró.

- Lo hicimos porque nos lo dijo Quinn.

-¿Y…? -los apresuro Jesse.

- ... y lo sentimos mucho -concluyó Brody.

Jesse se volvió hacia Ralf

- Quiero oírtelo decir a ti, grandulón.

Ralf también rehuyó mirarme a la cara, pero farfulló unas palabras que vagamente parecían una disculpa.

Jesse se volvió más incisivo al verlos derrotados por completo.

-Te falta por oír lo mejor.

Le dirigí una mirada fulminante por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te refieres a cuando rebobinamos el tiempo y todo esto no ha ocurrido?

- Lo siguiente mejor después de eso -dio unas palmaditas a Brody-. Decídselo, contadle la razón de vuestro comportamiento.

Brody alzó los ojos e intercambió una mirada incómoda con Ralf

-Vais a conseguir que la señorita Berry y yo nos enojemos un montón, chicos -les avisó Jesse, a quien se le notaba feliz de la vida por algún motivo-. Decidle por qué lo hicisteis.

Brody tenía esa pinta de quien sabe que las cosas no podían empeorar más, de modo que me miró a los ojos y contestó:

- Lo hicimos porque durmió con nosotros, con los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento no haberme aparecido antes, está vez no tengo justificante. El viernes no tuve clases y bueno, lo siento. Pero en mi defensa, los Juegos Olimpicos de Invierno son geniales, en especial el patinaje artístico :) Además su apertura fue grandiosa, la mejor que he visto.<strong>

**Espero y si mañana no me dejan mucha tarea, actualizo. Y personalmente en el siguiente capítulo, al final siempre me quedo WTF, ustedes veran porque.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Gabriela Cruz: Sí lo se, la autora nos hizo esperar mucho para ver algo de acción es está relación.**

**Guest: Gracias que linda, leí la mayoria de lo que pusiste, el correo me llego hasta donde dices de la película y de ahí se corta. Lamentablemente no pude verlo completo y tendré que esperarme hasta que tu comentario se públique pero fue muy lindo y de los poderes se sabe la mayoria en este libro pero hay otro beneficio de los poderes lo malo es que ese aparece en el 5 o 6. No importa que tan largo o corto sea tu comentario de verdad que todos son especiales para mí y me agrada que te expreses así siento que conozco un poco más a las personas que me hacen el favor de leer lo que subo. Y gracias, tu comentario me recordo que tenia que actualizar si o si**.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>Me quedé boquiabierta.<p>

- Eh... Esto, espera... ¿Quieres decir que os acostasteis con ella?

La sorpresa fue de órdago y evitó una respuesta mejor por mi parte. A Jesse aquello le parecía para morirse de risa. A juzgar por las pintas, Brody quería morirse.

- Pues claro, a eso me refiero. Aceptó montárselo con nosotros si decíamos que... Bueno, ya sabes...

Torcí el gesto.

-Vosotros no lo hicisteis a la vez, ¿verdad...?

- No -contestó Brody con desagrado. Ralf puso una cara con la que parecía dejar claro que eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Dios -murmuré mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara-, en la vida habría podido pensar que nos odiaba tanto.

- Eh -exclamó Brody, leyendo entre líneas lo que yo insinuaba-. ¿Qué significa eso? Tampoco estamos tan mal, y tú y yo estuvimos bastante juntos para...

- No, no estuvimos tan juntos como para llegar a eso.

Jesse volvió a reírse, y entretanto, caí en la cuenta de algo-. Si esto sucedió hace... un tiempo, bueno, entonces todavía estaba saliendo con Adam.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

- Hala, ahí va.

Quinn nos odiaba de verdad. Había cruzado la frontera de ser la pobre chica burlada por el hermano de Kurt para adentrarse claramente en el terreno de la sociopatía. Se había acostado con esos dos chicos y había engañado a un novio a quien parecía adorar.

Brody y Ralf respiraron muy aliviados cuando nos alejamos de allí. Jesse deslizó un brazo sobre mis hombros. -¿Y bien…? ¿Qué piensas? ¿A que impongo? Puedes decirlo, no me importa.

Me eché a reír.

-¿Cómo has acabado averiguándolo?

- Pedí un montón de favores e hice unas cuantas amenazas. También ayudó el hecho de que Quinn no pudiera tomar represalias -recordé la escena del otro día, cuando me acosó. No tenía la impresión de estar muy desvalida, pero no dije nada-. El lunes empezarán a contárselo a todos -continuó-. Lo prometieron. Todo el mundo lo sabrá a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Por qué no ahora? -le pregunté, molesta -. Estuvieron con una chica, eso le perjudica más a ella que a ellos.

-Ya, eso es verdad. Ellos no querían soltar prenda esta noche porque podías empezar a decírselo a todo el mundo. Podíamos anunciarlo con unos carteles.

¿Con todas las veces que Quinn me había llamado zorra y puta? No era una mala idea.

- ¿Tienes a mano papel y rotulador...?

No terminé la frase, pues me quedé mirando al otro lado del gimnasio, donde se hallaba Kurt. Estaba rodeado de admiradores y Adam le había pasado el brazo en torno a la cintura. Llevaba un reluciente y muy ajustado traje azul cielo.

Me llegaron los mismos sentimientos de antes: ansiedad e inquietud. Él no lograba divertirse esa noche.

Blaine se hallaba en el otro extremo, prácticamente oculto entre las sombras, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Tranquila -me reprendió Jesse al ver el objeto de mi mirada-. No te preocupes por él esta noche.

- Resulta difícil no hacerlo.

- Con eso, únicamente consigues parecer deprimida, y estás demasiado despampanante con ese vestido como para tener ese aspecto. Vamos, ahí está Mike.

Volvió a arrastrarme lejos de allí, pero ladeé la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás mientras me iba a fin de ver a Kurt. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante unos instantes. Me llegó una oleada de pesar a través del vínculo.

Me lo quité de la cabeza, en un sentido figurado, y conseguí poner buena cara cuando nos unimos al grupo de los demás novicios. Aproveché a conciencia el escándalo de Quinn para limpiar mi buen nombre, por baladí que eso pueda parecer, y me sentí increíblemente bien al tomarme cumplida venganza sobre ella. Los miembros de nuestro grupo se dispersaron para luego integrarse en otros corrillos, y entonces pude ver cómo la noticia no dejaba de correr. Era demasiado fuerte como para cerrar el pico y esperar hasta el lunes.

Fuera como fuera, no me preocupaba. Lo estaba pasando bien ahora que volvía a encajar en mi antiguo papel, feliz al ver que no había juntado tanto moho como para no divertirme y jugar a ser coqueta. Aun así, percibí un repunte de la inquietud de Kurt conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba el momento de irnos a la fiesta de Mike. Torcí el gesto y me di la vuelta para buscarlo por la estancia con la vista.

Lo localicé enseguida, en compañía en un grupo de gente, un pequeño sistema solar del cual todavía era el sol, pero Adam se inclinó junto a él y le susurró algo al oído. Su semblante mostró una sonrisa de pega, mas a mí no me engañó.

La inquietud y la ansiedad fueron en aumento... ... y ahí se quedó, pues Quinn, ataviada con un vestido rojo, se acercó al grupo de Kurt.

Con independencia de lo que fuera a decir, la pequeña Quinn no iba a andarse por las ramas: lo soltó entre gestos salvajes y borbotando las palabras a toda pastilla, ante la atenta mirada de los ojos de los admiradores de Kurt. Yo no era capaz de escucharlos desde donde estaba, pero las emociones percibidas a través del vínculo eran cada vez más sombrías.

- Debo ir -le expliqué a Jesse.

Me dirigí hacia allí, en parte caminando y en parte a la carrera. Llegué a tiempo de escuchar el tramo final de la diatriba de Quinn, que ahora se inclinaba sobre Kurt y le gritaba a todo pulmón, de lo cual deduje que ya le había llegado la noticia de la traición de Brody y Ralf.

- ¡…tú y esa putilla amiga tuya! Voy a contarles a todos que estás mal de la cabeza y cómo han debido meterte en la enfermería para medicarte por demencia. Ése fue el motivo por el cual tú y Rachel os escabullisteis antes de que todo el mundo se enterase de que te corta...

Mal pintaba la cosa. Todo ocurrió como nuestro primer encuentro en la cafetería: la agarré y la aparté de un tirón. -¡Eh, tú! -le dije-. Aquí está esa putilla amiga suya. ¿Recuerdas lo que te avisé que pasaría si te acercabas a él...?

Quinn gruñó y me enseñó los colmillos. Como había advertido con anterioridad, ya no me daba ninguna lástima. Era peligrosa. Antes se había desviado de su objetivo para venir a por mí, sin embargo, ahora se las había arreglado de algún modo para enterarse de los cortes en las muñecas de Kurt. Lo sabía de verdad, no era una suposición. La información de Kurt parecía proceder tanto de un posible informe sobre el escenario de los hechos escrito por un guardián como del relato que yo había hecho de la historia de Kurt. Tal vez se lo había soplado algún médico o ella se las había arreglado para rebuscar entre los historiales clínicos.

Kurt llegó a la misma conclusión y la expresión de su rostro -el miedo y la fragilidad, se acabó eso de ser príncipe- me llevó a tomar una decisión. Me importaron un bledo las palabras de la directora sobre que había hecho un buen trabajo y que iba a concederme la libertad, que me despreocupara y asistiera al baile de esa noche. Iba a estropearlo todo ahí y ahora.

La verdad, no se me da muy allá eso de controlar los impulsos.

Le di un puñetazo a Quinn con toda la fuerza posible, más aún de aquella con la que había pegado a Brody. Oí un crujido cuando mi puño impactó en su nariz y de pronto empezó a manar sangre. Alguien gritó. Quinn profirió un alarido y salió por patas para esconderse entre un grupo de chicas vociferantes, pues ninguna quería mancharse los vestidos con sangre. Me lancé en picado y le calcé un par de golpes bien dados antes de que alguien me separara de ella.

No me contuve, a diferencia de cuando me sacaron de la clase del señor Nagy. Lo esperaba tan pronto como me abalancé sobre ella, así que me abstuve de realizar cualquier intento de resistencia y dos guardianes me sacaron del baile mientras la directora procuraba instaurar cierta semblanza de orden. Había dejado de importarme mi suerte, ya fuera un castigo o la expulsión. Fuera lo que fuese, me sentía capaz de encajarlo.

Delante de nosotros, una figura de azul pasó como una bala, atravesó el flujo y reflujo de las líneas de estudiantes y salió por la puerta de doble batiente. Kurt. Mis emociones desbocadas habían pasado por encima de las suyas: desolación y desesperación ahora que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su secreto. No se enfrentaba a especulaciones de poca monta, sino a la verdad, y el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. No iba a poder controlar esa situación.

Yo no iba a poder ir a ningún sitio, eso lo tenía bien claro, por lo cual busqué ayuda con frenesí entre los asistentes al baile hasta detectar a una persona.

-¡Blaine! -Grite.

El interpelado seguía observando con fijeza la retirada de Kurt, pero alzó la vista al oír su nombre.

Uno de los escoltas me acalló y me tomó del brazo: -Silencio.

Pasé de la orden.

-Ve tras él -le grité a Blaine-, ¡Deprisa! -se quedó ahí sentado. Sofoqué un gemido-. ¡Ve, idiota!

Mis captores volvieron a ordenarme que me callara, pero algo despertó en el interior de Blaine, porque de repente se levantó y fue en la misma dirección que Kurt.

Nadie deseaba encargarse de mí esa noche, pues la directora no daba abasto con Quinn chorreando sangre por la nariz y los estudiantes salidos de control, pero iba a hacerme pasar un verdadero purgatorio al día siguiente: había oído hablar de suspensión e incluso de una posible expulsión. Los guardianes me escoltaron hasta mi cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de una encargada de planta, quien me informó de que iba a pasarse por mi habitación cada hora para asegurarse de que seguía allí y que un par de guardias iban a patrullar por las entradas a los dormitorios. Me había convertido en un riesgo de seguridad, o eso parecía. Probablemente le había arruinado la fiesta a Mike, no se arriesgaría a subir a todo un grupo a su cuarto con el problema que se había montado.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo sin preocuparme de las posibles arrugas del vestido y crucé las piernas. Me centré en llegar hasta Kurt. Ahora se encontraba más calmado. Los hechos acaecidos en el baile todavía le dolían, pero Blaine había logrado mitigar ese dolor, aunque no sabía decir si él lo había logrado con ese pico de oro suyo o mediante su encanto físico. Me daba igual mientras se sintiera feliz y no cometiera ningún despropósito. Regresé a mí misma.

Iba a armarse un lío de primera, seguro. Las acusaciones respectivas de Quinn y de Brody iban a poner calientes las cosas en la escuela. A mí me expulsarían, lo más probable, y debería ir a vivir con un puñado de dhampir de baja estofa. Al menos, Kurt iba a darse cuenta de que se había aburrido de Adam y de que quería estar con Blaine, pero incluso si eso era lo correcto, eso significaba... Blaine. Blaine. Blaine estaba herido.

Un pánico atroz abrumaba a mi amigo y yo volvía a deslizarme dentro de su cuerpo. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres se había materializado de la nada en la capilla donde Blaine y él se habían retirado para charlar y los rodeaban a ambos. Blaine se antepuso de un salto con lenguas de fuego en los dedos a modo de arma, mas uno de los invasores le noqueó gracias a un golpe propinado con un objeto contundente que le dejó desplomado sobre el suelo.

Deseaba de corazón que estuviera bien, pero no podía malgastar energías preocupándome por él. Ahora, todos mis temores se centraban en él. No debía correr la misma suerte, no podía permitirlo, debía impedir que resultara herido.

Necesitaba salvarlo, sacarlo de allí, pero no sabía cómo, pues en esos momentos él estaba demasiado lejos y yo ni siquiera podía abandonar mi cuarto e ir a por él.

Los atacantes se aproximaron a Kurt, llamándolo príncipe y tranquilizándolo: le dijeron que no debía preocuparse. Luego, se identificaron como guardianes, y eso parecían, desde luego. En todo caso, eran dhampir a juzgar por los movimientos precisos y eficientes, pero ninguno de ellos estaba destinado en la Academia, o al menos yo no los identifiqué, y tampoco Kurt. Además, los guardianes no habrían atacado a Blaine ni tendrían interés en atarlo ni amordazarlo.

Algo me obligó a salir de la mente de Kurt. Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor con cara de contrariedad. Necesitaba volver a él y estar al tanto de los hechos.

La conexión entre nosotros solía desvanecerse o interrumpirse, mas en esta ocasión daba la impresión de que algo la había cortado y me había echado para devolverme aquí.

Sin embargo, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía haberme hecho volver...?

Un momento.

Me quedé en blanco.

No era capaz de recordar en qué acababa de estar pensando. Se había esfumado.

Mis cavilaciones parecían ser simple estática en mi cerebro. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Con Kurt? ¿y qué pasaba con él?

Me puse en pie y me rodeé el torso con los brazos para darme consuelo ante semejante confusión mientras hacía lo posible por averiguar qué sucedía. Kurt.

Guardaba relación con Kurt.

«Finn», dijo una voz en mi interior, «acude a Finn». Sí, Finn. De pronto, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu se consumían por él y deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo. El guardián sabría qué hacer y en el pasado me había dicho que acudiera a él si algo le ocurría a Kurt, aunque era un mal rollo que no me acordase del problema. Aun así, sabía que él se haría cargo de todo. Llegar al ala de los dormitorios de la plana mayor no era difícil, ya que su objetivo esa noche era no dejarme salir. No sabía cuál era la habitación de Finn, pero no importaba, pues una fuerza desconocida me impulsaba hacia él y me urgía a acercarme más y más. El instinto me condujo hasta una de las puertas del pasillo y llamé. Esperé iluminada por la luz del día.

El mentor Hudson abrió al cabo de unos momentos y puso unos ojos como platos al verme. -¿Rachel?

- Déjame entrar. Se trata de Kurt.

Se apartó para dejarme entrar de inmediato. Al parecer, le había sorprendido durmiendo, pues las mantas estaban retiradas de un lado de la cama y la única luz de la habitación era la lamparita de la mesilla. Finn sólo llevaba puesta la parte de abajo del pijama y tenía el torso desnudo, no le había visto el pecho antes, y; ¡uau!, estaba estupendo. Debía de haberse duchado hacía poco a juzgar por cómo se enroscaba su cabello a la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

El sonido de su voz me estremeció hasta el punto de ser incapaz de articular palabra. Me lo comí con los ojos, y no era capaz de apartar la mirada. Me acerqué, empujada por la fuerza que me había llevado hasta él. Me embargaba un deseo tan ardiente de ser tocada por él que apenas era capaz de soportarlo.

Era tan guapo, tan increíblemente atractivo... Era una sinrazón, y una parte remota de mí así lo decía, pero eso no parecía importar. No mientras estuviera junto a él.

Nos separaba un único paso. No iba a ser fácil besarle en la boca sin colaboración alguna por su parte, por lo que cambié de objetivo y busqué con los labios el sabor de la piel lisa y cálida de su pecho.

-¡Rachel! -exclamó él al tiempo que retrocedía-o ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿A ti qué te parece?

Volví a acercarme a él, impelida por mi necesidad de tocarle, besarle y hacer muchas más cosas.

-¿Estás borracha? -me preguntó mientras alargaba una mano a modo de aviso.

- No es bebida lo que deseo -intenté eludirle, pero luego me detuve, momentáneamente insegura-. Pensé que querías... ¿No me encuentras guapa?

Jamás me había dicho que me encontraba atractiva ni desde que nos conocíamos ni durante todo el tiempo en que se había ido fraguando aquella atracción mutua. Finn la insinuaba, pero no era lo mismo, y a pesar de todas las garantías oídas de labios de otros chicos en el sentido de que yo era la sensualidad hecha carne, necesitaba escuchárselo decir al único que me gustaba.

- No sé qué ocurre, Rachel, pero has de volver a tu cuarto. Avancé hacia él una vez más. Él extendió las manos y me sujetó por las muñecas. Saltó un chispazo en cuanto nos tocamos y fue como si ambos sufriéramos una descarga eléctrica. Le miré y supe que había olvidado cualquier cosa que le hubiera preocupado hasta ese momento. Esa fuerza desconocida también se había apoderado de él, algo le hacía desearme tanto como yo a él.

Me soltó las muñecas y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por la piel de mis brazos, subiendo muy despacio. Me atrajo hacia él sin apartar de mí sus negros ojos relucientes por el deseo y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Alzó una mano hasta situarla alrededor de mi nuca y enroscó los dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello mientras ladeaba mi cabeza y acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Se agachó hasta rozar mis labios con la boca.

-¿Me encuentras guapa? -repetí, tragando saliva.

Él me miró con extrema seriedad, como de costumbre. - Creo que eres hermosa.

-¿Hermosa?

-Tanto que a veces me hace daño.

Movió sus labios sobre los míos, con suavidad en un primer momento y luego con mayor fuerza y avidez. Ese beso suyo me encendió. Bajó las manos a lo largo de mis brazos y caderas para llegar hasta el extremo del vestido; luego, tomó la tela con ambas manos y empezó a levantado, rozándome las piernas. Me derretí ante ese contacto y la forma en que sus labios ardían en mi boca. No dejó de levantar el vestido hasta que me lo sacó por encima de la cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo.

- Pues sí que te has librado rápido de ese vestido -observé entre fuertes jadeos-. Pensé que te gustaba.

-y me gusta -repuso con una respiración tan agitada como la mía -. Me pone.

Y entonces me llevó a la cama.

* * *

><p>Y en esta parte me quede "Maldita sea Rose (nombre original del personaje) tú mejor amiga (en la adaptación, Kurt) está en problemas y tú de calenturienta con Dimitri (nombre original del personaje)... aunque al fin" pero en el siguiente capítulo comprendí el porque :)<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Nunca antes había estado del todo desnuda con un chico cerca. Me ponía de nervios, aunque también me excitaba. Nos aferramos el uno al otro entre las sábanas sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos y sus labios tomaron posesión de mi cuerpo, provocando espasmos de fuego con el menor roce en la piel.<p>

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto que apenas podía creerme que estuviera sucediendo. La atracción física era magnífica, pero también me gustaba el simple hecho de estar junto a él y el modo en que me miraba, como si fuera la criatura más sexy; la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

- Roxel, Roxel... -murmuraba Finn como una letanía. Me gustaba el sonido de mi nombre pronunciado por él en ruso.

Entretanto, en algún lugar, en algún sitio de todo aquel maremágnum, sonaba la voz que me había impulsado hasta la habitación de Finn. No se parecía a la mía, pero me sentía indefensa ante su sonido, no podía ignorarla. «Sigue junto a él, no te apartes de su lado. No pienses en ninguna otra cosa, salvo en Finn. No dejes de tocarle. Olvida todo lo demás».

Yo le prestaba oídos, pero no necesitaba ninguna motivación adicional.

El brillo ardiente de sus ojos me revelaba su deseo de ir mucho más lejos de adonde habíamos llegado, pero se tomaba las cosas con calma, tal vez porque era consciente de que estaba muy nerviosa. No se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Llegó un momento donde cambié de postura y me quedé encima de él con las puntas de los cabellos colgando sobre él, que ladeó levemente la cabeza, lo cual me permitió verle la nuca. Acaricié con las yemas de los dedos las seis minúsculas marcas allí tatuadas.

-¿De verdad mataste a seis strigoi? -él asintió-. iGenial!

Me tomó por el cuello para luego atraerme hacia él y besarme. Sus dientes me punzaron en la piel de un modo diferente a los colmillos de un vampiro, pero cada mordisquito era igual de excitante.

- No te preocupes. Algún día tendrás muchas más que yo.

-¿Sientes algún remordimiento?

-¿Eh...?

- Por matarlos. Me dijiste durante el viaje que eso era lo correcto, pero todavía te perturba. Por esa razón vas a la iglesia, ¿a que sí? Te veo allí durante la misa, pero en realidad tienes la mente en otro sitio.

Esbozó una sonrisa, en parte sorprendido y en parte divertido por el hecho de que hubiera adivinado otro de sus secretos.

-¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas...? No siento remordimiento alguno, es sólo... tristeza. Todos ellos habían sido humanos, dhampir o moroi. Es una lástima, eso es todo, pero ha de hacerse. Todos debemos hacerlo en ocasiones y a veces eso me duele, y la capilla es buen lugar para meditar sobre ese tipo de cosas. De vez en cuando me siento en calma allí, pero no a menudo. Encuentro más paz en tu compañía.

Rodó sobre sí mismo hasta ponerse de nuevo encima de mí y volver a besarme, cada vez con más fuerza y urgencia. «Ay, Dios», pensé, «al fin voy a hacerlo. Es esto. Puedo sentirlo».

Debió de ver la resolución en mis ojos, ya que deslizó las manos por detrás de mi cuello sin dejar de sonreír a fin de soltar el broche de la cadena de oro regalada por Víctor. Tuve la impresión de haber recibido una bofetada cuando el colgante se deslizó y quedó entre sus dedos. Parpadeé, sorprendida.

Finn debió de notar algo muy similar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-No lo sé.

Me sentí como si intentara despertar después de un sueño profundo de dos días.

Debía recordar algo... …algo sobre Kurt.

Notaba la cabeza espesa, pero no era dolor ni vértigo, sino la desaparición de la voz. Ya no escuchaba en mi interior ese apremio machacón de que me acercara a

Finn. Eso no significaba que ya no le deseara, ¿vale?, pues estaba fenomenal verle con esos pantalones de pijama, pero había desaparecido esa influencia exterior que me empujaba hacia él. Todo era de lo más extraño.

Frunció el ceño y dejó de dar vueltas. Atrajo hacia sí la joya y la recogió tras unos segundos de cavilación. El deseo apareció otra vez en sus facciones en cuanto tocó la cadena de oro. Deslizó la mano libre sobre mi cadera y de pronto me asaltó otra embestida de lujuria enfebrecida. Noté una arcada en el estómago mientras se me ponía carne de gallina y empezaba a respirar pesadamente. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos otra vez.

Una resistencia luchaba por abrirse paso desde mi interior.

- Kurt -murmuré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. He de decirte algo sobre Kurt, pero no logro recordarlo... ¡Qué rara me siento!

- Lo sé -repuso, sosteniéndome todavía. Reposó la mejilla sobre mi frente-. Hay algo extraño aquí... -abrí los ojos cuando noté que retiraba el rostro-. ¿Es ésta la cadena que te regaló el príncipe Víctor?

Asentí con la cabeza. Pude ver detrás de sus ojos cómo empezaba a hilvanar pensamientos muy despacio y a salir del trance. Retiró las manos de mis caderas con un suspiro hondo y luego se apartó de mi lado.

-¿Qué haces? -exclamé-. Vuelve...

Me miró como si se muriera de ganas por hacerlo, pero en vez de eso, se bajó de la cama, llevándose consigo el collar, lo cual me hizo sentirme como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, pero al mismo tiempo comencé a experimentar la sensación de haberme recobrado, como si lograra pensar con claridad otra vez, sin que mi cuerpo adoptara todas las decisiones por mí.

Por otra parte, él tenía aspecto de estar consumido por una pasión animal y daba la impresión de hacer un gran esfuerzo mientras cruzaba la habitación en dirección a la ventana. Consiguió abrirla con una sola mano, dejando que entrara un soplo de aire helado. Me froté los brazos con las manos para calentarme.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo...? -intuí la respuesta en ese momento y salté disparada de la cama, tarde para impedir que tirara la cadena por la ventana-. ¡No! ¿Sabes cuánto debe de haber costa…?

Ya no me sentí a punto de despertar, sino completamente despierta, cuando la joya desapareció de la habitación. Estaba dolorida y sorprendida.

Miré a mí alrededor: me hallaba desnuda en la habitación de Finn y la cama estaba deshecha.

Pero todo eso no era nada en comparación con el alcance de mi siguiente pensamiento.

-¡Kurt! -exclamé con voz ahogada.

En ese momento me vino todo a la cabeza: los recuerdos y las emociones, de hecho, toda la conmoción interior de Kurt se desparramó sobre mí de un modo inquietante. Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Todas esas sensaciones pretendían absorberme y llevarme de vuelta a su cuerpo, pero no se lo permití. Todavía no. Luché contra él, pues necesitaba quedarme donde estaba. Le conté a Finn de forma atropellada todo cuanto había sucedido.

Él reaccionó sin dejarme terminar de hablar: parecía un dios airado mientras se vestía de forma precipitada y luego me ordenó hacer lo mismo, lanzándome una sudadera con un lema escrito en cirílico para que la llevara encima de mi descocado atuendo.

Se me dificulto poder seguirle mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pues esta vez no ralentizó el paso para esperarme. Habían comenzado los gritos cuando llegué, pues él ya había llamado a quien correspondiera. Se oían órdenes por todas partes. No tardamos en llegar junto a la oficina principal de los guardianes, donde ya habían llegado Sue y otros profesores, además de la mayoría de los guardianes del instituto, y todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez mientras yo notaba el temor creciente de Kurt y lo percibía cada vez más lejos.

Pedí a gritos que alguien se apresurara a hacer algo, pero nadie salvo Finn parecía creer mi historia sobre el rapto de Kurt hasta que alguien regresó de la capilla y otros guardianes verificaron que él no estaba en el campus.

Blaine entró con paso tambaleante, sostenido por dos guardianes. Poco después se personó la doctora Olendzki a fin de hacerle un reconocimiento rápido y limpiarle la sangre de la herida de la mandíbula.

«Al fin va a ocurrir algo», dije para mis adentros.

-¿De cuántos strigoi hablamos?-me preguntó uno de los guardianes.

-¿Cómo rayos han conseguido entrar? -masculló otro en voz baja.

Les miré fijamente.

-¿Qué...? Ninguno de ellos era strigoi.- Todos los ojos se posaron en mí.

-¿y quién más ha podido llevárselo? -inquirió Sue con gazmoñería-. Has interpretado mal la... visión.

- No. Estoy segura. Se trataba de... eran... guardianes.

- Ella está en lo cierto -convino Blaine con un hilo de voz, todavía bajo los cuidados de la doctora. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le limpió en la parte posterior de la cabeza-. Eran guardianes.

- Eso es imposible -dijo alguien.

- No eran de la Academia -me froté la frente e hice de tripas corazón para no cortar la conversación e ir a por Kurt. Mi ansiedad fue a más-. ¿Vais a moveros de una vez? Kurt se encuentra cada vez más lejos.

-¿Estás diciendo que un grupo de guardianes sobornados se ha colado entre estos muros y lo han raptado? -preguntó Sue. Su tono de voz daba a entender que yo estaba hablando en broma.

-Sí -repliqué entre dientes-. Ellos...

Me saqué de encima la sujeción mental, poco a poco y con cuidado, y volé enseguida a la cabeza mi amigo. Vi un auto caro de cristales tintados para impedir el paso de la luz. Tal vez fuera «de noche» entre aquellas paredes, pero era pleno día en el resto del mundo. Uno de los guardias de la capilla iba al volante y otro ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Le identifiqué.

Era Spiridon. Kurt estaba sentado en la parte posterior con las manos atadas, entre un guardia y...

-Trabajan para Víctor Cohen Chang -anuncié con voz entrecortada, concentrándome otra vez en Sue y los demás-. Están a sus órdenes.

-¿El príncipe Víctor Cohen Chang? -preguntó con sorna uno de los guardianes.

Como si hubiera otro maldito Víctor Cohen Chang.

- Haced algo, por favor -me quejé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos-. Siguen alejándose. Están a... -miré por la ventanilla del vehículo y una imagen onduló delante de mis ojos-. Están en la autovía 83. Se dirigen hacia el sur.

-¿Tan lejos ya? ¿Cuánto hace que se marcharon de aquí? ¿Por qué no has dado la alarma antes?

Miré a Finn con ansiedad.

- Estaba sometida a un hechizo de coerción -contestó él, arrastrando las palabras-. El príncipe Víctor le regaló un collar con un hechizo de coerción. Eso la impulsó a atacarme.

- No hay nadie capaz de usar esa clase de coerción -exclamó Sue-. Nadie ha realizado uno desde hace siglos.

- Bueno, pues alguien lo hizo. Transcurrió bastante tiempo para cuando la reduje y le quité el collar -agregó Finn con el semblante perfectamente sereno.

Nadie cuestionó esa versión de la historia.

Al fin, al fin, se ponía en acción. Nadie deseaba llevarme, pero Finn insistió al darse cuenta de que yo podía conducirles hasta Kurt. Tres grupos de guardias se lanzaron en pos de los raptores en los siniestros SUV de color negro. Me monté en el primero y me coloqué en el asiento del copiloto mientras Finn conducía. Se fueron desgranando los minutos en silencio, roto sólo las contadas ocasiones en que yo les informaba.

-Siguen circulando por la 83, pero están a punto de llegar a una salida. No han acelerado. No quieren que la policía los detenga.

Finn asintió sin mirarme. Él sí estaba pisando a fondo el acelerador, de eso no me cabía duda alguna.

Estuve mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras revivía en mi mente todos los hechos de esa noche. Rememoré todo de nuevo, en especial la forma en que me miraba y me besaba.

Pero ¿qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un engaño? De camino hacia el coche, me había dicho que habíamos actuado impelidos por un hechizo de coerción fijado en el collar, una coerción de lujuria. Jamás en la vida había oído hablar de algo semejante, y escurrió el bulto cuando le pedí más información, limitándose a decir que era un tipo de nigromancia antigua ya en desuso empleada por los ejecutantes del elemento tierra.

- Están tomando un desvío -anuncié de pronto-. No veo el nombre, pero lo sabré cuando estemos cerca.

Finn soltó un gruñido en señal de asentimiento y yo me hundí todavía más en el asiento.

¿Qué significado tenía lo de esa noche? ¿Representaba algo para él? Para mí suponía muchísimo.

-Ahí -le advertí al cabo de unos veinte minutos, e indiqué el camino sin vacilar por donde había girado el coche de Víctor.

Nuestro vehículo estaba más preparado para correr sobre la gravilla, y eso nos daba un plus. Avanzábamos en un silencio absoluto, sólo roto por el crujir de los neumáticos debajo de las llantas. A ambos laterales del vehículo se arremolinaban las dos nubes de polvo levantadas por las llantas a nuestro paso.

- Están girando de nuevo.

Los fugitivos se alejaban más y más de las rutas principales. Nosotros los seguimos todo el rato gracias a mis indicaciones. Al final, percibí cómo se detenía el coche de Víctor.

- Han frenado delante de una pequeña cabaña -avisé-. Lo están llevando dentro.

« ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Qué va a pasar?».

Era Kurt, encogido de miedo. Me había zambullido en su ser a causa de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

-Vamos, chiquillo -repuso Víctor al tiempo que entraba en la cabaña con dificultad, apoyándose en su bastón, mientras uno de los escoltas le mantenía abierta la puerta. Víctor se sentó en frente de él. Un guardián clavó una mirada de aviso en Kurt cuando él hizo ademán de ponerse en pie-. ¿De veras piensas que voy a hacerte daño?

- ¿Qué ha sido de Blaine? -chilló él, ignorando la pregunta del anciano-. ¿Está muerto?

-¿El joven Anderson? No era mi intención que eso sucediera. No esperábamos que estuviese allí. Nuestro plan consistía en atraparte a solas y convencer a los demás de que habías vuelto a fugarte. Ya habíamos empezado a hacer circular rumores en ese sentido.

¿Nuestro? ¿Habíamos? Esa semana habían vuelto a escucharse esas historias, y recordaba el origen de las mismas: Tina.

-¿Y ahora? No lo sé -suspiró y estiró los brazos en gesto de impotencia-. Dudo que alguien vaya a relacionarnos con tu desaparición incluso en el caso de que no se crean la historia de tu huida. El mayor problema de todos es Rachel, y teníamos intención de matarla, dejando creer a los demás que también ella había huido, pero resultó imposible después del numerito que montó durante el baile. Por suerte, tenía un plan B para asegurarme de que estuviera ocupada durante un buen rato, probablemente hasta mañana. Luego, deberemos afrontar ese problema.

Víctor no había contado con que Finn descubriera lo del conjuro. Había supuesto que los dos íbamos a estar demasiado ocupados toda la noche como para darnos cuenta.

-¿Por qué...? -inquirió Kurt-. ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Los ojos castaños del príncipe se dilataron.

- Me sorprende el que debas preguntármelo, cielo. Te necesito, necesito que me cures.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada no se nada del ruso, así que solo es una supocisión. # 3<strong>

**Y lo normal es preguntarse: ¿No Víctor era bueno?, pero a la autora le gusta poner a enemigos muy impredecibles, en el libro 6 también el enemigo es sorprendente, creo que más que Víctor.**

**Espero poder actualizar mañana, más bien espero terminar la historia el 14.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia._**

* * *

><p>-¿Curarte?<p>

« ¿Curarle?», repetí para mis adentros, haciéndome eco de la réplica de Kurt.

-Tú eres la única forma -repuso él con paciencia-. No hay otra cura para esta enfermedad mía. Te he observado durante años a fin de asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- No... no puedo, no puedo hacer algo así.

- Tienes unos poderes de sanación increíbles. Nadie se ha hecho una idea exacta de hasta qué punto son fuertes.

- No sé de qué me hablas...

-Vamos, Kurt Elisabeth. Estoy al corriente de lo del cuervo, pues Tina te vio hacerlo, y no te ha perdido la pista desde entonces, y sé cómo curaste a Rachel.

Kurt comprendió la inutilidad de negarlo.

- Eso fue... distinto. Rachel no estaba tan mal, pero tú... No soy capaz de vencer una enfermedad genética como el síndrome de Sandovsky.

-¿Qué Rachel no estaba tan mal? -se echó a reír-. No me refiero a la curación de su tobillo, aunque fue impresionante, sino al accidente de coche. En realidad, tienes razón, ¿sabes? Rachel no estaba «tan mal». Ella murió.

Dejó que las palabras causaran su efecto.

- Eso no... Rachel vivió -se las arregló para decir al final.

- No, bueno, sí, sí vivió, pero he estudiado todos los informes: no había modo alguno de que hubiera sobrevivido, no con semejantes heridas. Tú la curaste y la trajiste de vuelta -suspiró de nuevo en un gesto que denotaba en parte cansancio y en parte sabiduría-. Venía sospechándolo hacía mucho tiempo e intenté que lo repitieras para verificar hasta qué punto eras capaz de controlar ese proceso.

Kurt jadeó al comprender el significado de esas palabras. -Tú estabas detrás de lo de los animales.

-Con ayuda de Tina.

-¿Por qué hicisteis algo así? ¿Cómo fuisteis capaces?

- Debía saberlo, Kurt. Sólo me quedan unas pocas semanas de vida y si de verdad puedes resucitar a los muertos, entonces puedes curar el síndrome de Sandovsky. Antes de raptarte necesitaba saber si eras capaz de curar a voluntad o si lo hacías únicamente en arrebatos de pánico.

- Pero ¿por qué raptarme? -una chispa de rabia prendió en el interior de Kurt-. Eres mi tío, un pariente muy cercano. Si piensas que puedo hacerlo y quieres que lo haga, ¿por qué no me lo has pedido? -la alteración de la voz y el torbellino interior de mí amigo revelaban que él no estaba completamente seguro de ser capaz de curarle-. ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

- Porque no es un asunto de una sola vez. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo averiguar qué eres, y para eso he debido repasar viejas historias y conseguir papiros custodiados en museos moroi. Cuando leí los textos sobre el empleo del espíritu... -¿El empleo de qué...?

- El espíritu, ése es tu elemento.

-Todavía no me he especializado en ningún elemento. Estás loco.

- ¿De dónde crees que vienen esos poderes tuyos? El espíritu es otro elemento, uno que sólo conservan unos pocos.

La mente de Kurt no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de su secuestro y a la posible verdad de mi resurrección.

- Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aun cuando no sea nada común, ¡habría oído hablar de ese otro elemento! O de alguien que lo poseyera.

-Ya nadie sabe nada del espíritu. Ha sido olvidado y cuando alguien se decanta por él, los demás no le entienden y llegan a la conclusión de que esa persona no se ha especializado en ningún elemento.

- Mira, si pretendes hacerme sentir... -enmudeció de forma repentina. Estaba enfadado y atemorizado, pero detrás de esos sentimientos, su mente racional había seguido procesando la información sobre los ejercitantes del espíritu y dicha especialización. Entonces lo comprendió todo -. Ay, Dios mío. San VIadimir y la señora Karp.

El príncipe le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento.

- Lo has sabido todo el tiempo.

-¡No, lo juro! Es sólo algo que Rachel estuvo investigando... Ella aseguraba que ellos eran como yo.

Las noticias eran demasiado sorprendentes para Kurt y él pasó de estar asustado a estar completamente aterrado.

-Son como tú. Los libros definen al santo como un hombre «lleno de espíritu» - Víctor pareció encontrar eso de lo más divertido. Me entraron ganas de arrearle un puñetazo al ver esa sonrisilla suya.

- Pensé... - Kurt todavía deseaba que él se equivocara, pues la perspectiva de estar especializado en un elemento tan estrambótico era mucho peor que la de no tener especialización alguna-. Siempre había pensado que se referían al Espíritu Santo.

- Y así lo creen todos, pero no: es algo completamente distinto, un elemento existente en el interior de todos nosotros, un elemento primordial capaz de concederte un control indirecto sobre los demás.

Al parecer, mi teoría sobre la especialización de Kurt en todos los elementos no estaba tan mal. Mi amigo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por asimilar todas esas noticias sin perder la calma.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. No importa que yo tenga la cosa esa, el espíritu, o lo que sea. No tenías necesidad alguna de raptarme.

- Como ya has visto con tus propios ojos, el espíritu puede curar heridas físicas, pero, ay, por desgracia, sólo es bueno para cortes y heridas directas.

Prodigios de un solo acto como el tobillo de Rachel. Heridas de accidentes. Sin embargo, las enfermedades crónicas, como el síndrome de Sandovsky, por ejemplo, requieren una curación continua o de lo contrario se reproducirían, y eso es lo que me sucedería. Te necesito, Kurt. Necesito tu ayuda para luchar contra la enfermedad y superarla, y así poder vivir.

- Eso no explica lo del secuestro -arguyó él-. Te habría ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido.

- No te habrían dejado... El concilio... La escuela... Habrían salido con las monsergas éticas en cuanto hubieran encajado la sorpresa de encontrarse con un especializado en el espíritu. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se elige a quién curar y a quién no? Dirían que no era justo y que era como jugar a ser Dios. Algunos se preocuparían por el precio que tú habrías de pagar.

Kurt soltó un respingo, pues sabía muy bien a qué precio se refería Víctor.

Éste asintió al ver su expresión.

- Sí, no voy a mentirte. Va a ser duro y te dejará agotado física y mentalmente, pero ha de hacerse. Lo siento. Se te facilitarán proveedores y otros entretenimientos a cambio de tus servicios.

Kurt se levantó de un brinco, pero Ben reaccionó en el acto: avanzó un paso y lo empujó, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿y luego qué? ¿Vas a mantenerme aquí preso como tu enfermero particular?

Víctor volvió a abrir los brazos, un gesto de lo más circunspecto.

- Lo lamento. No tengo elección.

Kurt echaba chispas y la rabia hizo retroceder al miedo en su interior.

-Sí -replicó en voz baja-, no tienes elección porque es de mí de quien hablamos.

- Esta vía te conviene más. Bien sabes cómo acabaron los demás: Vladimir pasó los últimos días de su vida como un loco y tuvieron que encerrar a Sonya Karp.

Desde el accidente has experimentado unos traumas que son algo más que el dolor por la pérdida de tu familia. Se deben al uso del espíritu. El percance lo despertó. El temor al ver muerta a Rachel le permitió estallar y te permitió curarla.

Eso forjó el vínculo existente entre vosotros, pero no es posible reprimirlo una vez fuera. Es un elemento poderoso, y también peligroso. El practicante de la tierra obtiene de ella su poder, e igual sucede con el del aire, pero ¿qué ocurre con el espíritu? ¿De dónde piensas que obtiene el poder? -Kurt le miró fijamente-Procede de ti, de tu propia esencia. Has de perder parte de la misma para sanar a otros y cuanto más lo hagas, más vas a destruirte. Ya debes de haberlo empezado a notar. He visto cuánto te perturban ciertas cosas, he presenciado indicios de tu fragilidad.

- No soy frágil -le espetó Kurt-, y no voy a enloquecer. Voy a dejar de usar el espíritu antes de que las cosas vayan a peor.

-¿Vas a dejar de usarlo? -él esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Podrías dejar de respirar? El espíritu tiene sus propios designios... Siempre sientes la urgencia de ayudar y de curar. Forma parte de tu esencia. Lograste resistirte a los animales, pero no te lo pensaste dos veces a la hora de curar a Rachel. Ni siquiera puedes evitar el uso de la coerción, un don para el cual tienes una especial facilidad gracias al espíritu, y siempre va a ser así. No puedes evitar al espíritu. Te conviene más quedarte aquí aislado, lejos de cualquier otra fuente de tensión. Acabarías convirtiéndote en alguien cada vez más inestable si permanecieras en la Academia o empezarían a atiborrarte de pastillas. Te sentirías mejor, pero eso atrofiaría tu poder.

Percibí cómo se asentaban en el interior de Kurt una calma y una confianza desconocidas durante los dos últimos años.

-Te quiero, tío Víctor, pero soy yo, y no tú, quien ha de tratar con eso y decidir qué debo hacer. Me estás obligando a renunciar a mi vida por la tuya, y eso no es justo.

- Es una cuestión de qué vida tiene más valor. Yo también te quiero, y mucho, pero los moroi se están desmoronando. Nuestro número es cada vez menor e irá a menos mientras permitamos que los strigoi nos den caza. Antes, solíamos perseguirlos con saña, pero ahora Holly y los demás líderes prefieren la ocultación. Os mantienen a ti y a tus pares aislados. ¡En los viejos tiempos os habríais entrenado con vuestros guardianes y habríais aprendido a usar la magia como arma! Eso se acabó. Ahora nos mantenemos a la espera. Ahora somos víctimas - Kurt y yo pudimos ver la vehemencia de su pasión en el posterior cruce de miradas-. Yo habría cambiado eso de haber sido rey. Habría traído una revolución como no hubieran imaginado los moroi ni los strigoi. Yo debí haber sido el heredero de Holly, y ella estaba dispuesta a elegirme como tal antes de que descubrieran la enfermedad, y entonces ya no lo hizo. Si me curase... Podría tomar mi legítima posición si me curase.

Esas palabras dispararon en el fuero interno de Kurt un repentino debate sobre la situación de los moroi. Él jamás había considerado la opción de su tío: cómo serían las cosas si los moroi y sus guardianes lucharan codo con codo para librar al mundo de la plaga maligna de los strigoi, pero eso también le hizo recordar su credo cristiano y la obligación de no usar la magia como arma. Incluso aunque valorase las convicciones de Víctor, ninguno de los dos pensábamos que las mismas valieran tanto como para justificar lo que él pretendía obligarle a hacer a Kurt.

- Lo siento -cuchicheó Kurt-, lo siento por ti, pero no me obligues a hacer esto, por favor.

- He de hacerlo.

Kurt le miró fijamente a los ojos. -Yo no lo haré.

El príncipe ladeó la cabeza y alguien salió de las sombras de la esquina. Era un moroi a quien no había visto jamás. Dio un rodeo, se puso detrás de Kurt y le liberó las manos.

-Te presento a Kenneth - Víctor tendió sus manos hacia las manos recién desatadas de Kurt-. Kurt, por favor, toma mis manos y haz que tu magia fluya por mi cuerpo tal y como hiciste con Rachel.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. -No.

- Por favor. Vas a curarme de uno u otro modo -esta vez habló con tono menos amable-. Preferiría que lo hicieras al tuyo y no al nuestro.

Kurt volvió a negar con la cabeza y el príncipe hizo un leve gesto hacia Kenneth. Y entonces fue cuando comenzó el dolor. Kurt gritó, y yo también.

Finn se movió de forma brusca, sobresaltado, y aferró con más fuerza el volante del SUV. Me miró de refilón e hizo intención de detenerse al costado del camino.

-¡No, no, no pares! -me froté las sienes con las manos-. ¡Debemos llegar ahí cuanto antes!

Shue se inclinó hacia delante desde su posición en el asiento de atrás y me puso una mano en el hombro. -¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas.

- Lo están torturando con... aire. Un tipo nuevo, el tal Kenneth, manipula ese elemento contra él, en su cabeza. La presión es enloquecedora. Parece que la cabeza va a explotarme, bueno, la suya.

Finn me miró por el rabillo del ojo y pisó el acelerador con más fuerza aún.

Kenneth no se conformó con usar la fuerza física del aire, sino que pronto empezó a influir sobre la respiración de Kurt. A veces le hacía respirar de forma irregular y otras le quitaba el aire, dejándolo sin aire. Soportado como espectadora era terrible y sufrido en carnes propias debía ser peor, por eso tuve claro que yo habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubieran pedido.

Y al final, Kurt también lo hizo.

Tomó las manos tendidas de Víctor a pesar de estar dolorido y tener borrosa la visión. Jamás había estado presente en su mente cuando él obraba su magia, por lo cual no sabía qué esperar a ciencia cierta. No percibí nada en un primer momento, excepto una cierta concentración, pero luego fue... Ni siquiera sabría describirlo. Aquello era color, luz, música, vida, gozo, amor, y tantas y tantas cosas maravillosas, todas esas sobre las que se cimenta el mundo y gracias a las cuales merece la pena vivir la vida.

Kurt reunió todas esas maravillas, tantas como fue capaz, y se las transmitió a Víctor. Una magia suave y deslumbrante fluyó por nuestros cuerpos. Aquello tenía vida propia, era la vida de Kurt, y aunque se percibía como algo maravilloso, él se debilitaba más y más mientras todas esas maravillas, atadas por ese elemento misterioso, el espíritu, fluían hacia Víctor, cada vez más recuperado.

La transformación fue sorprendente. La piel de Víctor se alisó. Ya no estaba picado por la viruela ni presentaba arrugas. Los finos cabellos agrisados se espesaron y volvieron a ser negros y sedosos.

El príncipe se había convertido en el hombre que él recordaba de sus días de infancia.

Exhausto, Kurt se desmayó.

Volví a mi cuerpo e hice lo posible por describir lo sucedido a mis compañeros de viaje. El rostro de Finn cada vez era más sombrío y empezó a soltar una ristra de palabrotas en ruso cuyo significado no me había enseñado.

Cuando estábamos a cuatrocientos metros de la cabaña, Shue efectuó una llamada por el móvil y la caravana se detuvo al borde del camino. Los guardianes, más de una docena, salieron de los vehículos y se agruparon a fin de preparar la estrategia de ataque. Uno de ellos se adelantó para explorar y regresó con un informe acerca del número de personas situadas dentro y fuera del cobertizo. Hice ademán de salir del coche cuando el grupo pareció listo para intervenir, pero Finn me detuvo.

- No, _Roxel, _tú te quedas aquí.

- Al diablo con esas monsergas. Debo ir en su ayuda.

Me tomó la babilla entre las manos y fijó sus ojos en los mios.

-Ya lo has ayudado. Has hecho tu trabajo, y muy bien además, pero este no es tu lugar. Él y yo necesitamos que permanezcas a salvo.

Me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de que una discusión sólo iba a servir para provocar un retraso, de modo que me tragué las protestas y cabeceé. Él me devolvió el asentimiento y se reunió con los otros; luego, todos se adentraron en el bosque, camuflándose entre los árboles.

Suspiré, di un puñetazo al respaldo del asiento del copiloto y me dejé caer sobre el mismo. Estaba enojada y soñolienta, pues para mí era de noche por mucho que el sol atravesara los cristales tintados. Había estado en vela todo el tiempo y habían pasado un montón de cosas. Entre el bajón de adrenalina y compartir el dolor de Kurt, me podía haber desmayado igual que él.

Excepto que ahora se había despertado.

Poco a poco, sus percepciones fueron dominando a las mías. Yacía en la cabaña, tumbado en un sofá, donde la había depositado uno de los asalariados de Víctor tras el desmayo. El príncipe estaba ahora lleno de vigor gracias al abuso al que había sometido a Kurt. Se hallaba en la cocina junto al resto de sus hombres e intercambiaban cuchicheos acerca de sus planes. Sólo uno de ellos montaba guardia cerca de Kurt. No iba a ser difícil derribarle cuando Finn y sus tipos duros irrumpieran en el interior.

Kurt estudió al único guardián y luego lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia la ventana. Se las arregló para incorporarse a pesar de estar cansado después de la curación. El vigilante se dio la vuelta y lo miró con recelo. Él le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- No vas a moverte, haga lo que haga -le ordenó-. Cuando me escape, no vas a pedir ayuda ni a decírselo a los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

El conjuro de coerción se deslizó en la mente del hombre, que cabeceó en señal de asentimiento.

Kurt se deslizó hacia la ventana, la abrió y subió la contraventana. No dejaba de darle vueltas a un montón de consideraciones mientras realizaba esos preparativos de fuga. Estaba débil y no sabía a qué distancia se hallaba de la

Academia, bueno, de la Academia y de cualquier otro sitio en realidad.

Tampoco tenía noción de cuánto iba a poder alejarse antes de que advirtieran su desaparición.

Pero también sabía que no se le iba a presentar otra oportunidad de fuga y no albergaba la menor intención de pasarse el resto de sus días encerrado en ese chamizo en medio del bosque.

Yo habría celebrado su coraje en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no esta vez, no cuando todos esos guardianes iban a entrar a salvarlo y habría bastado con que se hubiera estado quieto. Por desgracia, él no podía oír mi aviso. Solté un quejido a voz en grito cuando se subió a la ventana.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que ves? -preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

Salté del asiento como movida por un resorte y me di un golpe en la cabeza contra el techo. Cuando volví la vista atrás descubrí a Blaine espiando desde el espacio de carga, detrás de los asientos del fondo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirí.

-¿Acaso no está claro? Me he colado.

- Pero ¿no te habían dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así?

Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase. ¡Malditos par de locos estaban hechos Kurt y él! No tenían el menor reparo en lanzarse de cabeza a las mayores gestas incluso estando heridos. Aun así, si Sue me hubiera obligado a quedarme atrás, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo: esconderme con él ahí detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre? -insistió-. ¿Has visto algo nuevo?

Se lo expliqué a toda prisa mientras salía del coche. Él me siguió.

- Kurt no sabe que nuestros chicos están a punto de acudir en su ayuda. Voy a ir a por él antes de que acabe matándose de cansancio.

- ¿y qué hay de los guardianes...? Me refiero a los de la escuela. ¿Vas a informarles de que se ha escapado?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Probablemente ya habrán echado abajo la puerta del refugio. Me voy tras Kurt -Él debía hallarse en algún lugar a la derecha de la cabaña. Empezaría por avanzar en esa dirección, pues no podría moverme con mayor precisión hasta encontrarme más cerca, pero debía dar con él. Al ver el rostro de Blaine, no pude evitar dedicarle una seca sonrisa y añadir:

-Y sí, ya lo sé: vienes conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por alguna razón me da mucha risa en donde aparece Blaine, es graciosos imaginar esa situación.<strong>

**Y se me hace muy tierno que Blaine vaya a rescatar a Kurt, porque va a contribuir en algo. Y hablando de, solo les queria pedir respeto hacia Blaine, se que puede ser chocante que cante más que los demás, lo entiendo a mí antes me chocaba mucho Rachel por ello. Pero como en ese entonces, nunca ofendí al personaje ni nada, lo aceptaba porque los creadores lo decidieron así. Blaine es mi personaje favorito por muchas razones, en primera le dio más protagonismo a Kurt y surgio Klaine, en segunda me siento un poco identificada con él por ejemplo: él solo comprende lo que es tener rizos tan jodidamente indomables que dan ganas de raparte, bueno no pero cuesta hacerlos presentables. En fin, solo queria pedirles eso, respeto. Nunca creí que les pediria algo así a los Gleeks porque siempre han sido muy respetuosos y eso me llamo mucho la atención acerca de Glee, pero últimamente he visto muchas ofensas hacia él u otros personajes y de verdad eso es muy triste y decepcionante viniendo del fandom. Lamento dejar un mensaje largo y quien lo haya leído completo se lo agradezco mucho.**

**Gracias por leer y feliz día de San Valentín. (bueno casi)**


	17. Chapter 17 Fin

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

_**Para todas las personas que han leído esta historia y también para mis amados mejores amigos B&A... gracias por animarme a adaptar esta historia y apoyarme en mis momentos de depresión, son los mejores amigos del mundo.**_

* * *

><p>Nunca antes había tenido problema alguno por estar fuera de la mente de Kurt, pero también era cierto que jamás nos habíamos visto involucrados en una situación comparable a aquél. Kurt albergaba unos sentimientos e ideas tan fuertes que seguían tirando de mí mientras corría todo lo posible por el bosque.<p>

Blaine y yo corrimos entre los arbustos y matorrales de la foresta, alejándonos más y más de la cabaña. Dios, cuánto me habría gustado que Kurt se hubiera quedado allí quieto. Me habría encantado ver el asalto a través de sus ojos, pero ahora eso quedaba atrás. Cuando me puse a correr, valieron la pena las vueltas alrededor de la pista que Finn me había obligado a dar. Él no se movía muy deprisa y yo tenía la impresión de que le estábamos ganando terreno, lo cual me permitía obtener una idea más precisa acerca de su posición.

De igual modo, Blaine no era capaz de seguirme el paso y ralenticé el ritmo para no dejarle atrás, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que eso era una idiotez.

Y él también.

-Ve -me instó entre jadeos, y reforzó su indicación haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Lo llamé por su nombre en cuanto llegué a un punto lo bastante próximo como para imaginar que podía oírme, en la creencia de que iba a encontrármelo en cualquier revuelta, pero no me contestó Kurt, sino un coro de aullidos y suaves ladridos de perro.

Psi-Hounds. Por supuesto. Víctor había dicho que solía cazar con ellos, pues era capaz de dominar a esas criaturas. Comprendí de pronto por qué nadie en la escuela recordaba haber enviado psi-Hounds tras nuestros pasos en

Chicago. La Academia no lo había dispuesto, había sido cosa de Víctor.

Al cabo de un minuto llegué al calvero donde mi amigo permanecía acurrucado junto a un árbol. A juzgar por su aspecto y las emociones procedentes del vínculo, tendría que haberse desmayado hacía un buen rato y sólo se mantenía despierto gracias a los últimos jirones de su fuerza de voluntad. Permanecía inmóvil y con el rostro lívido, mirando fijamente a los cuatro psi-Hounds que lo habían acorralado. Entonces me percaté de que estábamos a plena luz del día, lo cual era otro obstáculo con el que él y Blaine debían lidiar en el exterior.

-¡Eh! -aullé a los canes en un intento de atraer su atención hacia mi.

Víctor los había enviado para atraparlo, pero yo albergaba la esperanza de que tuvieran autonomía para percibir otra amenaza y responder a ella, especialmente si venía de un dhampir. Los psi-Hounds sienten tanta o más aversión hacia nosotros que otros muchos animales.

La jauría se revolvió hacia mí, tal y como había previsto, mostrando los dientes y chorreando espuma por las fauces.

Los canes guardaban un gran parecido con los lobos, salvo por el pelaje castaño y esos ojos iluminados por unas llamas anaranjadas. Era posible que el príncipe les hubiera ordenado no hacer daño a Kurt, pero no tenían las mismas instrucciones respecto a mí.

Lobos, igualitos a los de la clase de Ciencias. ¿Qué había dicho la señora Meissner? «Los conflictos se resuelven la mayoría de ocasiones más por una cuestión de personalidad, resolución y fuerza de voluntad». Con esa idea, intenté proyectar una actitud alfa, aunque no terminaba de creerme que la aceptaran. Cualquiera de ellos me aventajaba por mucho. Ah, sí, y también me superaban en número. No, no tenían razón alguna para estar asustados.

Puse cara de póquer, como si aquello fuera otro combate más contra Finn, y tomé del suelo una rama del mismo tamaño y peso que un bate de béisbol.

Acababa de acomodarlo entre las manos cuando dos perros saltaron sobre mí. Me castigaron con zarpas y dientes, pero conseguí aguantar la posición sorprendentemente bien al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar y aplicar todo cuanto había aprendido en los dos últimos meses sobre los enfrentamientos contra adversarios de mayor fortaleza y corpulencia.

La idea de herirlos no era de mi agrado, pues me recordaban demasiado a los perros normales, pero era o ellos o yo, y prevaleció el instinto de supervivencia. Logré tumbar a uno, quedó inconsciente o muerto en el suelo, no sabría decirlo, pero el otro seguía acosándome, furioso y muy veloz. Sus compañeros parecían listos para unirse a él, pero entonces irrumpió en escena un nuevo competidor, bueno, más o menos: era Blaine.

- Largo de aquí -le ordené a grito pelado mientras me quitaba de encima a mi agresor, cuyas garras rasgaron la piel desnuda de mi pierna. Le había faltado un pelo para hacerme caer. No me había quitado el vestido, aunque me había librado de los zapatos de tacón hacía mucho.

Blaine se comportó como todos los tontos enamorados: no me hizo caso y recogió otra rama del suelo para blandirla a continuación ante uno de los sabuesos. De súbito, el bosque estalló en llamas y la manada reculó. Seguían impelidos por las órdenes del príncipe Víctor, pero era obvio que temían al fuego.

El cuarto sabueso dio un rodeo para evitar la antorcha y luego atacar a Blaine por la espalda y golpearle. El pequeño bastardo era de lo más listo. El incendio desapareció en cuanto Blaine soltó la rama y los dos sabuesos restantes se echaron encima de la figura caída. Di buena cuenta de mi atacante -de nuevo me sentí mal por lo que debí hacer para tumbarlo- y me dirigí hacia esos dos, preguntándome si me quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarme a los últimos.

Pero no fue necesario, pues Shue surgió de entre los árboles y acudió al rescate pistola en mano.

Disparó a los animales sin vacilar. Pesaba como un muerto, tal vez, y era completamente inútil contra los strigoi, quizá, pero contra otros enemigos, resultaba un arma probada y fiable. Los canes dejaron de moverse y se desplomaron junto al cuerpo de Blaine.

El cuerpo de Blaine...

Las tres nos precipitamos hacia él - Kurt y yo acudimos prácticamente a gatas-. Tuve que desviar la mirada en cuanto le vi. Me dio una arcada y necesité hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. No estaba muerto todavía, pero le faltaba muy poco.

Los enormes y turbados ojos de Kurt intentaron embeberle. Alargó la mano hacia el moribundo con indecisión, pero la dejó caer.

- No puedo -logró decir con un hilo de voz-, no me queda suficiente fuerza.

El rostro curtido de Shue reflejaba dureza y compasión mientras le tiraba del brazo.

-Vámonos, príncipe. Debemos salir de aquí. Enviaremos ayuda enseguida.

Me giré para ponerme de frente al moribundo y a continuación me obligué a mirarle y a permitir que me inundaran los sentimientos de Kurt hacia él.

- Kurtie -lo llamé, insegura.

Él me miró sin verme, como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia. Sin decir palabra, me aparté la melena del cuello y ladeé la cabeza para ofrecérselo. Kurt me miró fijamente durante unos segundos con rostro inexpresivo, hasta que le iluminó los ojos una súbita comprensión.

Se acercó y hundió en mi cuello esos colmillos suyos, ocultos tras una hermosa sonrisa. Un gemidito se escapó de mis labios. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos aquel dulce y maravilloso dolor, seguido por una sensación de júbilo que derramó sobre mí una bendición mareante y gozosa. Era como estar dentro de un sueño.

No recuerdo del todo cuánto tiempo bebió Kurt de mí.

Probablemente, no mucho, pues él jamás habría considerado siquiera la posibilidad de tomar una cantidad que pudiera matar a alguien y convertirlo en una strigoi. Cuando terminó, Shue me sostuvo en sus brazos porque empecé a balancearme.

Observé con cierto aturdimiento cómo Kurt se arrodillaba junto a Blaine y apoyaba sobre él las manos. A lo lejos podía oírse la estrepitosa llegada de los demás guardianes a través del bosque.

El acto de curación no estaba rodeado de lucecitas ni fuegos artificiales.

Tenía lugar de un modo invisible. Ocurría entre Blaine y Kurt. El mordisco de Kurt había liberado endorfinas, cuya euforia me enturbiaba los sentidos, pero aun así, era capaz de recordar la sanación de Víctor y los colores maravillosos y la música que debía de estar transmitiendo.

Se obró un milagro delante de nuestros ojos, y Shue jadeó cuando Blaine dejó de sangrar, sus heridas se cerraron y el color volvió a sus mejillas. Los ojos se le llenaron de vida después de un leve parpadeo, miró a Kurt y sonrió. Era como estar viendo una película de Disney.

Debí de desmayarme después de eso, pues no recuerdo nada más.

Finalmente, me desperté en la enfermería de la Academia, donde estuvieron metiéndome sueros y azúcar mediante goteros durante dos días. Kurt se pasó a mi lado casi todo el tiempo y lentamente se fueron desgranando los detalles del secuestro.

No nos quedó otro remedio que contarles a Sue y a unos pocos elegidos lo de los poderes de Kurt y explicarles cómo había curado a Víctor y a Blaine, bueno, y también a mí. La noticia les dejó bastante sorprendidos, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto para el resto de la escuela.

Ninguno de ellos se planteó la posibilidad de llevarse a Kurt tal y como había ocurrido con la señora Karp.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban al tanto de que Víctor Cohen Chang había raptado a Kurt Hummel, pero no tenían ni idea del motivo. Varios guardianes del príncipe habían muerto durante la operación de rescate encabezada por Finn, lo cual fue una verdadera vergüenza si se tenía en cuenta el número realmente bajo de los mismos. El raptor se hallaba en la Academia fuertemente vigilado veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, hasta que llegara un regimiento de guardias reales para hacerse cargo de él. Tal vez los gobernantes moroi fueran soberanos casi simbólicos en el interior de un país con autoridades de mayores poderes, pero contaban con una administración de justicia y yo había oído hablar de sus cárceles. No era un lugar donde me apeteciera estar.

La cuestión de Tina era más peliaguda. Seguía siendo menor de edad, pero había conspirado con su padre. Había traído y llevado animales muertos y no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Kurt, incluso antes de nuestra fuga. Además, ella se había especializado en el uso del elemento tierra, como su padre, y fue ella quien pudrió el banco que me rompió el tobillo. Padre e hija comprendieron que necesitaban hacerme daño para salirse con la suya después de ver cómo yo impedía a Kurt curar a la tórtola. No tenían otro modo de conseguir que volviera a realizar curaciones. Tina únicamente había esperado una buena oportunidad. No estaba encerrada ni nada por el estilo, y los directivos no sabían muy bien qué hacer con ella hasta que llegara una orden real.

Me daba pena, no podía evitarlo. Se mostraba tan torpe y cohibida. Cualquiera podía manipularla, ella habría hecho cualquier cosa si la dejaban a solas con su padre, a quien adoraba y cuya atención deseaba atraer casi con angustia. Las malas lenguas comentaban que se había plantado delante del centro de detención y se había puesto a pedir a gritos que le dejaran ver a su padre. Le habían negado la petición y se la habían llevado de allí a rastras.

Entretanto, Kurt y yo retornamos discretamente nuestra amistad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque en el resto de su mundo no habían dejado de pasar cosas. Él parecía haber adquirido un nuevo sentido sobre lo que era realmente importante después de tantos nervios y todo aquel drama. Rompió con Adam.

Estoy segura de que lo hizo con todo el tacto del mundo, pero debió de ser un golpe duro para él. Le habían dejado dos veces. Probablemente, el hecho de que la anterior novia se la hubiera pegado no iba a ayudarle mucho en su autoestima.

Y luego, sin solución de continuidad ni preocuparse lo más mínimo por su reputación, empezó a salir con Blaine. Verlos en público cogidos de la mano me ofreció una doble perspectiva. Él mismo no parecía terminar de creérselo y el resto de nuestros compañeros no salían de su asombro, así que como para comprenderlo. Si apenas eran capaces de digerir la existencia de Anderson, menos aún el hecho de que saliera con alguien como Kurt.

En lo sentimental, me iba bastante peor que a él, si es que podía hablarse de algún tema sentimental, ya que Finn no me había visitado durante mi convalecencia y las prácticas se habían suspendido de forma indefinida. No fue hasta el cuarto día después del rapto cuando entré en el gimnasio y nos encontramos solos.

Había regresado en busca de mi bolsa de deportes y me quedé helada al verle, era incapaz de hablar. Echó a andar para irse, pero luego se detuvo.

- Rachel... -empezó después de unos momentos bastante incómodos-, debes informar sobre lo sucedido, sobre nosotros...

Había esperado mucho tiempo para hablar con él, pero no era ésa la conversación que había imaginado. - No puedo hacerlo, te echarán o algo peor.

- Deberían expulsarme. Obré mal.

- No podías evitarlo. Era el hechizo...

- Eso da igual. Fue un error, una estupidez...

¿Un error? ¿Una estupidez? Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que me llenaban los ojos. Hice lo posible para recobrar enseguida la compostura.

- Bueno, mira, tampoco fue para tanto.

-¿Que no fue...? Me aproveché de ti.

- No, no fue así -repuse sin alterar la voz.

Sin embargo, algo debió de revelar la nota de mi voz, ya que él me miró a los ojos con verdadera intensidad.

-Te saco siete años, Rachel. Eso no significará demasiado dentro de una década, pero ahora es un abismo. Yo soy un adulto y tú, una chiquilla.

Ay. Di un respingo. Habría preferido recibir un puñetazo suyo.

- No parecías pensar que era una chiquilla cuando estabas encima de mí.

Ahora fue su turno de sobresaltarse.

- Eso fue cosa de tu cuerpo... No es eso lo que hace de ti un adulto. Ocupamos dos posiciones muy diferentes. He estado fuera, en el mundo, y he vivido a mi aire, y he matado, Rachel, he matado a personas, no a animales, y tú apenas acabas de empezar. Tu vida está relacionada con los deberes, los trapos y los bailes.

- ¿y tú crees que no me preocupa nada más?

- No, por supuesto que no, no del todo al menos, pero eso forma parte de tu mundo. Aún estás creciendo y debes averiguar quién eres y qué es importante para ti. Necesitas seguir en ello. Debes estar con chicos de tu edad -no quería chicos de mi edad, pero no se lo dije, bueno, por no decir, no dije nada-. Has de comprender que fue un error incluso si optas no informar, y no va a suceder de nuevo -agregó.

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque eres demasiado mayor para mí y te sientes responsable?

- No -respondió con rostro inexpresivo-, porque no me interesas en ese sentido.

Le miré fijamente. El mensaje de rechazo llegó alto y claro. Todo lo sucedido esa noche, todo cuanto yo había creído hermoso y lleno de significado, se convertía en polvo delante de mis ojos.

- Eso únicamente ocurrió por la coerción, ¿lo entiendes? Estaba abochornada y enfadada- pero me negué a humillarme todavía más discutiendo o implorando.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Claro, comprendido.

Me pasé el resto del día enfurruñada e ignoré todos los intentos de Jesse y Kurt por sacarme de mi cuarto. Resultaba irónico que no deseara salir ahora que Sue, impresionada por mi actuación durante el rescate, había levantado mi arresto domiciliario.

Al día siguiente, antes de clase, me dirigí adonde mantenían preso al príncipe

Víctor. La Academia contaba con unas celdas como Dios manda, con barrotes y una guardia de dos centinelas en el pasillo próximo. Debí usar unas cuantas artimañas y engañifas hasta recibir el permiso y entrar a hablar con él. Ni siquiera Tina lo había logrado, pero uno de los guardias había viajado en la misma SUV que yo y me había visto padecer la tortura sufrida por Kurt.

Necesitaba saber qué le había hecho exactamente, le dije, lo cual era una trola como un piano, pero le di pena y se la tragó. Autorizaron una conversación de cinco minutos siempre que me mantuviera en el pasillo a una discreta distancia, de forma que ellos pudieran verme sin escucharme.

Allí, plantada delante de la celda de Víctor, no podía creer que una vez hubiera sentido lástima por él. La contemplación de ese cuerpo suyo, lozano y saludable, me provocó un ataque de rabia. Leía sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un camastro estrecho. Levantó los ojos del libro cuando escuchó el ruido de mis pasos.

-Vaya, Rachel, qué agradable sorpresa. Tus mañas jamás dejan de sorprenderme. Tenía entendido que no permitían visitas.

Me crucé de brazos e intenté adoptar una pose de guardiana para dar una imagen de fiereza absoluta.

- Quiero que acabe con el hechizo de coerción. Bórrelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- El conjuro que lanzó sobre Finn y sobre mí.

- Eso se acabó. Se consumió.

Sacudí con la cabeza.

- No, no dejo de pensar en él, y sigo queriendo... - Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando no terminé la frase.

- Eso ya estaba ahí mucho antes de que yo me pusiera a enredar.

- No era así, antes no era tan malo.

-Tal vez no a sabiendas, pero todo lo demás, la atracción física y la conexión mental, ya estaban en ti, y en él. El conjuro no habría podido funcionar de otra manera. El hechizo no añadió nada realmente nuevo, sólo servía para remover las inhibiciones y fortalecer vuestros mutuos sentimientos.

- ¡Miente! Finn dice que no siente nada por mí.

- Quien miente es él. El conjuro no habría funcionado de lo contrario, y la verdad, tu guardián lo sabe perfectamente. Hudson no tenía derecho a albergar esos sentimientos. Puede perdonarse esa debilidad en una alumna, pero ¿en él? Debió mostrar más autodominio a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Tina lo percibió y me lo dijo. Lo observé por mi cuenta y también lo encontré obvio. Eso me proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para distraeros a ambos. Yo coloqué en el collar un hechizo para ambos, y vosotros hicisteis el resto.

- Es usted un sucio bastardo... Hacernos eso a nosotros dos... Y a Kurt.

- No tengo el menor remordimiento en lo tocante a él -manifestó mientras se apoyaba en la pared-. Volvería a hacerlo si estuviera en mi mano. Cree lo que gustes, pero amo a mi pueblo y mi propósito era servir a sus intereses. ¿Y ahora qué? Es difícil decirlo, pero no hay un líder, uno de verdad. En realidad, ninguno de ellos es gente de valía -irguió la cabeza para mirarme con gesto pensativo-. De hecho, Kurt podría haber llegado a ser un buen dirigente si se hubiese encontrado a sí mismo alguna vez, si hubiera superado la influencia del espíritu y hubiera creído en algo. Es una ironía, la verdad. El espíritu puede convertir a alguien en un líder y también puede borrar esa habilidad suya para seguir siéndolo. El miedo, la depresión y la incertidumbre han predominado en él y han enterrado su auténtica fuerza en lo más hondo de su ser. Aun así, por sus venas sigue corriendo la sangre de los Hummel, que no es poca cosa, y te tiene a ti, por supuesto, su guardiana bendecida por la sombra.

-¿Bendecida por la sombra?

Ahí estaba otra vez, se dirigía a mí igual que la señora Karp.

- Estás bendecida por la sombra. Has atravesado el río de la muerte, has pisado la otra orilla y has regresado. ¿Acaso piensas que eso no deja una huella en el alma? Tienes una percepción de la vida y del mundo mayor que la mía, incluso aunque no te des cuenta. Deberías haber muerto y Kurt derrotó a la muerte para traerte de vuelta y te ligó a él para siempre. De hecho, estás ligada por esa atadura y una parte de ti lo va a estar siempre, para que siempre luches por aferrarte a la vida y a cuanto él ofrece. Por ese motivo eres tan temeraria en todo cuanto haces y no controlas tus sentimientos ni tu pasión ni tu ira. Eso te hace notable y también peligrosa.

Me quedé sin habla, no sabía qué contestar, lo cual pareció resultar de su agrado.

- Eso fue también lo que permitió la creación de vuestro vínculo. Las emociones de Kurt tienden a escaparse de su interior y proyectarse sobre los demás. La mayoría de la gente no puede captarlas a menos que el príncipe se concentre en él para ejercer la coerción. Sin embargo, tú tienes una mente extraordinariamente sensible para las fuerzas extrasensoriales, en especial la suya -suspiró, casi con jovialidad. Entretanto, recordé mis lecturas. Vladimir había salvado a Anna de la muerte. Eso debió crear el vínculo entre ellos-. Sí, esta ridícula Academia no tiene la menor idea de lo que tenían aquí ni contigo ni con él. Yo te habría convertido en parte de mi guardia real en cuanto hubieras tenido la edad de no haber tenido la imperiosa necesidad de matarte.

- Usted jamás habría tenido una guardia real. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar lo mucho que le hubiera extrañado a la gente una recuperación tan repentina? Incluso si nadie se enteraba de lo de Kurt, Holly jamás le habría hecho rey.

-Tal vez tengas razón, muchacha, pero eso no importa. Existen otras formas de alcanzar el poder. A veces es preciso sortear los caminos establecidos. ¿Acaso piensas que Kenneth es el único moroi que me sigue? Las mayores y más trascendentales revoluciones suelen comenzar en silencio, ocultas en las sombras-me contempló-. Recuerda eso.

En la entrada del centro de detención se produjo un estrépito de lo más desconcertante. Desvié la mirada hacia el camino por el cual había acudido hasta la celda. No había rastro de los guardianes que me habían dejado pasar.

Del otro lado de la esquina únicamente se escuchaban unos pocos gruñidos y algunos golpes. Fruncí el ceño y estiré el cuello a fin de obtener una mayor visibilidad.

El príncipe se puso en pie. -Por fin.

Un escalofrío de miedo corrió por mi espalda hasta que vi doblar la esquina a

Tina.

Me abrumó una mezcla de ira y compasión, pero me obligué a dedicarle una sonrisa amable. Lo más probable era que no volviese a ver a su padre después de que se lo llevaran. Fuese o no un villano, padre e hija tenían derecho a despedirse.

- Eh -dije al verla acercarse dando grandes zancadas.

Había una inhabitual determinación en los movimientos de Tina y una parte de mi ser presintió que algo no iba bien-. No creo que hayan autorizado tu entrada.

En teoría, tampoco debían haberme dejado pasar a mí, por supuesto.

Ella vino hacia mí y no exagero cuando digo que me lanzó contra la pared más lejana, donde me llevé un golpe fuerte que me hizo ver las estrellas.

- ¿Qué…?

Me llevé una mano a la frente e intenté incorporarme. Tina se despreocupó de mi persona y abrió la celda de su padre con un juego de llaves que antes había visto colgado del cinto de un guardián. Me acerqué a ella con paso inseguro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella alzó la vista y entonces fue cuando distinguí la roja redondez alrededor de sus ojos, la blancura extrema de la piel, demasiado pálida incluso tratándose de una moroi, y la mancha de sangre alrededor de los labios. Aun así, lo más revelador de todo fue su mirada. Esa mirada suya tan fría y tan diabólica estuvo a punto de provocarme un síncope porque revelaba que ya no caminaba entre los vivos, delataba que ahora era una strigoi.

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo el entrenamiento recibido, de las lecciones sobre los hábitos de los strigoi y las formas de defenderme de ellos, no había visto a ninguno en mi vida. Daba más miedo del previsible.<p>

Esta vez estaba preparada cuando vino a por mí. Más o menos. Me eché hacia atrás para evitarla y me puse fuera de su alcance mientras me preguntaba cuáles eran mis posibilidades reales de salir bien librada. Recordé las bromas de Finn durante el viaje al centro comercial. No tenía una estaca de plata ni un objeto con el cual cortarle la cabeza ni había forma de quemarla en un fuego.

Después de todo, correr era la mejor opción de todas, mira tú por dónde, pero ella me cerraba el paso.

Me sentí una inútil, razón por la cual retrocedí por el vestíbulo conforme ella avanzaba hacia mí con movimientos mucho más gráciles de lo que había mostrado en vida.

En ese momento, saltó hacia delante, también mucho más deprisa que cuando estaba viva, y me agarró. Acto seguido empezó a golpearme la cabeza contra el muro. Noté un estallido de dolor por todo el cráneo y estaba convencida de que el sabor metálico que paladeaba al fondo de la boca era el de la sangre. Luché frenéticamente contra ella, intentando urdir algún tipo de defensa, pero era como cuando peleaba con Finn. No encontraba ningún fallo.

- Procura no matarla si no es estrictamente necesario, cariño –murmuró Víctor-. Tal vez nos sea de utilidad más adelante.

Tina hizo un alto en su ataque, lo cual me concedió un respiro para ponerme de pie, sin embargo no me quitó los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

- Haré lo posible -replicó ella con una nota de escepticismo en la voz-. Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto haya terminado.

- No me lo puedo creer -le grité mientras él me daba ya la espalda-. ¿Has hecho que tu propia hija se convierta en una strigoi?

- Es un recurso de última instancia, un sacrificio necesario en aras a un bien superior. Tina lo entiende.

Y se marchó.

-¿Lo entiendes? ¿De verdad? -esperaba poder salir del atolladero dándole palique, como en las películas, y también confiaba en poder ocultar mi pánico detrás de esas preguntas-. Dios Santo, Tina, te has convertido en... ¿Y sólo porque él te lo dijo?

- Mi padre es un gran hombre –replicó-. Va a salvar a los moroi de los strigoi.

-¿Te falta un tornillo o qué? -chillé. Iba andando hacia atrás cuando de pronto topé con el muro. Mis uñas se hundieron en la pared, como si escarbando pudiera abrirme camino-. ¡Tú eres una strigoi!

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy similar al de la antigua Tina.

- Debía hacerlo para sacarle de aquí antes de que vinieran los guardias. Un strigoi a cambio de salvar a todos los moroi. Merece la pena, no importa renunciar al sol ni a la magia.

- Pero tú vas a querer matar a los moroi, no vas a poder evitarlo.

- Él me ayudará a mantener el control. Si no es así, tendrán que matarme.

Alargó los brazos para sujetarme por los hombros. Me estremecí cuando Tina habló de su propia muerte como si tal cosa. No me cupo duda de que consideraba mi muerte con idéntica indiferencia.

- Estás como una loca. No puedes quererle tanto, no puedes, de veras...

Volvió a arrojarme contra la pared y de nuevo acabé en el suelo, hecha un revoltijo de miembros. Tenía la impresión de que no iba a poder levantarme esta vez. Su padre le había dicho que no me matara, pero los ojos de Tina decían otra cosa: deseaba hacerlo, quería alimentarse de mí, el hambre estaba ahí, seguía el camino de los strigoi. No debería haberle dirigido la palabra, comprendí ya tarde, pues iba a vacilar, tal y como me había prevenido Finn.

Y entonces, de pronto, apareció él, estaca en mano, corriendo por el pasillo como si fuera la muerte vestida con un guardapolvo.

Tina se giró como una peonza y lanzó una acometida. Era rápida, mucho, pero mi mentor no le iba a la zaga, y evitó su ataque. El semblante de Finn era la viva imagen de la potencia y la fuerza en estado puro. Con una fascinación estremecedora, los vi moverse: daban vueltas el uno en torno al otro como los integrantes de una pareja en un baile mortífero. Ella le aventajaba claramente en fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo era una strigoi recién convertida, y obtener súper poderes no implica que sepas utilizarlos.

Sin embargo, Finn tenía un conocimiento muy preciso sobre el uso de los suyos y efectuó su movimiento después de un intercambio encarnizado de golpes. La estaca de plata centelleó en su mano como un rayo cuando él la volteó para dirigirla al corazón de Tina, donde la hundió. Retrocedió y permaneció impasible mientras ella aullaba y caía al suelo. Dejó de moverse al cabo de unos segundos espantosos.

Con la misma rapidez, se inclinó sobre mí y deslizó los brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo. Se puso de pie, llevándome como cuando me fastidié el tobillo.

- Eh, camarada -murmuré. Mi voz me sonó soñolienta-. Tenían razón sobre los strigoi.

El mundo comenzaba a oscurecerse y se me cerraban los párpados.

-Abre los ojos, Rachel. _Roxel _-nunca le había oído tan tenso ni frenético-. No te duermas en mis brazos, aún no.

Entreabrí los ojos y le miré de soslayo mientras me sacaba del edificio prácticamente a la carrera, de vuelta a la enfermería.

-¿Estaba en lo cierto?

-¿Quién?

- Víctor... aseguraba que no hubiera funcionado. El collar.- Comencé a delirar, perdida en la negrura de mi mente, pero Finn no dejaba de menearme para que permaneciera consciente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Al conjuro. Víctor dijo... que... debías quererme e interesarte por mí para... que... funcionase -intenté agarrarle por la camisa cuando no me contestó, pero me faltaba fuerza en los dedos-. ¿Es verdad? ¿Me quieres?

-Sí, _Roxel, _te quise, aún te quiero -contestó él con voz poco clara-. Me gustaría... que... pudiéramos estar juntos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?

Llegamos a la enfermería y él se las arregló para abrir la puerta a pesar de llevarme en brazos. Pidió ayuda a gritos en cuanto estuvimos dentro.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? -repetí con un hilo de voz. Continuaba llevándome en brazos cuando bajó los ojos para mirarme. Las voces y el sonido de las pisadas sonaban cada vez más cercanos.

- Porque no podemos estar juntos.

- Por el rollo ese de la edad, ¿no? -pregunté-. ¿O porque eres mi mentor?

Se me había escapado una lágrima y corría por mi mejilla hasta que él la enjugó delicadamente con la yema del dedo.

- Eso es parte del problema -respondió-, pero no todo. Bueno... Tú y yo seremos guardianes de Kurt algún día y debo protegerlo a él a toda costa. Si nos ataca un grupo de strigoi, debo interponerme entre ellos y el príncipe.

- Eso ya lo sé, forma parte de tu obligación -volví a ver las estrellas. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.

- No. Si me permito amarte, no me interpondré entre ellos y Kurt, te protegeré a ti.

El equipo médico llegó en ese momento y me robó de sus brazos.

Y así fue como di con mis huesos en la enfermería otra vez a los dos días de haber recibido el alta. Desde que regresamos a la Academia, era el tercer ingreso en dos meses. Eso olía a récord de algún tipo. Lo más probable es que tuviera una hemorragia interna y una conmoción cerebral, eso sin duda, pero nunca llegamos a averiguarlo. No te preocupas por esas tonterías cuando tu mejor amigo es un maldito curandero.

Aun así debí permanecer ingresada un par de días. Kurt y Blaine, su nuevo novio, no se separaban de mi lado cuando no estaban en clase. Me enteré de unos cuantos cotilleos sobre el mundo exterior gracias a ellos. Finn había tomado conciencia de la presencia de un strigoi en el campus cuando encontró muerta y desangrada a la víctima de Tina: el señor Nagy, de entre todos le había tocado la mala suerte a él. Era una elección sorprendente cuando menos, pero dada su edad, Tina lo había tenido fácil para derrotarle con muy poca lucha.

Se acabaron las clases de Arte eslavo. Los guardias del centro de detención sólo habían resultado heridos. Ella se había limitado a machacarlos, como a mí.

Encontraron y apresaron a Víctor mientras intentaba escaparse del campus. Me alegré, a pesar de que eso significaba que el sacrificio de Tina había sido en vano. Los rumores decían que el príncipe no mostró el menor temor cuando vino la guardia real y se lo llevó. Se limitó a sonreír todo el tiempo, como si estuviera al corriente de un secreto ignorado por todos los demás.

Después de aquello, la vida volvió a su normalidad, en tanto en cuanto algo así fuera posible, claro. Kurt dejó de practicarse cortes en las muñecas y se encontró mucho mejor desde que la doctora le prescribió una medicina, un antidepresivo o un ansiolítico, nunca logro acordarme, pues jamás he entendido mucho sobre esa clase de pastillas. Siempre pensé que la gente se volvía estúpida y feliz cuando las tomaba, pero resultó ser una píldora como otra cualquiera, quiero decir, algo arreglaba, y sobre todo, lo mantenía normal y estable...lo cual era estupendo, pues todavía le quedaban unos cuantos temas pendientes de resolución, como lo de André. Al final, había terminado por creer la historia de Blaine y Kurt se permitió aceptar que su hermano no era el héroe sin mácula que él siempre había tenido en un pedestal. Le resultó un tanto duro, pero al final alcanzó una solución tranquilizadora: aceptó que André tenía un lado bueno y otro malo, como todos nosotros. Le entristecía su comportamiento con Quinn, pero eso no quitaba para que hubiera sido un buen hermano que lo quería mucho, y lo más importante de todo: eso la liberó por fin de la necesidad de ocupar el papel de su hermano y enorgullecer a la familia.

Kurt podía ser él mismo, lo cual demostraba a diario en su relación con Blaine.

La escuela no había logrado superar todo aquello, pero a él le daba igual, se lo tomaba a risa, e ignoraba las miradas de sorpresa y desdén que le dirigían los de sangre real por ser el novio de alguien con una familia de tan mala reputación.

Ahora bien, no todos ellos pensaban de ese modo. Algunos conocieron a Kurt durante su breve giro social y descubrieron que les caía bien por sí mismo, sin necesidad de coerción alguna. Lo apreciaban con sinceridad y de forma franca, prefiriendo demostrarlo antes que andarse con los juegos a los que se entregaban casi todos los aristócratas.

La mayoría de los nobles lo ignoraron y a sus espaldas echaban pestes de él, por supuesto. Lo de Quinn estuvo entre lo más sorprendente de todo: se las arregló para congraciarse con unos cuantos alumnos de sangre noble a pesar de la gran humillación sufrida. Eso demostró que yo tenía razón. No iba a quedarse mucho tiempo hundida en el hoyo, y de hecho, empecé a atisbar los primeros síntomas de que urdía de tapadillo su venganza una mañana que pasé junto a ella de camino a clase. Quinn se hallaba junto a varios alumnos más y hablaba en voz alta con la intención manifiesta de que la oyera.

- …son la pareja perfecta. Los dos proceden de familias deshonradas y desacreditadas.

Apreté los dientes y no dejé de caminar, pero seguí la dirección de la mirada de Quinn, que no quitaba ojo a Kurt y Blaine. Ellos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo y hacían muy buena pareja: él era un guapo castaño y Blaine un chico de ojos avellana y pelo negro. No pude evitar el mirarlos también yo. Quinn estaba en lo cierto. Sus familias habían caído en desgracia. La reina Holly había denunciado en público a Kurt, y por mucho que nadie culpase a los Anderson por el destino sufrido por los padres de Blaine, el resto de familiares reales de los moroi iban a mantener las distancias.

Pero Quinn también tenía razón en otro sentido: Kurt y Blaine estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizá fueran unos marginados sociales, pero los Hummel y los Anderson habían figurado entre los líderes moroi más destacados, y en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, ellos dos habían empezado a dar forma a caminos que podrían situarlos en una posición muy semejante a la ocupada por sus antepasados. Blaine empezaba a imitar un poco de la amabilidad y de la fachada social de Kurt mientras él aprendía a defenderse en lo tocante a sus pasiones. Cuanto más los miraba, más fácilmente podía ver a su alrededor un halo de energía y confianza.

Tampoco ellos iban a quedarse en el hoyo.

Y creo que eso, junto a la gran humanidad de Kurt, ha hecho que mucha gente se haya sentido atraído por él. Nuestro círculo social comenzó a ampliarse con cierta rapidez. Jesse se unió enseguida, por supuesto, y no hizo intento alguno de ocultar cuánto le atraía yo. Kurt no dejaba de gastarme bromas al respecto, y lo cierto es que todavía no sé cómo zanjar el tema. Una parte de mí opina que tal vez ha llegado la hora de darle una oportunidad como novio formal, incluso aunque la otra mitad se muera de ganas por conseguir a Finn.

Por lo demás, Finn sigue tratándome exactamente como uno podría esperar de un mentor. Es eficiente, amable, estricto y comprensivo. Nunca ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, no sucede nada que levante sospechas sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros, nada salvo algún que otro encuentro de miradas.

Él tenía razón en lo referente a nosotros, al menos en teoría, y así lo asumí en cuanto logré controlar las emociones y superar mi primera reacción. La edad era un problema, cierto, en especial mientras yo fuera una alumna de la Academia, pero jamás se me había ocurrido pensar en el segundo argumento mencionado por mi mentor. Si dos guardianes mantenían una relación, su mutua compañía podía distraerlos y eso afectaría a la seguridad del moroi a cuya protección estaban dedicados. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, no era posible arriesgar la vida de Kurt por nuestros sentimientos. De lo contrario no seríamos mejores que el guardián de los Badica, que dimitió. Una vez le aseguré a Finn que mis sentimientos no importaban, Kurt estaba por encima de todo.

Sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

- No me gusta cómo están las cosas en lo de las curaciones -me dijo Kurt un día que estábamos en su cuarto.

-¿Eh...?

Fingíamos estudiar, pero yo tenía la mente puesta en Finn. Le había contado muchos secretos a mi mejor amigo, pero no le había dicho nada sobre lo cerca que había estado de perder la virginidad. No conseguía contárselo, ignoraba el motivo.

-Lo de que haya debido dejar de curar -soltó el libro de historia que sostenía en las manos-. Y de usar la coerción -la sanación había sido acogida como un don maravilloso necesitado de un estudio posterior, pero el uso de la coerción le había valido serias reprimendas por parte de Sue y la señora Carmack-. Me explico, ahora soy feliz y debería haber pedido ayuda hace mucho, en eso tenías razón. Me alegra estar medicado, pero Víctor también estaba en lo cierto: ya no puedo usar el espíritu. Lo percibo, eso sí, pero echo de menos la posibilidad de tocarlo.

No tenía muy claro qué contestar a eso. A mí me gustaba su estado actual, lo veía completo, confiado y sociable ahora que había desaparecido la amenaza de perder la cordura. Viéndolo ahora, resultaba fácil creer las palabras de Víctor sobre lo de su futuro como líder moroi. Me recordaba a sus padres y a André y a cómo ellos solían despertar la devoción en quienes los conocían.

- Y hay algo más -continuó-. Él tenía razón cuando aseguró que no podría dejarlo. Me duele no disponer de la magia. A veces, me muero de ganas de usarla...

- Lo sé -repuse, y era cierto: percibía ese dolor en su fuero interno. Las pastillas habían entumecido el acceso de Kurt a la magia, pero no habían afectado al vínculo existente entre nosotros.

- No dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer y en toda la gente a la que podría ayudar -parecía compungida.

- Primero debes ayudarte a ti mismo -le repliqué con fiereza-. No quiero que te hagas daño otra vez. No te lo voy a permitir.

- Lo sé. Blaine dice lo mismo -puso una sonrisa tonta, como cada vez que pensaba en él. No habría mostrado tanto entusiasmo en que volvieran a estar juntos de haber sabido lo idiotas que se vuelven los enamorados-. Supongo que los dos tenéis razón: más vale desear la magia y estar cuerdo que tenerla y estar como un cencerro. No hay término medio.

- No -convine-, en esto, no.

Entonces, salido de la nada, me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento. Había un término medio. Las palabras de Tina me lo recordaron. «Merece la pena, no importa renunciar al sol ni a la magia».

La magia.

La señora Karp no se había convertido en una strigoi por haber enloquecido. Lo había hecho para mantener la cordura. Convertirse en una strigoi anulaba todo vínculo con la magia. No era posible utilizarla después de la transformación. De ese modo, ya no podría percibirla ni usarla. Una espiral de pena me recorrió las entrañas al mirar a Kurt. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si llegaba a averiguarlo? ¿También él se convertiría en una strigoi? No, me apresuré a contestar. Él jamás haría algo así, era una persona muy fuerte y de una enorme rectitud, y mientras siguiera tomando la medicación, su profunda racionalidad evitaría que adoptase una medida tan drástica.

Aun así, la idea en sí misma me impulsó a averiguar un último detalle y por eso, a la mañana siguiente, acudí a la capilla y me senté en una bancada a la espera de que asomara por allí el sacerdote.

- Hola, Rachel -me saludó él, abiertamente sorprendido-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Me puse de pie.

- Necesito saber algo más sobre San Vladimir. He leído ese libro que me prestó y un par más -más valía no hablarle de los libros robados-. Ninguno menciona cómo murió ni cómo acabó sus días. ¿Sufrió algo así como un martirio?

El sacerdote arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas. - No, murió de viejo y en paz.

-¿Está seguro? ¿No se suicidó ni se convirtió en un strigoi?

- No, por descontado que no. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo semejante?

- Bueno, él era un santo y todo eso, pero también estaba un poco chiflado, ¿no? He leído al respecto y me dio por pensar, no sé, que tal vez hubiera sufrido alguno de esos destinos.

- Es cierto, luchó contra el demonio de la locura toda su vida -contestó con semblante grave-, y fue una lucha ardua en verdad. Quiso morirse en ocasiones, pero se sobrepuso. No se dejó vencer por ella.

Le miré, sorprendida, pues el santo no disponía de pastillas y era obvio que no había dejado de usar la magia.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo logró?

- Por pura fuerza de voluntad, supongo -hizo una pausa-. Por eso y por Anna.

- Anna, la bendecida por la sombra -murmuré-. Su guardiana.

El sacerdote asintió.

- Ella permaneció a su lado y estuvo allí para sostenerle cada vez que aumentaba la debilidad de San Vladimir. Ella le instaba a permanecer firme, a no entregarse a los brazos de la locura.

Salí de la capilla como si estuviera en trance. Anna lo había logrado, había dejado que Vladimir navegase por las aguas del término intermedio y le había ayudado a obrar milagros por el mundo sin acabar de forma espantosa. La señora Karp había tenido la mala suerte de no contar con un guardián vinculado a ella. No había contado con la ayuda de nadie que la sostuviera en los momentos difíciles.

Kurt sí tenía a esa persona.

Crucé el patio de camino a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que la vida no me parecía tan maravillosa. Kurt y yo podíamos lograrlo. Juntos podríamos conseguirlo.

En ese preciso instante, distinguí una figura oscura por el rabillo del ojo.

Descendió en picado y se posó en un árbol próximo. Me detuve a mirado.

Era un cuervo enorme de aspecto fiero y lustroso plumaje negro.

Un momento después me percaté de que no se trataba de un cuervo cualquiera, sino del cuervo al que Kurt había curado. Ningún otro pájaro toma tierra tan cerca de un dhampir y ninguna otra ave iba a quedarse mirándome con esa familiaridad e inteligencia. No daba crédito a mis ojos, no lograba creerme que siguiera por allí. Noté un escalofrío y retrocedí.

Entonces comprendí la verdad.

-Tú también estás ligado a él, ¿a que sí? -le pregunté, convencida de que cualquiera que me viera iba a pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza-. Él te trajo de vuelta. También tú estas bendecido por la sombra.

De hecho, eso era realmente genial. Extendí el brazo hacia el ave, albergando cierta esperanza de que hiciera un movimiento dramático, como en las películas, y se posara en mi antebrazo, pero todo lo que hizo el pajarraco fue mirarme como si yo fuera tonta de remate. Luego, desplegó las alas y echó a volar. Contemplé su batir de alas mientras se perdía entre la penumbra del crepúsculo y luego me volví para ir en busca de Kurt. A lo lejos oí el sonido de un graznido, muy similar a una carcajada.

**... Fin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Decidí públicar los últimos 2 capítulos hoy porque mañana no tendré tiempo de nada, hay festival escolar y después me voy a un concierto con mi hermana... así que Sorpresa! Cumplí con el reto, hasta termine el libro antes del estreno en EUA. y estoy muy contenta.<strong>

**Debo confesar que los personajes los habia planeado al revez, ya saben en el lugar de Rachel Kurt y eso, pero a mitad del primer capítulo me dí cuenta que era una muy mala idea, así que me guíe por los rasgos físicos de cada uno... y puse Finchel porque Dimitri es alto y Finn es alto, Blaine no es alto. Y puse a las 2 parejas como principales porque como se dieron cuenta Finchel va en torno a Kurt y bueno Kurt ama a Blaine... espero me comprendan pero me gusto mucho a mí, aprendí a aceptar un poco más a Rachel (no, no me agrada Rachel) y pienso que fue bueno para mí poner en un papel importante a un personaje que no me agradaba mucho antes.**

**Y en realidad pensaba hacer una versión de ellos principalmente, ya saben descrito por Kurt, pero la película se estrena mañana en EUA. y dentro de poco en México y en verdad queria que conocieran la historia original antes de su estreno, tal vez después ponga la versión de ellos solo que sin tantos detalles como en este y tardaria mucho más en públicar porque eso ya saldría de mí, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello, tengo otros Fics que mantener. Y aún no se si valla a adaptar el segundo libro pues hay otra saga lindísima que quisiera adaptar, esa sería Klaine totalmente.**

**En fin, gracias por leer esta fabulosa historia que a mí me enamoro y gracias a Richelle Mied por crearla.**

**Pd. ¿Sabian que Richelle va a actuar en la película como una profesora?**

**Pd2: 7 meses sin nuestro grandote, nunca fue mi personaje favorito pero por él comence a ver Glee, encerio la primera imagen fue de él con el pan de Jesús y aunque al inicio rodee los ojos me dio gracia lo que dijo y seguí viendo Glee hasta que ví a Klaine y me enamore.**


End file.
